Jungfrau? Nicht mehr lange!
by Scaramoush
Summary: Edward Cullen legt es darauf an Mädchen zu entjungfern! Sein neues Opfer ist Bella! Jungfrau gegen Player. Was wird passieren? Das seht ihr hier. Humor/Drama Bella/Edward?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere in dieser Story gehören nicht mir, sondern Stephanie Meyer. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Ich leihe sie mir nur zum spielen aus.

______________________

Prolog  
Ich blickte in diese kalten grünen Augen. Sie waren auf mich gerichtet. „Dich bekomme ich auch noch, Babe!", flüsterte er und wandte sich um.  
Mich packte die Angst. Ich war erst 15!!! Und ich wollte es doch gar nicht. Wie sollte ich ihm entkommen. Wie betäubt lief ich durch die Gegend. Dieser Junge würde mein Tot sein, ich sah es schon kommen.  
Ich wollte nach Hause. Und ich rannte, in der Hoffnung all meine Ängste hinter mir zu lassen…

______________________

so, das war erstmal der Prolog. Sagt mir doch bitte was ihr davon haltet und ob es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben. Ich hab noch nicht viel... und ich möchte nicht umsonst schreiben ;)  
also reviewt! :P  
lg whiteLION


	2. Neue in Forks

**Neue in Forks**

Die Nachricht kam damals beim Mittagessen. Meine Schwester Rose küsste ihren Freund Emmett innig und meine beste Freundin Alice schmachtete Jasper an, es war also alles wie immer. Jasper war Emmetts Bruder und wollte einfach nicht verstehen, dass Alice in ihn verknallt war. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich, wie mich Mike anschaute.

Mike war mein erster Freund, doch ich hatte letzte Woche mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Es war, wie man so schön sagte, einfach die Luft raus. Ich ignorierte seinen Blick geflissentlich und wandte mich wieder dem Gespräch von Jasper und Alice zu. Obwohl man es eigentlich nicht Gespräch nenne konnte, da Alice dem Objekt ihrer Begierde immer nur zustimmte. Ich glaub ich sollte mal mit ihr darüber reden.

So ging es einige Minuten weiter, bis man ein Geräusch hörte, das klang, als würde man einen Stöpsel ziehen. „Nehmt euch doch ein Zimmer, Leute", seufzte ich. „Später", grinste Emmett frech zurück. Rosalie war zwei Jahre älter als ich und damit 17. Emmett war ebenfalls 17 und Jasper 16, während Alice, genau wie ich 15 war.

Wir verstanden uns super, eine richtige Familie. „Jazz, wir wollten den Mädels doch was erzählen!" Jasper schaute Emmett fragend an. Dann schien es bei ihm „Klick" gemacht zu haben, denn seine Miene hellte sich auf. Wir Mädchen hingegen schauten noch immer verwirrt. „Stimmt! Ihr erinnert euch doch bestimmt daran, dass wir in den Ferien Verwandte besuchen waren! Der Vater unseres Cousins Edward hat seinen Job verloren und hat hier im Frokser Krankenhaus bei Dad als Hilfsarzt angefangen. Sie ziehen nächste Woche von New York hierher."

Das mussten wir erst einmal verdauen, auch wenn es eigentlich nichts Schlimmes war. Jazz und Em's Vater gehörte das Krankenhaus und sie waren nicht gerade arm. Und durch Esme, ihre Mutter, waren sie trotzdem nicht überheblich. Esme war mit ihrem herzförmigen Gesicht und ihren schulterlangen, karamellfarbenen Haaren einer der liebsten und nettesten Menschen, die ich jemals getroffen hatte.

„Hättet ihr drei was dagegen, ihn mit uns zu begrüßen? Dann kennt er schon ein paar Leute. Und bevor du fragst Bella, er ist 17!" „Emmett", rief ich und schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf. Alle anderen kicherten und ich verschränkte schmollen die Arme auf der Brust.

Rose warf ihr langes, goldblondes Haar zurück und antwortete: „Klar kommen wir vorbei!"

Und nun standen wir hier und warteten darauf, dass Edward Cullen mit seiner Familie ankam. „Da hinten kommen sie!", rief Alice und zeigte in den Wald. Esme und Carlisle Cullen hatten eine Villa mit jeglichem Komfort auf einer Lichtung im Wald. Als Rosalie mit Emmett zusammenkam waren Alice, sie und ich das erste Mal hier. Ich will es so ausdrücken: Wir kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus.

Carlisle's Bruder konnte also ohne Probleme dort mit seiner Familie einziehen. Und nun kamen sie dort um die Ecke. Ein blauer BMW hielt vor uns und Chris Cullen stieg mit seiner Frau Elisabeth aus. Chris sah aus wie Carlisle mit braunen Haaren. Beide hatten eine hochgewachsene Statur und eine Helle haut. Es war auch kein Wunder, schließlich waren die beiden Zwillinge. Ich mochte ihn jetzt schon.

Elisabeth hingegen war mir unsympathisch. Sie hatte eine moderne Kurzhaarfrisur in einem unechten Wasserstoffblond. Dazu hatte sie große, vermutlich unechte, Brüste, die sie mit einem tief ausgeschnittenen Oberteil betonte. Außerdem trug sie einen Minirock und Schuhe mit 10 cm Pfennigabsätzen.

Carlisle ging zu seinem Bruder und umarmte ihn herzlich, während er der Barbiepuppe nur die Hand schüttelte. Wir anderen machten es ihm nach. „Wo ist Edward?", fragte Esme verwundert. Chris verzog das Gesicht, während Elisabeth freudig lächelte. Sie hatten uns beide gebeten, sie zu duzen. „Er hatte eine nette Begegnung!"

Wie zur Bestätigung kam nun noch ein silberner Volvo um die Ecke. Als der Wagen hielt, stiegen drei Personen aus. Die eine war wohl Edward, denn so ein wild abstehendes Haar mit einem solchen Bronzeton hatte ich, genau wie Em und Jazz gesagt hatten, noch nie gesehen. Aber das war es nicht, was mir den Atem nahm. Er sah unbeschreiblich gut aus. Er trug graue Chucks, eine schwarze Jeans, ein graues T-Shirt, an dem eine dunkle Brille hing, und eine Lederjacke, ebenfalls in schwarz. Seine Muskeln zeichneten sich deutlich ab und er hatte markante Gesichtszüge. Und selbst über die Entfernung konnte ich seine stechenden grünen Augen erkennen.

Neben ihm her liefen Jessica und Lauren, die man auch gut als Schulhuren bezeichnen könnte. Sie machten für jeden die Beine breit und warfen jedem männlichen Objekt „heiße" Blicke zu. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatten sie Sachen an, die mehr zeigten als sie verdeckten. Beim Laufen warfen sie immer wieder kichernd ihr rotes beziehungsweise blondes Haar zurück. Und dann standen sie schon vor uns.

„Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme!", sagte Edward und nickte ihnen jeweils zu. „Und ihr heißen Chicas seit wohl mein Empfangkomitee?" Alice zischte wütend zurück: „Das haben ja schon andere übernommen, also können WIR ja gehen!" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging zu ihrem gelben Porsche.

„Wir sehen uns am Montag in der Schule", sagte ich noch schnell zu Emmett und Jasper, bevor ich Rose am Arm packte und mit zu Alice zog. „Worauf ihr wetten könnt!", rief Edward Rose und mir hinterher, als wir zu Alice in den Wagen stiegen.

Seit Alice ihren Freund Tyler mit Lauren im Bett erwischt hatte, hegten wir drei gegen die Beiden und Jessica einen tiefen Hass. Es war auch verständlich. Allerdings tat es mir um Edward schon Leid, immerhin sah er ganz gut aus. ‚Er ist ein Arschloch!', rief meine innere Stimmer mich zur Ordnung.

„Komm schon, Alice. Er ist ein Idiot, also komm mal wieder runter!", redete währenddessen meine Schwester auf Alice ein. Ich verstand auch warum! Wir hatten knappe fünf Minuten zu unserem Haus gebraucht, obwohl wir sonst eher eine Viertelstunde brauchten! Alice würde sich bei dieser Raserei noch umbringen!!!

Alice hatte einen hochroten Kopf und ich war mir sicher, dass sie dampfen würde, wenn sie könnte. Dann hielt sie die Luft an und schien sich tatsächlich zu beruhigen. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie sich durch ihre schwarzen Igelhaare und schenkte uns ein Elfenlächeln, das zu ihrer kleinen Gestalt und ihrem sonstigen Auftreten passte.

„Ihr habt Recht! Sie regen mich nur immer so auf!" Wir nickten und umarmten sie noch, bevor wir ausstiegen. Nebeneinander gingen wir zur Tür. Unsere Eltern, Charlie und Renee Swan, waren nicht daheim, sie waren lieber in der Karibik. Charlie war Polizeichef in Forks und Renee war Künstlerin. Obwohl beide nicht so gut verdienten, hatten wir Geld. Viel Geld. Einige Millionen hatten wir vor zwei Jahren von Oma Marie geerbt, als diese gestorben war.

„Er gefällt dir!", sagte Rose, während sie die Haustür aufschloss. „Wer?", fragte ich, mit meinen Gedanken noch bei Alice. Meine Schwester verdrehte die Augen. „Edward Cullen! Wer sonst?", seufzte sie. „Er sieht gut aus, aber er ist ein Arschloch!", versuchte ich uns beide zu überzeugen. Mit der Zeit sollte das wohl gelingen…

____________________________________________

A/N: hey, erstes chap finished...  
ich weiß, es ist nicht so lang, allerdings musste ich auch mit der hand schreiben... ich denke es wird mit der zeit länger werden.  
und jetzt etwas ernsteres... soll ich die sex-sezenen, die bestimmt kommen werden, beschreiben? ich werde in diesem bereich dann wohl etwas üben müssen, wisst ihr ;) und natürlich das rating ändrn

_und, auch wenn das erst später käme... soll ich abwechselnd edwards und bellas sicht schreiben oder nur bella oder nur bella und hin und wieder edwards sicht? liegt an euch ;)  
lg whiteLION_


	3. Was ist mit Alice?

**Was ist mit Alice?**

Das Wochenende war wie immer zu kurz. Am Samstag klingelte der Wecker um acht Uhr. Acht Uhr??? Wer hat diesen Wecker gestellt? Rose! Ganz bestimmt! Aber damit würde sie nicht so einfach davon kommen! Leise schlich ich ins Bad und kühlte meine Hände mit kaltem Wasser. Dann öffnete ich leise Roses' Tür und ging bis zu ihrem Bett.

Sie lag dort in ihrer roten Decke eingewickelt, ein rotes Top und eine weiße Hose an und schlief Seelenruhig. Rot war ihre Lieblingsfarbe, was man ganz leicht an ihrem Zimmer sehen konnte. Die eine Hälfte der Wände waren rot und die anderen beiden weiß. An der weißen hingen verschiedene Bilder. Das Bett nahm den größten Teil des Raumes ein. Dann hatte sie noch ein Nachtschränkchen mit einem Flachbildfernseher darauf. In einer anderen Ecke stand ein großer Mahagonifarbener Schrank und daneben ein Schreibtisch mit Laptop. In der Mitte stand noch ein kleiner Tisch mit weißen Hockern davor.

Aber nun zurück zu meiner Rache. Ich schlich auf sie zu und fuhr mit meinen eiskalten Händen unter ihr Oberteil. Quietschend wachte Rose auf und schlug nach mir. „Rache ist kalt!", grinste ich sie an. Rose verschlafene Augen wurde langsam wach. Dann grinsten sie plötzlich. „Und lustig!" Mit diesen Worten begann sie mich zu kitzeln. Ich wollte weg laufen, doch sie packte mich um die Hüfte und warf mich zurück auf das Bett. „Neeeeeeeeeein!", kicherte ich, doch Rose war erbarmungslos. „Gnade, Gnade!!! Ich ergebe mich!", flehte ich meine Schwester schließlich an.

Sie erbarmte sich nun doch. Keuchend lag ich unter ihr und sie lachte. „Hab ich dir nicht beigebracht, dich nicht mit deiner älteren Schwester anzulegen?" Langsam setzte ich mich auf. „Frühstück?", fragte ich nach einem Moment der Ruhe. Roses' knurrender Magen war mir Antwort genug.

Wir gingen hinunter in unsere Küche, die inzwischen hochmodern war und in silbernem Stahl glänzte. Wir hatten nun sogar eine Theke, wo Rosalie sich auch gleich dransetzte, während ich dahinter ging um uns Spiegeleier mit Speck zu machen.

„Um elf kommt Angela zum shoppen vorbei. Deshalb hab ich dich auch schon geweckt", teilte mir Rose mit. Mein Blich wurde unheilvoll. „Um elf??? Und wieso weckst du mich dann um acht Uhr morgens?", fragte ich bedrohlich ruhig. „Weil ich es witzig fand!" Ich hätte sie am liebsten umgebracht, aber ich würde sowieso verlieren.

Jetzt fiel es mir auch wieder ein. Heute wollten ich, Rose und Angela shoppen gehen. Angela war ruhig, aber liebenswürdig. Ihr Freund Ben war mit der Familie weg und so war sie froh etwas mit uns unternehmen zu können. Eigentlich wollte Alice auch mitkommen, also suchte ich mein Handy. Aber egal wie oft ich sie anrief, ich konnte sie nicht erreichen. Und ehrlich gesagt bereitete es mir Sorgen.

Alice gehörte, genau wie ich, Rose und Angela, zu den Menschen, die ihr Handy immer dabei hatten! Das nicht dranging war beunruhigend. Seufzend ging ich ins Bad um mich anzuziehen. Ich entschied mich für ein einfarbiges lila Oberteil zu einer weißen Jeans. Dazu trug ich schwarze Pumps ein weißes Halstuch und eine Sonnenbrille. Wegen dem kühlen Wetter draußen schnappte ich mir noch eine hellbraune Lederjacke und eine auch hellbraune Tasche und es konnte los gehen.

Rose hatte sich wie zu erwarten für ein rotes knielanges Kleid entschieden, dazu eine schwarze Strumpfhose, dazu schwarze Pumps, wie ich, und einen schwarzen Mantel. Natürlich hatte sie eine passende rote Tasche und ihren langen blonden Haaren hatte sie einen schwarzen Haarreif.

Rose sah unbeschreiblich gut aus. Da wir beide adoptiert waren, sahen wir uns kein bisschen ähnlich und ohne Alice wäre nicht nur ich, sondern auch noch meine Outfits unauffällig, aber so weit hatte sie es nie kommen lassen. Ich wurde von der Türklingel aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Draußen stand Angela in einer schwarzen Hose und darüber ein gelbes T-Shirt und einer schwarzen Jacke. Ihre Füße steckten in gelben Chucks und außer der ebenfalls gelben Jacke hatte sie keine Accessoires. Wir alle waren bereit für Port Angeles. Mit Alice wären wir wahrscheinlich nach Seattle gefahren, aber so reichte Port Angeles völlig.

Wir schlenderten durch die verschiedensten Boutiquen und wir alle fanden etwas. Wäre Alice hier gewesen, hätten wir alle mindestens 5 neue Outfits gehabt.

Okay, ich sah es nun ein. Ich vermisste Alice und machte mir wirklich Sorgen um sie! Nach dem Shoppen gingen wir noch etwas Essen. Ich bestellte mir, einfallsreich wie ich war, Spagetti Bolognese. Rose aß eine Meeresfrüchteplatte und Angela eine Pizza Hawaii. Wir erzählten und lachten und machten Späße und trotzdem konnten sie mich nicht mehr von Alice ablenken!

War sie auf dem Nachhauseweg doch zu schnell gefahren und hatte einen Unfall? War sie zurück gefahren und hatte Lauren Mallory umgebracht und saß nun deswegen im Gefängnis? Diese und andere Monsterszenarien gingen mir durch den Kopf!

Als wir um sieben daheim waren, lud Rose Angela noch auf einen gemütlichen DVD-Abend ein. Ich klingte mich aus, denn ich wollte es noch einmal bei Alice probieren, auch wenn ich nicht glaubte, dass es beim 82. Versuch funktionieren würde. Wie zu erwarten ging die Mailbox dran, aber diesmal entschloss ich mich darauf zu sprechen.

„Hey, Alice. Ich bin es, Bella. Was ist bei dir los? Warum gehst du nicht ans Handy? Wo bist du? Melde dich bitte, wenn du das hier hörst, egal…-", gerade in diesem Moment piepte es zum Zeichen, dass die Aufnahme beendet wurde. Egal, das wichtigste war nun gesagt!

Anschließend ging ich ins Bett, denn ich wollte mich davon ablenken, dass ich mir solche Sorgen machte. Im Bett machte ich mir Regina Spektor an, eine Sängerin, die kaum jemand kannte, aber von der ich fand, dass sie eine tolle Stimme hatte. Allerdings waren manche ihrer Lieder auch etwas eigen. (Diese Sängerin gibt es wirklich, schaut einfach mal auf youtube nach ihr, wenn ihr wollt.)

Es funktionierte und schon bald glitt ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinüber.

_Sein Blick aus diesen grünen Augen machte mich verrückt! Was wollte er? Was könnte er wollen? Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um ihn zu fragen, doch bevor ich das tun konnte, ertönte Alice' Stimme. „Lauf Bella! Weit weg!" Ich drehte mich um und sah sie dort stehen. „Alice!", rief ich und wollte zu ihr laufen, doch ich kam nicht vorwärts. Plötzlich gingen Lauren und Jessica auf Alice zu und packten sie lachend. „Bella!!!", schrie Alice noch, dann war sie verschwunden. Und dann spürte ich, wie auch mich zwei Arme packten. Arme, die in einer Lederjacke steckten…_

Mit einem Schrei erwachte ich aus diesem Albtraum. Fast im selben Augenblick stürmten Rosalie und Angela herein. „Bella? Bella!", rief Angela und schüttelte mich sanft. Ich konnte sie nur anstarren. „Es ist okay, mir geht es gut!", sagte ich mechanisch. Sie schauten mich noch einen Moment an und gingen dann wieder hinaus. An der Tür drehte sich meine Schwester noch einmal um und sagte: „In einer halben Stunde gibt es Frühstück, wenn du magst!" Dann ging auch sie hinaus.

Als ich alleine war, holte ich als erstes mein Handy aus der Tasche und rief Alice an. Erneut nur die Mailbox. Frustriert und noch besorgter legte ich auf und lief nach unten in die Küche.

Der gesamte Sonntag verging schnell und langsam zugleich. Die Stunden wo ich allein war zogen sich wie Gummi. Doch von zwei bis sechs Uhr hatte ich Tanztraining. Ich war eine Solotänzerin und zwar eine ziemlich gute. Ich fuhr sogar zu Meisterschaften mit Choreographie. Ich konnte auch Sachen wie Flick Flack und Salto. Es waren verschiedene Tanzstile ein wenig gemischt.

Abend ging ich eigentlich sofort nach dem Essen ins Bett und wälzte mich eine Zeit lang hin und her. Alice hatte sich immer noch nicht gemeldet. In dem Moment kam Rose durch die Tür. „Bella, mach dir keine Sorgen. Warte bis morgen in der Schule, bevor du voreilige Schlüsse ziehst!", bat sie leise und ging, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wieder hinaus.

Und verdammt ja! Rose hatte Recht! Mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich erstaunlich schnell ein.

Der Friede, den man beim Schlafen hatte, sollte mir nicht lange vergönnt sein, da mich mein Wecker schon um sechs Uhr morgens wieder aus dem Traumland riss.

Ich Taumelte ins Bad und duschte erst einmal. Dann suchte ich mir Anziehsachen raus. Ich entschied mich für eine graue Jeans, einen dunkelblauen Pulli und blaue Chucks raus. Noch schnell eine Regenjacke übergeworfen, die Schultasche und einen Apfel geschnappt und in Rose' rotes Cabrio gesprungen.

Rose hatte sich heute für ein rotes Kleid, mit passenden Accessoires entschieden. Ich hatte schon erwähnt, dass es ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist, ja?

Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten Fahrt kamen wir endlich an der Forks Highschool an. Und etwa zwanzig Meter von unserem Parkplatz entfernt entdeckte ich – Alice!

Ich sprang aus dem Wagen und rannte zu ihr. Dabei rief ich: „Alice!!!" Als diese ihren Namen hörte drehte sie sich um. Ich blickte direkt in ihre Augen! Geschockt blieb ich stehen, als ich das Szenario vor mir erblickte…

A/N: ich weiß... böses böses cliffi... *sich versteckt*

was denkt ihr was mit Alice ist?

Wisst ihr was lustig ist? Bisher ham mir nur Leute die nicht angemeldet sind en review geschrieben… aber es stört mich nicht =D

ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir auch das

bis zum nächsten chap dann ;)

lg whiteLION


	4. Getting to know the real Edward Cullen

_Na, jetzt erfahrt ihr was mit Alice ist... aber keiner hats erraten =D_

* * *

**Get to kno****w the real Edward Cullen**

Ich konnte den Anblick immer noch nicht fassen! Alice Augen strahlten wie nie zuvor! Hinter ihr stand Jasper, der den Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen hatte. „Bella!", rief sie freudig und winkte mir zu. Sie… wie konnte sie nur… wegen JASPER war sie nicht ans Handy gegangen??? Wegen JASPER hatte ich mir Horrorszenarien ausgedacht??? Ich würde sie umbringen, ganz im Ernst!

Inzwischen war ich an den Autos vorbei und bei Alice am Eingang angekommen. „DU!", knurrte ich wütend und zeigte mit meinem rechten Zeigefinger auf ihre Brust, stieß sie ein Stück zurück. „Kannst du dir vielleicht vorstellen was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe? Seit wann gehst du nicht mehr ans Handy? Und sag jetzt nicht, dass du es nicht gehört hast, ich hab bestimmt 1000-mal angerufen!!!"

So, das musste jetzt einfach mal raus! „Bella, ich wollte nicht, dass du mir Sorgen machst! Ich… es tut mir Leid!", flüsterte sie und senkte betreten den Blick. Ich hob ihr Kinn mit der Hand an. „Ich hab was vergessen: Ich freue mich ja so für dich!", rief ich dann und umarmte sie stürmisch. Doch etwas störte…

„Jasper, meinst du, du könntest sie für eine Minute loslassen? Ich werde sie nicht umbringen!", grinste ich. Er sah mich verlegen an und löste dann mit Sehnsüchtigem Blick in Zeitlupe seine Hände von Alice' Bauch.

Auch die Besitzerin dieses Bauches schaute nicht all zu glücklich aus. „Okay, okay. Vergesst es!", murmelte ich. Alice quietschte und fiel Jasper um den Hals. Okay, das war hart. Die Frisch-verliebt Phase in extremer Form.

Ich glaube, wie es dazu gekommen war sollte ich später fragen, denn sonst würde ich zu spät zu Mathe kommen und mein Lehrer hasste mich, und Alice nebenbei bemerkt, auch so schon. Darauf machte ich die beiden nun auch aufmerksam.

Widerwillig ließen die beiden nun doch voneinander. Rose, die das ganze mitbekommen hatte schüttelt nur den Kopf und ging mit Emmett, der mir durch das Haar wuschelte, in das Schulgebäude. Wir drei folgten ihnen, ich ein bisschen hinter Alice und Jasper.

Plötzlich ging Edward Cullen lässig neben mir her. „Na, Lust auf 'nen Abstecher in der Toilette? Da kann man viel Spaß haben!" Ich starrte ihn an. Heute trug er alles komplett in schwarz, die Sonnenbrille hatte er in seinen verwuschelten Haaren. „Danke, aber mein Bedarf ist schon gedeckt! Und falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, in Forks scheint die Sonne sehr selten, du brauchst keine Sonnenbrille!" Dabei zwinkerte ich ihm zu.

Ja, ich war selbstbewusst und ja, ich sage meist immer sofort was ich denke. Was mir oft genug Probleme gebracht hat. „Die Sonnenbrille gehört zu meinem Outfit!" „Was? Ich dachte das wäre dein Kostüm und du hast gedacht, es wäre schon Karneval! Tut mir echt leid!" Mit diesen Worten ging ich ein paar Schritte schneller um mit Alice dann in dem ein paar Meter entfernten Klassenraum zu verschwinden.

Nun ja, das war es was ich wollte, doch Alice machte mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung, die sich erst einmal mit tausenden von Küssen von ihrem neuen Freund verabschieden musste. Irgendwann packte ich sie genervt am Arm und zog sie mit hinein.

Kaum saßen wir auf unseren Plätzen, fing Mister Varner auch schon mit einem weiteren Vortrag über Matheformeln an, der weder Alice noch mich besonders interessierte. Also schrieb ich ihr einen Zettel und reichte ihn Alice. Danach schoben wir ihn hin und her.

_B: Okay, was ist also mit Jazz passiert?_

_A: Nachdem wir so abgerauscht sind, hat er abends bei mir angerufen, um zu fragen wie es mir geht. Ist das nicht süüüüüüüß? Dann hat er gefragt, ob wir am Samstag in die Stadt wollen und natürlich hab ich ja gesagt! Und in der Stadt war Jasper soooooo süüüüüüüüüüüüüß!!! Er hat mir immer und überall den Vortritt machen. (Wir waren in Seattle auf einem Freizeitpark) Und wir haben uns Zuckerwatte geteilt und dann in der Geisterbahn, als ich mich erschreckt an ihn gedrückt habe, hat er mich geküsst!!! Ist das nicht total süüüüüüüüüüüüß??? Und danach sind wir zu mir gegangen, mein Vater ist ja (mal wieder…) auf Geschäftsreise und… und… OMG!!!_

_B: Okay, ich hab jetzt 2 Sachen kapiert: Ihr seid zusammen und Jasper ist sü(üüüüüüüüüü)ß… und WAS IST OMG?!?!?!_

_A: Bells, ich… ich… ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr…_

Oh mein Gott! Da hatte Alice schon irgendwie Recht! Sie hatte mit Jasper geschlafen? Nun ja, sie liebte Jasper. Bei jedem anderem hätte ich ihr von so etwas abgeraten, aber Jazz war so ein ehrlicher Mensch, dass ich mich wirklich für sie freute. Jedenfalls nach einigem Überlegen.

_B: Al, das freut mich für dich :) Jazz ist bestimmt der Richtige! Jetzt bin ich ja die Außenseiterin, weil Rose mit Emmett… sagen wir ich habe sie gehört… und Angela hat Rose und mir davon erzählt, am Wochenende, dass sie es mit Ben auch schon getan hat^^ Aber wir sollten wohl aufhören zu schreiben… Varner schaut schon…_

Damit reichte ich ihr den Zettel wieder und blickte dann nach vorne zu etwas, das aus Buchstaben und ein paar Rechenzeichen bestand. Ich hasse Algebra!!!

Der Tag schien einfach nicht vorbeigehen zu wollen. Erst Mathe, dann Englisch, Geschichte, Politik und das alles in doppelter Ausführung. Und dann ENDLICH Mittagessen. Womit ich allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte war Edward Cullen. Als ich allein, weil ich im Kurs mit niemandem von meinen Freunden zusammen hatte – wenn man Mike einmal nicht mitzählte -, saß Cullen auf MEINEM Platz!!! Wie unverschämt war das denn? Vor allem, weil unser Tisch mit sieben Plätzen voll belegt war!

Ich ging langsam auf die Personen zu die dort saßen. Angela, Ben, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice und Edward. Vor letzterem blieb ich stehen uns sah ihn kalt an. „Du sitzt auf meinem Platz!" „Hängt irgendwo ein Schild dran, wo das drauf steht?" Ich schnaubte. „Leute, jetzt helft mir doch mal!" Keiner sagte ein Wort.

Unangenehm dreinschauend räusperte Emmett sich schließlich. „Bells, wir haben ihm versprochen, dass er hier sitzen darf. Wir hatten vergessen, dass hier nur sieben Leute ranpassen!" Das war doch die Höhe!

Erwartungsvoll sah ich nun Alice und Rosalie an. Alice schaute sehnsüchtig zu Jasper, stand jedoch bestimmt mit Rose zusammen auf und wir gingen zu dem Tisch nebenan. „Kommt ihr mit etwas zu Essen holen?", fragte ich, denn mir war eine Idee gekommen. Die beiden nickten und wir liefen zur

Essensausgabe. Ich packte mein Tablett voll mit Suppe, einem Joghurt, einem Glas Limo und einem Apfel. Meine Freundinnen starrten darauf. Stimmt, normalerweise aß ich weniger und nur Obst oder Salat. Ich schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. Voll bepackt ging ich dann zu unserem Tisch und gerade als wir an Edward vorbeikamen stolperte ich „aus Versehen", packte nach dem Apfel und kippte ihm den Rest über.

Fluchend sprang er auf und funkelte mich an.

„Oh, das tut mir ja so Leid! Wie konnte das nur passieren?", fragte ich gespielt entsetzt und ging dann weiter zu unserem neuen Tisch. Dort blickte ich in die Gesichter von Emmett, Jasper, Ben und Angela. Rose und Alice standen ja noch hinter mir. Somit war der Tisch wieder voll besetzt. Auch Edward hatte es nun wohl bemerkt, denn er stand vor uns, mit meinem Essen übergossen und fluchte: „Emmett, Jasper ihr habt gesagt ich darf bei euch sitzen!" „Nicht ganz!", konterte Emmett, „wir haben gesagt, dass du an unserem Tisch sitzen darfst und das war bis eben noch der da! Also haben wir unser Versprechen nicht gebrochen!" Klang das nur für mich so kindlich von Cullen?

„Oh, ihr… ihr…!!! Das gibt Rache!", zischte er und drehte dann fluchend um. Jazz murmelte: „Das wollen wir doch mal sehen!" Die Mittagspause war einfach nur noch lustig und sie war viel zu schnell vorbei.

Lustlos machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Bio und wir waren die letzten. Doch auf meinem sonst freien Platz saß ein komplett neu eingekleideter Edward Cullen!

* * *

_na, was sie da noch erwartet?_

_und mit Alice? na, überrascht? xD_

_bekomme ich ein review?_

_büdde?_

_*euch kuchen hinstellt*_

_lg whiteLION_


	5. Das Arschloch in Person

**Das Arschloch in Person**

Ich starrte ihn einen Moment an. Dann ging ich entschlossenen Schrittes auf ihn zu! „Was willst du hier? Und warum sitzt du SCHON WIEDER auf meinem Platz?", fauchte ich ihn wütend an.

„Nun ja, Isabella ich wusste nicht, dass es dein Platz ist und da ich nicht wieder mit deinen Sachen übergossen werden will setzte ich mir freiwillig weiter!", mit diesen Worten rückte er einen Platz zur Seite. „Und warum bist du hier? Das ist der Biologie-Unterricht der ZEHNTEN Klasse!", sagte ich mit Betonung auf zehnte. Währenddessen hatte ich mich etwas widerwillig auf meinen Platz gesetzt. Verdammt, er war noch warm! Unbehaglich rutschte ich hin und her.

Doch bevor er mir meine Frage beantworten konnte, nicht dass er irgendwelche Anstalten gemacht hätte es zu tun, betrat Mister Banner den Raum.

Er lächelte in die Runde und sagte dann: „Dort oben, neben Miss Swan, haben wir, wie ihr wahrscheinlich schon bemerkt habt, einen neuen Schüler. Mister Cullen könnten sie sich vielleicht vorstellen?" Seufzend erhob sich mein Nachbar und leierte herunter: „Mein Name ist Edward Cullen, ich komme aus New York und bin 17. Ich bin in der zehnten Klasse, weil ich einmal sitzen geblieben bin." Sagte es und setzte sich wieder.

Er war sitzen geblieben? Ich musste grinsen. „Ja, Isabella, wie lustig. Ich frag mich wie lustig du es an meiner Stelle finden würdest!", knurrte mir Cullen zu. Ich hasste es, wenn man mich Isabella nennt. „Keine Ahnung, denn zu meinem Glück bin ich nicht du!", fauchte ich zurück und wandte mich dem Unterricht zu.

Dieser schien jedoch beschlossen zu haben, nicht mehr vorbei zu gehen. Es kam mir vor, als wäre ich Stunden neben Edward gefesselt, da es nicht läutete. Jede Sekunde schien zur Minute zu werden und jede Minute zur Stunde. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Als nächstes bemerkte ich, wie Mike mich einmal mehr anstarrte. Intensiv! Und dann kritzelte er etwas auf einen Zettel.

Oh nein! Das war jetzt nicht sein Ernst?! Das konnte er mir doch nicht antun wollen! Das alte Zettelspiel? Ich sah schon, wie besagtes Stück Papier herumgereicht wurde, direkt in meine Richtung, doch bevor es ankam klingelte es plötzlich.

Erleichtert sprang ich auf und packte hastig mein Zeug ein. Ich wollte nicht, dass der Zettel noch ankam! Cullen schien zu bemerken, wie sehr ich mich beeilte. „Fliehst du vor mir, Swan? Aber mach dir keine Hoffnungen! Wenn ich dich wirklich wollen würde, würde ich dich auch bekommen!" „Interpretation, Cullen, solltest du noch üben!", meinte ich säuerlich und packte gerade noch mein Zeug, als ich sah wie Taylor mir Mikes Zettel geben wollte.

Mit halben Ohr hörte ich noch, wie Cullen sagte: „Gib ihn mir, ich werde sie heute noch einmal sehen!" ‚Nein Cullen, dass will ich nicht hoffen!', ging es durch meinen Kopf.

Bei dem Gedanken an nächste Stunde durchfuhr mich ein freudiger Schauer. Sport! (A/N: wer hätte gedacht, dass sie sich freut? xD) Eigentlich hasste ich Sport, doch im Moment tanzten wir. Und diese Eleganz, die man beim Tanzen innehatte, liebte ich einfach. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich tanzte. Ich wollte genau diese Eleganz haben!

In der Turnhalle zog ich mir rasch eine schwarze Hotpants an und dazu ein schwarzes Top. Beim Tanzen waren zu lange Sachen einfach nur hinderlich. Als ich die Umkleide verließ stieß ich mit jemandem zusammen. „Oh, das tut mir so Leid, ich hätte besser-", an dieser Stelle unterbrach ich mich, denn ich schaute in Cullens grinsendes Gesicht. Verfolgte er mich?

„Ach Honey, du brauchst dich nicht dafür zu entschuldigen, meine Nähe zu suchen. Endlich gibst du es wenigstens zu!", er lächelte leicht. Ich funkelte ihn zornig an. Was bildete er sich ein?! Ich drehte mich um und ging in die Halle.

Coach Darlson sagte sobald alle da waren: „Also, wie schon gesagt, fangen wir heute mit Tanzen an. Wir werden Solo und Partnertanzen machen. Wir fangen mit Solo an. Ich werde jetzt Musik einschalten und ihr tanzt einfach, was euch dazu einfällt!"

Und dann ging er schon zum Rekorder. Wir verteilten uns in der Halle und mit einem Lächeln gewahrte ich, dass alle ein wenig von mir weggingen. Sonst war ich eine Gefahr für alle, aber bei dem Tanzen würden sie sich wundern. „Halleluja" von Rufus Wainwright erfüllte den Raum. Ich liebte dieses Lied und begann sofort.

Ich hatte keine bestimmte Choreographie, ich fühlte die Bewegungen nur. Am Rande nahm ich wahr, wie mich manche erschrocken anschauten, aber ich achtete nicht darauf. Das war meine Welt, meine ganz persönliche Welt. Dafür lebte ich! Doch wie es kommen musste, war das Lied viel zu schnell vorbei! (A/N: ich würde euch gerne einen Link geben, doch leider finde ich nichts, was meinen Vorstellungen entspricht -.-)

Ich stand wieder und blickte mich um. Alle starrten mich an. Oh nein! War ich so schlecht? Ich dachte doch immer, dass ich ganz gut tanzen würde! Dann fing Theresa an zu klatschen und alle stimmten nach und nach mit ein. Ich war überwältigt. Oh mein Gott! Sie fanden mich gut? Kaum zu glauben!

Coach Darlson lächelte mir aufmunternd zu und sagte dann das unvermeidliche: „Jetzt bildet bitte Paare!" Doch im Gegensatz zu sonst, wo alle von mir weg stürmten, um nicht diejenigen zu sein, die mit mir eingeteilt wurden, kamen heute viele auf mich zu, am meisten Jungen. Allerdings wurden die meisten von Mädchen abgefangen. Am Ende standen genau zwei Jungen vor mir: Mike und Edward. Na super, genau die zwei, mit denen ich auf keinen all tanzen wollte!

In diesem Moment rief Jessica: „Eddieeeee, Schatz, möchtest du nicht mit mir tanzen?" Genervt antwortete er: „Nein, tut mir Leid, ich habe es Bella schon versprochen! Du kannst ja mit Newton hier tanzen, er hat keine Partnerin!" Ich und Mike starrten ihn entgeistert an. Was erlaubte er sich?

Doch wenn ich ehrlich war würde ich lieber mit ihm tanzen als mit Mike. Stanley zog eine Schnute, nickte dann aber und rannte auf Mike zu, der Edward immer noch mit Todesblicken löcherte. Ich seufzte, erleichtert und genervt zur gleichen Zeit. „Wenn du nicht du wärst, müsste ich dir beinahe schon danken, dass du mir Mike vom Leib hältst! Aber warum willst du mit mir tanzen? Wir können uns nachdem wir erst drei Mal aufeinander getroffen sind, nicht ausstehen!"

„Nun, lass es mich erklären: Isabella, ich bekomme immer das Beste! Und für den Tanzunterricht bist du das!", sagte er selbstgefällig. Oh, wie ich ihn doch hasste! Doch bevor ich entgegnen konnte sagte Coach Darlson: „Für diejenigen, die schon Tanzen können, werden wir mit Cha-Cha-Cha anfangen! Miss Swan, Mister Cullen! Gut, dass sie zwei ein Paar gebildet haben, denn sie beiden tanzen am besten in der Klasse. Ich möchte sie bitten, einmal vorzutanzen. Und los!"

Uns blieb keine Chance zu widersprechen, weil die Musik sofort losging. Das komische daran war, dass wir uns nicht absprechen mussten, wir bewegten uns im Einklang. Und genau dieser Einklang machte mir Angst! Ich tanzte hier mit dem Arschloch in Person, Edward Cullen. Doch schon all zu bald interessierte mich das nicht mehr und ich lies mich einfach führen, versank erneut in der Musik.

Viel zu schnell holte mich Darlson jedoch wieder zurück in die Realität. „Das war wirklich sehr gut! Ihr beide werdet für die nächsten Stunden ein Paar bleiben! Ihr anderen werdet mir jetzt zusehen!" Und dann erklärte er die Grundschritte des Cha-Cha-Chas. Es war langweilig und wäre mein Partner nicht Edward Cullen gewesen, dann hätte ich mich bestimmt mit ihm unterhalten. So jedoch ignorierte ich ihn.

Während jedoch alle anderen dabei waren, die Schritte auszuführen ohne sich auf die Füße zu treten, spürte ich plötzlich eine Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel. Geschockt blickte ich in die funkelnden grünen Augen von Cullen. Ich schob die Hand unwillig hinunter.

Es war nicht so, dass ich noch nie so berührt worden wäre, doch meine Erfahrungen waren eher unangenehm.

_Flashback_

_Ich hatte mir vorgenommen mit Mike einen Film zu schauen. Dieser hatte mich überzeugt, dass er den Film aussuchen durfte, also hatte ich keine Ahnung, was wir eigentlich schauen würden. Erwartungsvoll lag ich neben Mike auf dem Sofa, doch was sich vor meinen Augen abspielte war nichts was ich erwartet hatte, es war ein EROTIK-FILM!!!_

_Und während diese zwei Menschen auf dem Bildschirm sich küssten und langsam auszogen – ich darf erwähnen, dass es zwei Frauen waren! – versuchte Mike dasselbe bei mir! Er schob seine Hand unter mein T-Shirt und schob sie immer weiter nach oben, zu meinen Brüsten._

_Sofort riss ich mich von ihm los und rannte aus der Wohnung und fuhr nach Hause. Am nächsten Tag machte ich dann mit reinem Gewissen Schluss, da ich mich in unserer Beziehung so oder so nicht mehr wohl gefühlt hatte._

_Die einzigen, die davon erfuhren warne Rose und Alice, denn insbesondere Emmett hätte mich auf ewig damit aufgezogen._

_Flashback Ende_

Doch das Wegschieben nützte nicht viel und die Hand lag Sekunden später wieder auf meinem Bein. „Lass das!", zischte ich Edward zu und rückte von ihm ab. Den Rest der Stunde versuchte er nichts mehr.

Als die Qual und Langeweile endlich vorbei war zog ich mich rasch um. Ich war die Letzte, wie immer. Doch im Vergleich zu sonst, wäre ich lieber die Erste gewesen. Draußen lag der Gang schon leer vor mir, so dachte ich zumindest. Ich ging hindurch, bis ich plötzlich in eine Nische gezogen und and die Wand gepresst wurde. Ich starrte in kalte grüne Augen. „Isabella, ich werde dir eines beibringen müssen! Niemand, und zwar wirklich niemand, widersetzt sich mir!", zischte mir Cullens Stimme ins Ohr. Ich versuchte mich zu befreien, doch er presste mich nur noch fester gegen die Wand. „Nein!", keuchte ich und drehte meinen Kopf weg, als er versuchte mich zu küssen.

Entsetzt starrte ich in den Gang und hoffte, dass jemand vorbeikommen würde. Wieso war die Schule nur schon so ausgestorben? Ein kaltes Lachen unterbrach meinen Gedankengang. „Du wirst deinen Fehler schon früh genug bemerken! Irgendwann kommst du schon zu mir angekrochen!", flüsterte mir mein Gegenüber ins Ohr und ließ mich dann los. Mit schnellen Schritten verschwand er und ich eilte zu Rose ans Auto. Diese warf mir zwar einen verwirrten Blick zu, ließ mich jedoch ansonsten in Ruhe.

Aber so leicht würde ich das nicht auf mir sitzen lassen! Edward Cullen, dieses Arschloch in Person, würde schon noch seine Abreibung bekommen! Und die war bestimmt nicht ich, jedenfalls nicht so, wie er es wollte!

A/N: Neues cap is da =)  
ich hoffe ich bekomme wieder fleißig reviews und meinungen und Kritik!  
Ich weiß, die ersten Kapitel kamen relativ schnell... doch so wird es (leider) nicht bleiben.  
Bei uns fängt die Arbeitensasion an und ich werde viel lernen müssen! Aber ich hoffe, dass ich für das chap nicht länger als einen Monat (eher weniger) brauchen werde!


	6. Ein friedlicher Nachmittag? Nicht ganz

**Ein friedlicher Nachmittag? Was? Träumen darf man doch!**

Ich saß mit Alice und Rose auf unserer Couch und diskutierte mit ihnen das Geschehene. „Dieses Arschloch!", entfuhr es beiden gleichzeitig und ich konnte mir das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Helft ihr mir bei meiner Rache?", fragte ich nun mit einem fiesen Grinsen, das die beiden erwiderten. Das hieß dann wohl ja. „Leute…", begann Alice, „mir ist soooooooo langweilig." Rose und ich sahen sie aufmerksam an, da jetzt wohl etwas kommen würde. „Wir müssen jetzt schwören, dass wir Bella helfen! Wie immer?", fragte Alice mit ihrem Hundeaugen-Blick.

Dagegen hatten wir sowieso keine Chance, also stand ich auf. Rosalie tat es mir nach und Alice packte uns beide an den Händen. „Los, ihr auch!", befahl sie und ich gab meiner Schwester meine zweite Hand. Dann begann Alice auf eine beschwörende Art vor sich hin zu murmeln: „Wir schwören, dass wir Bella bei ihrem Edward-Problem helfen werden!" Im Hintergrund murmelten Rose und ich wie immer „schwöre, schwöre, schwöre!" Dann rief Alice laut „Jetzt!"

Wir begannen im Kreis zu hüpfen und riefen dabei laut „Ja! Ja! Ja!" Das hatten wir das erste Mal gemacht, als Alice und mit fünf gefragt hatte, ob wir Freundinnen sein wollten. Dann wollte sie, dass wir schwören. Leider hatte Alice das nie vergessen und zwang uns diesen Schwur immer noch auf. Wir hüpften jetzt nebenbei bemerkt schon fast zehn Minuten herum und ich kam langsam außer Atem!

WOAM! Kreischend sprangen wir auseinander, als wir den Schlag hörten. WOAM! Wir starrten das Fenster an. WOAM! Schließlich ging ich darauf zu. „Bella! NEIN! Was ist, wenn da draußen ein Meuchelmörder ist?", entfuhr es Alice. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen.

An der Glasscheibe angekommen sagte ich dann: „Alice, das wir nicht alle so eine Fantasy haben wie du, bezeichne ich Emmett, der übrigens gerade vor Lachen auf dem Boden hin und her rollt, mal nicht als Meuchelmörder. Und Jazz willst du das vermutlich auch nicht anhängen oder? Und unser neuer Erzfeind Arschward steht übrigens auch vor der Tür."

Denn letzten Teil hatten die beiden wohl nicht mehr mitbekommen, da beide schon freudig quietschend zu ihren Freunden nach draußen gerannt waren. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe hinterher zu gehen. Wer wartete denn dort bitte auf mich? Mal von Edward abgesehen, aber auf den konnte ich locker verzichten.

Aber das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit mir. Nachdem Rose kichernd Emmett aufgeholfen und Alice ihren Schatz genug abgeknutscht hatte, kamen sie samt Cullen ins Wohnzimmer.

Und ich saß hier natürlich in Jogginghose und T-Shirt. Manchmal brauchte ich diese Gammel-Momente einfach. Jetzt wäre es mir allerdings lieber ich hätte etwas anderes an. Rose hatte eine – wie sollte es anders sein- rote Hotpants, mit weißem T-Shirt und grünen Flip-Flops an, während Alice ein niedliches gelbes Sommerkleid trug, dass ihr bis zu den Knien ging, und dazu ebenso sonnengelbe Flip-Flops.

Die Jungs waren natürlich auch alle perfekt gestylt. Ein Partnerlook in Schwarz. Schwarze Chucks, schwarze Hosen und schwarze eng anliegende T-Shirts. So ein Mist aber auch!

„Hey Bella!", rief Jazz und ich grinste zurück. „What's up, Bells?", fragte Em und lies sich neben mich auf das Sofa fallen. „Vermutlich werde ich gleich ein neues Sofa kaufen müssen, wenn du dich so da drauf fallen lässt!" Emmett sah mich schmollend an.

„Ach komm schon! Du weißt das du mein großer Teddy-Bär-Bruder bist und ich dich leib hab.", rechtfertigte ich mich. Der Muskelprotz mit dem großen Herzen war schmollend kaum zu ertragen. „Rose!", seufzte ich schließlich, als mein „großer Bruder" mich immer noch wehleidig anschaute. Diese kam sofort kichernd zu mir und knuddelte ihn.

„Was wollt ihr eigentlich hier, Jungs?", fragte Alice. Wir alle drei ignorierten Edward vollkommen, der immer noch in der Tür stand. Jetzt sah er wohl seine Chance gekommen. „Nun ja, wir wollten eure Meinung hören. Für einen Wettbewerb, wer von uns in diesem Outfit am besten aussieht!", erklärte er und lies sich in meinen Lieblingssessel fallen. Was hatte er mit meinen Sitzplätzen? Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, damit ich ihn weiter ignorieren konnte.

„Emmett!", stellte Rosalie fest, währen Alice natürlich „Jazzi!" sagte. Na super und ich hatte jetzt die Qual der Wahl. Wenn ich jetzt Emmett sagen würde, dann wären Jasper und wenn ich Jazz sagen würde, dann wäre Emmett sauer. Mal ganz zu schweigen von Rose und Alice, die wohl sauer und eifersüchtig zu gleich wären. Würde ich jedoch Edward sagen, der in dem Outfit tatsächlich heiß aussah, dann würden alle denken ich wollte was von ihm.

Wieso war das alles so kompliziert? Dann grinste ich auf einmal. „Ich finde Jakob sieht in dem Outfit doch sowieso am besten aus!" Alle stöhnten, außer Edward, der mich nur verwirrt anschaute. „Isabella Marie Swan! Jakob Black wirst du niemals kennen lernen, er ist ein Superstar! Hör endlich auf für ihn zu schwärmen!" „Ich sag nur wies ist, das heißt nicht, dass ich für ihn schwärme!"

Es stimmte, eine Weile hatte ich für Jakob Black geschwärmt, aber mir war immer klar gewesen, dass ich nie an so einen Star herankommen würde! Aber ich durfte doch träumen. Diese Meinung vertrat ich bisher.

Für eine Weile war es still bei uns, bis Jazz wie aus dem Nichts fragte: „Wo warst du eigentlich heute in Englisch, Edward? Du hättest den Kurs doch mit mir gehabt, oder?" Ein versautes Grinsen zauberte sich auf Cullens Gesicht. „Hätte schon, aber ich hatte besseres zu tun!" „Und das wäre bitte was?", fuhr ich Arschward an und vergaß dabei komplett ihn zu ignorieren. „Nun ja, Jessica war langweilig… und ich hatte keine Lust auf Mathe… also hab ich sie auf der Mädchentoilette ein paar Mal durchgenommen!"

Wir Mädchen starrten ihn an. Wie konnte man so etwas tun? Das war widerwärtig! Ich würde nie wieder das Schulklo benutzen können, ohne dass ich an Stanley und Cullen würde. „Was meinst du mit durchgenommen?", fragte Alice verwirrt.

Nun starrten sie alle an. Ich wusste zwar, dass sie nicht viel Ahnung von Sex hatte – obwohl sie schon welchen hatte -, aber dass sie nicht mal einen solchen Begriff kannte erstaunte mich. Edward verdrehte die Augen. „Na was wohl? Ich hab sie gefickt!", sagte er und hielt die Stimme so, als würde er mit einer Fünfjährigen über das Alphabet sprechen.

„Weißt du was, Cullen? Du bist ein verdammtes Arschloch!", entfuhr es mir. Dieser wollte sich gerade verteidigen, als Emmett dazwischen fuhr. „Bells, ich und Jazz sind auch Cullens! Mach das also bitte nicht am Namen fest!" Als Antwort schlug Rose ihn mit der Hand auf den Hinterkopf.

„HEY! Wofür war das denn bitte?", fragte er säuerlich. „Em, du Idiot. Ich mach das nicht an eurem Namen fest! Ich kenne euch schon fast mein ganzes Leben lang, wie könnte ich da so was von euch denken?", erklärte ich und lächelte meinen Teddybären an. „Ich mache das nur an der Person fest, und da diese zufälligerweise mit Nachnamen auch Cullen heißt, kommt halt das dabei raus!"

Schließlich sprach Jazz: „Ich glaube wir wechseln jetzt besser mal das Thema, okay? Bevor hier noch irgendwelche Köpfe rollen." Alice schüttelte sich bei dieser Vorstellung, doch dann gab sie uns sofort das nächste Thema. „Was machen wir am Wochenende?", fragte sie und schob dann noch ein hoffnungsvolles „Shoppen?" hinterher. „Ally, wir waren letztes Wochenende shoppen und wenn du an dein Handy gegangen wärst wüsstest du das." Alice starrte Rose und mich mit großen Augen an. „Ihr. Wart. Ohne. Mich. Shoppen.!!! Und ihr habt mir die Kleidung noch nicht gezeigt? Wer seid ihr?", entfuhr es ihr, was mich und Rose dazu brachte in Lachen auszubrechen.

Doch wir hatten nicht mit Alice gerechnet, die uns an den Armen in unser jeweiliges Zimmer schleppte und einfach sagte: „Umziehen!" Ich gab nach und zog mein neu erworbenes grünes Oberteil zu der schwarzen Dreiviertelhose an. Schnell schlüpfte ich noch in die grünen Römersandalen und grinste bei der Vorstellung wir Rose nebenan im Zimmer dasselbe in rot anzog. Von dieser Farbe war sie nicht abzubringen. Angela hatte das ganze in grün gekauft und ich hatte noch eine Überraschung für Alice.

„Alice, komm mal rein. Ich hab ein Problem!", rief ich und schon stürmte Alice hinein. Modeunfälle waren wichtig! Ich hielt ihr das Outfit samt ein paar Armbänder und einer Kette entgegen und grinste. „Partnerlook nur zwischen Rose, Angela und mir wäre einfach nicht dasselbe!"

„BELLA!!!!", quietschte sie und sprang regelrecht in meine Arme. „Worauf wartest du, zieh es an!", grinste ich. Keine fünf Minuten später stand sie komplett umgezogen vor mir.

„Leute? Nach der Modenschau kann ich euch schon sagen, was wir am Wochenende machen!", rief Rose durch die Tür. Lachend gingen wir nach unten, um uns den Jungs zu präsentieren. „TADAAAAAAAAA!", rief Alice in den Raum und wir kamen kichernd herein. Die Jungs starrten uns an. Na gut, ich musste zugeben, dass Rose und Ally super aussahen. „Und wisst ihr was am Wochenende ist?", grinste Rose. Wir alle schüttelten den Kopf. „Party! Hier!"

Hier eine Party? Wieso tat Rose mir das an? Ich hasste es, wenn sie hier Party machte! Und mit Cullen dabei, da war es die Hölle. HILFE!!!

„Mensch, das wird so Mega!", rief Emmett freudig. Ja, Emmett, MEGA-SCHRECKLICH!!!

A/N: so, was haltet ihr davon?  
das nächste chap wird allerdings noch nicht die party…

Wie wärs mit reviews? *bettel*

Lg littleSURICAT


	7. Lasset die Spiele beginnen

A/N: So, endlich bin ich wieder hier :D

Mit einem GANZEN chap :D:D:D

Okay, es ist nur knapp eine Seite länger geworden, aber hey immerhin sind es jetzt 2 ½ satt

1 ½ Seiten :D

Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß mit meiner kleinen teuflischen Bella ;)

**Lasset die Spiele beginnen**

Party! Verdammt, warum?

Party! Ich schlug mir die Hände auf die Ohren! Nein, nein, nein!

Party! Party! Party! Die Worte wollten einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf.

Ich lag jetzt seit knapp zwei Stunden im Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Wieso musste Rose mir das antun?

Ich war ja kein Party-Muffel, wirklich nicht. Aber Party mit Cullen? Wie sollte ich das überleben? Ich meine, er war zwar ein Arschloch und ein Idiot, aber er sieht nun einmal gut aus! Und wenn ich betrunken bin, wer weiß, was ich da treibe? Also, ich wird nicht mit ihm schlafen… aber… Nein! Aaah!

‚Dann betrink dich halt nicht, Bells!', sagte ich mir. Na, das heißt dann wohl Wasser und Kinderpunsch. Ich verdrehte vor mir selbst die Augen. Seufzend drehte ich mich auf den Rücken. Was wäre, wenn Cullen in mein Zimmer käme? Oh Gott, ich bin so was von verloren!

Wahrscheinlich schlafe ich schon und das ist alles ein Albtraum. Ich zwickte mich. AU! Okay, ich war wohl doch wach. Wie soll ich das bloß überleben…

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich wach lag, aber über dem ganzen Sorgen machen war ich wohl so müde geworden, dass ich kurz darauf wohl tatsächlich eingeschlafen war.

Der nächste Morgen war schrecklich. Nicht nur regnete es so heftig, als würden tausende von Eimern mit Wasser über dem Kopf ausgeleert werden, sondern ich war auch noch total müde! Ich hatte so dunkle Augenringe, als hätte ich mir mit einem schwarzen Edding darunter herumgemalt! Ein Glück hatte ich einen guten – wirklich guten! – Abdeckstift und, nachdem ich mich mit einer Dusche vollends geweckt, gefrühstückt, und blaue Chucks, eine Jeans und einen ebenfalls blauen Rollkragenpulli angezogen hatte, kam der Stift auch beim Schminken zum Einsatz. Als ich dann jedoch auf die Uhr schaute bekam ich einen Schreck. Verdammt, Alice musste schon seit knapp zehn Minuten mit dem Auto vor der Tür warten, da Rose zur dritten Stunde hatte. Alice hatte bald Geburtstag und ihr Führerschein war zurzeit noch auf Probe. Und so schnell wie sie fuhr würde das wohl auch erst einmal so bleiben!

Ein Hupen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Rasch schnappte ich mir meine Tasche und stieg zu Al und Jazz, welcher gefährlich blass aussah, in den Wagen. „Bella, was brauchst du denn so lange?", fragte Alice ungehalten. „Keine Sorge, Al, bei deinem Tempo kommen wir schon pünktlich an!" Bei meinen Worten schluckte Jasper einmal…

Fünf Minuten später war ich wahrscheinlich genauso blass wie Jazz und klammerte mich an meinem Sitz fest. Mir wäre es wirklich lieber, wenn Bäume, Lampen und Ähnliches wie bei Harry Potter 3 einfach aus dem Weg springen würden.

So langsam sollte ich wohl auch selbst mal den Führerschein machen! Mit zitternden Beinen stieg ich aus dem Höllenfahrzeug und wollte mich am Wagen abstützen. In meinem Schwindel griff ich allerdings daneben und stolperte ein paar Schritte nach vorn und stieß gegen eine Brust. Ein Mann, so viel konnte ich spüren.

Warte! Das Deo kannte ich! Mein Blick glitt nach oben zum Gesicht und… ich hatte Recht. Mike!

„Sorry", murmelte ich. Doch Mike strahlte mich an. „Aber Bella, meine Freundin darf mir doch in die Arme fallen!" In die Arme fallen? Was zum… In die Arme stolpern, wenn schon. Moment, wie war das mit der Freundin? Dieser Satz mit dem strahlenden Lächeln kombiniert lies mich nichts Gutes ahnen. Er konnte doch nicht glauben, dass… „Glaubst du etwa, dass wir wieder zusammen sind?", stieß ich entsetzt aus.

„Das hast du mir doch auf meinen Zettel geantwortet. Übrigens, du hast dir in der letzten Woche echt 'ne schöne Handschrift angewöhnt!" Schöne Handschrift? Zettel? Mikes Zettle! Cullen! „Mike, wir sind nicht zusammen, ich hab deinen Zettel nie bekommen, ich wollte ihn auch gar nicht haben. Edward Cullen hat ihn genommen und dir wohl geantwortet", knurrte ich und wollte gehen, doch Mike packte mich am Arm.

„Stimmt, Edward hat ihn mir eben gegeben und gesagt, er wäre von dir. Dann stimmt es halt nicht, aber bitte Bella, lass es uns nochmal versuchen!" Normalerweise würde ich jetzt so wie möglich nein sagen, aber ich war verdammt wütend. Was fiel Cullen ein, sich so in mein Leben einzumischen? „Vergiss es, Mike. Niemals!", fluchte ich und rauschte davon.

Wenn ich Cullen in die Finger bekam würde ich ihn kastrieren, mindestens!

Wie aufs Stichwort fiel mein Blick auf Cullen, der lässig an seinen Volvo gelehnt da stand und sich mit Jessica und Lauren unterhielt. Im Ernst, wie tief konnte man noch sinken? Wie tief?

„Cullen!", rief ich wütend über den halben Parkplatz. Gerufener drehte sich zu mir und hob eine Augenbraue hoch. „Swan?", war die kalte Antwort. „Was soll die Scheiße? Warum schreibst du einen verdammten falschen Zettel, hm? Was nützt das?", fuhr ich auf. Okay, Zettel schreiben klingt harmlos, aber hey, Mike wieder Hoffnung zu geben war doch echt mies, oder?

„Zettel? Ich hab keine Ahnung wovon du da redest, Swan!", erwiderte Edward, doch sein Grinsen verriet ihn. „Natürlich nicht! Du hast ja von nichts ne Ahnung, sonst wärst du ja auch nicht sitzen geblieben!", grinste ich spöttisch zurück. „Du…" Cullen trat einen Schritt auf mich zu. Trotz dem Drang zurückzuweichen blieb ich stehen. Als er vor mir stand nahm er eine meiner Haarsträhnen zwischen die Finger. „Wir können ja nachher ne Spritztour in meinem Baby-", er nickte zu seinem Wagen, „-machen und das ganze wie zwei Erwachsene klären, wenn du verstehst was ich meine!" Sein Zwinkern machte alles mehr als deutlich. Verdammt, hatte er nicht schon genug Betthäschen? „Danke, aber ich verzichte! Da hab ich echt besseres zu tun", entgegnete ich genervt und wandte mich ab.

Aber ich war nicht zu enttäuscht, dass ich ihn nicht kastriert hatte. Sein Volvo war also sein Baby, ja? Na, wir werden sehn, ob ich es nicht mal Babysitten darf. Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf meinen Lippen.

Alice! Ich brauchte Alice' Hilfe und Rosalies am besten auch! Und Emmett und Jasper, die würden sowieso dabei sein.

Er würde leiden. Er würde sehen, dass er mit mir so nicht umspringen durfte. Ich kramte mein Handy aus der Tasche und schickte Rose schnell eine SMS, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie etwas mitbringen sollte.

Da hinten waren Al und Jazz. „Al, Jazz, wartet!", rief ich, während ich auf sie zu lief. Als sie mein Grinsen sahen, wich Jasper ein Stück zurück, während Alice mit einem Funkeln in den Augen auf mich zukam. „Du hast einen Plan, hab ich Recht? Ich hab das mit dem Zettel ja noch mitbekommen, ich hoffe es ist richtig fies!"

Oh ja, Alice, mach dir keine Sorgen, dachte ich grinsend und begann die beiden in meinen Plan einzuweihen.

A/N: ihr habt gedacht sie stößt in jemand anderen, nicht wahr? Aber, hey Ed ist ja nicht außenvor :D

Ich hoffe ihr gebt mir ein bisschen rückmeldung, obwohl ich ewigkeiten net geupdated hab *entschuldigend lächel*

Das mit dem Titel steht immer noch in Frage… ich find Englisch klingt einfach schöner ;)

Also, die Auswahl ist:

(Just) Like a Virgin

Forever Virgin

Jungfrau? - Nicht mehr lange!

Oder der Titel auf Englisch: Virgin? – Not for much longer!

Sagt mir eure Meinung, ja?

Liebe Grüße und nochmal ein ganz herzliches Sorry

Eure Scara


	8. Die Rache

A/N: neues chap, habt spaß :D

**Die Rache**

Okay, alles hatte funktioniert. Ich hatte zwar meine (und Alice') Freistunde eingebüßt, aber das war es mir ja sowas von wert! Ehrlich. Cullen hatte es verdient. Zu meinem Glück war Rose noch in einem Geschäft vorbeigefahren und hatte die von mir erfragten Utensilien mitgebracht. Ich packte Alice Schulter und sagte: „Komm mit, Al! Gleich ist Mittagspause, da sollten wir nicht mehr hier draußen sein! Schnell!" Und so liefen wir kichernd in die Cafeteria.  
Rasch suchten wir unsere Plätze. Kurz darauf kamen auch schon Em und Jazz in die Cafeteria. Sie hatten ebenfalls, wenn auch zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten, eine Freistunde gehabt. „Wie ist es gelaufen? Erzählt schon!" „Also sein Schließfach ist fertig geworden!", erklärte Jazz und zwinkerte mir zu. Und Em fügte hinzu: „Meine Arbeit dürftet ihr ja schon gesehen haben." Ich rieb mir die Hände. „Er wird sich schon bald wünschen mich nie kennen gelernt zu haben!"  
Gerade liefen Liza und Maria an uns vorbei und tuschelten leise. Ich schnappte nur einen kleinen Teil auf, aber allein der lies mein Grinsen noch breiter werden. „Hast du Edward Cullen´s Schließfach gesehen? Das ist wirklich unglaublich."  
„Was wohl die Schulleitung dazu sagen wird, dass er es einfach mit Entchen bemalt hat?"  
„Die wird ihn wohl in die Vorschule schicken ..."  
Etwa zehn Minuten später kam Besitzer des Schließfachs mit hochrotem Kopf herein. Einige begann zu kichern, was ihn dazu veranlasste zu rufen: „Verdammt, ich war das nicht! Sowas würde ich nie auf mein Schließfach pinseln!"  
Ich und auch einige andere begannen zu lachen. Rosalie, die an ihm vorbei ging, lies für alle vernehmbar verlauten: „Also Edward, du solltest schon zu deinen Hobbys stehen!" Danach begab sie sich zu uns an den Tisch.  
Oh ja, diese Aktion lies seinen coolen Ruf, der leider innerhalb ein paar Stunden gestern klar geworden war, wieder um einiges sinken. Mal im Ernst, wie konnte man innerhalb von nicht einmal einer Woche eine Feindschaft aufbauen? Na, mir sollte es egal sein. Ich genoss es jetzt erst einmal ihn leiden zu sehen.  
Die Pause über saß er allein an seinem Tisch und musste sich spöttische Kommentare anhören. Ja, ich gebe es zu. Rosalie sollte mir Pinsellack mitbringen, damit Jasper sein Schließfach so anmalen konnte. Vermutlich freute er sich dadurch jetzt schon, endlich nach Hause fahren zu können. Und wenn es so weit war würde er eine weitere Enttäuschung erleben. Das was noch auf ihn zu kam würde wohl viel schlimmer werden!  
Und jetzt würde ich zu meinem Biokurs mit dem nicht mehr so coolen Edward gehen.  
Im Raum war er noch nicht und bis kurz vor dem Gong kam er auch nicht. Eigentlich betrat er mehr oder weniger gemeinsam mit Mister Banner den Raum und lies sich auf den Stuhl neben mich plumpsen. Ja, der coole Cullen plumpste und alles nur wegen mir. Oh man, das fühlte sich echt super an.  
„Mister Cullen, der Schulleitung gefällt es nicht gerade, was sie mit ihrem Schließfach angestellt haben! Die gesamte Woche, heute ausgeschlossen, werden sie nach der Schule das Gelände sauber machen, ihr Schließfach natürlich mit eingeschlossen."  
Konnte das Leben noch schöner sein? Edward schien etwas sagen zu wollen, ließ es jedoch lieber bleiben.  
Ich lachte leise und schadenfroh. Cullen schickte mir einen Blick, der mir eindeutig den Tod wünschte.  
„Miss Swan, ihnen scheint das ja sehr zu zusagen. Wie wäre es, wenn sie ihm morgen Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte Mister Banner.  
„WAS? Aber ich-"  
„Genug jetzt! Sie werden ihm morgen helfen und das ist mein letztes Wort!" Dann begann er mit dem Unterricht.  
Ich fluchte leise. Ein Nachmittag mit Cullen? Fuck! Aber vorher konnte ich mich ja noch auf etwas freuen. Diesmal schien der Unterricht noch langsamer voran zu schreiten, als sonst. Nach Bio hatten Cullen und ich ja auch noch Sport, aber das war Tanzen und ging schneller vorbei. Coach Darlson erklärte uns, dass wir einen Tanz alleine und einen mit dem Partner choreographieren mussten, der am Ende überprüft wurde. Für meinen Einzeltanz hatte ich schon die Musik im Kopf und beim Partnertanz bestand Cullen auf Low. Mir sollte es recht sein, so unterschieden sich die Tänze schön. In zwei Wochen würde geprüft werden. Eine Woche für die Choreografie, die zweite zum Einstudieren.  
Dann war es endlich so weit und ich zog mich so schnell um wie noch nie. Edward würde jetzt sein Baby wieder sehen. Aber dieses Mal würde es ihm wohl nicht mehr so gut gefallen, dem so stolzen Vater! Fies grinsend ging ich Richtung Parkplatz, wo sich auch schon eine Menschenmenge gebildet hatte.  
Alice kam mir entgegen gelaufen und flüsterte in mein Ohr: „Ich habe die Musik schon eingeschaltet. Jazzi hat mir geholfen. Er hatte ja Emmett Ed´s Schlüssel gegeben, der dann mir. Und Jazzi bringt ihn jetzt gerade wieder zu Edward, ohne das er das merkt. Jazzi ist so toll!"  
Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass sie sich in der Frisch-verliebt Phase in extremer Form befand? Nervig, einfach nur nervig. Aber jetzt hieß es ab- und auf Cullen warten. Oh ja, Baby, das wird der Schock seines Lebens! Ich warf einen letzten Blick zu seinem Wagen. Die Musik lief laut über den ganzen Schulhof und noch immer starrten fast alle den Wagen an. Ich lief zu Rose' Wagen und holte den letzten Teil meines Planes aus dem Wagen. Und wie aufs Stichwort kam nun Edward …  
Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als er die Menge um sein Auto sah und auch die Musik schien nicht sein Geschmack zu sein. „La Le Lu, nur der Mann im Mond schaut zu…" sang eine Stimme durch den Lautsprecher, den Emmett an seinem Wagen angebracht hatte. Passend zu seinem babyrosa Auto, vorne mit einem Schnuller verziert. Wie erstarrt blieb Edward stehen, als er seinen Wagen sah.  
„FUCK! WER WAR DAS? ICH MEIN ES ERSNT! ICH BRING DAS SCHWEIN UM!"  
Oha, wer hätte gedacht, dass er so ausrastet? Mir sollte es egal sein. Es standen immerhin fünf, mit Angela und Ben sogar sieben, gegen einen. Seine Schlampen da zählten nicht. Auch wenn die mich nach meinem Auftritt möglicherweise massakrieren würden. Aber all das war es mir ja sowas von wert!  
„Edward?", fragte ich freundlich, während ich auf ihn zuging. „WAS?"  
„Ich hab im Mädchenklo diesen Teddy gefunden, da sind die Initialen E.C. eingestickt. Erst hatte ich keine Ahnung wem der gehören könnte, doch jetzt kann ich mir das vorstellen. Du kannst ja statt mit mir, mit deinem Teddy den Ausflug machen, den du mir heute vorgeschlagen hast." Lächelnd reichte ich dem sprachlosen Edward Cullen den Teddy, der ihn in seinem Schock sogar entgegen nahm, und drehte mich um. Ich ging zu meinen Freunden und stieg in Rose' Wagen.  
Alle starrten mich mit offenen Augen an. Keiner von ihnen hatte den Teil mit dem Teddy verstanden – bis jetzt. „So, wer hat jetzt Lust auf Schwimmbad?", fragte ich grinsend, während ich in Rose´ Wagen stieg.  
Wir fuhren nach Hause und packten alle unsere Sachen. Wir wollten unseren Erfolg feiern. Schwimmbad war da genau das Richtige. Wir breiteten unsere Sachen in einer Ecke aus und zogen uns bis auf die Badewäsche aus. Rose sah in ihrem roten Bikini natürlich perfekt aus, Alice hatte einen gelben Badeanzug mit Rückenfrei gewählt und ich hatte mich für einen grünen Bikini mit blauen verschnörkelten Mustern an. Die Jungs trugen beide einfache Schwarze Schwimmboxer.  
Kreischend liefen wir ins Wasser und begannen eine kindische Wasserschlacht. Ich blickte über den Rasen in der Hoffnung, dass vielleicht Angela und Ben doch noch kamen, aber die hatten Kinokarten reserviert. Stattdessen entdeckte ich jemand anderen, über den ich mich nicht so freute. Wer? Na, mein bester Freund Edward Arschloch Cullen.  
Dass der sich überhaupt noch in die Öffentlichkeit traute, war ja kaum zu fassen! Gerade blickte er auf und sah mir in die Augen. Ein zorniges Funkeln war darin zu sehen. Ihm war klar, dass ich für seine Blamage heute verantwortlich war. Oh oh. Ich drehte mich einfach wieder zu meinen Freunden um.  
Warum musste er auch in seinen dunkelblauen Schwimmboxern so heiß aussehen? Das war doch wirklich mies! Ich hasste ihn! Ich hasste ihn! Ich hasste ihn wirklich! Um mich abzulenken, entschied ich ein paar Bahnen zu schwimmen. Ich wollte es auch Rose, Em, Al und Jazz mitteilen, doch die Damen saßen inzwischen bei ihren jeweiligen Herren auf den Rücken und kämpften. Sie nahmen mich gar nicht wahr. Ich hatte es versucht, mir war kein Vorwurf zu machen!  
Also begab ich mich in ein anderes Becken der überdachten Halle – für ein Freibad war Forks nun doch zu kalt – und begann meine Bahnen zu ziehen. Ich wusste nicht wie oder warum, aber nach einer Weile bekam ich plötzlich Wasser in die Nase. Kaum Luft bekommend strampelte ich wie wild im Wasser herum. Sah das denn keiner? Ich war hier kurz vor dem ertrinken verdammt! Hilfe! Doch keiner half. Nicht einmal der Bademeister und wurde der nicht eigentlich genau für so etwas bezahlt?  
Inzwischen sah ich schon Sternchen. Meine Kräfte ließen langsam nach und ich ging langsam unter. Dann wurde ich plötzlich gepackt und gegen die Beckenwand gepresst. Hustend und keuchend kam ich langsam wieder zu Atem. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und blickte ins Grüne. Diese Augen waren mir nur zu bekannt. Cullen! Warum musste ausgerechnet er mich retten?  
„Man sollte meinen, dass du mit 15 schwimmen kannst!", seufzte er genervt.  
„Ich hab Wasser in die Nase bekommen!", verteidigte ich mich, noch immer prustend.  
„Schon klar, mir egal. Ich warne dich Isabella Swan, wenn du noch einmal so etwas wie heute in der Schule abziehst, dann erblickst du die Sonne nie wieder!"  
„Wie? Ich werde ein Vampir?", fragte ich scheinheilig. „Halt die Klappe!", zischte mein Gegenüber. „Du kannst ja gegen mich unternehmen, was du willst. Ich werde mit allem fertig, dazu bin ich cool genug. Aber wenn du dich noch einmal an meinem Auto vergreifst bist du fällig und zwar sowas von!"  
Damit ließ er mich los. Ich zog mich aus dem Wasser und stapfte nun erstmal zu meinen Sachen. Von Wasser hatte ich für heute genug. Bei meinem Handtuch, das ich auf einer Liege ausgebreitet hatte, angekommen blieb ich stehen. Dort lag der Teddy, den ich Cullen gegeben hatte – allerdings waren seine „Innereien" nicht mehr dabei. Der gesamte Stoff war aus dem kleinen Körper geklaubt worden.  
„Wenn du glaubst das schreckt mich ab, dann hast du dich geschnitten!", murmelte ich so, dass nur ich es selbst es hören konnte. Jetzt musste ich auf seinen Gegenschlag warten, denn andernfalls hatte ich schon gewonnen. Hoffentlich war er nicht so kreativ wie ich…

A/N: würde mich sehr über ein paar reviews freuen… ;)

Lg Scara


	9. Übermut tut selten gut

okay, eine woche :D das lässt sich noch verkraften finde ich ;)  
ja... die rache von Ed is nicht ganz so extrem wie bella's ausgefallen ist :D:D:D er ist also wirklich nicht so kreativ :P (bzw. ich anscheinend nicht :D:D:D) aber das gelabere überlasse ich erstmal dem ende :D  
viel spaß!

_

Übermut tut selten gut

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fiel mein Blick als erstes auf den kaputten Bär. Cullen musste seine ganze Wut an ihm ausgelassen haben, sonst sähe der Teddy nicht vollkommen verstümmelt aus! Kurz nach mir waren auch die anderen aus dem Wasser gekommen, die – oh Wunder – bemerkt hatten, dass ich nicht mehr da war.

Bei dem Gedanken an den heutigen Tag wurde mir etwas mulmig zumute. Im Wasser hatte mich Edward noch in Ruhe gelassen, aber ob das in der Schule so blieb? Oder genauer gesagt, nach der Schule alleine.

Die Schule selbst ging an diesem Tag schneller vorbei, als mir lieb war und als wir in Sport gesagt bekamen, dass es bei dem Partnertanz bleiben würde, weil die meisten keine zwei Tänze schaffen würden, war meine Laune auf dem Tiefpunkt. Keine guten Voraussetzungen für einen Tag mit Cullen. Der mich auch sofort abfing.

„Wir sollten uns um den Garten kümmern. Wir sollten sogar die verfickten Blumen zurecht schneiden."

Und so gingen wir widerstrebend nach draußen. Als wir an seinem Auto vorbei kamen klappte mir der Mund auf. Es war wieder silbern und der Lautsprecher war weg. „Wie hast du das geschafft?", entfuhr es mir. „Ich bin Edward Cullen, Baby. Ich schaff alles was ich will!", war alles was ich als Antwort bekam. Ja, und eingebildet waren wir überhaupt nicht, was?

Erst nach einer Minute starren schaffte ich es meine Beine zum weitergehen zu bringen. Im Garten angekommen schnappte sich Cullen gleich den Wasserschlauch und ich musste natürlich schneiden. Zehn Minuten verbrachte ich erst einmal damit, die Gartenschere zu finden. Dann sah ich sie bei Cullen liegen. Dann musste ich ja nicht hin rennen, sondern konnte sie mir bringen lassen. Ich hasste Gartenarbeit... „Cullen!"

Er hörte mich nicht, also rief ich lauter. „CULLEN!" Er fuhr herum, den Wasserschlauch noch immer in der Hand und spritzte mich daher von oben bis unten mit Wasser voll.

„Cullen, du Idiot. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich bin klitschnass!"

Cullen sah auf mein weißes T-Shirt und den rosa BH, den man nun durchsah, und fuhr sich anzüglich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Dass du nass bist sehe ich, Baby. Aber du kannst ruhig so bleiben!"

Arschloch. Fluchend drehte ich mich um, um in das Schulgebäude zu gehen. Dann blieb ich kurz stehen und rief: „Und hör endlich auf, mich Baby zu nennen!"

„Alles klar, Honey!"

„ARGH!", knurrte ich und lief nur noch schneller in das Gebäude.

Zum Glück hatte ich immer Sportsachen im Schließfach, sonst wäre ich jetzt wohl aufgeschmissen. Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass ich ja KOMPLETT nass war. „Verdammt!", stöhnte ich. Heute war echt nicht mein Tag. Mir tippte jemand auf die Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Cullen stand vor mir und hielt etwas in der Hand, was Tigerstreifen hatte.

„Was denn?", fuhr ich ihn, nun wirklich wütend an. „Du willst Sportsachen anziehen? Dann können wir ja an unserem Tanz üben. Zieh das hier an, das hast du bestimmt nicht im Schließfach, und komm zur Turnhalle!"

Jetzt hatte ich einen Tanga und einen BH mit Tigerstreifen in der Hand.

„Cullen, will ich wissen, wo du das her hast?", rief ich entsetzt. „Jessica!", schallte es als Antwort herüber. „Oh Gott!", murmelte ich. Aber ich hatte doch nichts anderes…

~.~

Schließlich trat ich aus dem Mädchenklo in einer knielangen, schwarzen Sporthose, einem grünen Top und einem dünnen, bis zum Bauch ausgeschnittenen Strickpulli (daher auch das Top). Jessicas Unterwäsche hatte ich natürlich nicht angezogen, sie war sowieso zum Sport machen unpraktisch.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Turnhalle, die tatsächlich offen war. Cullen Jessicas Sachen ins Gesicht pfeffernd, rief ich: „Und wie du hier rein gekommen bist will ich wahrscheinlich noch weniger wissen, oder?"

„Einen guten Dietrich zu besitzen hat noch niemanden umgebracht. Passen die Sachen nicht?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich würde sie auch dann nicht anziehen. Mal abgesehen, dass sie völlig untauglich für Sport sind."

Ein anzügliches Grinsen glitt über Edwards Gesicht. „Und dabei ist es ihr Sport-BH!"  
„Ich will NICHT wissen woher du das weißt!", seufzte ich.  
„Das kannst du dir sowieso denken, Honey."  
Ja konnte ich, aber wollte ich nicht. Echt nicht.

„Also, an unserem Tanz arbeiten? Dann sollten wir uns die Musik aussuchen!"

„Das hatten wir schon, erinnerst du dich? Low?"

„Ja, das war als ich dachte, dass wir zwei Tänze hätten. Wenn es nur einen gibt, dann auf keinen Fall", stellte ich mit ruhiger Stimme fest.

„Ich tanze nur HipHop!", stellte mein Gegenüber nun klar. HipHop also. Passte gar nicht zu seinem Kleidungsstil. Aber gut, ich war flexibel, ich war Tänzerin! Ich ging im Kopf alle Musik auf meinem Handy durch. Ich liebte meine Tanzmusik einfach, darum hatte ich sie auch drauf. Dieses eine Lied … es hatte keinen Gesang, aber ein Teil davon wäre doch auch gut für HipHop gemacht… „Warte hier!"

Damit lief ich zu meiner Tasche am Halleneingang und kramte nach meinem Handy. Ich durchsuchte meine Musikliste und fand gewünschtes Lied. „Wie wäre es hiermit?", fragte ich und ließ das Lied spielen. Nach einer Minute zuhören sagte Cullen: „Immerhin ist es keine Schnulzen-Lovesong-Scheiße. Es hört sich sogar nicht mal schlecht an …" Gegen Ende wurde seine Stimme leiser und er hörte wieder zu.

„Ich würde nie zu langsame Lieder nehmen! Darauf lässt sich einfach nicht tanzen. Genauso wie Pop. Ich wette mit dir, irgendjemand wird auf Lady Gaga tanzen." Edward lachte. Ein normales Lachen. Und es klang schön …

Nein, Bella, das vor dir ist immer noch Arschward, den du hasst und der dich genauso hasst! Also hör auf damit, verdammt!

Aber jetzt zum ernsteren Part. „Hast du schon mal eine Choreo gemacht, oder wenigstens getanzt?" „Ich hab mal einen Tanzkurs gemacht. Standarttänze hab ich drin und dann halt HipHop."

„Keine Choreo ausgedacht also … dann werde ich wohl den Part übernehmen."

„Du kannst kein HipHop!"

„Cullen, ich bin an einer guten Tanzschule, glaub mir! Außerdem wird natürlich nicht der ganze Tanz HipHop sein … Aber morgen und übermorgen werde ich schon noch brauchen um einen ganzen Tanz auf die Beine zu stellen. Heute können wir vielleicht ein paar Schritte üben. Du bringst mir etwas HipHop bei und ich dir meine Tanzrichtung. Fang an."

Und das tat er. Und er war gut. Er erklärte mir im einzelnen ein paar Schritte und ich sollte sie einfach nur nachmachen. War ja nicht schwer. Die Bewegungen bereiteten mir keine Probleme, doch- „Mensch Swan, was soll das bitte sein?"

„Na, der Schritt!"

„Nein, das was du machst mag einiges sein, aber kein HipHop. Wir sind hier nicht bei so einer Ballett-Scheiße, das ist HipHop. Und da darfst du nicht mit Fuß- und Fingerspitzen tanzen. Einfach zu elegant!"

„Ich kann mir meine Eleganz nicht ab trainieren! Sonst brauche ich sie doch immer!"

„Na, dann tanze halt nur ich HipHop und du deine Scheiße!"

„Eleganz kann man sich zwar nicht ab trainieren, aber an trainieren geht sehr wohl, Cullen! Und du willst eine gute Note oder? Dann wirst du wohl meine Art des Tanzens mitmachen müssen. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde HipHop nicht außen vor lassen.

Also: Schritt nach rechts, Knie, Schritt nach links, über gesetzte Drehung, Wechselschritt und-" „Wirst du Hebungen in den Tanz mit einbauen?"

„Ja?"

„Dann lass uns Hebungen üben und dann nur die Schritte, die schon stehen, okay? Umso weniger ich von der Scheiße lernen muss, umso besser."

Ich seufzte, und folgte seinem Vorschlag. Wir versuchten verschiedene Hebungen, wobei die meisten leider etwas Körperkontakt beinhalteten. Als er mich nach einer, bei der ich von ihm über seinen Kopf gehoben wurde, wieder runter ließ, blieb er dicht vor mir stehen. Und ich bemerkte es nicht, da ich in seinen grünen Augen versank. Seine schönen grünen Augen, in denen bei näherem Hinschauen sogar Sprenkel von Gold enthalten waren. Ich erwachte erst aus meiner Trance, als er mit seinen Händen unter mein Top fuhr und begann es hoch zuschieben.

Sofort riss ich mich von ihm los und ging einige Schritte zurück. „Mach das ja nie wieder!"  
„Ohne Jessicas Unterwäsche war da eh nicht viel zu fühlen…"

„Fick dich! … Sag mal wie viel Uhr ist es eigentlich? Immerhin dürfen wir um vier endlich heimgehen!"

„Vier? Babe, es ist schon fünf!", grinste er hinterlistig. „WAS?", fuhr ich auf. „Ich habe seit halb fünf Tanzen! Und wenn ich zu späte komme, darf ich erst dreißig Liegestütze machen und danach noch nicht mal tanzen, sondern nur Krafttraining!"

„Ich weiß, Babe. Emmett war so nett mir das zu erzählen!"

„Du wusstest das? Warte! Heißt, dass alles ab dem Tanzen in der Halle geplant war?", rief ich wütend. Wie viel ich zu spät kam, war jetzt auch egal.

„Falsch, Honey. Ab dem Teil, dass ich dich mit Wasser voll spritze war alles geplant. Obwohl es mir besser gefallen hätte, wenn du noch mit mir geschlafen hättest…"

„Du verdammter…!", begann ich, besann mich dann aber eines besseren.

Ich drehte mich um und lief zu meiner Tasche und schnappte sie mir, schlüpfte Zeitgleich in meine Ballerinas und rannte zur Tanzschule. Von zu Hause und von der Schule aus waren es zehn Minuten zu laufen, also machte es keinen großen Unterschied. Etwas verschwitzt und außer Atem bretterte ich durch die Türen des Tanzsaales und begann sofort mich zu entschuldigen.

„Miss Tailor, es tut mir so Leid, dass ich jetzt erst komme. Ich habe mit meinem Partner in der Schule für den Tanz in Sport geübt und die Zeit vergessen und…" Miss Tailor unterbrach mich jedoch.  
„Das wie, wo und warum ist mir egal Isabella. Du bist unentschuldigt zu spät und du weiß, was jetzt kommt!", meinte meine Trainerin unerbittlich. „Natürlich", murmelte ich und begann mit den Liegstützen. Sein Streich war noch lange nicht so schlimm wie meiner. Bei dem Gedanken grinste ich zufrieden, aber er war eine Rache wert, denn morgen würde mir alles weh tun! Und immerhin hatte ich jetzt Zeit, mir eine gelungene Rache auszudenken!

_

das wars mal wieder... und jetzt ersteinmal ein herzliches DANKE! an euch alle es hat mir echt den elan gegeben noch ein chap vor der nächste woche rom (deshalb werde ihr leider nichts von mir hören) zu schreiben :):):)  
jemand oder mehrere von euch haben mich anscheinend bei Fanfiktion of the month vorgeschlagen und ich wurde nominiert *.* jetzt heißt es nur noch abstimmen :)  
darum will ich euch bitten und zwar auf /  
würde mich freuen wenn ihr abstimmt :) (natürlich auch für eine der andern 4 ff's, die nominiert sind, solltet ihr sie besser finden ;) )  
und nochmal mit einem dicken fetten DANKE! verabschiede ich mich :-*  
lg Scara

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	10. Wendepunkt?

**Wendepunkt?**

Ich stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete mein Outfit. Eine schwarze Hotpants und ein türkises Tank-Top mit ein paar Glitzersteinchen, dazu einfache schwarze Converse. Eine lange Silberne Kette mit einem großen weißen Glasstein, einige dünne und bunte Armreifen am rechten und ein dünnes Lederband zusammen mit meiner Uhr am linken Arm rundeten das Ganze ab.

Die Uhr und das Lederband trug ich immer, denn sie bedeuteten mir viel. Die Uhr hatte mir meine Granny vererbt und das Armband war ein Freundschaftsarmband, welches ich mir mit Rose und Alice zusammen gekauft hatte. Die zog ich wirklich nur zum Duschen aus! Ich konnte mich noch genau daran erinnern, wie es war, als wir das Armband gekauft hatten. Es war ein ganz normaler Shoppingtag gewesen und wir waren an einer kleinen Boutique vorbei gegangen. Ich hatte gar keinen Grund gesehen hinein zu gehen, genauso wenig wie Rose, aber Alice hatte uns plötzlich beide an unseren Handgelenken gepackt und hineingeschleift. Wie eine Wilde auf das Armband deutend hatte sie gemeint: „Das kaufen wir jetzt alle drei und dann wird es unser Freundschaftsarmband!" Weder Rose noch ich hatten etwas dagegen gehabt, also hatten wir leicht lachend zugestimmt es zu kaufen. Es war ein schöner Nachmittag gewesen. Aber meine Gedanken schweiften ab.

Ich griff hinüber zu meinem Schminkkästchen, schnappte mir meine Bürste und kämmte meine Locken durch. Ich würde sie offen über meine Schultern fallen lassen. Zum Schluss trug ich noch etwas Wimperntusche, grauen Liedschatten und Lipgloss auf und war soweit, die Party konnte losgehen!

Ich lief die Treppe ins Wohnzimmer hinunter, wo Rosalie, Alice, Jasper und Emmett gerade die Tanzfläche frei räumten. „Woah, kleine Schwester, wen willst du denn aufreißen?", grinste Rose, die in ihrem kurzen und schulterfreien roten Kleid mindestens genauso gut aussah. Auch sie hatte ihre blonden Locken offen gelassen. Manchmal wurden wir gefragt, warum wir uns als Schwestern so gut verstanden. Ich wusste es nicht, aber ich vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass unsere Eltern sich wenig um uns gekümmert hatten, nachdem wir Omas Erbschaft bekommen hatten. Danach hatten wir uns viel mehr umeinander gekümmert, was uns einander einfach näher gebracht hatte.

Alice trat in ihrem grünen Kleid, ähnlich dem von Rose, zu uns und lachte: „Bestimmt Edward!" Ich hätte sie am liebsten an ihren kurzen, in alle Richtungen abstehenden und schwarzen Haaren gezogen. Sie war gestern extra noch beim Friseur gewesen. Ja, ich wollte tatsächlich mich tatsächlich an Edward Cullen rächen, ein für alle Mal! Aber Em und Jazz sollten das nicht wissen, da sie sich in den letzten beiden Tagen auf einmal super mit ihrem Cousin verstanden. Warum? Ich wusste es nicht, aber ihre Begründung war, dass man sich doch verstehen müsste, wenn man unter einem Dach lebte. Und ihrer Meinung nach war Edward „gar nicht so schlimm wie wir glaubten". Ja und wer's glaubt wir selig! Sie wollten auch uns Mädchen überzeugen, aber Rose und Al hielten zu mir. „Ach, quatsch, der kann mir gestohlen bleiben!" „Komm schon, Bells! So schlimm ist er nicht, man kann super mit ihm reden!" „Klar, bestimmt der tollste Kummerkasten überhaupt! Und den Muskelkater der letzten Tage hab ich mir auch nur eingebildet!" „Bells…", versuchte es nun auch Jasper. „Lass stecken, okay?", unterbrach Rose. „Lasst uns lieber weiter die Party vorbereiten!" Gesagt getan und während wir so vor uns hin arbeiteten, lies ich mir die letzten Tage noch mal durch den Kopf gehen.

Ich hatte mich nicht gerächt, obwohl ich wirklich tierischen Muskelkater hatte. Ich hatte an unserem Tanz gearbeitet und nur während den Proben mit Cullen gesprochen. Ich glaube das hatte ihn total verrückt gemacht, denn die ganze Zeit, in der wir uns in einem Raum befanden, hatte er mich skeptisch angeschaut. Aber ich hatte beschlossen, die Rache auf die Party zu verschieben und mich sogleich mit meiner Schwester und meiner besten Freundin zusammengesetzt. Und heute würde ich es in die Tat umsetzen! Ich konnte mir ein fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Allerdings wurde ich vom Klingeln der Tür abgelenkt, das die ersten Gäste ankündigte.

Langsam wurde es voller und schließlich erschien auch der Gast, auf den ich schon lange gewartet hatte. Edward sah in seiner tief auf der Hüfte sitzenden Jeans und dem grünen, eng anliegenden T-Shirt einfach gut aus. Fuck! Mein Plan würde schwieriger werden als gedacht. Aber ich würde mich nicht unterkriegen lassen.

Elegant, jedenfalls hoffte ich, dass es so war, schritt ich auf ihn zu und lächelte. „Hi, Edward!" Angesprochener drehte sich zu mir und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Okay, Swan, was ist los? Ich warte immer noch auf deine Rache!", knurrte er. „Ach komm, ich hab das hinter mir gelassen! Ich will nicht länger darauf warten müssen, Rache ab zu bekommen!" Er hob die Augenbraue.

„Und das soll ich jetzt glauben oder wie? Nur weil ich eine Klasse wiederholt hab, heißt das nicht, dass ich so dumm bin!"

„Hab ich irgendwas getan in den letzten Tagen? Und glaub mir, ich hatte verdammten Muskelkater! Und genau das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht mehr will. Tanzen ist mir wichtig. Und du hast meinen wunden Punkt getroffen! Ich werd mich nicht mehr rächen!" Ich hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Zögernd ergriff mein Gegenüber sie. „Willst du was trinken?" „Klar", lächelte ich. Und so machten wir uns auf den Weg zu den Getränken. Als wir an Rose und Al vorbei kamen, machten beide ein Daumenhochzeichen. Ich zwinkerte ihnen zu. Eine Weile unterhielten wir uns und ich musste feststellen, dass Emmett Recht hatte. Man konnte sich wirklich gut mit ihm unterhalten! Aber ich lies mich nicht ablenken.

Eine halbe Stunde später unterbrach die Stimme unseres Hobby-DJ's Ben unser Gespräch. „Ich bitte jetzt alle um eine Runde Applaus! Hier ist meine Freundin Angela!" Ich blickte auf. Tatsächlich betrat Angela gerade die Bühne. Auf der Tanzfläche sammelten sich einige meiner Freunde vom Tanzen. Ang würde also unsere einstudierte Nummer singen!  
"Ed, tanzt du mit mir?", fragte ich prompt. Grinsend nahm er meine Hand und führt mich zur Tanzfläche. Dort angekommen zog er mich an der Hüfte zu ihm. Lachend schüttelte ich seine Hand jedoch ab. „Was? Ich dachte du wolltest-" „Warts ab!"

(.com/watch?v=Ri4BI3vCtCc )

Die Musik begann und ich auch. Ich lies mich leiten. Und Edward neben mir versuchte ein bisschen verzweifelt mit uns mit zu kommen. Er kannte es eben nicht, aber dafür machte er seine Sache wirklich gut. Dann teilten wir uns auf. Freestyle. Und hier legte mein Tanzpartner los! Und weiter ging es. Edward kam immer besser mit und ich merkte, wie es wirklich Spaß machte, mit ihm zu tanzen!

Nein, Bella, ganz falsche Gedanken, ermahnte ich mich. Aber ich hatte einen guten Anhaltspunkt, um meinen Plan durch zu setzen. Als Edward von der Tanzfläche gehen wollte, hielt ich ihn am Arm fest. „Noch nicht!" Grinsend trat er wieder an mich ran. Der langsame Song, der nun spielte kam mir nur gelegen. Ich drehte Edward meinen Rücke zu, schob meine Hände in seinen Nacken und lies meine Hüften kreisen.

Ich wurde mit einem leisen Stöhnen belohnt. Ich machte weiter uns spürte, wie er langsam hart wurde. Seine Hose musste gerade wirklich eng werden. Also drehte ich mich um und blickte hinab. Wer jetzt nicht erkennen würde, dass Edward Cullen einen Ständer hatte musste blind sein!

Cullen griff nach mir und zog mich mit sich die Stufen nach oben. Dort presste er mich gegen die Wand und wollte mich küssen. Ich drehte nur meinen Kopf weg. Dann stieß ich ihn von mir und sagte: „Vergiss es!" Doch er ignorierte mich und presste seine Lippen verlangend auf meine.

Oh Gott, sie waren so weich! Sanft und hart zur gleichen Zeit küsste er mich. Stark bleiben, Bella, machte ich mir selbst Mut. Erneut schob ich ihn von mir weg.

Dann drehte ich mich um und ging wieder die Treppe nach unten und spürte deutlich wie Edward mir folgte. Mitten im Raum, wo all unsere Freunde waren, drehte ich mich erneut zu ihm. „Edward, lass es bitte. Nur weil du dein Verlangen nicht unter Kontrolle hast, bekommst du mich noch lange nicht!", sagte ich laut genug, dass es alle um uns herum hören konnten. Gelächter erfüllte den Raum und Edward wurde knall rot. Augenscheinlich war er darin genauso gut wie ich.

Ich trat noch einmal einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Wenn du dich rächen willst musst du mit einer weiteren Attacke der Waffen einer Frau rechnen! Lass es gut sein!" Danach suchte ich in der Menge nach Alice und Rose, um mich zu ihnen zu gesellen.

Kichernd zogen sie mich in die leere Küche. „Bella, wir wollen alles wissen! Was ist passiert? Sag bitte, dass du immer noch Jungfrau bist!" Entgeistert starrte ich Alice an. Alice, die an ihrem ersten Wochenende mit Jasper entjungfert wurde! „Natürlich! Wie kommt ihr auf sowas?" „Na, ihr seid die Treppe hoch gegangen!", erklärte meine Schwester.

Erschrocken sah ich sie an. Hoffentlich hatte niemand sonst das mit bekommen! „Nein, es ist nichts gelaufen, glaubt mir!" Erleichterung erschien auf den Gesichtern der Beiden. Es war doch meine Unschuld, die ich verlieren würde, was war daran für SIE so wichtig? Aber egal, es lief eine Party ein Zimmer weiter und eigentlich wollte ich die nicht verpassen! „Kommt schon Leute, jetzt feiern wir einfach!"

Das ließen sich die beiden nicht zwei Mal sagen und schon verschwanden wir wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Doch bevor ich irgendetwas tun konnte wurde ich am Arm gepackt und durch die Terrassentür gezerrt. Scheiße! Ich wurde gerade entführt, warum macht keiner was? Schreien funktionierte leider auch nicht, da eine Hand auf meinen Mund gepresst wurde.

Doch gegen meine Erwartungen blieben wir ein Stück von unserem Pool entfernt stehen. Ich wurde losgelassen und drehte mich sofort um. „Edward! Was soll das? Ich dachte, ich werde entführt!" Er lachte. „Sorry, ich wollte dir keine Angst machen." „Hast du echt super hinbekommen", erwiderte ich sarkastisch. „Also, was willst du?"

Ich hatte keine Lust auf seine Vorwürfe und wollte ihm das auch deutlich zeigen, also klopfte ich ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Es tut mir Leid!" Verblüfft blickte ich auf. „Wie bitte?" „Es tut mir Leid. Unsere Streiche gehen langsam zu weit, irgendwann wird einer von uns den anderen verletzten und so weit soll es nicht kommen! Ich will dir nur sagen, dass ich mich nicht rächen will." „Das hab ich vor knapp einer Stunde auch gesagt, dass ist dir bewusst?" „Ja, aber ich meine es ernst. Warum müssen wir uns denn immer streiten, wenn wir uns sehen? Wir sitzen in Bio nebeneinander und sind sogar Tanzpartner! Das wäre viel einfacher, wenn wir Freunde werden würden."  
Verdammt, das klang ziemlich überzeugend. „Ich glaub kaum, dass wir Freunde sein könnten, Cullen!", antwortete ich zweifelnd. „Ich bin vom Gegenteil überzeugt! Fandest du nicht, dass wir uns eben ziemlich gut unterhalten konnten? Ich meine bevor du mich bloß gestellt hast, natürlich!" Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war, musste ich zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Das Gespräch mit ihm hatte mir Spaß gemacht. Und es würde unsere Situation erleichtern. Ich war mir auch sicher, dass Emmett und Jazz sich freuen würden…

Ich sah meinem Gegenüber in die Augen und musste wieder feststellen, dass sie unglaublich grün waren. In ihnen konnte ich nur Ehrlichkeit sehen, aber woher sollte ich wissen, ob das kein Schauspielern war? „Bella?", riss mich Edwards Stimme aus den Gedanken. Oh Gott, ich hatte ihn angestarrt! Wie peinlich! „Äh, ich… ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dir Vertraue, Edward. Das musst du dir erst erarbeiten! Und eins musst du auch noch zugeben!" Verwirrt zog mein Gesprächspartner die Augenbrauen zusammen und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Und das wäre?"

„Ich war eindeutig kreativer und meine Streiche waren viel besser und einfallsreicher, als deine!", grinste ich frech. Ein gefährliches Funkeln schlich sich in Edwards Augen. Das machte sie fast noch schöner… NEIN! Nicht abschweifen, Bella, ermahnte ich mich.

Nun schlich sich auch noch ein Grinsen auf Cullens Gesicht. Was zum Teufel hatte er bitte vor? Langsam, aber bestimmt, ging ich einen Schritt zurück. „Natürlich waren sie das, Bella. Lass uns unsere Freundschaft doch mit einer Umarmung besiegeln!" Wie bitte? Edward blickte mir in die Augen und lächelte mich beruhigend an. Und schon wieder erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich in ihnen versank – das musste eindeutig aufhören. Plötzlich stellte mir nach und zog mich in seine Arme. Und dann hob er mich komplett hoch und trug mich bridalstyle an den Beckenrand.

Nein, das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich vor, oder? Er würde mich nicht ins Wasser werfen oder? Etwas zu späte begann ich mich zu wehren, was mir nicht viel nutzte. Ich zappelte und trat mit den Beinen um mich. „Bella, wenn du nicht aufhörst, dann fallen wir beide ins Wa-"

Weiter kam Edward nicht, weil er in den Pool fiel. Und mit ihm auch ich. Prustend tauchte ich auf und sah nicht weit von mir auch den Übeltäter dieses Ungeschicks, der sich schon wieder an den Beckenrand klammerte. Ich tat es ihm nach und suchte auch rasch nach Halt, denn paddelnd würde ich mich nicht ewig über Wasser halten können – und elegant sah es ja auch nicht wirklich aus.

„Ich fass es nicht! Ich fass es nicht, dass du das getan hast!", fluchte ich. Edward sah auch nicht begeistert aus, dass er nun pitschnass war. „Hey, ich hatte doch nicht wirklich vor dich rein zu schmeißen! Du hast gezappelt und damit bin ich aus dem Gleichgewicht gekommen!" „Ja, klar, das ist natürlich alles meine Schuld!", murrte ich und zog mich aus dem Wasser. Jetzt war ich wirklich froh nicht wie Al und Rose ein Kleid, sondern eine Hose zu tragen.

Als ich endlich wieder stand blickte ich an mir runter. Meine Chucks konnte ich wohl erstmal vergessen. Und umziehen musste ich mich sowieso. Seufzend ging ich zu einer der Liegen und schnappte mir das Handtuch, welches dort lag. Auf den Liegen hatten waren immer Handtücher, also war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass es dort lag. Ein weiteres schmiss ich Cullen entgegen, der gerade aus dem Wasser geklettert war. „Weißt du was, Bella?", fragte mich Edward kurz darauf. „Was?", fragte ich nicht besonders interessiert. „Hier wäre eigentlich ein richtiger guter Platz zum Tanzen, oder?" Ich lachte leise. „Was? War ja nur eine Idee!", verteidigte sich mein noch immer klitschnasser Gegenüber. Ich lachte lauter. „Nein, es ist eine gute Idee. Ich übe meist hier! Besser gesagt entwickle ich hier meist meine Choreographien." „Echt? Ist ein guter Ort." Das fand ich auch. An den Pool schloss sich nämlich eine kleine Lichtung an und außen herum war der Wald. Es war wirklich ein wunderschönes Fleckchen Erde.

„Wie weit bist du eigentlich mit unserem Tanz?", riss mich mein Gegenüber aus den Gedanken. Ich blickte auf. „Fertig ist er noch nicht, aber einen Teil hab ich schon. Aber ich warne dich vor. Ich bin keine Hip-Hop-Tänzerin, den Teil wirst du mir zeigen müssen. Und dafür wirst du einen Teil von MEINEM Tanzstil übernehmen." Edward nickte ernst.

Also zeigte ich ihm ein paar Schritte. Und Edward machte sie nach, wobei ihm jedoch gänzlich die Eleganz fehlte. Ich lachte und zeigte es ihm erneut. Cullen versuchte es, aber anstatt, dass es eleganter wurde, rutschte er nur aus. Natürlich, wir hatten ja den Boden nass getropft. Rasch lief ich zu ihm und half ihm hoch. „Okay, ich gehe jetzt nach oben, ziehe mich um und hole dann ein paar Sachen für dich! So klitschnass zu tanzen ist nicht das Wahre, das üben wir dann wann anders!" Damit lief ich im Schatten nach oben, damit mich niemand so nass sah.

Oben zog ich mich erst einmal um. Genauer gesagt hatte ich mein neues Partnerlook-Outfit an, weil es erstens partytauglich war und zweitens auf meinem Bett lag. Anschließend föhnte ich mir meine Locken noch relativ trocken und begutachtete mich im Spiegel. Ein Glück hatte ich mich für wasserfestes Make-Up entschieden!

Rasch lief ich nun noch in Rosalies Zimmer und suchte ein paar Sachen von Emmett aus ihrem Schrank. Warum auch immer sie die hier hatte, jetzt war es sehr nützlich.

Wieder draußen angekommen, reichte ich Edward die Sachen. „Wo hast du die denn aufgetrieben?", kam die verwirrte Frage. „Emmett!", antwortete ich knapp. Dann drehte ich mich um, während Edward um die Ecke verschwand um sich umzuziehen.

Als er wieder kam musste ich ein Kichern unterdrücken. Die Sachen waren ihm natürlich zu groß und so sah er wirklich wie ein Hip-Hopper aus, es fehlte nur noch die Mütze. Cullen zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was?"

„Nichts! Lass uns reingehen, üben können wir immer noch. Und wozu läuft drinnen sonst eine Party, wenn wir nicht mitfeiern", zwinkerte ich ihm zu. Zusammen gingen wir nach drinnen und dann trennten wir uns. Ich fand es beinahe schade.

Bella, ermahnte ich mich, du darfst ihm nicht vertrauen, er könnte dich immer noch belügen. Ich nahm mir fest vor ihm nicht zu vertrauen. Das eben war wahrscheinlich alles nur gespielt. Nein, vertrauen würde ich ihm nicht! Aber sollte er es ernst meinen, dann würde sich das schon noch zeigen!

Ich seufzte kurz und ging dann zu Alice und Rosalie, die bei Jazz, Em, Ang und Ben standen. Ich erzählte ihnen was passiert war, da mich alle mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen oder einem frechen Grinsen ansahen, als ich in meinem Neuen Outfit vor ihnen stand. Wir tanzten, lachten und unterhielten uns und es wurde noch ein lustiger Abend.

Edward allerdings sah ich eine Weile nicht mehr, bevor ich aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, wie Edward mit Lauren aus dem Bad kam, deren Haare nicht mehr so perfekt durchgestylt war. Angeekelt schauderte ich. Die Details wollte ich bestimmt nicht wissen. Naja, er ist und bleibt ein Arschloch, was kümmert dich das schon, dachte ich bei mir und klinkte mich wieder ins Gespräch ein.

A /N: So, da bin ich endlich mal wieder, was haltete ihr von dem Chap? Und warum will Edward wohl auf einmal eine Versöhnung? Ahnt ihr es? Sag mir doch eure Meinung :)

!Wichtig!

Ich hab euch etwas mitzuteilen. NEIN! Ich werde diese FF nicht beenden keine Sorgen ;)

Aber ihr habt sicher bemerkt, dass ich ein paar Monate zum updaten gebraucht habe und das tut mir sehr Leid. Aber das wird sich wohl erstmal nicht so schnell ändern. Ich will zwar dem Schreiben wieder mehr Zeit widmen, aber zuallererst möchte ich BEIDE meiner Storys überarbeiten, da ich finde, dass meine Charaktere… wie soll ich sagen… sehr einseitig sind, obwohl Personen sehr facettenreich sein sollten. Auch glaube ich, dass ich an manchen Stellen sehr viel ausführlicher sein könnte. Daran möchte ich arbeiten. Ich werde auch weiterschreiben, aber es wird wohl ein paar Monate dauern. Aber überarbeitete Chaps, werde ich auch hochladen ;) und ich werde euch auf dem Laufenden halten versprochen. Ich hoffe ich habe euch jetzt nicht abgeschreckt und ihr lest meine Story trotzdem weiter, wenn nicht versteh ich das natürlich.

Und jetzt noch eine schöne Zeit und über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen, denn bei knapp 250 Favoriten-Einträgen und 13 Reviews kann ja eigentlich etwas nicht stimmen… das ist ja noch nicht mal ein viertel… das finde ich eigentlich sehr schade...

Wenn ihr die Zeit dazu nicht findet, ist das okay, aber ich vertrage Kritik und hätte sehr gerne mehr davon, damit ich mich verbessern kann. Seid ruhig hart^^

Okay, ich selten eine so lange A/N geschrieben…

Egal :D einen schönen Tag noch

Lg Scara

PS.: Schaut euch, wenn ihr langeweile habt, doch auch mal meine anderen storys an


	11. Unfall

Hier bin ich mal wieder mit einem neuen Chap, noch ist es nicht gebetat, das wird später natürlich noch verbessert (vielen Dank schonmal an CatchingFire)  
Los gehts:

_

Unfall  
Das Wochenende ging viel zu schnell vorbei. Sowohl Samstag als auch Sonntag kamen Em und Jazz vorbei und wir schauten Filme und lachten viel. Sonntagnachmittag kam sogar Edward mal für ein paar Stunden vorbei, um an unserer Choreographie zu arbeiten. Er hatte keine Probleme damit, die Schritte, die ich ihm zeigte auszuführen, allerdings fehlte ihm die Eleganz. Im Gegensatz tanzte ich Hiphop mit Fußspitzen, was ebenfalls ziemlich komisch aussah. Daran würden wir noch feilen müssen.

Wir verabredeten uns für Montagnachmittag in der Schulturnhalle, wobei ich dieses mal im Sekretariat angerufen und um Erlaubnis gefragt hatte. Ich meine, was wäre, wenn wir erwischt würden? Edward lachte nur als er das hörte.

Alice und Rose hatten mir geraten vorsichtig zu sein und ihm nicht zu vertrauen, doch ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich langsam begann ihn zu mögen.

Montagmorgen war schnell vorbei und in der Mittagspause setzte Edward sich zu uns. „Na Bella, bereit für später?" Lachend sagte ich: „Jeder Zeit, was denkst du denn?" Ich bemerkte, wie Rose und Alice mich misstrauisch und überrascht anstarrten.

„Was? Wir studieren nachher unseren Tanz ein!", rechtfertigte ich mich. „Ihr seid die einzigen, die so viel übern, oder? Den anderen scheint der Sportunterricht ja zu reichen!", bemerkte Alice. „Aber ich nehme Tanzen ernst, selbst wenn es nur für die Schule ist!", erklärte ich.

„Wann seid ihr denn fertig? Ich komm dich dann abholen." Ich überlegte kurz, wir begannen um kurz nach drei Uhr. „Ich weiß nicht genau, ich denke zwischen vier und fünf, aber ich kann einfach laufen, du musst mich…" „Edward unterbrach mich. „Ach quatsch nicht! Ich kann dich einfach mitnehmen. Es sei denn du hast zu viel Angst vor mir!" Ich verdrehte die Augen. Von wegen.

Ich blickte zu meiner Schwester, die mit den Schultern zuckte, also nickte ich. „Gut, aber pass auf Bella. Jedes Mädchen, das bisher mit mir allein Auto gefahren ist, hat sich in mich verliebt!", sagte Edward todernst. Ich zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und dachte ‚Eingebildeter Schnösel'.

„Ich sage dir das nur, weil ich dich mag!" Diese Seite musste unbedingt ausgelöscht werden! „Hör zu, ich sag dir das auch nur, weil ich dich mag: Ich mag dich nicht!" Kopfschüttelnd packte ich meine Tasche und ging schon mal zu unserem Bioraum. Edward würde sowieso bald nachkommen.

Fünf Minuten später saß er tatsächlich neben mir. Ich traute meinen Ohren kaum, als er dann auch noch ein leises „Sorry" nuschelte. Konnte ich das als Fortschritt zählen? Nun ja, es war immerhin ein Anfang. Und ich verzieh ihm schließlich, da ich nicht wollte, dass unser heutiges Training ein Desaster werden würde. Und einen neuen Rache-Krieg konnte ich auch nicht gebrauchen.

In Sport übten wir eigentlich nur die Schritte des jeweils anderen. Allerdings bekamen wir gesagt, dass ein Paar morgens schon überprüft werden würden. Ich blickte zu Edward. Ich war überzeugt, dass das kein Problem für uns wäre, wenn wir heute genug übern würden. Aber wie oft wollte Coach Darlson seine Pläne denn noch ändern? Im Endeffekt würde er nun doch noch Standarttänze abprüfen. Doch solange es beim Tanzen blieb, war es mir sowieso egal.

Als es läutete blieben Edward und ich in der Halle. Der Coach war schon informiert und wies und nur an den Schlüssel nach dem trainieren wieder ins Sekretariat zu bringen. Nun ging es besser, denn wir wurden nicht durch die Stimmen oder die Musik der anderen abgelenkt.

Ich stellte bald fest, dass auch Edward das Tanzen ernst zu nehmen schien. Wenn ich mir vorstellte mit jemandem wie Mike als zu tanzen, überlief mich ein Schauder. Schnell verdrängte ich den Gedanken und konzentrierte mich auf die Hebung die wir gerade übten.

(.com/watch?v=xdHYsF9byLo )

Wir kamen gut voran, obwohl wir viel Spaß beim Tanzen hatten. Edwards Ausdruck wurde immer besser und ich denke auch meine neuen Schritte funktionierten nun besser. Um viertel vor fünf entschieden wir uns, das Training zu beenden, da wir beide der Meinung waren, dass wir den Tanz nun ganz gut drauf hatten.

Rasch gaben wir den Turnhallenschlüssel ab und gingen zum Parkplatz zu seinem – wieder – silbernen Volvo. Bei der Erinnerung an sein pinkes Auto legte sich ein Grinsen auf mein Gesicht.

Edwards Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als er das sah. „Tu das meinem Wagen nie mehr an!", drohte er. „Oder was?", lachte ich und stieg dann ein.

Im Auto sagte ich: „Weißt du, meine Tanzschule hat auch eine Hiphop-Gruppe. Die könnten dich sicher gut gebrauchen! Falls du Interesse hast." Verblüfft blickt Edward mich an. „Klar gerne. Ich wollte mich sowieso mal danach umsehen, bin nur bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen!" „Stimmt, du warst zu sehr damit beschäftigt Rachen zu planen!", lächelte ich.

Wie komisch, dass wir uns vor ein paar Tagen noch so verabscheut hatten. Edward fuhr los und sofort fiel mir ein guter Grund ein! Wollte er uns umbringen? Bei dem Tempo würde es nicht lange dauern, bis wir gegen einen Baum brettern würden!

„Nicht so schnell!", zischte ich durch aufeinander gebissene Zähne. „Das ist mein normales Tempo!", verteidigte er sich. Ich war froh als wir in einem Stück vor meinem Haus standen. „Ich glaube, morgen sollten wir feiern! Nach der Überprüfung meine ich!", sagte ich in Gedanken daran begeistert. „Allerdings lasse ich mich dann von Rose abholen!", murmelte ich hinterher. Mir war etwas schlecht von der Fahrt.

„Übermorgen. Morgen kann ich nicht!" „Warum?", entfuhr es mir verwirrt. „Ich treffe Lauren!" „Im Ernst?", fragte ich angeekelt. Ich konnte mir ja denken, was die beiden machen würden. „Glaub mir, die ist wirklich eine Schlampe!" „Eifersüchtig?", wurde ich mit einem dummen Grinsen gefragt. „Ach Quatsch! Alice, Rose und Ich hatten einfach nur ein paar Erfahrungen mit ihr! Obwohl… was das Thema angeht bist du ja nicht viel besser." „Hey!", begann Edward, doch ich war bereits ausgestiegen, schlug nun die Autotür zu und lief zum Haus.

Ich knallte die Haustür hinter mir zu und lehnte mich dagegen. Was war das grade? Wieso war ich so wütend geworden? Wahrscheinlich weil ich dachte, dass er unsere Freundschaft ernst meinen würde. Aber ich hatte ja schon festgestellt, dass er eine männliche Schlampe war.

Seufzend zog ich meine Chucks und meine Jacke aus, rief Rose, die im Wohnzimmer saß, zu, dass ich daheim war und ging nach oben in mein Zimmer.

Etwas ausgepowert lies ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Doch eine lange Pause war mir nicht vergönnt. Mein Telefon klingelte und als ich dran ging hörte ich Alice leise Stimme. „Bella?" „Ja? Alice was ist los? Du klingst gar nicht gut!" Doch sie hatte schon aufgelegt! Und als ich zurückrief ging niemand dran.

„Rose, kannst du mich zu Alice fahren? Ihr scheint es nicht gut zu gehen und ich mache mir Sorgen!", reif ich ins Wohnzimmer und lief nach unten. „Sorry, Bella. Ich kann nicht, ich hab meine Tage bekommen und mir geht es beschissen!" „Oh… immerhin heißt das, dass du nicht schwanger bist!", versuchte ich sie aufzumuntern. Rose lachte kurz.

Schnell machte ich ihr einen Tee und sagte ihr sie sollte mich rufen, wenn sie noch etwas brauchen sollte. Dann rief ich Jasper an, der allerdings auch nicht abhob. Em war mit einem Freund unterwegs und wusste auch nichts.

Es wurde eine unruhige Nacht. Mehrmals hatte ich noch bei Alice angerufen, immer mit demselben Ergebnis, nämlich einem Tuten am anderen Ende und dann der Mailbox. Am nächsten Morgen war sie auch nicht in der Schule. Nun machte ich mir wirklich Sorgen! Im Unterricht war ich abgelenkt und mehrmals wurde ich dran genommen, ohne die Antwort zu kennen.

Was konnte nur passiert sein? Und dann hatten wir Sport! Edward, der spätestens in Bio bemerkt hatte, dass ich mit den Gedanken woanders war, sah mich an. „Komm schon, die fünf Minuten musst du dich konzentrieren!" Er hatte Recht. Wir hatten zu viel geübt, als das ich es jetzt vermasseln konnte!  
Wir wärmten und auf und dann waren wir dran. Und wir waren gut! Ich weiß wovon ich rede!

(.com/watch?v=2A3kubSuWQU&feature=related – also ungefähr so, nur ohne extra  
Orchester, mehr Tänzer und so proffesionelles Bühnenbild mitsamt Kulisse :D)

Im Endeffekt hatten wir entschieden, dass wir teilweise alleine tanzen würden, und unsere Bewegungen und Schritte gingen fließend ineinander üben. Mit etwas mehr Übung könnten wir damit an Wettbewerben teilnehmen!

Doch sobald wir fertig waren, flogen meine Gedanken schon wieder zu Alice. Nur mit halbem Ohr bekam ich mit, dass wir eine eins bekamen, die Tänze der anderen sah ich kaum. Edward fragte mich auch hin und wieder etwas, doch ich hörte nicht zu. Das Ende zog sich hinaus, doch als wir uns endlich umziehen durften, war ich die erste, die fertig war, und lief zum Parkplatz wo Rose, mit der ich schon alles ausgemacht hatte, auf mich wartete.

Wir stiegen ins Auto und meine Schwester fuhr mich zu Alice. Rosalie drehte sich zu mir: „Geh allein rein, sie wird wohl erstmal nur mit dir reden wollen!" Ich nickte ihr dankend zu und stieg aus. Ich klingelte und es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich Schritte hörte. Ich winkte Rose zu, dass sie fahren konnte, die dies auch tat.

Langsam wurde die Tür geöffnet und Alice stand vor mir, mit verquollenen Augen. „Bella?", flüserte sie. Ich zog sie in meine Arme. „Hey, was ist los? Alice? Hey, sag doch was!" Ich drückte sie fester an mich und sie schluchzte auf.

Rasch schloss ich die Tür und ging in das Wohnzimmer, Alice noch immer im Arm. Als wir auf dem Sofa saßen, sah ich sie abwartend an. Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte mein Gegenüber mich an. „Jasper hat eine andere!"

Ich starrte sie an. „Wie kommst du auf sowas, Alice?" „Gestern hat er gesagt, dass er keine Zeit für mich hätte und als ich mit Ang ins Kino gefahren bin, hab ich ihn mit einem anderen Mädchen gesehen! Sie war ja eh viel hübscher als ich, ich kann ihn verstehen!" Nun schluchzte Alice wieder.

Ich war geschockt. Wieso tat Jasper sowas? Ich konnte es nicht glauben, denn das passte nicht zu ihm! „Alice, du bist wunderhübsch! Vielleicht gibt es eine andere Erklärung!" „Das hab ich mir auch schon überlegt. Ich sollte mit ihm reden!" Ich war verwirrt. War es nicht meine Aufgabe ihr zu sagen, mit ihrem Freund zu reden? Und wenn sie das eingesehen hatte, warum war sie immer noch so komisch?

„Alice, was ist noch passiert?" „Nichts!" Alice stand energisch auf und ging zur Terassentür. Auch ihr Haus grenzte an den Wald, wie die meisten in Forks. „Alice, bitte! Du kannst mir Vertrauen und ich merke doch, dass da noch etwas ist!" „Du willst es also wissen?" Jetzt stand Alice draußen, während ich nickte, aufstand und langsam auf sie zuging.

„Na gut! Mum und Dad sind gestern gestorben!", rief Alice, drehte sich um und rannte in den Wald hinein. Geschockt sah ich ihr einen Moment nach, bevor ich ihr hinterher rannte.

Während ich rannte, schossen mir Fragen durch den Kopf und meine Gedanken wirbelten umher.  
Was war passiert? Wann? Warum? Wie? Ich lief weiter, suchte Alice und nahm kaum noch etwas wahr.

Jedenfalls solange, bis ich stolperte und sich ein stechender Schmerz durch mein Bein zog. Ich war mit meinem Fuß an einer Wurzel hängen geblieben und stürzte mit einem Schrei zu Boden. Blut drang durch meine Jeans und der Schmerz trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. Ich zog mein Handy aus der Hosentasche  
So konnte ich nicht im Wald bleiben, das war mir klar. Doch erschrocken stellte ich fest, dass ich keinen Empfang hatte. Angst machte ich in mir breit. Warum hatte ich nicht zuerst jemanden angerufen, bevor ich Alice hinterher war? Warum? Verzweifelt versuchte ich aufzustehen, um eine Stelle zu finden, wo ich Empfang hatte.

Mit einem Schmerzensschrei durchbrach ich die Stille und ließ mich wieder zu Boden sinken. „Bella?", schallte es von weitem durch den Wald. „Hier!", rief ich sofort, so laut ich konnte. Tränen rannen langsam über meine Wangen. Langsam raubte der Schmerz mir die Sinne.

Ein Schatten erschien unter der Eiche, die ungefähr zehn Meter von mir entfernt stand.  
„Jazz, du suchst weiter nach Alice, ich bleibe bei Bella!", rief die Gestalt übe die Schulter. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu mir und kam auf mich zu. Erst als die Person nur noch zwei Meter von mir entfernt war, erkannte ich Edward. Sein Blick fiel auf mein rechtes Bein. „Verdammt!", murmelte er, dann zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer.

Er fing and zu sprechen, doch seine Stimmte drang nur wie durch eine dicke Wand zu mir durch. Er schob sein Handy wieder in die Tasche und kniete sich zu mir.

„Bella, ich muss dich jetzt hochheben. Hier in der Nähe ist eine Lichtung und dort kann uns der Notarzt schneller finden!" Ich nickte nur knapp. Vorsichtig beugte sich Edward zu mir runter und schob einen Arm unter meine Beine. Als er mich hochhob, holte ich zischen Luft, um nicht aufzuschreien.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Edward sofort besorgt. Ich nickte abermals. Die Bewegung beim Laufen tat weh, aber ich wusste, dass es besser war, wenn wir auf der Lichtung warteten. Dor würden wir besser gefunden werden und leichter zu erreichen sein.

Nach zwei Minuten kamen wir auf der Lichtung an, wo Edward mich vorsichtig absetzte. Dann setzte er sich zu mir und zog mich gegen seine Brust.

Zu einer anderen Zeit hätte ich wohl protestiert, doch jetzt war ich froh um den Schutz und den Halt, den er mir bot. Er sprach beruhigend auf mich ein.

Der Schwindel wurde immer stärker. Nach fünf Minuten bemerkte ich eine Bewegung am Rande der Lichtung. Jasper trat zu uns, eine schluchzende Alice im Arm. Als sie hochsah und mich entdeckte, rief sie entsetzt „Bella!".

Ich konnte nur ein leises „Alice…" flüstern. Erleichterung durchströmte mich. Langsam schloss ich die Augen. Alice ging es gut! Ich hörte in der Ferne Propellergeräusche. War das ein Helikopter? Im Hintergrund nahm ich die Stimmen von Alice, Jasper und Edward wahr, doch sie drangen kaum noch zu mir durch. „Bella? Bella, du musst bei Bewusstsein bleiben! Bella!" Langsam schwand mir das Bewusstsein…

„BELLA?"

Geräuschlose Schwärze.

_

So, ein etwas dramatisches Ende und ein gewaltiger Cliffhanger :D  
ja, ich bin fies ;)  
Und was machen Edward und Jasper bitte im Wald?  
ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir eure Meinung sagt und...  
fast 300 Favo-einträge! Leute, ich bin echt überwältigt, danke jedem einzelnem von euch! *Freudentränen wegwisch*  
Ich versuche so bald wie möglich weiter zu schreiben, ich schwöre es!  
und diesmal hab ich euch nicht reingelegt, nein Alice geht es wirklich schlecht!  
Mit der Hoffnung, dass es euch gefällt:  
LG und ein schönes neues jahr (ich weiß, etwas spät ;))  
Scara


	12. Unheilvolle Nachricht

**Unheilvolle Nachricht**

Stille.  
Ich lag auf etwas weichen. Als nächstes nahm ich ein leises, aber stetiges Piepsen neben meinem linken Ohr wahr. Mein rechtes Bein lag schwer auf dem weichen Material. Als ich versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, wurde ich von einem grellen Licht geblendet. Daher wollte ich mit meiner Hand meine Augen schützen, doch dies wurde verhindert.

Nach etwa einer Minute hatten sich meine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt und mit einem Blick auf besagte Hand stellte ich fest, dass Nadeln darin steckten. Oh nein, keine Nadeln! Das konnte nur Krankenhaus bedeuten! Und wahrscheinlich lag ich auch in einem Krankenhausbett. Oh bitte, bitte nicht!

Ich hasste Krankenhäuser, da ich als Kind einfach zu oft dort gewesen war. Denn abgesehen vom Tanzen war ich ein ungeschickter Mensch. Ich vermute, dass noch nie jemand so oft wie ich im Krankenhaus war!

Ein Grummeln von der anderen Seite lies mich erschrocken nach rechts blicken. Ein bronzefarbener Haarschopf lag halb auf meinem Kissen, der restliche Körper saß im Sessel, der neben meinem Bett stand. Konnte er das wirklich sein?

„Edward?", fragte ich, um mich zu versichern, obwohl mir wegen der ungewöhnlichen Haarfarbe eigentlich schon klar war, wer da lag. Doch was mich wirklich interessierte war, warum er und auch warum ich hier war. Von meinen Worten aufgeschreckt, hob Edward den Kopf. „Bella? Was?", fragte er noch etwas orientierungslos.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich leise, als Edward mich nun verschlafen anblickte. Er schien zu realisieren, was los war und rief: „Bella! Ein Glück bist du wach!" Was sollte das denn heißen?

Das einzige woran ich mich noch erinnern konnte war, dass ich Alice in den Wald gefolgt, gestolpert und Edward mich gefunden hatte. „Edward, was ist passiert, nachdem ich bewusstlos geworden bin? Wieso bin ich im Krankenhaus? Was ist denn los? Wo ist Alice?"

Langsam hatte ich mich in Rage geredet. Warum war Edward denn so still? „Bella, bitte beruhige dich. Alles ist in Ordnung. Alice geht es gut, versprochen."

„Wie geht es ihr? Und…", ich zögerte. „Und stimmt das mit ihren Eltern?", platzte ich dann schließlich doch raus. Edward schaute mich prüfend an, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob er es mir erzählen sollte oder nicht. Glaubte er etwa, dass ich die Wahrheit nicht vertragen konnte? Konnte ich denn?

„Edward?" Die Panik in meiner Stimme war deutlich hörbar. „Alice geht es gut, ihr ist im Wald nichts passiert. Allerdings stimmt es… ihre Eltern sind tot!" Eine unangenehme Stille lag nun im Raum.

Ich blickte auf und Edward, der die Frage in meinen Augen wohl erkannte, fuhr fort: „Sie waren auf dem Rückweg von einem Business-Meeting. An einer Kreuzung wurde ihnen die Vorfahrt genommen und der andere Fahrer rammte sie in die Seite. Keiner hat überlebt. Der Fahrer mit eingeschlossen", erklärte Edward leise und sah mich besorgt an.

„Edward, mir geht es gut. Ich drehe jetzt nicht durch", murmelte ich. „Wo ist sie?"  
„Alice ist bei Jasper", beruhigte er mich. Doch ich wusste nicht, ob mich das wirklich beruhigen sollte. Noch wusste ich nicht, inwiefern die Geschichte mit dem anderen Mädchen stimmte. Und wenn sie der Wahrheit entsprach, würde es Alice bestimmt nicht besser gehen.

„Jasper…", murmelte ich mit gerunzelter Stirn. „…hat Alice nicht betrogen, er wurde nur von einem seiner Lehrer mit diesem Mädchen dazu in eine Gruppe eingeteilt, um Kritik über diesen einen Dokumentationsfilm zu schreiben. Alice weiß das bereits!"

Ich nickte kurz, um zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich alles verstanden hatte. Wenn alle meine Fragen beantwortet waren, hatte ich immer noch die Möglichkeit darüber nachzudenken.

„Warum warst du überhaupt da?", fragte ich dann, als mir etwas einfiel. „Wolltest du dich nicht ein wenig mit Lauren vergnügen?", fragte ich mit Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Edward schaute mir in die Augen und mein Herz tat einen Hüpfer. Zum meinem Glück schien er das Piepsen des Herzschlagmessers nicht zu bemerken. Warum hüpfte mein Herz überhaupt, wenn Edward mich anschaute? Ich schüttelte leicht abwesend den Kopf.

„Jasper hat sich, genauso wie du, Sorgen gemacht, weil Alice nicht in der Schule war. Daher hat er mich gebeten ihn zu ihr zu fahren, weil ich ihn morgens mitgenommen hatte und Emmett mit seinen Freunden unterwegs war. Und als wir vor dem Haus gehalten haben, sahen wir euch in den Wald laufen und sind euch gefolgt. Dann hab ich deinen Schrei gehört und dich am Boden gefunden. Du warst halb bewusstlos, also rief ich den Notarzt an, der dann mit einem Helikopter zu der Lichtung kam. Schließlich sind wir dann ins Krankenhaus geflogen."

Bei seinen Worten hatte ich irgendwann gestutzt. „Du hattest Empfang? Ich hab selbst versucht jemanden anzurufen, aber ich hatte kein Netz!" Grinsend entgegnete Edward: „Na, dann such dir lieber mal einen anderen Anbieter!"

Die Augen verdrehend sah ich nach unten – und bemerkte, dass mein Bein in einem Gips steckte. „Edward, was-"

„BELLA!", kam es von der Tür. Alice rannte rein und sah mich an. „Oh Gott, Bella! Ein Glück bist du wach, du warst sieben Stunden bewusstlos!" Ich erstarrte in der Bewegung. Ich musste gerade wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen aussehen, da ich den Mund öffnete und wieder schloss ohne ein Wort heraus zu bringen. „Sieben Stunden?", würgte ich schließlich hervor und wollte mich aufrichten.

Scharf zog ich die Luft ein. „Oh Bella, es tut mir so Leid!", rief Alice wieder. „Ja, sieben Stunden, weil du erst untersuchst und dann operiert wurdest. Wir wissen noch nichts Genaues von den Ärzten." Nach sieben Stunden wussten sie noch nichts Genaues? Nun gut, ich war ja bewusstlos gewesen, oder?

Völlig in Gedanken bemerkte ich erst nicht, wie sich Alice halb hinter der Tür versteckte. Als ich sie ansah, wich sie meinem Blick aus. „Alice was ist los?", fragte ich besorgt. Hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt?

„Bella, es tut mir ja alles so Leid. Es ist alles meine Schuld, dass du verletzt wurdest und-" „ALICE!", fuhr ich sie laut an. Erschrocken blickte sie mir nun doch direkt ins Gesicht. „Komm mal hier her!" Vorsichtig bewegte sie sich auf mich zu und kniete sich neben mich.

Ich zog sie augenblicklich in meine Arme.  
„Alice, hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen, du hast keine Schuld, an nichts! Du warst verwirrt und traurig und jedem anderen wäre es genauso gegangen. Du kannst nichts dafür!" Alice schluchzte in meinen Armen leise auf. „Aber du bist wegen mir verletzt. Nur wegen mir! I-Ich bin eine sch-schlechte F-Freundin!"

Sie hickste leise auf. Ich zog sie noch ein Stück enger an mich und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Alice, du bist und bleibst meine beste Freundin! Was kannst du denn dafür, dass ich so ungeschickt bin?", versuchte ich sie aufzumuntern. Nach kurzem Zögern fügte ich noch hinzu: „Das mit deinen Eltern tut mir so Leid, Alice!"

Alice wollte antworten, doch auch sie wurde, wie ich vorhin, durch einen „BELLA!"-Ruf unterbrochen. Mein Blick ging Richtung Tür und fiel auf meine Schwester, die von hinten von ihrem Freund umarmt wurde. Hinter Emmett und Rose stand Jasper, der uns ein wenig erschöpft, aber erleichtert anschaute.

Jetzt wo ich die ganze Gruppe so vor mir sah, viel mir auf, dass sie alle ein wenig abgekämpft aussahen. „Leute, wie viel Uhr ist es? Sagt mir nicht, dass ihr die ganze Zeit wach wart!" Rose war diejenige die antwortete: „Es ist drei Uhr morgens, aber du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich schlafen kann, wenn meine kleine Schwester noch nicht wieder aufgewacht ist?" Alle anderen nickten zustimmend und mir wurde warm ums Herz.

„Genau, Bella, meine kleine ist mir viel wichtiger als Schlaf!", grinste Emmett frech. „Danke, mein Teddybär!", grinste ich zurück. Seufzend trat Jasper nach vorne und ging auf Alice zu, die sich inzwischen wieder aufgerichtet hatte. „Was machst du nur für Sachen, Bella?", sagte er dabei. Ich lachte, als er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Jazz, aber solange ich Freunde wie euch habe, kann doch nichts schief gehen!" Und das stimmte. Mit dieser kleinen Truppe an meiner Seite konnte mir nichts passieren, denn sie passten allesamt auf mich auf.

Mit Tränen in den Augen rief Alice: „Und ich hab euch auch, das weiß ich jetzt!" und stürzte sich in meine Arme.

„Vorsicht, Alice, erdrücke sie nicht, sie ist verletzt!", rief Edward von meiner Seite aus. Ihn hatte ich bis dato vollkommen vergessen, denn er war nicht in meinem Blickfeld gewesen. Ich blickte ihn in Gedanken versunken an. Er war derjenige gewesen, der mich gefunden hatte. Ich verdankte ihm wohl einiges…

Doch mein Gedankengang wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Carlisle stand in seinem weißen Arztkittel vor uns und lächelte und an. „Bella, es freut mich, dass du wach bist! Wir wissen jetzt, warum du bewusstlos geworden bist. Es scheint, als wärst du bei deinem Sturz mit dem Kopf auf einem Stein aufgeschlagen, aber außer einen leichten Gehirnerschütterung wirst du wohl keine weiteren Schäden davon zurückbehalten."

Ich freute mich, denn das hörte sich wirklich positiv an, was hieß, dass ich wohl nicht sehr lange im Krankenhaus bleiben müsste. Doch Carlisles Blick wurde nun ernster und plötzlich spürte ich den Gips um mein Bein überdeutlich. Die Meisterschaften im Tanzen waren nicht mehr so lange hin und wenn ich jetzt ausfiel…  
„Carlisle, was ist mit meinem Bein?"

Die Besorgnis musste mir ins Gesicht geschrieben sein, denn alle wandten sich gespannt Carlisle zu. „Bella, bitte bleib ruhig!", ermahnte er mich, da meine Stimme unbemerkt laut geworden war. Nickend wartete ich seine nächsten Sätze ab.  
„Dein Bein ist eine andere Sache, Bella. Das Schienbein ist gebrochen und bei dem Sturz hast du dein Bein auch noch dermaßen verdreht, dass dein rechtes Außenband gerissen ist."

Panik und Angst machten sich einmal mehr in dieser Nacht in mir breit. „Aber in einem Monat…", begann ich vorsichtig.

Doch Carlisle machte auch meine letzten Hoffnungen zunichte. „Du wirst für knapp ein halbes Jahr keinen Sport mehr machen können. Das beinhaltet auch Tanzen, Bella!", fügte Carlisle hinzu, der mich gut genug kannte um zu wissen, an was ich dachte.

„Wenn du Pech hast wirst du sogar Schäden davon tragen, die dir Hochleistungssport unmöglich machen werden. Tanzen selbst ist kein Problem, aber du wirst an deine Grenzen stoßen!"

Meine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr und ich blickte ihn entsetzt an. Mit diesen Worten hatte er mich in den Abgrund gestoßen.

Warum?  
Warum ich?  
WARUM IMMER ICH?

So hier ist dann auch das fehlende Kapitel… danke für den Hinweis an Edwards swan

Das 12. chap hatte ich echt übersprüngen… naja, jetzt wird es nachgereicht ;)

Dafür wird jetzt der Hinweis, dass ich meine Story nicht geklaut hab gelöscht, sollte mir das noch jemand vorwerfen, der wende sich doch bitte an mich und ich erkläre es ;)

Lg Scara


	13. Vegetation

**Vegetation**

Ich lag in meinem Krankenhauszimmer und starrte an die decke. Die anderen waren vor einer Weile gegangen, da ich sie darum geben hatte, mich allein zu lassen. Ich wollte, nein ich _brauchte, _etwas Zeit für mich, um mit der neuen Situation klar zu kommen.

Luise, meine Trainerin, würde mich eiskalt streichen und zwar für die komplette Meisterschaftssaison! Sie hätte ja Recht, weil ich nicht tanzen konnte, aber es tat trotzdem weh. Statt meiner würde nämlich Theresa meinen Solopart übernehmen.

Das war nicht fair! Theresa versuchte schon immer meine Parts zu bekommen und nun würde sie es wirklich schaffen. Und das alles nur wegen dieser verdammten Verletzung!

Tränen verschleierten meine Sicht, als mir klar wurde, dass es jetzt ohnehin einige Probleme beim Tanzen geben würde. Lara hatte auch Bänderriss gehabt und hatte sie oft Schwierigkeiten mit den Übungen.

Frustriert zog ich mir die weiße Decke über den Kopf und begann leise vor mich hin zu schluchzen. Andere würden es vielleicht nicht verstehen, aber für mich kam all dies einem Weltuntergang gleich.

Plötzlich war da eine Hand, die sanft über meine Bettdecke strich und diese dann langsam, aber bestimmt, so weit herunterzog, dass ich dem Besitzer der Hand ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

Rose Augen trafen auf meine, doch sie schaute nicht mitleidig, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Ihr Blick war einfach nur traurig. „Bella, bitte rede mit mir. Ich bin deine Schwester!", flehte sie leise.

Eine Träne lief meine Wange herunter und Rose zog mich in ihre Arme, wo sie mich sanft hin und her wiegte. Als meine Tränen irgendwann weniger wurden, begann ich ihr alles zu erzählen. Meine Gefühle, als ich bei Alice war und ihr in den Wald gefolgt war. Meine Gedanken, als Carlisle mir von meiner Verletzung erzählt hatte. Einfach Alles, was momentan in mir vor sich ging.

Die ganze Zeit lies meine Schwester mich nicht los und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Auch als ich geendet hatte, blieb sie bei mir und murmelte mir hin und wieder sanft etwas ins Ohr, bis ich es schließlich doch schaffte einzuschlafen.

Die nächsten fünf Tage und Nächste flossen quälend langsam an mir vorbei. Tagsüber bekam ich Besuch von meinen Freunden, selbst Mike traute sich einmal vorbei zu kommen. Lange hielt er es neben meinem Riesenteddy Emmett allerdings nicht aus und verschwand deshalb sehr schnell auch wieder. Mich störte das jedoch wenig.

Edward kam nicht vorbei, doch die anderen erklärten, dass er zum Nachsitzen verdonnert worden war, nachdem er Sport unentschuldigt geschwänzt hatte und dabei erwischt wurde.

Ich war leicht enttäuscht gewesen, hatte mich jedoch sofort wieder selbst ermahnt. Ich würde mich nicht in einen Player verlieben! Und ich war auch nicht so dumm zu glauben, dass Edward Cullen sich für mich ändern würde. Wobei wir ja auch nur befreundet waren.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und blickte in Richtung Ausgang, wohin ich, auf Krücken gestützt, gerade auf den Weg war. Hinter mir liefen Rose und Emmett, die meine Sachen trugen.

Die Gehirnerschütterung war verheilt und mein Bein war nicht Grund genug, um mich im Krankenhaus zu halten, also hatte ich entschlossen verlangt nach Hause zu gehen.

Ich wusste noch nicht wie es weitergehen sollte, war mir inzwischen aber sicher, dass ich etwas finden musste, dass mir genauso viel Spaß machte, wie das Tanzen, sonst würde ich durchdrehen.

Allerdings war mir bisher rein gar nichts eingefallen und ich war langsam am verzweifeln.

Tja und jetzt lag ich in meinem Bett, den Laptop auf dem Schoß, und googelte. So weit war es gekommen, so tief war ich also gesunken. Ich googelte nach Hobbys und selbst jetzt fand ich nichts, was mir interessant genug vorkam.

Ich seufzte tief und ließ mich nach hinten fallen. So ging das nun schon ein paar Tage, es war als würde ich einfach vor mich hin vegetieren. Ich war noch nicht wieder in der Schule gewesen, ich wollte nicht mit Krücken durch die Schule humpeln, und obwohl mich die anderen, einmal war sogar Edward dabei gewesen, regelmäßig besuchten, fühlte ich mich einsam.

Gestern hatte ich den Gips vom Bein abbekommen. Allerdings konnte ich ohne Schiene und auch ohne Krücken noch nicht laufen, weshalb ich mich eigentlich nur in meinem Zimmer aufhielt, bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen.

So lag ich da auf meinem Bett, als die Tür aufflog. Ruckartig setzte ich mich auf und starrte die Person im Türrahmen an. Edward stand mit breitem Grinsen vor mir. „Hey Isabella. Was machst du schönes?"

Ich saß völlig verwirrt da. Konnte er das ernst meinen? Wollte er von mir Elan hören? Wirklich? ‚Nun, tut mir Leid, aber das kannst du vergessen mein Freund', dachte ich frustriert.

„Was ganz Spannendes: Auf dem Bett liegen und nichts tun!", antwortete ich also nur kalt.

„Wunderbar, dann hast du ja Zeit. EMMETT." Er rief über seine Schulter und grinste mich noch einmal kurz an. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und ging einfach wieder aus meinem Zimmer raus.

Verdattert saß ich da, doch mir blieb nicht viel Zeit mich zu erholen, denn keinen Moment später kam mein Riesenteddy zu mir und hob mich aus meinem Bett hoch. Was bitte ging hier grade ab? Genau dieselbe Frage stellte ich auch laut.

Ich bemerkte noch, wie Rose meine Krücken aus meinem Zimmer holte, bevor Emmett um die Ecke und dann die Treppe hinunterging. Im Wohnzimmer setzte er mich dann vor einen riesigen Spiegel bei dem Alice auch schon ungeduldig stand.

Nun hatte ich sogar etwas Angst. Alice und Spiegel war keine gute Kombination, aber Alice und haufenweise Schminkutensilien auf dem Tischen vor dem Spiegel waren eine noch viel schlimmere Kombination.

Mit einem großen Fragezeichen im Gesicht saß ich nun auf dem Stuhl und hatte Rose und Alice hinter mir stehen, die darüber diskutierten, welche Kleidung sie für mich aussuchen sollten.

„Wofür soll ich mich denn bitte umziehen?", fragte ich langsam genervt, da sie mich komplett zu ignorieren schienen.

„Ich bin für rot", war Rosalies Meinung, wie nicht anders zu erwarten waren. Alice schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie hatte sich ein blau-grünes Kleid in den Kopf gesetzt und so wie ich sie kannte, würde sie ihren Willen auch durchsetzen.

Und ich behielt Recht, meine Schwester seufzte schließlich und begleitete mich zum Bad, damit ich besagtes Kleid anziehen konnte.

Als sich die Tür hinter mir schloss, entfuhr auch mir ein Seufzer. Was auch immer das hier sollte, ich hatte sowieso kein Mitspracherecht, also tat ich einfach was von mir verlangt wurde.

Nach fünf Minuten öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Rose betrachtete mich lächelnd in dem Kleid. Sie nahm meine Hand und stützte mich auf dem Weg zurück zu dem Stuhl.

Ich sah einen einzelnen silbernen Ballerina dort stehen, für den linken Fuß und ich wandte schnell meine Augen ab. Ich wollte nicht mehr als nötig an meine Verletzung erinnert werden.

Während ich mich hinsetzte sah ich auch einige silberne Schmuckstücke auf dem Tisch liegen, die nun der Schminke Gesellschaft leisteten. Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen und lehnte mich zurück und erwartete die Tortur.

Lange lies sie dann auch nicht auf sich warten. Während Alice begann an meinen Haaren zu arbeiten, bearbeitete Rosalie gleichzeitig mein Gesicht, trug mir Wimperntusche auf und alles was dazu gehört eben.

Soweit ich die Uhr von meinem Platz aus erkennen konnte verging eine Stunde, bis mir ein Spiegel vor das Gesicht gehalten wurde. Und ich starrte ungläubig hinein.

Ich hatte meine Zweifel, dass die Person im Spiegel wirklich ich war. Meine sonst so lockigen Haare, die eigentlich nicht zu bändigen waren, fielen glatt und seidig glänzend über meinen Rücken. Meine Lippen glänzten sanft und ich glaube meine Wimpern waren noch nie so lang. Waren meine Augen immer schon so groß?

Ich war eigentlich nie eingebildet gewesen, jedenfalls kam ich mir nie so vor, aber ich konnte nichts anderes sagen, als das ich hübsch aussah.

„Ihr plant wirklich nicht einen Beauty-Salon zu eröffnen?", fragte ich die beiden Personen, die für dieses Wunderwerk verantwortlich waren. Sie lachten nur.

„So Bella", begann Rosalie dann, „mit deinem Trübsalblasen ist jetzt vorbei!" Damit reichte sie mir meine Krücken und ging in Richtung Tür. Während Alice schon nach oben ging, lief Rose ihr nach, sobald die Tür offen war.

Herein kam Edward, in Jeans und einem grünen Hemd, dass seine ebenso grünen Augen hervorhob. Ich wusste nicht mehr was hier eigentlich geschah, als er sich in meine Richtung bewegte und einen halben Meter von mir entfernt stehen blieb, um sich zu verbeugen und mir dann die Hand zu reichen.

„Sind sie bereit für unser Date, Miss Swan?"

Steinigt micht, köpft mich oder was auch immer für kreative wege des mordes euch einfallen mögen… ich hab sie verdient

Aber hier ist das neue Kapitel (endlich kann ich nur sagen)

Ich weiß ich hab das schon öfter gesagt, aber ich will wirklich versuchen mich mehr auf das Schreiben konzentrieren, das hab ich als festen vorsatz, aber ich hab auch noch eine weitere story (sollte ich es schaffen vielleicht sogar zwei, wenn ich meine pausierte wieder aufnehme) und eine übersetzung, die auch mehr aufmerksamkeit verdienen, als sie grade bekommen -.-

Naja, ich gebe mein bestes, von jetzt an okay?

Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen :)

Eure Scara


	14. Date

**Date**

Ich starrte Edward an. Hatte er grade etwas von einem DATE gesagt? Dafür hatten Alice und Rose mich also so herausgeputzt? Seit wann wollten die beiden, dass ich mit Edward auf ein Date ging? Waren sie nicht genauso gegen ihn gewesen, wie ich vor kurzem noch? Ich sollte sie wirklich darauf ansprechen.

Doch jetzt grade fielen mir ehrlich gesagt ein paar bessere Fragen ein? „Date?", brachte ich dann doch schließlich sehr ungläubig heraus. Mein Gegenüber lächelte.

„Ja, Date. Du und ich. Jetzt."

Nun, das war deutlich ausgedrückt. Und bevor ich noch weiter fragen geschweige denn protestieren konnte, streckte Edward mir eine Hand entgegen, in die ich wie in Trance meine hineinlegte.

Sofort wurde ich hochgezogen, aber im selben Moment legte Edward sich meinen rechten Arm um die Schulter, offensichtlich um mich zu stützen.

Und so verließen wir das Haus und gingen zu seinem Volvo, bei dem wir anhielten, bis Edward mir die Tür geöffnet und mir hinein geholfen hatte. Er reichte mir noch die Krücken, die er aus dem Wohnzimmer mitgebracht hatte bevor er um den Wagen herum ging und auf der Fahrerseite einstieg.

Auf einmal fühlte ich mich unendlich schüchtern, allein mit ihm im Auto und fragte deshalb um die Stille zu unterbrechen: „Und wohin fahren wir?"

Edward lächelte erneut sein schiefes Lächeln und während er den Motor an lies, der leise schnurrte, sagte er: „Lass dich überraschen."

Nicht besonders angetan von dieser Antwort lies ich mich in den Sitz zurück sinken, ich hasste Überraschungen und inzwischen wusste er das ganz genau.

Da keiner von uns sprach lauschte ich auf die Musik und war erstaunt das Lied zu erkennen. „Claire de lune?"

Der Fahrer schaute auf. „Ja, wieso?"

Diesmal musste ich leicht lächeln. „Meine Mutter hat mir das früher immer auf dem Klavier vorgespielt. Sie wollte auch, dass ich zu spielen lerne, aber ich habe schon immer lieber anderen beim Klavierspielen zugehört."

Ich erntete einen überraschten Blick von der Seite. „Ich spiele auch, aber weil bei meinem Onkel niemand spielt, wie du ja wahrscheinlich weißt, haben sie leider kein Klavier."

War da wirklich etwas Trauer in seiner Stimme? Ich blickte auf die vorbei fliegenden Bäume, Forks hatten wir schon lang hinter uns gelassen.

„Wenn du magst, dann kannst du auf unserem spielen", murmelte ich und errötete leicht.

„Ernsthaft?", fragte Edward erfreut.

Ich nickte nur, immer noch tomatenrot.

„Danke, Bella." Er drückte meine Hand mit seiner, um mir seine Dankbarkeit zu verdeutlichen. Nun wurde ich wirklich nervös, doch dann ermahnte ich mich selbst. Ich war doch sonst immer so schlagfertig, also warum sollte ich es jetzt nicht sein?

Ich holte einmal tief Luft, um mich zu beruhigen und sagte dann: „Bei deinem Tempo solltest du lieber beide Hände ans Lenkrad nehmen, ein Gipsfuß hat mir vorerst genügt, danke."

Edward kicherte nur und nahm wieder beide Hände ans Lenkrad. Die restliche Fahrt verbrachten wir schweigend und nach knapp zwanzig Minuten waren wir in Seattle. Doch auch nach erneuter Nachfrage verriet Edward mir nicht, wohin es denn gehen sollte.

Dann hielten wir in einer hell beleuchteten Straße und mein Begleiter stieg aus und ging um den Wagen herum, um mir bei Aussteigen zu helfen.

Er lächelte mich an und sagte: „Ich hoffe du vergibst mir, aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass dir ein feines Restaurant zugesagt hätte, also hab ich mich für eine Karaokebar entschieden. Da ist eine gelockertere Atmosphäre."

Ich war verblüfft, wie gut er mich eingeschätzt hatte. Ich hatte mit vielem gerechnet, jedoch keiner Karaokebar. Jedoch war ich froh, dass es kein schickes Restaurant war.

Auf meiner Krücke humpelte ich neben Edward in die Bar und wurde direkt mit Musik begrüßt. Der Sänger, der gerade auf der Bühne war, war gar nicht mal so schlecht.

Es waren viele Jugendliche unseres Alters da und die Stimmung erschien auf den ersten Blick wirklich gut.

Wir kamen an einem der wenigen freien Tische an und setzten uns. Jetzt hatte ich auch die Möglichkeit mich umzuschauen und stellte fest, dass die Bar hauptsächlich in Blau und Grün gehalten war. Selbst auf den Tischen standen farblich passende Lampen.

Auf einmal musste ich lachen, denn in dieser Atmosphäre fühlte ich mich plötzlich sehr befreit. Bevor Edward jedoch fragen konnte, trat eine Kellnerin zu uns.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit lag allerdings weniger bei mir, sondern mehr bei meinem Gegenüber. Mit ihren Wimpern klimpernd und künstlich lächelnd fragte sie ihr: „Was kann ich dir bringen?"

Edward blickte mich fragend an, was die Kellnerin dazu zwang sich mit einem nun falschen Lächeln zu mir umzudrehen.

„Eine Cola und Pommes mit einem ganz normalen Burger", bestellte ich gelassen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass mich ihr Verhalten nicht interessierte. Tat es ja tatsächlich nicht.

Edward grinste über mein Art und Weise gegenüber dem Mädchen und fügte hinzu: „Ich nehme dasselbe."

Dann ignorierte er sie und wandte sich mir zu, während die Kleine ein wenig säuerlich und enttäuscht abzog, um unsere Bestellung weiter zu geben..

„Ein Mädchen, das nicht auf Diät ist? Ich bin beeindruckt."

Bei seinen Worten blickte ich gespielt eingebildet und sagte: „Ich bin doch schon perfekt, wozu sollte ich eine Diät machen?"

Edward lachte frei über meine Reaktion und langsam merkte ich, wie wohl ich mich tatsächlich in Edwards Gegenwart fühlte.

Währendessen hatte ein Mädchen die Bühne betreten und sie begann nun zu singen. ‚All by myself' schallte durch die Bar und erfüllte die Luft mit ihrer starken Stimme. (.com/watch?v=yIM2HwfCXAs und für Edwards nächsten Kommentar: . )

„Sie ist wirklich gut", teilte ich meine Meinung mit.

Nickend stimmte Edward mir zu. „Ja, sie ist wirklich gut, dass sieht man ihr gar nicht an."

Das tat man wirklich nicht, denn die Sängerin war sehr klein und zierliche, ähnlich gebaut wie Alice. Und aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass Alice NICHT so sang.

Die Kellnerin kam mit unseren Getränken und stellte sie vor uns ab ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Ich sah ihr kurz hinterher, bevor ich mich wieder Edward zugewandt hatte.

Dann kam mir eine Idee, welche ich auch sofort aussprach. „Sag mal Edward…"

„Hm?", war die geistreiche Reaktion.

„Du hast mich hierher gebracht, also warst du doch schon irgendwann mal hier, oder?" Er nickte.

„Dann solltest du mal etwas singen meinst du nicht?" Ich grinste fies. Ich wollte ihn aber wirklich gern singen hören.

Er blickte einen Moment zu mir hin, schien abzuschätzen, ob ich es ernst meinte oder nicht, dann stand er auf und ging in Richtung Bühne.

Er sprach einen Moment mit dem Typ, der die Technik regelte, bekam dann ein Mikrophon in die Hand gedrückt und stellte sich an den Bühnenrand, um zu warten, bis das Mädchen von eben nach einem lauten Applaus von der Bühne runter gegangen war.

Dann betrat er die Bühne und grinste mich viel versprechend an. Ein Beat begann durch den Raum zu schallen und Edward hob das Mikrophon an die Lippen. (auch wenn ihrs wahrscheinlich kennt: .com/watch?v=uZhatIFTzS0 )

Er tat das nicht wirklich, oder? Er sang nicht ernsthaft ‚Dynamite' von Taio Cruz. Lachend vergrub ich das Gesicht in den Händen. Wider erwarten war Edward kein guter Sänger, aber trotz stand er da oben und versuchte sich an diesem Lied.

Ich blickte ihn wieder an, wie er da oben auf der Bühne mehr tanzte als das er sang. Nun ja, tanzen konnte er ja wenigstens. Doch die Show war viel zu schnell vorbei und er ging nach dem höflichen Applaus, den er bekommen hatte, von der Bühne.

Nachdem er das Mikro wieder abgegeben hatte, setzte er sich zurück an den Tisch und blickte mich erwartungsvoll an.

Sollte ich höflich sein und sagen das er gut gewesen war? Aber Edward würde sich darauf wahrscheinlich etwas einbilden, also lies ich das wohl besser und sagte die Wahrheit.

„Wow, das war… grausam. Edward du kannst echt nicht singen. Bleib bitte beim Tanzen, okay?" Das ganze sagte ich mit einem Grinsen, damit er verstand, dass ich es nicht böse meinte.

Und er schien es zu verstehen, denn er antwortete gelassen: „Du wolltest, dass ich es tue, also hab ich es getan. Aber keine Sorge, hier ist man bestimmt weit schlimmeres gewohnt."

In diesem Moment erschien ein Kellner mit unserem Essen, was wirklich lecker aussah, und stellte uns jeweils einen Teller hin. „Einen guten Appetit", wünschte er uns und ging wieder.

Ich blickte auf die Pommes und den Burger. „Tut mir Leid", sagte ich dann.

„Was? Warum?"

„Ich hab keine Spaghetti bestellt, wir können also leider kein Susi und Strolch spielen."

Er lachte und stahl eine Pommes von meinem Teller. „Was solls, das muss dann wohl auch so gehen."

Ich lachte und wir begannen zu essen. Währendessen unterhielten wir uns weiter und ich bemerkte erneut, dass es leicht war mit ihm zu reden. Ich konnte einfach ich selbst sein und musste nicht darauf achten, was ich sagte.

Ich erinnerte mich noch gut daran, dass das bei Mike nicht so gewesen war und war erleichtert, dass ich nicht so verkrampft war wie bei ihm oder wie auch noch am Anfang der Fahrt hierher.

Während wir aßen, waren noch einige andere auf der Bühne, einige waren gut, doch andere waren, wie Edward gesagt hatte, noch schlechter als er.

Gedankenverloren starrte ich auf den Jungen, der dort vorne grade ‚Permanent' von David Cook sang und aß dabei meine letzte Pommes. Er war wirklich gut und ich liebte dieses Lied, deshalb bekam ich nicht mit, dass Edward aufgestanden war, bis er vor mir stand. (Coverversion: .com/watch?v=YbIuesZxwD8 )

„Was ist?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Ich hab eben gesungen, jetzt bist du dran, Bella."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ja klar, ich sang gerne – unter der Dusche. Aber ich hatte eine gute Ausrede, um nicht singen zu müssen.

„Ich kann nicht, ich muss mit Krücken laufen Edward."

„Dann stellen sie dir einen Stuhl hin, Bella, also vergiss es. Du kannst dich hier nicht rauswinden."

Naja, ich DACHTE ich hätte eine gute Ausrede.

„Du hast fünf Minuten um dich für ein Lied zu entscheiden, bis ich das mit dem Stuhl mit Andy, dem Kerl von der Technik, geklärt habe."

Mit diesen Worten ging wieder in Richtung Bühne. Und ich saß auf meinem Platz und hatte knapp fünf Minuten, um mich für ein Lied zu entscheiden, dass ich gleich vor dieser ganzen Menge singen musste.

Na das konnte ja heiter werden…

Tja, das wars erstmal wieder, aber ich versuche mich heute sogar schon an das nächste kapitel zu setzen ;)

Hinterlasst mir doch eure Meinung :)

Lg Scara


	15. Bella's Song

**Bella's Song**

Nun saß ich auf meinem Stuhl und überlegte.

Ich bereute wirklich, dass ich Edward hatte singen lassen. Aber hatte ich wirklich gedacht, dass ich aus einer Karaokebar, in die ich mit Edward Cullen gegangen war, ohne zu singen heraus kommen würde?

Offenbar schon, denn sonst hätte ich doch wenigstens eine Idee, was ich singen sollte, oder?

Zu Beginn sollte ich mir überlegen, welche Lieder ich auswendig konnte, doch brachte mir das wenig, da ich irgendwann begann alle Lieder, die ich öfters hörte, auswendig zu können.

Okay, zweiter Schritt. Welche dieser Lieder wurden von Frauen gesungen? Es blieben immer noch zu viele Lieder übrig, also dachte ich weiter und suchte mir die Lieder, die meiner Tonlage am besten entsprachen.

Und dann kam mir eine Idee. Warum sollte das Lied unbedingt im Original von einer Frau gesungen werden?

Rose und Alice hatten Recht, ich war ein fanatischer Fan von Jacob Black. Warum sollte ich mir denn nicht das Lied, durch das ich das erstmal auf meinen Lieblingssänger gestoßen war, aussuchen und daraus eine eigene Version machen?

Ich spähte auf die Bühne, an den Männern vorbei, die gerade zwei Barhocker darauf stellten. Ja, da sah ich das Gerät, was ich suchte.

Ich hatte nie Klavier lernen wollen, aber in jungen Jahren hatte ich begonnen mir selbst Gitarre beizubringen.

Jetzt schien es als hätte sich dieses Unternehmen gelohnt.

Und als Edward sich auf mich zu bewegte, hatte ich ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Na, da hat sich wohl jemand entschieden", bemerkte er nur grinsend, bevor er mir aufhalf und mir meine Krücken reichte.

„Ja, hab ich", bestätigte ihm, bevor ich energisch sagte: „Hey, du bleibst hier sitzen, okay?" Denn er hatte Anstalten gemacht, mich nach vorne zur Bühne zu begleiten.

Eigenständig machte ich mich also auf den Weg und ging zur Bühne. Ein Mann etwa fünfundzwanzig kam auf mich zu.

Er blickte auf meine Krücken und meinte: „Du bist vermutlich Bella nicht wahr? Ich bin Andy, der Technikfutzi."

Ich lachte über seinen Kommentar. „Ja, ich bin Bella, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."

„Mich auch. Aber jetzt mal zum wichtigen Teil. Was möchtest du singen?"

Ich hoffte, dass ich meine Pläne so umsetzen konnte, wie ich es wollte, und fragte ihn deshalb: „Ich wollte fragen, ob es eventuell möglich wäre, dass ich die Gitarre, die auf der Bühne steht, benutze, denn ich wollte gerne Akustik singen."

Andy nickte. „Ja, kein Problem, dafür ist sie da. Ich stell dir nur rasch ein zweites Mikrophon hin, damit man sie auch hört."

Damit war er auf und davon.

Mit meinen Krücken machte ich mich auf den Weg die Bühnenstufen nach oben. An den Barhockern angekommen, lehnte ich meine Gehhilfen an den ersten und schaffte es dann irgendwie mich auf den zweiten zu setzen, ohne gleich wieder runter zu fallen.

Dann brachte mir Andy die Gitarre und begann das Mikrophon auf Gitarrenhöhe einzustellen.

Währenddessen spielte ich ein paar Akkorde an, die ich gleich brauchen würde, um zu schauen, ob ich trotz der fehlenden Übung noch spielen konnte.

Schließlich waren die Mikros richtig eingestellt und der ‚Technikfutzi', wie Andy sich ja selbst bezeichnet hatte, verzog sich in Richtung Technikpult.

Ich blickte in die Zuschauermenge und mir wurde auf einmal klar, dass ich gar nicht über meinen Gesang nachgedacht hatte.

Ich war nie in einem Chor, ich hatte nie Gesangsstunde bekommen und hatte auch nie irgendwie anders meine Stimme trainiert.

Vielleicht würde ich ja alle Akkorde richtig spielen, aber wenn ich nicht singen konnte, würde mir das auch nichts bringen.

Warum hatte ich noch nie darüber nachgedacht ob ich singen konnte? Das tat doch eigentlich jeder einmal, oder nicht?

Doch bevor ich die Möglichkeit hatte mich um zu entscheiden und ohne eine peinliche Szene von der Bühne zu gehen, hatte Andy an seinem Technikpult ein Mikrophon in die Hand genommen und kündigte mich an.

„So Leute, als nächstes haben wir Bella für euch da oben. Da sie von mir keine Musik braucht, kann ich euch leider nicht sagen was sie singt, aber das werdet ihr wohl noch früh genug erfahren. Aber genug von mir, du bist dran Bella!"

Die Menge lachte über Andys Kommentare und begann zu klatschen, als er mir die Show übergab.

Ich holte tief Luft, um mich zu beruhigen.

Immerhin würde ich nicht die Erste und auch nicht die Letzte sein, die nicht singen konnte.

Und bevor ich weiter nachdenken konnte, begann ich leise auf der Gitarre zu spielen. Nach ein paar Takten setzte ich auch mit dem Gesang ein und vergaß alles um mich herum.

(.com/watch?v=sDJgxE-0PZI&feature=related )

In Gedanken war ich weit weg. Die Musik schien durch meinen Körper zu pulsieren, sie war in meinem Blut.

Ohne das ich es bewusst bemerkte, legte sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Egal ob ich gut oder schlecht war, ich empfand eine Freude, wie ich es selten tat.

Früher hatte ich oft und gerne gesungen, wie hatte ich also vergessen können, wie viel Spaß es mir machte?

Genauso viel Spaß wie Tanzen.

Mir schien als würde der Song viel zu schnell enden und ich öffnete wieder die Augen, um auf das Publikum zu blicken, welches ich durch die Lichter nicht genau erkennen konnte.

Was ich sah war, dass ich angestarrt wurde, während es still wurde in der Bar. Oh Gott, war ich wirklich SO schlecht gewesen?

Hoffentlich hatte niemand einen Gehörschaden bekommen!

Dann begann jemand zu klatschen und die restlichen Zuschauer stimmten nach und nach mit ein, bis der Applaus den ganzen Raum erfüllte.

Völlig unbemerkt von mir betrat Andy die Bühne, um mir die Gitarre abzunehmen.

„Gut gemacht", flüsterte er mir zu und drückte mir einen Zettel in die Hand.

Ihn in die Hosentasche schieben rutschte ich von dem Stuhl, so dass ich nur mit dem linken Fuß auf dem Boden stand. Dann nahm ich die Krücken und machte mich auf den Weg von der Bühne.

Ich fühlte mich unglaublich. Es war ein wahnsinniges Gefühl auf der Bühne zu stehen, wie ich es auch immer bei einem Tanzauftritt empfand, als wäre ich betrunken.

Nun es schien als wäre ich wirklich betrunken, denn ich bemerkte nicht, dass ich schon bei den Stufen angekommen war und setzte dementsprechend die Krücke falsch auf.

Ich stürzte und dachte schon, dass ich jetzt wieder im Krankenhaus landen würde, als mich starke Arme umschlossen und mich vor dem Sturz bewahrten.

Ich blickte auf und sah in Edwards Augen. Röte schoss mir in die Wangen und ich murmelte ein leises „Danke".

Ich wusste jedoch im Gegensatz zu ihm, dass das auch dafür galt, dass er mich auf die Bühne gebracht hatte.

Behutsam führte er mich zu unserem Tisch zurück und half mir beim setzen, bevor er sagte: „Wow Bella, du bist unglaublich. Ich habe selten jemanden so singen hören wie dich, ehrlich. Wo hast du das Gitarre spielen gelernt?"

„Ich hab es mir selbst beigebracht. Als Kind habe ich immer gern gesungen und ich wollte ein Instrument spielen können, mit dem ich mich selbst begleiten konnte. Dass ich kein Klavier spielen wollte, habe ich dir ja schon erzählt, also hab ich mich für Gitarre entschieden."

Dann lachte ich plötzlich. „Ich bin erleichtert, dass ich noch spielen konnte. Es ist schon so lange her."

„Davon hat man aber nichts gemerkt, du hast wie ein Profi gewirkt."

Ich lächelte ihn erneut dankbar an, dann fiel mir wieder der Zettel ein, den Andy mir zugesteckt hatte. Also kramte ich in meiner Hosentasche und zog ihn heraus, um ihn zu lesen.

_Hey Bella,_

_du hast ja echt eine super Stimme!_

_Keine Sorge, das hier soll jetzt keine billige Anmache werden, sondern ich wollte dich fragen, ob du hier hin und wieder aufzutreten willst? Als Solosängerin oder, solltest du Backup brauchen, würden ich und meine Band dich auch unterstützen._

_Solltest du Interesse haben, dann melde dich einfach mal unter 017xxxxxxxx_

_In der Hoffnung mal von dir zu hören,_

_Andy_

Ich blickte auf.

„Was ist das?", fragte Edward verwundert.

Ich schon ihm den Zettel hin, warum auch nicht? Er kannte Andy doch anscheinend, also könnte er mir vielleicht sogar ein paar Tipps geben.

Eigentlich hatte ich wirklich Interesse daran. Ein Grinsen breitete sich bei meinem nächsten Gedanken auf meinem Gesicht aus.

Google hatte ausgedient, ich hatte mein Hobby wohl gefunden.

Jaja, neues kapitel ;)

Lg Scara


	16. Am Straßenrand

**Am Straßenrand**

„Na ja", begann Edward.

„Was ist? Du kennst Andy doch ein bisschen oder? Meinst du das ist okay?"

Ich war verunsichert. Wer wusste denn, ob Andy nicht einfach irgendein Perverser war, obwohl ich das ziemlich bezweifelte.

„Also wenn dir singen Spaß macht, dann solltest du das Angebot unbedingt annehmen."

Ich blickte auf, denn mit so einer Empfehlung hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Dankbar lächelte ich mein Gegenüber an.

„Außerdem brauchst du dir um Andy keine Sorgen zu machen, der ist seinem Freund treu", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Was?"

Ich hatte jetzt mal gar nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass Andy schwul war. Aber ich hatte mir schon immer einen schwulen besten Freund gewünscht…

Doch Edward unterbrach meine Gedanken.

„Es ist doch schon reichlich spät, meinst du nicht?", fragte er mich nämlich gerade, was mich dazu brachte einen verwirrten Blick auf meine Uhr zu tun. Tatsächlich es war schon kurz vor Elf.

Ich nickte also zustimmend und winkte dem nächst stehendem Kellner zu.

„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte jener höflich.

„Wir würden gerne zahlen", antwortete ich und begann in meiner Tasche nach meiner Geldbörse zu suchen.

„Getrennt oder zusammen?", kam dann die nächste Frage.

„Zusammen", sagte Edward bevor ich auch nur etwas von „Getrennt" sagen konnte und legte ein paar Scheine auf den Tisch. „Stimmt so", fügte er dann noch hinzu.

Sobald der Kellner sich bedankt hatte und verschwunden war, sagte ich vorwurfsvoll: „Du kannst doch nicht einfach für mich zahlen, Edward!"

Der jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie könnte ich dich bei einem Date zahlen lassen, Isabella? Mir ist das Wort Anstand immer noch ein Begriff, weißt du?"

Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Tatsächlich?", fragte ich nicht ganz überzeugt, da ich sein vorheriges Verhalten noch immer in guter Erinnerung hatte.

„Ja, tatsächlich", sagte er und reichte mir die Hand, um mir beim aufstehen zu helfen. Dann reichte er mir meine Krücken und stützte mich bei dem Weg aus der Bar hinaus.

Als er mir dann auch noch mit einer Verbeugung die Autotür öffnete, konnte ich mein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Ja, ich habs verstanden, du bist wirklich ein völliger Gentleman", brachte ich unter Prusten hervor.

Er setzte ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf, doch dann konnte auch er sein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Nun nahm er meine Krücken und half mir hinein, während er diese lästigen Gehhilfen auf den Rücksitz legte.

Bei dieser, natürlich wieder viel zu schnellen, Fahrt nahm ich plötzlich einen Geruch war, einen sehr angenehmen Duft. Es roch… einfach nach Edward.

Auf der Hinfahrt war er mir wohl durch meine Nervosität nicht aufgefallen, doch nun nahm ich ihn aus irgendeinem Grund mit Intensität war.

Ich wagte einen Seitenblick auf Edward, der seinen Blick auf die Straße gerichtet hatte, doch als hätte er meinen Blick bemerkt schaute er ebenfalls bemerkt.

Eigentlich sehr romantisch, so ein intensiver Blick, doch nicht bei dieser Geschwindigkeit.

„Schau gefälligst auf die Straße, du Idiot. Hab ich noch nicht erwähnt, dass mir der letzte Gips gereicht hat?", fuhr ich ihn deshalb etwas unsanft an.

Er kicherte nur und anstatt wieder nach vorne zu schauen bremste er den Wagen ein wenig ab.

Jedenfalls dachte ich, dass er ihn mir zuliebe abbremste, doch er brachte ihn fast auf Schrittgeschwindigkeit. (A/N: 4-7 km/h^^ jaja, was man beim Führerschein nicht alles lernt :P)

„Jetzt besser?", fragte er und starrte mich immer noch an.

„Nein, wir bewegen uns noch, also schau endlich auf die Straße. Und übrigens ist das hier eine Landstraße, zu langsam Fahren kann also auch gefährlich sein."

Edward schaute seufzend wieder nach vorne und hielt dann auf den Straßenrand zu, wo er schließlich hielt und den Motor ausschaltete.

„Jetzt hast du keine Ausrede mehr, damit ich dich nicht anschauen kann, Bella", sagte er und schaute mir nun direkt in die Augen.

Ich wurde rot wie eine Tomate und er lachte leise und etwas rau.

„Du siehst noch hübscher aus, wenn du rot wirst. Nicht dass du das nötig hättest", murmelte er dann leise und nahm meine Hand in seine.

War es in diesem Auto schon immer so warm gewesen, oder war ich das?

„Ich, uhm, danke", murmelte ich leise.

Hatte ich mich nicht für die selbstbewusste Bella entschieden, vor ein paar Stunden? Wo war die denn verdammt nochmal hin? Spazieren, draußen im Wald?

Edwards strich mir nun eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und legte mir die Hand dann an die Wange.

Ich war froh, dass es so dunkel draußen war, dass er nicht viel erkennen konnte, denn inzwischen wäre tomatenrot wohl kaum noch an meinen Rot-Ton herangekommen.

„Bella, du bist wirklich wunderschön", flüsterte Edward leise und beugte sich langsam zu mir vor.

Mir schien es, als wäre mein Herz in meiner Kehle und es klopfte gerade so unbeschreiblich schnell und laut, dass ich mir sicher war, dass er es hören müsste.

Ich hörte nur noch meinen Puls und seine Hand war das einzige, was ich noch wahrnahm.

Sein Gesicht war meinem schon ganz nahe, seine Lippen waren nur noch Millimeter von meinen Entfernt, da wurden wir plötzlich in helles Licht getaucht.

Erschrocken fuhren wir auseinander und ich folgte dem Auto, dessen Scheinwerfer uns getroffen hatten mit meinem Blick.

„Alice und Rose werden sich Sorgen machen, wenn ich nicht bald daheim bin", brachte ich nervös hervor.

Edward, der mir ebenfalls ein wenig rot erschien, auch wenn ich es in diesem Licht natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, nickte und drehte denn Schlüssel, um den Motor wieder anzulassen.

Die restliche Fahrt verlief in einem unangenehmen Schweigen. Uns beiden schien die Situation von eben ziemlich peinlich zu sein.

Ich konnte es noch gar nicht glauben, dass Edward versucht hatte mich zu küssen. Und wäre dieses Auto nicht gekommen, dann hätte ich es auch zugelassen, da machte ich mir nichts vor.

Noch vor zwei Wochen hätte ich mich mit allen Mitteln dagegen gewehrt und nun? Ich hatte fast schon darauf gehofft!

Ich spürte, dass meine Wangen immer noch errötet waren, als wir in den Lichtkreis der ersten Laterne von Forks eintauchten.

Das Schweigen hielt an, bis wir vor meinem Haus standen und Edward ausstieg, um mir behilflich zu sein.

Ein kleiner elektrischer Schock durchfuhr mich, als ich seine Hand ergriff, die er mir nach dem öffnen der Tür gereicht hatte.

Peinlich berührt schaute ich weg und ließ mir beim Aussteigen helfen. Als er mir die Krücken gereicht hatte begleitete er mich noch zur Tür, wo er wartete bis ich meinen Schlüssel aus meiner Tasche hervor gekramt hatte.

„Gute Nacht, Bella", sagte er dann ruhig und drehte sich um, um zu seinem Volvo zu gehen.

Doch so wollte ich diesen Abend, der mir so viel Freude bereitet hatte und der mich wohl auch vor Depressionen gerettet hatte, nicht enden lassen.

„Edward!", rief ich daher und er blieb stehen und drehte sich nochmal zu mir um. „Ich find, dass es wirklich ein schöner Abend war."

Lächelnd antwortete er: „Das fand ich auch. Und ich hoffe wir können das irgendwann mal wiederholen."

Es klang mehr wie eine Frage und ich nickte. Auf einmal hatte ich wieder dieses intensive Gefühl, dass mir zeigte, wie nahe er doch war.

Ich blickte zu ihm hoch und sah, dass er mich noch immer ansah. Seine Hand hob sich erneut an meine Wange und er strich mir mit dem Daumen einmal sanft über die Lippen.

Dann beugte er sich vor und presste seine Lippen sanft auf meine. Ich könnte sagen, dass Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch umher flatterten, doch dass war nicht die richtige Beschreibung. Hornissen trafen es schon besser.

Vorsichtig schob ich meine Hand in seinen Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss.

Dabei war mir egal, dass ich den größten Player, den ich je getroffen hatte, küsste, denn es war, was ich wollte, was ich fühlte.

Ich spürte seine Zunge, die um Einlass bat und ich gewährte ihn. Sofort begannen unsere Zungen um Dominanz zu kämpfen, bis wir schließlich den Kuss durch Luftmangel unterbrechen mussten.

Edward schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln und ich konnte nicht anders, als zurück zu Lächeln.

Kurz küsste mich Edward noch auf die Wange, dann flüsterte er in mein Ohr: „Gute Nacht, mein Engel."

Während mein Herz wie Eis am Stiel schmolz, ging er zurück zu seinem Wagen und stieg, nach einem kurzen Blick zurück zu mir, ein und fuhr davon.

Als er um die Kurve gefahren war, schloss ich die Tür auf und humpelte hinein. Im Normalfall wäre ich wohl jetzt mit dem Rücken an der geschlossenen Tür auf den Boden gesunken und hätte verträumt ins Leere gestarrt, wie es in den Filmen immer war, doch zwei Sachen hielten mich davon ab.

Das erste waren natürlich meine Krücken, das zweite jedoch waren Alice und Rosalie, die mit breitem Grinsen vor mir standen und, ihren Blicken nach zu urteilen, sofort alles wissen wollten, ohne mir die Zeit zum verträumt sein zu lassen.

Alles klar, es gibt zwei Chaps auf einmal, weil ich hier vergessen habe zu updaten ;)

Lg Scara


	17. Kreuzverhör

**Kreuzverhör**

„Ähm, hi?", fragte ich unsicher.

Beide hatten sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrten mich an. Die Grinsen schienen ihnen aufs Gesicht geklebt worden zu sein.

Ich hatte nur eine geringe Hoffnung, dass mein nächster Schritt funktionieren würde, aber ein Versuch konnte ja nicht schaden, oder?

Auf meine Uhr schauend bemerkte ich also: „Also, ich bin müde. Ich geh dann mal schlafen. Gute Nacht ihr zwei."

Dabei bewegte ich mich unauffällig in Richtung der Treppe. Bevor ich jedoch mehr als einen Schritt tun konnte, wurde ich schon gestoppt.

„Wo willst du denn hin, Bella?", fragte meine Schwester ganz unschuldig. Alice ergänzte sie dann noch mit den Worten: „Genau, lass uns doch noch ein bisschen reden, nicht?"

Sie flankierten mich und dirigierten mich zum Sofa, worauf ich mich schließlich niederlassen musste, weil mir keine andere Möglichkeit gelassen wurde.

Es sollte nicht lange so ruhig bleiben, wie es gerade war, denn sobald ich saß fragte Alice sofort darauf los: „Okay, ich will alles wissen. Wo wart ihr? Was habt ihr gemacht? Wie kamst du mit Edward klar? Warum seid ihr so spät zurück? Wieso-"

„Alice!", rief ich schließlich. Hätte ich sie jetzt nicht unterbrochen, dann hätten wir uns jetzt knapp zwanzig Fragen anhören können, von denen ich mir nicht einmal die Hälfte hätte behalten können. Und dann wäre sie sauer, dass ich ihr nicht alle Fragen beantwortet hätte.

Außerdem hatte ich vorher erst einmal selbst eine Frage. „Bevor ich euch jetzt antworte, möchte ich selbst erst einmal etwas wissen: Seid wann wollt ihr mich mit Edward verkuppeln? Bis vor kurzen konntet ihr ihn nicht einmal leiden!"

Rose war diejenige, die antwortete. „Bella, wir glauben, dass er gar nicht so schlimm ist. In der Schule hat er sich ernsthaft besorgt nach dir erkundigt. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er derjenige war, der dich im Wald gefunden hat."

„Und du scheinst auch nicht all zu viel dagegen gehabt zu haben", ergänzte Alice und das half ihr dabei wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück zu führen. „Also, wie war es? Gib mir Details!"

Hier saß ich als, hatte meine beste Freundin und meine Schwester vor mir sitzen, und sollte ihnen alles erzählen? Warum nicht?

Und so begann ich davon zu berichten. Angefangen bei dem Fakt, wie nervös ich noch während der Autofahrt gewesen war, fortgesetzt damit, dass wir in einer Karaokebar gewesen waren, bis zu dem Lied, dass ich gesungen hatte.

Dort wurde ich unterbrochen. „Du hast dich auf die Bühne gesetzt und gesungen?", entfuhr es Alice ungläubig.

Mit erröteten Wangen nickte ich leicht. Rosalie hingegen schien das gar nicht zu wundern. „Du hattest noch nie Probleme auf der Bühne zu stehen, auch schon als Kinder nicht. Und da hast du noch nicht getanzt."

„Und wie warst du? Jetzt wo ich es mir überlege, weiß ich gar nicht, ob du gut singen kannst. Wie hat das Publikum reagiert?"

Anstatt meiner neugierigen besten Freundin zu danken, zog ich Andys Zettel aus meiner Hosentasche und zeigte ihn ihr und Rose.

Letztere hob eine Augenbraue, als sie den Zettel zu Ende gelesen hatte. „Sicher, dass das keine Anmache sein sollte? Es klingt ja schon so."

Ich lachte laut und antwortete auf eine ähnliche Weise wie Edward vor mir. „Also meine Begleitung meinte, dass Andy seinem Freund treu ist."

Daraufhin brachen sie beide in Gelächter aus, denn damit hatten sie wohl nicht gerechnet. Doch erneut war es Rose, die wieder das Gespräch in die Hand nahm.

„Und? Wirst du auftreten?", fragte sie ernst und blickte mich aus ihren blauen Augen an.

Ich zögerte, denn ich hatte mich immer noch nicht entschieden. Ich musste den heutigen Abend erst einmal verarbeiten, was ich den beiden dann auch so sagte.

„Und wie ging es weiter? Du warst noch nicht fertig mit erzählen", rief Alice aufgeregt.

Also begann ich weiter zu berichten, von Edwards und meinem Beinahe-Kuss und schließlich von unseren Kuss vor der Haustür.

„WAS?", riefen sie beide laut. „Und ich hab nicht mal etwas davon gesehen?", ergänzte Alice ihre Aussage fast schon entsetzt.

Ich war tomatenrot und blickte auf den Boden vor mir. Inzwischen hatte sich mir eine andere Frage aufgedrängt, die ich nicht zu beantworten wusste. Edward war ein Player gewesen, also konnte es sein, dass ihm dieser Kuss vielleicht gar nichts bedeutet hatte?

Ich erwartete schon, dass mich eine meiner Gesprächspartnerinnen danach fragen würde, doch bewusst oder unbewusst vermieden sie beide die genaueren Fragen danach. Sie mussten wohl an meiner Stimmung und meinem Gesichtsausdruck gesehen haben, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war.

Rose holte schließlich aus der Küche drei Tassen mit heißer Schokolade und Sahne und drückt mir und Al jeweils eine davon in die Hand.

„Diese Cullen-Brüder haben es einfach alle faustdick hinter den Ohren", sagte sie dann lachend und hielt ihre Tassen in die Luft, damit wir anstoßen konnten.

Kichernd begannen wir nun über die Stärken und Schwächen der jeweiligen Personen zu diskutieren, wobei Alice und ich Rose mit Kissen bewerfen mussten, damit sie uns nicht verriet, was für Pluspunkte Emmett beim Sex sammeln konnte.

Wer wollte sowas schon von seinem Teddybär wissen?

Schließlich erhob ich mich mit Hilfe meiner Krücken von dem Sofa und teilte den anderen mit, dass ich mich noch waschen wollte, bevor ich schlafen ging, denn ich war wirklich müde.

Einen Nachteil hatte das jedoch, denn nun waren meine Gedanken nicht mehr beschäftigt und konnte sich komplett mit der Frage der Beziehung zwischen mir und Edward konzentrieren.

Bei dem Gespräch vorhin hatte ich das sehr leicht verdrängen konnte, doch nun hatte ich nichts anderes mehr, mit dem ich mich beschäftigen konnte.

Seufzend lies ich mich in die Badewanne sinken, denn duschen konnte ich mit dem kaputten Fuß ja nicht.

Das warme Wasser tat gut und ich konnte meine teilweise stark verkrampften Muskeln langsam ein wenig entspannen.

Sollte ich Edward morgen einfach fragen, wie das zwischen uns jetzt war? Aber würde ihn das nicht nerven, tat es das nicht immer?

Würde ich ihn morgen denn überhaupt treffen? Immerhin war es Sonntag und da blieb man doch eigentlich daheim, nicht wahr?

Oh Gott, ich glaube die hälfte meiner Gehirnzellen verglühten grade in meinem Gehirn, so erhitzt, wie ich gerade nachdachte.

Nachdem ich aus der Wann stieg nahm ich mir das Handtuch, welches Rose mir hingelegt hatte – es war natürlich rot – und trocknete mich ab, bevor ich mir den Schlafanzug, samt der Schiene für meinen Fuß, anzog.

Ich betrachtete mich im Spiegel, als ich mir die Zähne putzte und mir die Haare föhnte und fragte mich was es war, dass jemand, der in diesem Fall natürlich Edward war, an mir überhaupt attraktiv finden konnte.

Langweilige braune Augen und Haare, langweiliges Gesicht, einfach nichts Besonderes. Also warum?

Ich schüttelte mich leicht, warum dachte ich so viel über Sachen nach, die ich sonst nicht für wichtig hielt? Ich war ich und wenn Edward mich so nicht mögen sollte, dann war es doch sein Problem.

‚Hallo selbstbewusste Bella, hast du deinen Spaziergang im Wald beendet?', dachte ich sarkastisch, bevor ich mich schließlich auf mein Bett fallen ließ und mich zudeckte.

In Gedanken noch einmal den heutigen Abend durchgehend kuschelte ich mich in meine Decke und war schon am eindösen, als meine Handy noch einmal piepte und mir eine neue Nachricht anzeigte.

Sobald ich den Namen des Empfängers gelesen hatte, schien es mir, als ob mein Herz in meiner Kehle hüpfte, anstatt in meiner Brust, wo es eigentlich hingehörte. _Edward__Cullen_zeigte das Display an.

Rasch öffnete ich die Nachricht, um ihren Inhalt zu lesen.

_Hey mein Engel, es war ein wunderschöner Abend und ich kann nicht aufhören an dich zu denken. Ich freue mich schon auf unser nächstes Treffen! Träum süß und schlaf gut, Edward_

Dahinter stand noch ein Kusssmiley und eine Wärme breitete sich in mir aus. Ich legte mein Handy zurück auf mein Nachtschränkchen und legte mich dann wieder gemütlich hin.

Wann hatte ich mich nur dermaßen in Edward Cullen verliebt, war das letzte was ich dachte, bevor ich einschlief.

So, auch hier wieder ein neues chap

Ich sollte mir immer selbst eine Deadline stellen, dann klappt das mit dem regelmäßigen Update ganz gut ;)

Freue mich auf eure Meinungen

Ach ja und für diejenigen von euch, denen aufgefallen ist, dass ich bei meinen Reviewantworten immer etwas von Spoilers schreibe…

.com/watch?v=xwSvYkssHG4&feature=related

so wie die Nummer 7 soll das klingen ;)

einen schönen 4. Advent

lg Scara


	18. Just like any other day, right?

_Just like any other day, right?_

Ich erwarte erst zur Mittagszeit, da ich gestern vor Aufregung erst so spät geschlafen hatte.

Als ich aus dem Fenster blickte und den wolkigen Himmel sah, konnte ich nicht umhin zu denken, dass dieser Tag eigentlich ganz normal war. Und gleichzeitig auch etwas komplett Neues.

Ich wollte gar nicht aus dem Bett, da es so gemütlich war. Viel lieber war es mir, in Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend zu schwelgen. Allerdings wurde ich von einer in mein Zimmer platzenden Schwester aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Verdammt, Bella", rief sie, während sie das Licht einschaltete und mir die Decke weg riss.

„Was?", antwortete ich säuerlich.

„Du hast heute deine erste Krankengymnastikstunde für deinen Fuß", erinnerte mich Rose. „Und du bist spät dran", setzte sie noch hinzu, als ich mich gemütlich strecken wollte.

Ich stöhnte auf, als sie mir Klamotten aus meinem Schrank aufs Bett warf und ich mich wohl oder übel anziehen musste. Ich hatte keine Lust auf die Krankengymnastik, da sie mir noch deutlicher machen würde, dass ich noch immer verletzt war.

Lustlos machte ich mich fertig und lies mich von Rose dann zu der Frau fahren, die mir die Übungen beibringen und meine Fortschritte überwachen sollte.

Eine nett wirkende Frau, die eigentlich noch ziemlich jung aussah öffnete mir die Tür. Sie stellte sich uns als Sue Clearwater vor und bat uns herein. Rose kam allerdings nicht mit hinein, sodass ich mit der Doktorin allein zurückblieb.

„Also Bella – ich darf dich doch so nennen, oder? Du kannst mich natürlich auch Sue nennen – Dann erzähl doch mal, wie es deinem Fuß geht."

Ich nickte und begann zu erklären. „Es geht schon besser, ich brauche die Krücken nicht mehr zwangsläufig als Stützen, aber ich fühle mich schon noch sicherer mit ihnen."

Meine Physiotherapeutin nickte verständnisvoll. „Das ist nachvollziehbar, jedoch solltest du trotzdem versuchen so viel wie möglich ohne Krücken zu laufen. Damit stärkst du deinen Fuß wieder und trägst dazu bei, dass du ihn schneller wieder belasten kannst. Du tanzt doch, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte nur als Antwort. Und nach diesem Tipp begannen wir sofort mit den Übungen.

Innerhalb dieser zwei Stunden wurde ich jedoch immer frustrierter. Keine der mir gezeigten Übungen funktionierte auch noch annährend so wie sie sollten. Jetzt erst wurde mir klar, wie wenig ich den Fuß noch immer bewegen konnte, da ich bei den meisten Sachen noch viele Schmerzen.

Am Ende meiner Zeit war ich sehr unzufrieden mit mir selbst, Sue jedoch schien sogar ziemlich zufrieden. 

„Ich habe mir jetzt erstmal ein Bild von der Beweglichkeit deines Fußes gemacht, Bella, und es sieht gar nicht so schlecht aus. Wenn man in Betracht zieht, was für Verletzungen du hattest, hat sich alles schon sehr gut entwickelt. Natürlich wird es dauern, bis du den Fuß wieder problemlos belasten kannst, aber wenn du auch daheim regelmäßig die Übungen machst, die ich dir heute gezeigt habe, dann sollte auch das wieder werden."

Von der guten Laune von heute morgen war nichts übrig geblieben und während ich mich von Sue verabschiedete und meine Tasche holte, dachte ich schon verbittert an den Termin nächste Woche, wo ich mir meine Schwäche erneut vor Augen halten musste.

Missmutig verließ ich das Gebäude und hielt nach Rose' rotem Auto Ausschau. Ich konnte es nirgends entdecken, aber meine Blick streifte etwas, was mein Herz zum Klopfen brachte.

Gegenüber an einer Straßenlaterne lehnte niemand anders als mein neuer Freund Edward Cullen. Plötzlich war meine Laune gar nicht mehr so tief im Keller und ich humpelte lächelnd auf ihn zu.

„Hey", flüsterte ich, als ich schließlich direkt vor ihm stand.

„Hi", antwortete er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und zog mich in seine Arme.

Erleichtert, dass es keine unangenehme Atmosphäre zwischen uns gab lehnte ich mich gegen seine Brust und sog seinen Geruch ein. Er roch unglaublich gut und es schien mir fast schon irreal, dass er nun wirklich mein Freund war.

„Hey Bells", murmelte er an meinem Ohr, „wollen wir einen Kaffee trinken gehen?"

Meine Antwort war ein Nicken, von dem er wohl nur die Bewegung an seiner Brust spürte. Grinsend wies er mich an zu warten, während er den Wagen holen ging.

Im Wagen unterhielten wir uns über meine Krankengymnastik. Mit Edward neben mir, der mich aufmunterte, erschien mir die ganze Situation gar nicht mehr so schrecklich.

Immer mehr fragte ich mich, wann ich mich so in Edward verliebt hatte. Hatte ich ihn nicht gehasst? War es vielleicht seine ritterliche Tat gewesen, als er mich im Wald auf die Lichtung getragen hatte? Eigentlich war es ja egal, denn ich bereute nicht mit ihm ausgegangen zu sein.

Er hielt vor dem einzigen Cafe, das wir in Forks hatten, und führte mich hinein. Nachdem wir uns für einen Tisch entschieden hatten, ging er an die Theke und bestellte dort einen Kaffee schwarz für sich und einen Cappuccino für mich.

Sobald er wieder bei mir saß, legte er seinen Arm um mich und ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Wir sprachen nicht, auch als unsere Getränke kamen, doch diese Stille zwischen uns war angenehm. Es fühlte sich einfach so an, als würden wir uns ohne Worte verstehen, auch wenn das vielleicht meine Einbildung war, die ich durch meine kürzlich erworbene rosarote Brille hatte.

Doch wir wurden nicht lange in Ruhe gelassen. Unerwartete, aber deshalb nicht weniger nervig, stand plötzlich Jessica vor unserem Tisch. Ich konnte nicht anders, als bei ihrem Anblick die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Hey Eddie", quietschte sie und lies sich offensichtlich nicht davon beeindrucken, dass Edward mit mir hier war. „Du hast mich die letzte Woche gar nicht mehr angerufen. Aber wenn du Lust auf ein bisschen Spaß hast, ich habe heute noch nichts vor." Bei diesen Worten zwinkerte sie Edward so auffällig zu, dass mir fast etwas Galle hochgekommen wäre.

Nun war ich wirklich gespannt auf Edwards Reaktion, daher hob ich den Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah ihn interessiert an. Dieser warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er antwortete: „Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht angerufen habe, Jessica. Das werde ich auch so schnell nicht wieder tun. Allerdings habe ich wirklich Lust auf etwas Spaß, doch dazu kann ich dich wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Ich bin mit Bella hier."

Jessica war offensichtlich so geschockt über diese Abfuhr, dass sie keine Worte dafür fand. Einen Moment stand sie vor uns und blickte abwechselnd von Edward zu mir, bis sie schließlich auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und das Cafe so schnell wie möglich verließ.

Sobald die Tür hinter ihr zu gefallen war, begann ich schallend zu lachen und auch Edward konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und fiel mit ein.

Es wurde ein lustiger Nachmittag und ich stellte fest, wie gut ich mich mit Edward unterhalten konnte. Das war bei Mike, der leider mein einziger Vergleich war, auf jedenfall nicht so gewesen.

Gegen Abend brachte mein Freund mich dann nach Hause, wo wir uns, ähnlich wie am Vorabend, mit einem Kuss verabschiedeten. Auch diesmal pochte mein Herz wieder so sehr, als wolle es aus meiner Brust springen. Jedoch hatte ich nicht den Drang zusammenzubrechen, nachdem ich im Haus war.

Rasch sagte ich Rosalie Bescheid, dass ich wieder daheim war. Sie hatte Edward erst gebeten mich abzuholen, da Emmett vorbei gekommen war, wie sie mir in einer SMS später mitgeteilt hatte.

Dann ging ich in mein Zimmer, wo ich nach einem ganz bestimmten Zettel suchte. Ich hatte mit Edward heute darüber diskutiert, ob ich in der Musicbar, wie die Karaokebar vom vorigen Abend hieß, auftreten sollte und waren übereingekommen, dass ich es zumindest probieren wollte.

Als ich die Nummer gefunden hatte, kramte ich mein Handy aus meiner Tasche und rief Andy an. Der nahm ein wenig verwirrt ab: „Ja? Wer ist da?"

„Ähm, hey Andy, hier ist Bella. Von gestern Abend", antworte ich leicht verunsichert.

„Achso, klar", lachte er ins Telefon. „Sorry, da hatte ich grade gar nicht dran gedacht. Aber schön, dass du anrufst. Hast du dich entschieden?"

Er war also jemand, der schnell zum Punkt kam, ging es mir durch den Kopf und ich konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Bevor er jedoch dachte, dass ich nicht mehr dran war, sagte ich jedoch: „Ja, habe ich. Also, ich wollte es gerne versuchen, wenn das okay für dich ist."

Erneut ertönte Andys Lachen durch die Lautsprecher. „Bella, wenn es nicht okay wäre, dann hätte ich den Zettel auch nicht geschrieben. Aber ich find es wirklich toll, dass du es versuchen möchtest. Eine Stimme wie dich findet man nicht alle Tage."

Ich errötete und war sehr froh, dass ich ihm jetzt nicht gegenüber stand. „Wann wäre denn der nächste Termin?", fragte ich, um auf ein neues Thema zu kommen.

„Der nächste Auftritt meiner Band wäre in sechs Wochen, aber wenn dir das zu früh ist, oder du alleine auftreten möchtest, dann musst du mit dem Besitzer der Bar, Aro, einen Termin ausmachen."

„Wäre es okay, wenn ich mit deiner Band probe und dann entscheide, ob ich mit deiner Band auftrete und wenn ja, ob ich mir schon den Auftritt in sechs Wochen zutraue? Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher."

Ich hoffte, dass ich jetzt nicht zu viel verlangte, doch es schien kein Problem zu sein.

„Ja klar, ist okay. Unsere nächste Probe ist am Mittwoch um acht Uhr abends in der Werkstatt meines Vaters. Edward weiß wo das ist, er kann dir die Adresse geben. Hast du jemanden der dich hinfährt oder soll ich dich abholen?"

Ich dachte darüber nach. Rose sollte an dem Tag eigentlich Zeit haben, ansonsten konnte ich immer noch Edward fragen. Und wenn gar nichts mehr ging konnte ich auch Alice bitten mich zu fahren, auch wenn ich zu ihr lieber nicht ins Auto steigen wollte.

„Nein, ist schon okay, ich finde schon jemanden, der mich fahren kann."

„Gut und sollte es nicht klappen, dann kannst du mich ja immer noch anrufen, ja? Freut mich, dass du zugesagt hast, Bella. Wir sehn uns dann am Mittwoch."

Wir verabschiedeten uns und dann legte ich mein Handy zur Seite. Ich blickte mich in meinem Zimmer um und lächelte. Langsam schien es wieder bergauf zu gehen, obwohl ich das nach dem Unfall nie gedacht hätte.

Dann plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass ich vielleicht etwas üben sollte, bevor am Mittwoch die Probe war. Selbst wenn ich ein Naturtalent sein sollte, so gut, dass ich keine Übung brauchte, war ich dann doch nicht.

Ich rief nach Rose und bat sie, mir die Gitarre aus dem Keller zu holen. Ich hätte es natürlich auch selbst getan, liebend gern sogar, doch mit Krücken und Gitarre war das doch ein wenig umständlich.

Meine Schwester hatte jedoch kein Problem damit, mir das Instrument zu holen und setzte sich sogar in meinem Zimmer auf den Boden, um mir zuzuhören.

„Wenn das dein neues Hobby wird, dann muss ich dir doch beim Singen zuhören und dich unterstützen", war ihre Begründung dafür.

Doch erst einmal musste ich die Gitarre stimmen, da sie sehr lange im Keller gestanden hatte. Als ich jedoch fertig war, ließ ich meine Finger über die Saiten gleiten. Dann spielte ich ein bisschen darauf, damit ich mich wieder an die verschiedenen Griffe gewöhnte.

Schließlich begann ich einige Lieder, von denen ich wusste, dass ich sie noch auf Gitarre konnte, zu spielen und auch mitzusingen. Rosalie hatte dabei die Augen geschlossen und lächelte vor sich hin.

Irgendwann fielen mir dann aber keine Lieder mehr ein, woraufhin ich einfach nur noch irgendwelche kleinen Melodien, die mir gerade durch den Kopf schwirrten, anspielte und mit summte, da sie keinen Text hatten.

Nachdem ich dies eine Weile getan hatte, stand meine Schwester auf und wünschte mir gute Nacht. Auch mir riet sie, dass ich schlafen gehen sollte, da es schon zehn Uhr war und ich morgen früh aufstehen musste, da ich morgen wieder zur Schule gehen sollte.

Ich stimmte ihr zu und legte die Gitarre bei Seite, dann packte ich meine Schultasche und machte mich nach einer schnellen Dusche bettfertig. Müde von den Übungen der Krankengymnastik dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis ich dann in meine Traumwelt versank.

So, wenn auch mit einem Tag Verspätung von meinem Rhythmus der letzten Wochen, hier ist doch das neue Kapitel und damit wünsche ich euch noch frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch :) (es kann sehr gut sein, dass ich erst wieder in zwei wochen updaten kann, da ich zwischen den Jahren sehr verplant bin und danach in Skiurlaub fahre… ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das :) )

lg eure Scara


	19. Erster Schultag

_**Erster Schultag**_

Ich erwachte am nächsten Morgen und merkte sofort, wie nervös ich war. Ich hatte davon geträumt, wie Edward und ich uns in der Schule als Paar zeigen würden. Und auch wenn ich mich glücklicherweise nicht mehr an die Einzelheiten erinnerte, so erinnerte ich mich doch daran, dass es alles andere als gut gelaufen war. Mike, Lauren und Jessica waren alle drei in dem Traum vorgekommen und hatten uns das Leben zur Hölle gemacht.

Ich versuchte die restliche Erinnerung auch noch zu verdrängen, indem ich Aufstand und mich zu einem schnellen Frühstück mit Rose in die Küche begab.

Aber auch während ich mich anzog und mich für die Schule fertig machte, stellte ich fest wie nervös ich war. Und ich hasste es nervös sein. Es war nicht wie vor einem Auftritt, wo das Adrenalin durch den Körper schoss, sondern einfach unangenehm nervös.

Zudem war ich unsicher, ob Edward auch in der Schule zu unserer Beziehung stehen würde, oder ob er es abstreiten würde. Er war noch immer Edward, auch wenn er vor Jessica auf meiner Seite gewesen war.

Angezogen und schulfertig stand ich vor Rosalies Auto, bis sie nach draußen kam und aufschloss, damit ich einsteigen konnte. Auf dem Weg bemerkte ich immer wieder ihre Blicke zu mir hinüber.

„Bella, ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst ziemlich blass aus", fragte sie dann schließlich und sah mich besorgt an.

Ich seufzte und antwortete: „Ja… Nein… ich weiß es nicht. Ich mache mir Sorgen, wie die Mädchen in der Schule reagieren, wenn sie das von Edward und mir erfahren. Immerhin ist er in der kurzen Zeit ziemlich beliebt geworden. Fühlt man sich so, wenn man die neue Schülerin in der Klasse ist?"

Rose lachte leise, legte ihre Hand auf meine und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Edward ist doch bei dir. Und sollte er das nicht sein, dann sind Alice und ich für dich da."

Ich lächelte ihr dankbar zu, während sie auf den Schulparkplatz fuhr. Sie hatte ja Recht, ich sollte in Edward vertrauen. Und mein Vertrauen wurde auch sehr schnell auf die Probe gestellt.

Sobald ich ausgestiegen war, wurde ich von Jessica, Lauren und ihrer neuen Freundin Tanya in die Ecke getrieben. Lauren trat vor und fragte sogleich: „Bist du mit Edward zusammen?"

„Ich… also…", begann ich unsicher und wollte einfach nur hier weg. Genau wegen solchen Momenten war ich nervös gewesen. Den Moment, wo mich Edwards Fanbase umringen würde.

Bevor ich jedoch wirklich noch etwas hätte sagen können, schob sich ein Arm über meine Schulter und jemand neben mir antwortete: „Ja, das sind wir. Habt ihr ein Problem damit?"

Ich blickte zu der Person hoch, zu der der Arm gehörte. Eigentlich hätte ich es mir sparen können, da ich sofort erkannt hatte, dass es Edward war. Wer sollte es auch sonst sein?

Ich konnte nicht beschreiben, wie erleichtert ich in diesem Moment war ihn zu sehen. Er blickte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu mir runter und zog mich dann in seine Arme. Einen Moment war ich etwas steif in der Umarmung, da mir klar war, dass die anderen drei zusahen, doch dann wurde ich lockerer und genoss die Umarmung.

Ein Schnauben lies uns beide aufblicken. Lauren, die immer noch vor uns stand und die Hände in die Hüften gestützt hatte, sagte: „Also Edward, wenn du mal wieder Lust auf richtige Frauen hast, dann sag uns Bescheid."

Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und zog mit den anderen beiden im Schlepptau über den Schulhof ab. Jetzt konnte ich mir ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen, denn es war deutlich heraus zu hören gewesen, dass ihr Edwards Entscheidung gar nicht gefiel.

Ich löste mich aus unserer Umarmung und lächelte Edward dankbar an. Er sah stirnrunzelnd auf mich hinunter. „Warum hast du ihnen nicht gesagt, dass wir zusammen sind. Willst du es geheim halten?"

Er schien sauer zu sein und ich beeilte mich ihm zu versichern: „Nein, dass ist es nicht. Natürlich nicht. Es ist nur… ich stehe nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt."

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und legte demonstrativ den Arm wieder um meine Schulter und lotste mich in Richtung Schulgebäude.

Ich hatte Recht gehabt, als ich gesagt hatte, dass wir auffallen würden. Während ich mit Edward, der mich zu meinem Klassenraum brachte, durch die Gänge lief, hörte ich überall Getuschel um uns herum.

Auch als ich allein neben Alice in Mathe saß hörte ich von vorne ein paar Mädchen flüstern, die sich immer wieder nach mir umsahen. Einmal glaubte ich sie sogar sagen zu hören: „Wer glaubt die eigentlich wer sie ist?"

So ging es den ganzen Tag weiter. Edward holte mich vor meinen Klassenräumen ab und brachte mich zu meinem nächsten Unterricht. Währendessen und auch in den Stunden selbst, bemerkte ich die ganze Zeit giftige Blicke und Gerede um mich herum.

Auch beim Mittagessen wurde es nicht besser, im Gegenteil fast noch schlimmer. Schließlich ließ ich mit einem Seufzen meinen Löffel in die Suppe, die ich mir geholt hatte, sinken und schob den Teller von mir. Das ganze vermieste mir den Appetit.

Edward sah mich fragend an. „Was ist los?"

Verblüfft blickte ich auf. Hatte er es tatsächlich nicht gemerkt? Oder vielleicht war er es gewohnt und genoss es sogar. Ich traute es ihm zu, da er immer noch ein Macho war.

„Nichts, mich nervt nur das Getuschel, was du nicht zu bemerken scheinst."

Ich wusste, dass der Kommentar sehr bissig war und es tat mir auch Leid, doch ich konnte es mir nach einem solchen Vormittag einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Dann lass uns schon mal zum Biologier-Raum gehen. Vielleicht sind da nicht ganz so viele Leute", schlug Edward mit einem warmen Lächeln vor.

Mir wurde ganz warm in der Brust, als ich dieses Lächeln sah. Er war nicht mal böse auf mich obwohl, ich ihm so kratzbürstig geantwortet hatte, stattdessen wollte er mir sogar helfen.

Ich nickte ihm zu und wir standen gemeinsam auf und verließen, nachdem wir unsere Tabletts weg gebracht hatten, die Cafeteria und machten uns auf den Weg zu Biologie.

Wir waren fast die ersten im Raum, aber leider nur fast. Die einzige Person, die noch darin saß, war Mike. Ich senkte den Blick und wollte Edwards Hand loslassen, um ihm den Anblick zu ersparen, doch Edward lies es nicht zu.

Er zog mich zu unseren Plätzen in der letzten Reihe und setzte sich elegant und völlig entspannt hin, meine Hand noch immer festhaltend. Auch ich setzte mich hin und warf Mike, der uns inzwischen anstarrte, einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Bella", sagte mein Freund und als ich mich zu ihm wandte, presste er seine Lippen auf meine. Einen Moment konnte ich nichts tun, doch dann erwiderte ich den Kuss. Ich spürte Edwards Hand in meinem Haar und ich lächelte in den Kuss hinein.

Als wir wieder voneinander abließen, bemerkte ich im Augenwinkel Mike, der uns geschockt und sprachlos anstarrte. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wenn er es denn gekonnt hätte, kamen einige andere in den Klassenraum.

Während dem Unterricht spürte ich immer wieder Mike's Blicke auf mir, doch ich ignorierte sie gekonnt.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es dann auch noch den restlichen Schultag hinter mich zu bringen. In Sport saß ich mit Edward auf der Bank und schaute den anderen Tänzen zu, da wir schon vorgetanzt hatten, hatte wir ja nichts mehr zu tun.

Nach der Schule fuhren Rose, Emmett, Jasper und Alice ins Kino, aber da Edward und ich erst einmal etwas Zeit für uns wollten blieben wir daheim. Wir entschieden uns zu mir zu fahren und es uns dort gemütlich zu machen.

Ich schloss die Tür auf und führte Edward rein. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn im Wohnzimmer lassen und uns dann ein paar Sachen aus der Küche für uns holen, doch Edward zog mich zu sich auf Sofa und küsste mich stürmig.

Obwohl ich bereitwillig meinen Mund öffnete und seine Zunge einließ, machte ich mir ein wenig Sorgen. Ich war definitiv noch nicht bereite den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Doch ich musste es ihm wohl nicht sagen.

Schwer atmend löste er sich von mir und lächelte mich an. „Ich hole die Sachen, sag mir einfach wo sie sind. Du solltest deinen Fuß schonen."

Ich errötete und erklärte ihm, wo er was finden würde und während er danach auf die Suche ging entschied ich mich, ein paar DVD's rauszusuchen. Hauptsächlich Komödien, da ich vermutete, dass er nichts von Liebesfilmen halten würde und ich war nicht von den Horrorfilmen angetan, die Emmett hier lagerte.

Eine Weile später lagen wir zusammen auf dem Sofa, Edwards Arm war um meine Hüfte geschlungen, und schauten uns einen Film an. Dabei übermannte mich jedoch irgendwann meine Müdigkeit, da ich heute Nacht nicht viel geschlafen hatte.

Diesen Schlaf holte ich jetzt nach, da ich es nicht verhindern konnte, dass ich in Edwards Armen einschlief.

So, nach drei Wochen endlich das nächste Kapitel…

Was denkt ihr?

Tut mir übrigens Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe (wobei es für meine Verhältnisse ja doch kurz ist^^), aber Silvester zählt hoffentlich als Ausnahme (Frohes neues Jahr übrigens :P) und danach war ich im Skiurlaub und letzte Woche war ich krank und hab nur im Bett gelegen und dann noch der eine extra-tag (seht es positiv, ihr müsst einen Tag kürzer auf das nächste Kapitel warten). Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir :)

Lg Scara


	20. Die Bandmitglieder

_**Die Bandmitglieder**_

Auch die nächsten beiden Tage überstand ich an Edward's Seite. Es war mir so peinlich gewesen, als Rosalie mir am nächsten Morgen erzählt hatte, dass Edward mich in mein Bett getragen hatte, nachdem ich eingeschlafen war.

Doch Edward lachte nur, als ich es am nächsten Tag peinlich berührt erwähnte. Er meinte, dass das völlig in Ordnung wäre und ich mir keine Gedanken machen sollte.

Natürlich hatte das Gerede hinter unserem Rücken noch nicht nachgelassen, doch ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt und konnte es ertragen. Ich spürte die bösen Blicke in meinem Nacken kaum noch.

Doch heute Abend nach der Schule stand etwas an, das mich noch viel nervöser machte. Da Rosalie den freien Abend mit Emmett nutzen wollte, hatte Edward sich dazu bereit erklärt mich nach Seattle zu Andy zu fahren.

Ich wusste nicht genau auf was ich mich gefasst machen sollte, denn ich kannte ja nur ein Bandmitglied. Wie würden die anderen sein? Edward schien meine Nervosität zu bemerken, denn er drückte kurz meinen Oberschenkel bevor er zu Andy in die Straße einbog.

Natürlich kannte er die Adresse, die beiden kannten sich ja schließlich. Ich stieg aus und hörte schon von hier Musik aus einer der Garagen kommen. Ich lächelte, denn diese Garagenbands kannte ich bisher nur aus Filmen und Büchern und nun würde ich ein Mitglied einer echt werden.

Ich folgte Edward, der vor einer Haustür stehen blieb und die Türklingel betätigte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde, und ich blickte schon nervös um mich, doch dann stand Andy vor uns und lächelte uns an.

„Hey, Bella, schön dass du da bist", sagte er und trat beiseite, damit wir rein kommen konnten. Unsicher trat ich hinter Edward ein und hörte die Tür hinter mir zugehen. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, ich konnte nicht einfach wieder gehen.

„Hier lang, wir spielen in der Garage", sagte Andy überflüssigerweise, da man die Musik schon draußen gehört hatte. Schweigend folgten wir ihm in die Garage wo schon ein paar Leute versammelt waren.

„Hey Leute, das ist Bella", begann Andy, der vortrat. Dann begann er auf die einzelnen Personen zu zeigen: „Bella, das hier sind Alec, mein Freund, er spielt nicht in der Band, das neben ihm ist seine Schwester Jane, sie spielt die E-Gitarre. Sie sind Zwillinge und haben zusammen angefangen zu spielen."

Ich lächelte und nickte den beiden zu. Sie waren sich tatsächlich ähnlich. Beide waren zierlich und klein, wie Alice. Ihre Augen hatten denselben Braunton, genauso wie ihre Haare, die sie beide in Kurzhaarfrisuren trugen.

Man musste die beiden nur ansehen, damit einem klar wurde, dass sie sich wirklich nahe standen. Alec, der normale Jeans, grüne Chucks und ein ebenfalls grünes T-Shirt trug, lächelte leicht zurück und griff dann nach der Hand seiner Schwester, die mir in ihrem kurzen lila Kleid und den lila Sneakers frech zuzwinkerte.

Doch das waren ja noch nicht alle Personen im Raum und Andy fuhr gleich fort, sie mir vorzustellen.

„Das da drüben ist Seth, Jane's Freund", sagte er und deutete auf einen Typen, der am Schlagzeug saß, von dem man also nicht mehr fragen brauchte, was er spielte. Er hatte dunkelbraune bis fast schwarze Locken, fast ein Afro, war groß gewachsen und trug, neben schwarzen Schuhen, Jeans und Shirt, eine Lederjacke, wie sie Edward bei unserem ersten Treffen an hatte.

Er lächelte mich mit warmen blauen Augen an und winkte kurz und ich konnte nicht anders, als lachen zurück zu winken.

Jetzt fehlten nur noch das Paar in der einen Ecke, wo eine Frau mit lockigen langen und feuerroten Haaren in einer kurzen Jeans, einem bauchfreien Top und Ballerinas jemanden mit kurzen blonden Haaren küsste, der wie alle anderen Jungs eine einfache Jeans und ein schwarzes Shirt trug. Was an ihm jedoch auffiel war, dass er barfuß war.

„Das küssende Pärchen da drüben sind James und Victoria, James spielt Bassgitarre und ich denke, dass du schon erkannt hast, dass die beiden zusammen sind. Achso und ich spiele Keyboard, hab ich ganz vergessen zu erwähnen. Manchmal ist auch noch Jane's Freund Embry hier, aber heute konnte er nicht."

Das küssende Pärchen hatte sich nur kurz voneinander gelöst und mir zugenickt, dann hatten sie mich wieder abgewendet. Keiner fragte auch nur nach Edward, was wohl bedeutete, dass ihn alle kannten.

„Leute, lasst uns mal besprechen, wie wir die Sache angehen", sagte Jane mit einer hellen Stimme und alle begaben sich in einen Kreis, selbst James und Victoria, die sich nur widerwillig voneinander lösten.

Als ich zwischen Edward und Andy im Kreis saß, sagte James zu mir: „Also, bisher covern wir nur Lieder, da niemand in der Band Songs schreibt. Solltest du welche schreiben, dann sag Bescheid."

Bevor ich antworten konnte, begann Alec zu sprechen: „Sie spielen verschiedene Musikrichtungen, also wenn du Ideen und Wünsche hast, dann sag Bescheid."

Alec war mir viel sympathischer, als James, der augenscheinlich nicht viel von mir zu halten schien.

„Wie wärs", schlug Jane vor, „wenn wir einfach ein paar Songs ausprobieren?"

Ich nickte zustimmend. „Kennst du ‚I won't disagree'?", fragte Andy und als ich erneut nickte, rief er den Titel in die Runde und alle Bandmitglieder gingen zu ihren Instrumenten.

Auch ich machte mich auf den Weg zu dem Mikrophon und wartete auf den Musikeinsatz.

(.com/watch?v=ogDhdftVMP4 )

Ich begann zu singen und schloss die Augen für einen Moment, um nicht nervös zu werden. Immerhin ging es hier um mehr als in dieser Karaokebar.

Das Lied war lange nicht so ruhig, wie es ‚Hallelujah' gewesen war, aber das störte mich nicht, denn es war nicht weniger schön. Es machte einfach Spaß es zu singen. Ich war auch überrascht, wie gut es funktioniert und dass ich keine Probleme hatte, um mit der Spielweise der Band mitzukommen.

Sie passten sich mir an und ich mich ihnen. Wir harmonierten einfach von selbst. Nach einer Weile traute ich mich auch, die Augen wieder zu öffnen und lächelte Alec, Victoria und vor allem Edward an, die vor der kleinen Bühne saßen, die hier stand.

Doch einmal mehr war das Lied viel zu schnell vorbei und ich hörte die drei vor mir klatschen. Was mich jedoch am meisten überraschte war wohl James, der zu mir trat.

„Ich dachte ja, dass du nur ein kleines Mädchen bist, aber deine Stimme ist echt klasse", sagte er, ohne zu lächeln.

Verunsichert starrte ich ihn an. War das ein Kompliment oder eher eine Beleidigung?

„Das ist das größte Lob, das du von ihm bekommen ganz, also nimm es positiv. Er ist immer so", flüsterte mir Victoria ins Ohr, die dann zu ihrem Freund ging und ihn auf die Wange küsste.

„Also Bella, wenn das noch nicht geklappt hat, dann wüsste ich nicht, wie du es noch besser machen wolltest. Willst du in die Band? Fest, meine ich", fragte Andy lachend.

Ich blickte mich verunsichert um. Ich kannte sie alle nicht und doch fühlte ich mich in dieser Umgebung direkt wohl, sie alle – sogar James – waren mir auf eine Art und Weise sympathisch.

„Ja, ja ich würde liebend gerne in die Band", erwiderte ich lächelnd.

„Cool", rief Jane neben mir und umarmte mich stürmig und ich umarmte sie ein wenig überrumpelt zurück.

„Lasst uns weiter proben, Leute, wir haben nur noch sechs Wochen bis zu dem Auftritt, der übrigens ein Wettbewerb ist, Bella, nur so nebenbei."

Ich blickte James erschrocken an. War ich bereit für einen Wettbewerb? Doch mir wurde keine große Wahl gelassen, als der Rest zu seinen Instrumenten zurück ging und wir weitere Songs probten.

Wir probten noch mehrere Songs durch, bis wir schließlich gegen zehn Uhr fertig waren und den nächsten Termin abmachten.

Wieder in Edwards Auto lehnte ich mich erschöpft in dem Sitz zurück und lächelte leicht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass mir das Musik machen so viel Spaß bereiten würde. Aber ich hätte auch nicht erwartet, dass es so anstrengend sein konnte, wenn man alles gab.

Als ich mich von Edward verabschiedet hatte ging ich in mein Zimmer und rief Alice, der ich natürlich alles erzählen wollte. Doch irgendwann in dem Gespräch schlief ich einfach auf dem Bett ein, noch komplett angezogen.

So Leute, ich weiß es ist spät, aber ich hab die ganze Zeit geschrieben, weil ich gestern nicht da war.

Ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt

LG Scara

PS: ich habe eine Bitte an euch (natürlich kann ich niemanden von euch dazu zwingen :P)

Also meine Schwester nimmt an einem Wettbewerb teil, wo sie eine Musicalrolle gewinnen kann und ich weiß, dass ihr das viel bedeutet und sie wirklich das Talent dazu hat

Deshalb wäre es wirklich cool von euch, wenn ihr für sie abstimmen würdet:

/the_audition/audition/#view-31417-1348?p=0

ich weiß, man muss sich registrieren, aber es ist kostenlos, also wenn ihr das machen würdet, wäre das wirklich toll von euch :)

hier auch noch ihr Youtube-Kanal falls ihr euch mehr von ihr anhören möchtet :)

.com/user/sonnenblume1991


	21. Der Wettbewerb

_**Der Wettbewerb**_

Die nächsten Wochen zogen wie unter einem dicken Nebel an mir vorbei. Meine Tage waren wirklich anstrengend und abends fiel ich wie ein Stein in mein Bett.

Edward und ich wurden auch weiterhin in der Schule angestarrt und hinter unserem Rücken wurde noch immer getuschelt, doch mit der Zeit gewöhnten wir uns daran und ich konnte es inzwischen immer besser ignorieren.

Hin und wieder, wenn Edward und ich alleine waren, versuchte er mit mir einen Schritt weiter zu gehen, doch ich war noch nicht bereit dazu. Insbesondere wenn ich daran dachte, wie viele Mädchen er wohl vor mir gehabt hatte wurde ich abgeschreckt und ich hielt ihn von mehr als Küssen ab, auch wenn er manchmal ein wenig frustriert danach wirkte.

Ich vertraute ihm, das tat ich wirklich, aber ich war noch nicht bereit diesen letzten Schritt zu gehen. Dazu war ich einfach selbst noch viel zu unsicher.

Mit den Proben kamen wir immer weiter voran, wir arbeiteten unermüdlich an einem Song und es klappte einfach super zwischen uns. Ich verstand mich mit allen aus der Band gut, auch wenn mir James noch immer ziemlich suspekt war, doch ich hatte mich an seine Eigenheiten – wie zum Beispiel, dass er immer barfuß lief – gewöhnt.

Auch bei der Krankengymnastik kam ich gut voran, ich machte meine Übungen regelmäßig, wonach Sue natürlich auch schaute und wenn sie bemerkte, dass ich irgendetwas vernachlässigt hatte, dann wies sie mich stets gründlich zurecht.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie langsam wie eine Art Mutter für mich wurde, denn ich wenn ich es gebraucht hätte, dann hätte ich mit ihr darüber reden können, das spürte ich. Und ich war unendlich dankbar dafür.

Ihrer unermüdlichen Hilfe hatte ich es auch zu verdanken, dass ich heute hier stand. Ich stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachte mich. Mir gefiel eigentlich was ich sah. Ich trug eine kurze Jeanshose über einer schwarzen Leggins. Meine Füße steckten in roten Chucks und ich hatte ein ebenso rotes Top an, darüber hatte ich eine schwarze Jacke, die mehr Zierde war, da sie meine Arme genauso wenig bedeckte.

Meine Haare waren gelockt und um meinen Hals hing eine schwarze Perlenkette. Natürlich konnten meine Uhr und mein Lederarmband nicht fehlen, denn sie waren wie Glücksbringern für mich.

Jane hatte mir Smokey Eye's geschminkt und meine Lippen passten mit ihrem rot sehr gut zum Rest des Outfits.

Heute war es so weit. Heute war der Bandwettbewerb und jede Band konnte nur ein Lied vorspielen. Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir etwas übel. Ein Lied, eine Chance und sie wollten es mit meinem Song probieren. Ich hatte ihn ein paar Tage nach der ersten Bandprobe geschrieben, einfach nur weil ich mich mit Musik beschäftigen wollte.

Dann war ich in die nächste Probe gegangen und hatte das Lied vor mich hin gesummt und es war niemand anderes als James gewesen, der mich gebeten hatte es vorzuspielen. Als ich dann sagte, dass das etwas von mir war, waren sie noch begeisterter gewesen, denn das würde unsere Chancen natürlich erhöhen, da wir nicht einfach ein Lied coverten.

Natürlich war das Lied nicht perfekt gewesen, was mir klar war, und deshalb hatte jeder seine Meinung und Vorschläge miteingebracht und daran gearbeitet. Eigentlich mochte ich das Ergebnis, aber wenn ich dann daran dachte, dass der Song nun einmal von mir stammte, dann war ich regelrecht verängstigt.

Würden sie mir die Schuld daran geben, wenn wir verloren? Davor hatte ich wirklich Angst. Doch ich wurde von einem Klopfen an der Tür aufgeschreckt. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten kamen Andy und Seth herein. Das war nicht besonders verwunderlich wenn man bedachte, dass wir uns mit der ganzen Band eine Umkleide teilten.

„Bella? Alles in Ordnung? Du bist ziemlich blass", fragte mich Andy besorgt, mit dem ich mich immer besser verstand. Nun ja, ich hatte mir nun mal schon immer einen schwulen besten Freund gewünscht.

Ich konnte ihm nicht antworten, da ich einen Kloß im Hals hatte und auch nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte.

Jemand nahm meine Hand in seine und verblüfft blickte ich in Seth's Augen. Er war immer sehr zurück haltend und so etwas wie heute, das war sehr selten.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte er leise und lächelte mich an, „wir rocken die Leute hier. Und wenn nicht, dann haben die eben keinen Musikgeschmack."

Sein letzter Kommentar brachte mich zum Schmunzeln. Ich blickte die beiden vor mir an. Sie trugen beide eine schwarze Jeans, ein rotes Shirt und eine schwarze Lederjacke darüber. Zudem trugen sie genauso wie ich und der Rest der Band rote Chucks.

Wir hatten nämlich beschlossen, dass die Jungs genauso wie die Mädchen dasselbe tragen würden. Das hieß also, dass Jane dasselbe Outfit wie ich und James dasselbe Outfit wie die beiden vor mir trug.

„Du hast Recht", brachte ich schließlich hervor und umarmte Seth, dankbar dafür, dass er mir mit seinen Worten eigentlich versichert hatte, dass sie mir die Schuld für nichts geben würden.

Einer der Bühnenhelfer mit Klemmbrett klopfte an unsere Tür und ihm folgten Jane und James. Er schaute kurz nach, wohl um sicherzugehen, dass wir nun alle hier waren, dann sagte er: „Seid in zehn Minuten bereit auf die Bühne zu gehen."

Und schon war er wieder weg, um seinen anderen Pflichten nachzukommen. Wir hingegen standen alle im Raum und schwiegen uns an. Ich spürte, dass meine Hand nun zu schwitzen begann und ich rieb sie an meiner Hose ab.

„Wir bringen die Menge zum Toben", sagte Jane dann und blickte uns alle mit ihren schönen Augen an und grinste frech. Dann streckte sie ihre Hand in die Mitte und gab uns deutlich zu verstehen, dass wir unsere Hände auf ihre legen sollten.

Als wir alle bei ihr standen und ihrem stummen Wunsch nachgekommen waren grinste sie erneut und rief: „Apokalypse!"

Wir riefen ebenfalls „Apokalypse" und dann machten wir uns auf den Weg hinter die Bühne. Ich lächelte als ich mich erinnerte, wie wir uns diesen Namen gegeben hatten.

Wir waren einmal abends zusammen weg gegangen und später an diesem Abend hatten wir im Spaße darüber diskutiert, dass der Auftritt wohl ein richtiges Desaster werden würde. Dann war Seth irgendwie auf die Apokalypse gekommen und in dem Moment wussten wir sofort, wie wir uns nennen würden.

Viel zu schnell waren wir hinter der Bühne und ich konnte hören, wie jemand rief: „In fünf Minuten ist ‚Apokalypse' dran."

Ich schluckte. Wieso ging die Zeit so schnell rum? Ich war plötzlich wieder total nervös. Ich hatte gesehen, was für eine Menge vor der Bühne stand und uns spielen hören würde. Und diesmal war es nicht zum Spaß, sondern es ging um etwas, dass uns allen wichtig war.

Wenn wir diesen Wettbewerb gewannen, dann konnten wir eine Demo-CD aufnehmen und das war etwas, wozu wir so schnell nicht mehr die Möglichkeit bekommen würden.

Zudem wusste ich, dass vor der Bühne auch viele Leute waren, die ich kannte, darunter natürlich Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett und Jasper.

Der Bühnenhelfer von eben kam zu uns und fragte noch einmal nach: „Apokalypse?" Wir nickten und ich bekam ein Mikrofon in die Hand gedrückt. „Ihr seid jetzt dran."

Ich spürte mein Herz plötzlich in meiner Kehle anstatt in meiner Brust und schloss kurz die Augen, um tief durchzuatmen und mich zu beruhigen. Ich hörte, wie der Ansager uns ankündigte und die anderen, die sich längst verteilt hatten, betraten unter dem Jubel des Publikums die Bühne.

Ich stand dort, von wo ich beginnen sollte, deshalb öffnete ich langsam die Augen und wappnete mich. Das war nun nicht der Moment, um nervös zu sein, sondern zu singen. Entschlossen umschloss ich das Mikro fester mit der Hand und wartete darauf, dass die Musik einsetzte.

(Link: Vanilla Ninja – My puzzle of dreams .com/watch?v=Ku5ppgIzeZA )

Dann hörte ich meinen Einsatz und schritt langsam auf die Bühne und begann sanft zu singen. Ich wurde ins Scheinwerferlicht getaucht, doch das störte mich jetzt nicht mehr. Ich war nun in meiner eigenen Welt, in die ich immer einzutauchen schien, wenn ich sang.

Ich schritt selbstbewusst über die Bühne nach vorne, wo der Mikrofonständer war und befestigte das Mikro beim Singen. Das alles war wie selbstverständlich für mich und ich lächelte unbewusst.

Ich blickte in die Menge und obwohl ich sie nicht sehen konnte, spürte ich doch die Blicke meiner Freunde auf mir. Und es machte mich nicht mehr nervös, es machte mich glücklich, dass ich diesen Moment mit ihnen teilen konnte, dass sie heute hier bei mir waren und mich unterstützten.

Doch mit diesem Lied war es wie mit allen Liedern, die ich mochte – es war viel zu schnell vorbei. Ich wurde beinahe von dem Ende überrascht und der Applaus und der Jubel des Publikums schreckten mich ein wenig auf.

Ich ging ein Stück nach hinten, wo die anderen vier schon in einer Reihe standen und mich in ihre Mitte nahmen. Dann verbeugten wir uns zusammen und machten uns winkend auf den Weg die Bühne runter.

Schweigend, als wäre gerade jemand gestorben, gingen wir in unsere Umkleide zurück. Dort standen wir einen Moment, dann brachen wir alle in Jubel aus und umarmten einander. Sogar der sonst immer so coole James umarmte mich und ich lachte ihm zu.

Wir hatten es geschafft. Wir waren auf diese Bühne gegangen und hatten das Publikum mitgerissen, so wie wir es gewollt hatten.

Aber auch die Freude, auch ein wenig durch das Adrenalin, das wir alle eindeutig im Blut hatten, hervorgerufen, hielt nicht ewig an.

Wir waren als neunzehntes gewesen und hinter uns kamen noch zwölf Gruppen und dann gab es eine halbe Stunde Pause, um der Jury die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich in Ruhe zu beraten.

Fast eine Stunde lang saßen wir also in unserer Umkleide und keiner sagte etwas, nur hin und wieder waren Geräusche zu hören, wenn Seth nervös auf seinen Beinen irgendeinen Rhythmus klopfte oder ich einmal mehr meine Flasche aufdrehte, um dann einen winzigen Schluck zu trinken.

Dann wurden wir erneut nach vorne gerufen, damit sich alle Bands auf der Bühne nebeneinander aufstellen konnten. Wir standen etwas weiter links dicht beieinander gedrängt und hielten uns an den Händen, ohne dass ich hätte sagen können wessen Hand es war.

Der Moderator kam unter großem Applaus und ein paar vereinzelten Jubelschreien auf die Bühne, einen Umschlag in der Hand.

Seine Hände mussten kein Mikrofon festhalten, so wie ich es eben beim Singen musste, denn er hatte ein Headset im Ohr, damit er frei sprechen und natürlich auch den Umschlag öffnen könnte.

„Hier ist es. Hier ist das auf was die Bands so lange erwartet haben. Die Ergebnisse natürlich. Allerdings, damit es nicht zu langwierig wird, werden wir hier nur die ersten zehn Plätze vorlesen. Die Bands, die daran interessiert sind die restliche Platzierung zu erfahren, können das nachher bei den Bühnenarbeitern nachfragen. Aber jetzt ist es so weit. Nachdem die Halle von jeder einzelnen Band, die alle tolle Arbeit geleistet haben, aufgeheizt wurde, haben wir jetzt hier die Sieger des Wettbewerbes…"

Hoffe ihr sagt mir eure Meinung, auch wenn ich diesmal wieder etwas länger gebraucht habe :)

Lg Scara


	22. Ein neuer Bekannter

_**Ein neuer Bekannter**_

„Beginnen wir mit dem zehnten Platz: ‚Black Devils'."

Die Menge klatschte und jubelte und die Band, deren Name vorgelesen worden war, ging nach vorne um sich eine CD abzuholen. Danach ging es weiter. Die Bands wurden vorgelesen und holten sich ihre CD's ab. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was auf dieser CD war.

Wir hielten unsere Hände immer fester und ich glaube, dass Andy mir beinahe das Blut in den Fingern abschnürte. Wir waren schon bei dem fünften Platz und waren immer noch nicht vorgelesen worden und wir wurden alle immer nervöser. Ich glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass wir noch vorgelesen wurden.

„Auf den fünften Platz hat es die Band ‚Blaue Rosen' geschafft."

Jubelnd ging die entsprechende Gruppe nach vorne, während ich ein Stechen in meiner Brust verspürte, wie ich es bei jedem Platz hatte, den wir nicht geschafft hatten.

„Jetzt kommen wir zum vierten Platz. Ich persönlich finde, dass der vierte Platz fast genauso gut ist wie der dritte. Meistens sind die beiden sowieso sehr nah aneinander von den Punkten her gesehen. Aber ich bin sicher, dass ihr jetzt lieber den vierten Platz hören wollt, als Gerede darüber, nicht wahr?"

Die Menge schrie und tobte. Ich blickte erneut in die Menge und suchte nach einem bekannten Gesicht. Und tatsächlich entdeckte ich Alice' Gesicht und als ich mir die Personen um sie herum ansah erkannte ich auch Edward, Jasper, Emmett und Rosalie.

Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Moderator zu, der nun den Namen des vierten Platzes aus dem Umschlag zog. Dann las er ihn vor und ich sah nur wie seine Lippen sich bewegten.

„‚Apokalypse' ihr habt euch den vierten Platz redlich verdient mit dem Song ‚My puzzle of dreams'"

In diesem Moment konnte ich nur nach vorne starren. Eine unglaubliche Wärme breitete sich in mir aus und ich hörte die anderen um mich herum schreien vor Freude.

Sie rissen mich mit sich nach vorne, während wir uns ständig umarmten. Der Moderator schüttelte uns allen die Hände und gratulierte uns, bevor er uns die CD reichte.

Ich blickte zu James, der sie in der Hand hielt, doch nichts stand auf der CD drauf und ein wenig verwundert, aber immer noch mit den anderen jubelnd gingen wir zurück auf unseren Platz und beobachteten, wie die ersten drei Plätze vorgelesen wurden.

Der erste erhielt natürlich den Vertrag für die Demo-CD, während die anderen beiden ihren Plätzen entsprechende Gutscheine für ein sehr gutes Musikgeschäft in Seattle erhielten.

In der Umkleide begannen Jane und Seth wie Wasserfälle zu reden. Darüber, wie nervös sie gewesen waren und wie geschockt und erfreut sie gewesen waren, als wir auf dem vierten Platz landeten. Sie beschrieben, wie wir alle uns gefühlt hatten, da war ich mir sicher, doch waren wir anderen noch nicht in der Lage zu sprechen.

Erst als wir alle unsere Sachen soweit zusammen gepackt hatten und auf dem Weg in Richtung der Hintertür waren durchbrach James die Stille zwischen uns. Ausgerechnet James, dachte ich bei mir selbst und blickte auf.

„Ich finde, dass wir für den vierten von einunddreißig Plätzen schon eine Party veranstalten können, meint ihr nicht auch?"

Die anderen stimmten zu und auch ich hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

Als wir draußen ankamen, sahen wir schon eine kleine Menge vor der Tür stehen. Das meiste waren Freunde und Angehörige der Bandmitglieder, aber es schienen auch ein Paar Fans dabei zu sein, die schrien als wir raus kamen.

Ich bemerkte, wie zwei Mädchen James nach einem Autogramm fragten, während Seth und Andy mit einer Gruppe aus Jungen und Mädchen redeten. Jane stand neben mir und wir sahen uns nur kurz an und lachten.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich ein paar Jungs die Jane und mich ansahen und schließlich auf uns zukamen. Einer von ihnen sprach Jane an, die ihm erfreut antwortete. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie und Seth sich jedoch durchgängig im Auge behielten, was mich schmunzeln ließ.

Dann tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter. Ich drehte mich in der Hoffnung um, dort Edward stehen zu sehen, doch es war jemand anderes und ich dachte mich träfe der Schlag.

Warme braune Augen blickten in meine, aus einem Gesicht, das vor einer Weile noch mit langen schwarzen Haaren umrandet gewesen war. Die weißen Zähne, die bei seinem Lächeln zu sehen waren, gaben einen starken Kontrast zu der rostbraunen Haut.

Selbst in Turnschuhen, Jeanshose und einem dunklen T-Shirt samt einer braunen Lederjacke sah er einfach nur umwerfend aus und ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er jetzt hier vor mir stand. Um nicht direkt erkannt zu werden hatte er sich eine Mütze tief in sein Gesicht geschoben.

„Hi", sagte Jakob Black und einen Moment dachte ich, dass ich in Ohnmacht fallen würde.

Jakob war schon immer mein Idol gewesen. Früh hatte ich seine Videos auf YouTube gesehen und fand ihn schon dann toll mit seiner dunklen Haut und den langen schwarzen Haaren.

Und ich war ihm treu geblieben, auch als er berühmt wurde und sich sein Style geändert hatte. Seine Musik blieb gleich, aber seine Haare schnitt er sich zu einer Kurzhaarfrisur und sein Klamottenstil wurde modischer.

„Hi", brachte ich gerade so heraus, während Jakob meine Hand schüttelte. Inzwischen war er ein richtiger Mädchenschwarm und er schüttelte mir die Hand. MIR, die ich immer so unscheinbar gewesen war.

„Du hast echt toll gesungen. War der Song von dir?", fragte er nun weiter.

Ich nickte nur, da ich nicht wusste, was ich sonst sagen sollte.

„Wow, das ist echt beeindrucken", lobte er mich weiter.

Ich sollte wohl etwas sagen, sonst würde er mich wirklich stehen lassen. Ich war sowieso verblüfft, dass er mich ansprach und nicht jemanden aus der Siegerband. Nicht das es mich stören würde.

„Naja, du hast schon deutlich mehr Songs geschrieben als ich. Auch als du jünger warst. Ich habe deinen YouTube Kanal geliebt.", antwortete ich deshalb.

Jakob lachte und blickte mir in die Augen. „Ich sehe, du hast mich erkannt. Du warst schon ein Fan bevor ich berühmt wurde? Ich fühle mich geehrt."

„Bella", rief Seth und winkte mich zu sich. „Da drüben sind die anderen! Wir gehen zu Aro in die Bar, um noch zu feiern!"

Ich hatte mich zu ihm umgewandt und sah in der Richtung, in die Seth deutete auch tatsächlich Edward und die anderen. Auch Victoria und Alec waren dazu gestoßen und warteten auf uns.

Ich drehte mich wieder zu Jakob um und überlegte einen Moment. So etwas konnte ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen, aber ich wollte auch mit den anderen den heutigen Abend feiern. Mir fiel nur eine Lösung ein.

„Jakob, hättest du Lust mit uns zu kommen?"

Befragte Person hob eine Augenbraue und sah mich an. Natürlich würde er nicht wollen. Aber einen Versuch war es wert gewesen.

„Tut mir leid, du hast sicher zu viel zu tun, als das du mit uns kommen könntest. Geschweige denn, dass du das überhaupt wollen würdest. Das war eine dumm Idee."

Jakob lachte leise und ich blickte besorgt zu ihm. War ich so lächerlich?

„Ich komme gerne mit, allerdings habe ich zwei Bedingungen. Zu allererst nennst du mich einfach Jake und nicht Jakob, das macht mein Vater immer. Und zweitens würde ich gerne vorher deinen Namen erfahren."

Ich errötete. Er wollte mitkommen? Und er wollte sogar meinen Namen erfahren? Reiß dich zusammen, Bella, du hast einen Freund, der übrigens nur ein paar hundert Meter weiter auf dich wartet, ermahnte mich meine innere Stimme.

„Ich bin Bella", sagte ich und reichte Jake meine Hand, der sie schüttelte. Dann zeigte ich in die Richtung wo die anderen inzwischen schon warteten und sagte: „Das da drüben sind meine Freunde, falls du wirklich mitkommen willst, dann kannst du ja mit zu ihnen kommen."

Ich konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass ein Popsternchen wie er wirklich mit uns Normalsterblichen weggehen wollte. Doch als ich mich auf den Weg zu dem Rest machte, folgte er mir tatsächlich und lächelte mich dabei an.

Als wir zu den anderen stießen wurde ich erst einmal von Alice und Rose umarmt, die mir beide ins Ohr quietschten, wie toll ich gewesen wäre und wie stolz sie darauf wären, dass ich so gut war, obwohl ich erst seit sechs Wochen Musik machte.

Jakob schien das aufgeschnappt zu haben, denn er fragte mich: „Du singst erst seit sechs Wochen, Bella? Jetzt bin ich wirklich beeindruckt. Und den Songs hast du in so kurzer Zeit geschrieben?"

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und antwortete: „Naja, der Song, wie ich ihn geschrieben hatte, war gar nicht so toll. Erst mit Hilfe der anderen ist er das geworden, was er heute Abend war."

Ein Arm schlang sich um meine Schulter und an dem Geruch erkannte ich, dass es Edward war, der mich eng an sich zog und mir einen Kuss gab. Dann drehte er sich dem indianischen Jungen zu, der vor uns stand.

„Und du bist?", fragte er bissig und kalt. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er eifersüchtig war? Doch dann fiel mir auf, dass ich den Sänger wirklich mal vorstellen sollte.

„Leute, dass ist Jakob Black. Er würde gerne mit uns in die Bar kommen, wenn das in Ordnung ist."

Keiner hatte etwas dagegen, obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, dass Edward von der Idee nicht so begeistert war. Irgendwie war es ja wirklich süß und ich lächelte ihn an, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Alice sah mich mit großen Augen an und ich nickte nur, denn mir war klar, dass sie nicht glauben konnte, dass wir hier gerade meinem Idol gegenüber standen.

Die anderen, die sicherlich auch schon mal etwas von Jake gehört hatten, blieben trotz allem ruhig und stellten sich reihum vor. Dann machten wir uns auf den Weg in Richtung von Aro's Bar, die nur ein paar Straßen von hier entfernt war.

Es sollte eine Nacht werden, die ich so schnell nicht vergessen würde.

So leute, ich bin auch zurück und es tut mir unendlich leid, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat. Wenn jemand für mich Schularbeiten abschaffen würde, dann wäre ich dieser Person sehr dankbar ;)

Und für die, die gesehen haben, dass die story gesperrt war, keine sorge, dass war nur wegen der Meldung, die ich als Kapitel gepostet hatte, also nichts schlimmes passiert

Hoffe ihr sagt mir eure Meinung, ansonsten sehen wir uns bei dem (hoffentlich wieder pünktlichen) nächsten Kapitel

Lg Scara


	23. Eine unvergessliche Nacht

_A/N: so, in diesem Kapitel kommt jetzt ein bisschen Lemon… aber nicht zu extrem ;)_

_**Eine unvergessliche Nacht**_

Als wir uns in dieser relativ großen Gruppe durch die Straßen bewegten, versank ich in Gedanken. Warum war Jakob hier? Und warum hatte er mich angesprochen? Ich verstand es nicht.

Zudem machte ich mir Sorgen wegen Edward, da dieser beschützend den Arm um mich gelegt hatte und Jakob aus verengten Augen warnend anschaute. Irgendwie war es ja süß, dass er so eifersüchtig war. Aber ich würde ihn nicht betrügen.

Ja natürlich, Jakob war mein Idol, aber Edward war mein Freund und ging damit vor. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm das zeigen? Um ihn zu beruhigen schlang ich also meinen Arm um seine Hüfte und lächelte kurz zu ihm hinauf.

Es schien ihn tatsächlich zu beruhigen und auf dem restlichen Weg zu der Bar lockerte sich die Stimmung und wir lachten mehr. Ich war erleichtert über die bessere Atmosphäre, denn ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass die beiden sich in die Haare bekamen.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten erreichten wir die Bar und die anderen vier Bandmitglieder zogen mich jubelnd hinein. Die anderen Besucher der Karaoke Bar schauten auf. Einige schienen mit der Band, vor meiner Zeit natürlich, schon bekannt zu sein.

Seth schnappte sich das Mikrophon und rief hinein: „Leute, wir haben den vierten Platz gemacht. Und von einunddreißig bin ich da verdammt stolz drauf!"

Die Leute jubelten. Okay, es waren wohl nicht nur ein Paar, sondern alle anwesenden jubelten und Jane flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Wir haben sie eingeladen. Freunde und Verwandte und alles. Wir wollten hier zusammen feiern oder zusammen trauern, wenn nötig. Aber letzteres hat sich ja erledigt!"

Das letzte schrie sie und drückte mir dabei eine Flasche Bier in die Hand. Lachend stieß ich mit ihr und den Anderen an. Jetzt musste erst einmal gefeierte werden und ich war mir sicher, dass ich nicht die einzige war, die so dachte.

Die nächsten Stunden waren unglaublich. Die Hälfte der Zeit verbrachte ich damit zu tanzen und die andere Hälfte trank ich. Ich war froh, dass ich zumindest ein wenig in der Lage war zu tanzen, auch wenn es noch lange nicht so gut lief, wie es früher gewesen war.

Mittendrin wurde ich plötzlich nach vorne zu der Bühne gezogen, auf der ich vor noch gar nicht allzu langer Zeit ‚Halleluja' gesungen hatte. Ich lächelte bei der Erinnerung.

Dann fiel mir auf, dass der Rest der Band auch auf der Bühne stand und sie schlugen unmissverständlich die Takte unseres Liedes an. Wie auf Kommando begann ich zu singen und versank in dieser kleinen traumhaften Welt, die ich nur dann erreichte, wenn ich tanzte oder, wie jetzt gerade, sang.

Es war schwer die Welt zu beschreiben, aber sie umschloss mich immer voll und ganz, bis zum Ende eines Liedes oder eines Tanzes. Und auch dieses Mal war es nicht anders.

Als das Lied vorbei war blickte ich nach unten und die Menschen, die mit uns feierten, jubelten und ich lachte laut, weil ich in diesem Moment einfach so glücklich war.

Ich drehte mich zu den Anderen und wir fielen uns erneut in die Arme. Ich glaube, ich hatte selten so viel Spaß, wie heute. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich wahr, dass Jakob mit Andy sprach, der nickte und sich dann in Richtung Technikanlage begab.

Ich war sprachlos. Konnte es sein, dass Jake jetzt auch singen würde. Ein Superstar auf der Bühne, die für „Apokalypse" inzwischen ein kleines Zuhause geworden war. Es war, als würde ein Traum in Erfüllung gehen, denn ich hatte mir schon immer gewünscht, dass ich ihn mal live sehen konnte.

Gerade als ich den Anderen von der Bühne folgen wollte, tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter. Und mir war klar, dass dieser jemand nur eine Person sein konnte. Wie schon vermutet stand Jakob vor mir, lächelte mich an und streckte mir ein Mikrophon hin.

Völlig verdattert nahm ich es in die Hand, bevor mir klar wurde, was das bedeutete. Er wollte, dass ich mit ihm sang? War das sein Ernst? So gesehen ging mein Traum auch nicht in Erfüllung, da ich mich niemals auf ein Level mit Jake gestellt hatte und mir nicht vorgestellt hatte einmal gemeinsam mit ihm auf der Bühne zu stehen.

Ich sah, wie Andy gerade mit zwei andern Jungs einen Flügel auf den vorderen Teil der Bühne schob. Das Instrument war schwarz und ein weiteres Mikrophon war daran so befestigt, dass der Pianist hineinsingen konnte.

Der Sänger umschloss mein Handgelenk und zog mich in Richtung des Piano. Dann setze er sich, blickte mich noch einmal an, und begann zu spielen. Schon als er die ersten Takte anschlug erkannte ich das Lied. ‚Hello' von Lionel Richie.

(.com/watch?v=YUAPwCCjxqg – ab etwa 1:15… wer sich das verhalten anschauen will, wie ich es mir in etwa vorstelle :D

.com/watch?v=NdFsRt_uCk für nur den Song)

Dann begann er zu singen und ich versank in der Melodie, hörte einfach nur zu. Schließlich sah er mich erneut an, mit der stummen Aufforderung mitzusingen. Ich setzte ein. Ich war nervös, aber das war nichts gegen meine Aufregung.

Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl mit ihm zusammen zu singen und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Schließlich setzte ich mich neben ihn auf den kleinen Klavierhocker.

Es schien, als würde der Song niemals enden und ich wollte es eigentlich auch gar nicht, aber dann spielte er die letzten Töne und es war vorbei. Gegen Ende hatte ich die Augen geschlossen, welche ich nun langsam wieder öffnete und ich sah ihn an. Auch er lächelte und dann stand er auf und hielt mir die Hand hin, um mir ebenfalls beim Aufstehen zu helfen.

Als er mich von der Bühne führte, ließ er meine Hand nicht los und zog mich zu einer kleinen Sitzecke, wo er uns Drinks bestellte.

„Das war…", begann ich und wusste nicht, wie ich meinen Satz fortsetzen sollte.

„Einfach toll", sagte Jake jedoch enthusiastisch. „Wir sollten mal was zusammen unternehmen, meinst du nicht? So ganz ohne vorausgegangenen Bandwettbewerb. Hier ist meine Handynummer. Wenn du Lust hast, dann ruf mich einfach an."

Und tatsächlich schrieb er mir seine Handynummer auf. Er gab mir das Stück Papier, das wahrscheinlich hunderte, wenn nicht sogar tausende, von Mädchen gerne besessen hätten.

Rasch packte ich es in meine Tasche, dorthin, wo ich es mit Sicherheit nicht vergessen würde, und antwortete mit einem strahlenden Lächeln: „Gerne."

Doch viel mehr Zweisamkeit war mir mit meinem Idol nicht gegönnt. Edward schob sich zu mir auf die Bank und küsste mich kurz auf die Wange, bevor er besitzergreifend erneut den Arm um mich legte.

Ich hätte ihn niemals für den eifersüchtigen Typen gehalten. Unsere Drinks kamen. Die Getränke, die ich über den Abend hinweg getrunken hatte, waren alles andere als alkoholfrei gewesen, weswegen ich jetzt auch leicht beschwipst war. Bei mir war das immer so, dass ich mich relativ nüchtern verhielt, bis ich einen bestimmten Alkoholpegel erreicht hatte.

Und nach ein paar Minuten unangenehmen Schweigens und Getränk-Nippens schien ich diesen Pegel zu erreichen. Ich begann zu kichern, erst leise, dann immer lauter. Die beiden Jungs am Tisch schauten mich verdattert an.

„Eddie", flüsterte ich. „Lass uns tanzen!"

Edwards Augen weiteten sich und auch Jakob hob eine Augenbraue. Die beiden schauten sich kurz an und nickten einander zu.

„Heeey, ihr versteht euch ja doch", kicherte ich weiter.

„Komm mit, Bella", sagte Edward und nahm mich an die Hand.

Jake stand mit uns auf, machte sich jedoch auf in Richtung von Alice und Rosalie. Ich beobachtete ihn interessiert. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel sahen meine beiden besten Freundinnen zu mir und Edward hinüber. Ich winkte wie verrückt und kicherte erneut dabei. Die beiden nickten nur kurz und dann zog Edward mich weiter, in Richtung Tür.

„Nein! Ich will noch nicht gehen, Edward, ich will noch hier bleiben und tanzen", beschwerte ich mich, als ich die angeschlagene Richtung bemerkte.

Doch mein Freund ließ nicht mit sich reden. „Bella, du bist betrunken. Ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause. Und keine Sorge, ich habe nichts getrunken."

Obwohl ich mich weiterhin beschwerte, schaffte er es irgendwie mich nach draußen bis in sein Auto zu transportieren. Dort schnallte er mich noch an, bevor er um den Wagen herum ging und selbst einstieg.

Schmollend lehnte ich mich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper. Auch das wurde ignoriert. Leise Musik erklang, während der Motor ansprang und wir losfuhren.

Das sanfte Vibrieren des Autos beruhigte mich und ich schloss entspannt die Augen. Obwohl ich noch nicht hatte gehen wollen, war ich jetzt doch sehr müde und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen war.

Ich erwachte erst wieder, als Edward mich aus dem Sitz hob. Ich öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und entdeckte, dass wir vor meinem Haus angekommen waren. Mein Freund musste meine Schlüssel schon vorher aus meiner Tasche geholt haben, denn er schloss die Tür mit mir auf den Armen auf.

Zielstrebig brachte er mich in mein Zimmer, wo er mich aufs Bett legte und mir noch die Schuhe auszog. Nach einem kurzen Kuss auf die Wange wollte er sich umdrehen und aus dem Zimmer gehen, doch als ich das sah, fühlte es sich in meiner Brust komisch an. Ich wollte nicht, dass er ging.

Rasch griff ich nach seiner Hand und flüsterte: „Bleib."

Er wandte sich um, der Blick in seinen Augen war nicht zu beschreiben. Es schien eine Mischung aus Verlangen und Besorgnis zu sein. „Du weißt was passiert, wenn ich jetzt bleibe, oder?", antwortete er genauso leise, wie es mein ‚Bleib' gewesen war.

Natürlich. Er würde mit mir schlafen wollen. Doch auf einmal fühlte sich das gar nicht so verkehrt an. Ich war es ihm fast schon schuldig, da ich heute so sehr an Jakob gehangen hatte. Aber das war nicht der Grund. Ich liebte Edward, dass wusste ich inzwischen und ich wollte es ihm zeigen. Nicht nur in Worten, auch in Taten.

Ich nickte und zog ihn an der Hand, die ich immer noch festhielt, zu mir. Er kniete sich auf mein Bett und beugte sich über mich. Einen langen Moment sah er mir in die Augen, bevor er mich schließlich zu küssen begann.

Es begann als süßer Kuss, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Kuss intensiver wurde und seine Zunge um Einlass bat, den ich ihr gewährte. Unsere Zungen begannen einen Kampf auszufechten.

Dabei streifte er mir die schwarze Jacke über die Schulter, die er, sobald ich sie komplett ausgezogen hatte, vom Bett warf. Edward begann sich von meinem Mund zu meinem Nacken zu küssen, während seine Hände nun langsam mein Top nach oben schoben.

Einen kurzen Moment stoppten seine Küsse, als er mir das Oberteil über den Kopf schob. Dann setzten sie auf meinem Schlüsselbein wieder an. Seine Hände wanderten über meinen BH, der meine Brüste versteckte, und schoben ihn dann hoch.

Mir war nicht wohl dabei, die einzige von uns beiden zu sein, die den Oberkörper frei hatte, also begann ich unsicher, aber bestimmt, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, dass er einfach über die Schultern streifte, als es schließlich offen war.

Im selben Moment senkte er seinen Mund auf meine linke Brust und ich keuchte leise auf. Überall wo Edward mich berührt hatte, hatte sich mein Körper erhitzt, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Gefühl, dass ich jetzt hatte.

Ich krallte mich ins Laken, während er begann meine andere Brust mit seiner Hand zu bearbeiten und mich leicht in die Brustwarze zwickte. Seine Andere wanderte zu meinem Hosenbund und öffnete den Knopf. Während seine Hand hinein schlüpfte kam er mit seinem Kopf wieder nach oben und küsste mich erneut.

Einen Moment später lösten wir beide uns keuchend voneinander und sahen uns erneut in die Augen. Grün traf auf Braun. Dies war ein so intimer Moment und ich konnte mich nicht davon abhalten, dass ich leise flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Edward."

Geschockt starrte Edward mich an. Er hatte in seinen Bewegungen inne gehalten. Dann zog er seine Hand aus meiner Hose und richtete sich auf. Nach dem Hemd, das ebenfalls auf dem Boden gelandet war, greifend, sagte er leise, aber bestimmt: „Wir sollten das nicht tun, Bella. Du bist betrunken."

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Ich konnte nichts anderes tun als ihm hinterher zu rufen: „Edward? Edward!" Doch er antwortete nicht und er kam auch nicht zurück.

Kurze Zeit später hörte ich, wie eine Autotür schlug und dann, wie ein Auto davon fuhr. Das alles war nur passiert, weil ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass ich ihn liebte. Er war noch nicht bereit gewesen! Und ich hatte nun alles zerstört.

Das ich betrunken war, konnte nur eine Ausrede sein, denn nach meinem Nickerchen fühlte ich mich nicht mehr sonderlich angetrunken, auch wenn er das nicht wissen konnte.

Langsam stand ich auf und zog mir meinen Pyjama an. Als ich wieder im Bett lag rollte ich mich zu einer Kugel zusammen und zog die Decke über mich und fing schließlich an zu weinen.

Ich war so dumm gewesen. Hätte ich ihn heute Nacht doch einfach nur gehen lassen, ohne Edward überhaupt erst zurückzuhalten. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich weinte, ich bekam sogar mit, wie Rosalie zurückkam und kurz nach mir sah.

Solange die Tür auf war hielt ich meine Schluchzer zurück, doch sobald das Stück Holz wieder zwischen uns war, konnte ich einige leise Hickser nicht zurück halten. Erschöpft von den unablässig fließenden Tränen, schlief ich irgendwann ein.

Frohe Ostern :)

Lg Scaramoush


	24. Distanz

_**Distanz**_

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich mit rot geschwollenen Augen auf und zog mich an. Ich wollte unser Problem mit Edward klären, doch ich wollte ihn noch nicht so früh morgens anrufen.

Ich machte mich auf dem Weg nach unten in die Küche, wo Rosalie mit Emmett beim Frühstück saß. Er musste extra deswegen vorbeigekommen sein, denn ich war mir sicher, dass er nicht hier übernachtet hatte. Meine Schwester hatte mit ihm wirklich ihr Glück gefunden.

Bevor ich die Treppe runtergehen konnte hörte ich Emmett fragen: „Wie geht es Bella?"

Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen? Edward hatte ihnen doch nichts von gestern erzählt oder? Oder meinte er, dass ich leicht angetrunken war?

Rose seufzte leise und antwortete: „Sie schläft noch, aber mehr als einen leichten Kater sollte sie nicht haben."

Ich entspannte mich erleichtert, als Em jedoch erneut zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Das meinte ich nicht. Ich glaube Sie und Edward haben sich gestritten. Seit er mit ihr zusammen war, war Ed immer super gelaunt und hat mit uns gefrühstückt und alles. Aber heute ist er nicht runter gekommen und hat jeden angeschnauzt, der auch nur den Versuch gestartet hat, mit ihm zu sprechen. Und die Beiden sind gestern Abend zusammen nach Hause."

Ich schluckte. Edward war also so schlecht gelaunt? Rasch schüttelte ich den Kopf und versuchte mich zu fassen. Ich ging nach unten und trat in die Küche. Rose und Em schauten auf und lächelten mich an, doch ich sah die Sorge in ihren Augen. Natürlich, meine Augen waren ja noch immer vom Weinen geschwollen.

„Guten Morgen", versuchte ich, überzeugend lebhaft zu klingen, doch es schien nicht so viel gebracht zu haben, weswegen ich mir nur rasch etwas Milch und Müsli zusammen mixte und mich dann wieder auf in mein Zimmer machte.

In meinem Zimmer schnappte ich mir mein Handy und wählte Edwards Nummer, denn ich wollte, nach dem was ich gehört hatte, sofort mit ihm reden. Jedoch erreichte ich sofort seine Mailbox. Er hatte sein Handy ausgeschaltet.

Frustriert schmiss ich mein eigenes auf mein Bett und fuhr meinen Laptop hoch, um meine Mails zu checken. Neben haufenweise Werbung war auch eine Mail von Andy dabei, der uns die MP3's der CD geschickt hatte, die wir bekommen hatten. Es war eine Aufnahme der Live-Auftritte, wobei unser eigener noch einmal als Extradatei darauf war.

Ich öffnete und hörte uns selbst zu, wie wir unser Lied spielen. Aber ich konnte mich nicht richtig darüber freuen, geschweige denn mich entspannen. Die Sache mit Edward ging mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Was war falsch daran gewesen, ihm meine Gefühle mitzuteilen? Ich verstand es einfach nicht.

Ich verbrachte den ganzen Sonntag in meinem Zimmer und versuchte in regelmäßigen Abständen Edward zu erreichen. Doch sein Handy blieb ausgeschaltet und ich konnte ihn auch auf keinem anderen Weg erreichen, geschweige denn, dass er sich melden würde.

Umso nervöser war ich dann am Montagmorgen in der Schule, in der Erwartung Edward mit den beiden anderen Cullen-Jungs am Auto zu treffen. Doch er war nicht da und ich hatte auch keine Möglichkeit mit ihm zu reden, bis wir gemeinsam Bio hatten.

Edward saß schon an seinem Platz, als ich den Raum betrat und langsam zu ihm. Als ich mich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, begrüßte ich ihn mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln. Was war der Grund, dass er so viel Abstand von mir genommen hatte?

„Hey, Edward, wegen Samstag", begann ich, wurde jedoch sofort von ihm unterbrochen.

„Schon gut Bella. Ich hab mich wie ein Arschloch benommen, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte nicht einfach abhauen sollen", sagte er und lächelte mich entschuldigend an.

Erleichtert antwortete ich ihm: „Ich habe es auch ein bisschen überstürzt. Mir tut es auch leid."

Mir war klar, dass es damit noch nicht getan war, doch ich erhoffte mir einfach, dass wir das ganze erneut langsam angehen würden und das Ganze später klären würden, wenn wir mehr unter uns waren.

Doch im Verlauf der Woche, waren nie unter uns. Edwards Verhalten hatte sich stark verändert seit Samstagnacht. Er brachte nicht mehr zu meinem Unterricht, er wartete nicht mehr morgens vor der Schule, die Mittagspause und die Nachmittage nach der Schule verbrachte er mit irgendwelchen Jungs, weswegen er keine Zeit für mich hatte.

Auch das Verhalten von Lauren, Jessica, Tanya und anderen Fans von Edward schien sich verändert zu haben. Sie waren nicht mehr so abweisend zu mir, was mir wirklich Sorgen bereitete. Doch ich hatte beschlossen Edward zu vertrauen. Er würde mir schon früh genug erklären, woran es lag, nicht wahr?

Die Zeit, die mich am besten ablenkte, waren die Bandproben und wenn ich mit meiner Gitarre in meinem Zimmer saß und vor mich hin klimperte. Hin und wieder schrieb ich mir sogar einen Song auf, den ich mit den Anderen überarbeiten wollte.

Nach außen hin zeigte ich nicht, wie weh mir Edward Verhalten tat, doch tief in mir drinnen war jeder einzelne Tag, wie ein Schnitt in mein Herz und ich wusste nicht, wie lange es das aushalten würde.

In dieser Zeit wurde auch das Datum für das Schulfestival veröffentlich. Als ich den anderen von ‚Apokalypse' davon erzählt hatte, schlugen sie vor, dass ich fragte, ob wir nicht einen Live-Auftritt haben könnten.

Ms. Miller, unsere Musiklehrerin, war begeistert von meinem Vorschlag und gab sofort ein paar Informationen darüber, wie das Ganze ablaufen könnte.

Als ich jedoch Edward davon erzählte, war dieser erneut sehr abweisend. Aufgeregt war ich zu ihm gegangen und hatte ihn glücklich von hinten umarmt und dann, als er sich umgedreht hatte, angefangen zu erzählen.

Seine Reaktion war ein einfaches Schulterzucken und die Worte „Na dann" gewesen. Dann hatte er noch gesagt: „Sorry, ich unternehme heute was mit Tyler und den Anderen. Ich muss los."

Seine Reaktion traf mich heftiger als alles andere vorher, denn bisher hatte er mich immer mit meiner Musik unterstützt und auf einmal war er auch in diesem Punkt nicht mehr für mich da.

Ich wusste nicht wie ich den restlichen Schultag hinter mich gebracht hatte, aber als ich mit Rose heimfuhr war ich sehr still im Auto, noch stiller als sonst. Meine Schwester und auch meine Freundinnen hatten natürlich bemerkt, dass es zwischen Edward und mir nicht so gut lief und machten sich offensichtlich Sorgen, weswegen ich versuchte ihnen gegenüber glücklich zu wirken.

An diesem Tag konnte ich noch nicht einmal das, weswegen ich nach rasch nach oben ging und sich auf mein Bett schmiss. Um mich zu beschäftigen suchte ich nach einer Weile nach meiner Uhr, die ich seit dem Wettbewerb vermisste.

Ich hatte bisher keine Lust gehabt sie zu suchen, was wirklich zeigte wie schlecht meine Stimmung war, da ich diese Uhr liebte, doch nun musste ich mich ablenken, also durchsuchte ich mein Zimmer. Ich konnte sie nirgends finden, bis ich unter meinem Bett die Tasche, die ich an dem Abend benutzt hatte, entdeckte und sie hervorzog.

Ich kramte darin und öffnete ein kleines Seitenfach, in dem ich sie oft verstaut hatte. Tatsächlich lag darin meine Uhr und als ich sie herausnahm, bemerkte ich noch ein Stück Papier, das darin lag.

Ich faltete es auseinander und entdeckte eine Nummer darauf. Natürlich! Das war Jakobs Nummer, er hatte sie mir ja an betreffendem Abend gegeben. Neben dem ganzen Stress mit meinem Freund hatte ich das wirklich vergessen.

Jetzt wo ich meine Uhr gefunden hatte, brauchte ich erneut irgendeine Art der Ablenkung, doch ich zögerte damit, die Nummer einzutippen und Jake anzurufen. Edward war jetzt schön so distanziert von mir und ich wollte unsere Kluft eigentlich nicht mehr vergrößern, als sowieso schon.

Dann jedoch ermahnte ich mich selbst. Es würde ja kein Date sein, wenn der Sänger überhaupt Zeit hätte, und Edward sollte sich eigentlich auch nicht beschweren, da er diese Distanz zwischen uns schuf und nicht ich. Ein wenig trotzig gab ich die Nummer ein und ließ es klingeln.

„Black", antwortete die tiefe Stimme Jakob Blacks, die ich auf so vielen CDs besaß.

„Ehm… Hi, Jake, hier ist Bella. Die vom Bandwettbewerb, wenn du dich noch an mich erinnerst?" Warum klang das jetzt wie eine Frage? Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

Dann vernahm ich ein Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Hey Bella, klar ich erinnere mich an dich, wie auch nicht. Wie geht's dir?"

„Ganz gut", log ich, dann fuhr ich fort, bevor mich der Mut verließ: „Ich wollte fragen, ob du heute Abend schon was vor hast? Wollen wir vielleicht was unternehmen?"

„Da hast du aber Glück! Heute Abend habe ich kein Konzert. Und um ehrlich zu sein, gerne. Da gibt es nämlich diesen einen Film, den ich schon die ganze Zeit sehen möchte. Falls du nichts gegen Kino hast?"

„Nein! Nein, natürlich nicht. Kino klingt gut und ich war auch schon lange nicht mehr, also egal welchen Film du sehen möchtest, ich kenne ihn bestimmt noch nicht."

Ich sollte nicht so nervös sein, weil ich einen Freund hatte, aber ein Treffen mit seinem Idol auszumachen, das passierte auch nicht jeden Tag.

„Cool. Soll ich die so um sieben heute Abend abholen? Wenn du mir sagst, wo du wohnst?"

Rasch nannte ich ihm meine Adresse und stimmte der Uhrzeit, die er vorschlug zu.

„Wundere dich bitte nicht über mein Aussehen, wenn ich dich abhole. Wenn ich mich nicht ein wenig verkleide, dann würde unser Abend wahrscheinlich ganz schnell enden, denn es werden nicht so viele Leute da sein, wie bei dem Wettbewerb. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend!"

Dann hatte er aufgelegt. Als ich auf die Uhr blickte, sah ich, dass es schon halb vier war, weswegen ich mich daran machte mir schon einmal ein Outfit rauszusuchen. Dann sagte ich Rose Bescheid, dass ich später ins Kino gehen würde.

Die Zeit zog sich und als es schließlich viertel vor sieben war, bekam ich doch ein mulmiges Gefühl. Edward würde das Ganze nicht gefallen. Doch wenn Edward sich ein wenig Zeit nehmen würde, dann würde ich ja auch mit ihm und nicht mit Jakob ins Kino gehen!

Zwei Minuten zu früh hörte ich ein Auto vorfahren und es an der Tür klingeln, also machte ich mich rasch nach unten auf den Weg und öffnete sie, nur um Jakob mit sehr schlichten Klamotten und einer tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kappe vor mir stehen zu sehen. Im Gegensatz zu den Outfits, die er sonst trug, würde ihn wahrscheinlich so schnell keiner erkennen.

„Wollen wir los?", fragte er lächelnd. Ich nickte und nahm seinen Arm, den er mir anbot und ließ mich von ihm zum Auto führen. Ich war sehr gespannt, was dieser Abend uns bringen würde.

So, hier ist auch euer nächstes chapter :)

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen :)

Lg Scara


	25. Ein Abend mit Jakob Black

_**Ein Abend mit Jakob Black**_

Er öffnete mir wie ein Gentleman die Tür, wie Edward es bei unserem ersten Date getan hatte. Ich stieg zwar ein, aber ich war mir auf einmal unsicher. Als Jakob sich an das Steuer setzte sagte ich sofort: „Jake, ich wollte nur sichergehen. Das hier ist kein Date. Ich bin mit Edward zusammen und ich liebe ihn."

Ich hoffte, dass ich mich klar ausgedrückt hatte. Tatsächlich blickte Jake zu mir herüber und lächelte leise. „Ein Abend unter Freunden. An mehr hatte ich auch nicht gedacht, Bella, keine Sorge."

Wir sahen uns einen Moment in die Augen. Ich glaubt nicht, dass er mich anlog, deswegen entspannte ich mich ein wenig uns ließ mich in den Sitz zurück sinken. Er hatte keinen Grund mich anzulügen, denn er hatte bestimmt mehr als genug Mädchen, zwischen denen er sich entscheiden konnte.

„Übrigens, danke, dass du nicht gelacht hast, wegen meiner Verkleidung", murmelte Jake und grinste frech.

Ich grinste ebenso frech zurück: „Ich hatte schlimmeres erwartet. Mit Perücke und allem Drum und Dran." Wir lachten beide, bevor auch er sich anschnallte.

Während wir in Richtung Seattle losfuhren, ging mir eine andere Frage durch den Kopf. „Warum hast du eigentlich mich angesprochen? Ich meine nach dem Wettbewerb. Warum ich?"

Jakob lachte leise. „Ich fand einfach, dass ihr die besten wart, deswegen habe ich mir dein Gesicht gemerkt."

Ich errötete. Von ihm war das wirklich ein Kompliment, denn er war ein bekannter Sänger und kannte sich mit Musik aus. Dankbar lächelte ihn an, aber ich brachte kein Wort dazu heraus.

„Sag mal Bella, gehst du auf die Forks High?", fragte er plötzlich, völlig aus dem Nichts heraus.

Verwirrt blickte ich ihn an. „Ja, wieso?"

„Naja, ich bin mit meinem Vater hierher gezogen, weil er hier mehr Leute kennt und dann nicht so alleine ist, wenn ich auf Tour bin oder ähnliches. Und deshalb werde ich dort ab nächster Woche auch zur Schule gehen und es wäre schön, schon jemanden zu kennen."

Jakob kam an unsere Schule? Wow, das war ja richtig toll. Voller Begeisterung lächelte ich ihn noch mehr an. „Nun, mich kennst du ja schon mal. Und wenn du die an Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett und Edward erinnerst, die gehen auch aller dorthin."

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich an sie. Ich war ja auch nicht betrunken, wie du."

„Hey! Ich war nicht betrunken, wenn überhaupt war ich angetrunken und…"

Ein weiteres Mal errötete ich, wobei ich nicht wusste, warum genau. Vielleicht weil mir mein etwas peinliches Verhalten dieses Abends durch den Kopf schoss. Ein Schweigen breitete sich zwischen uns aus, doch es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, also konnte ich mich einfach zurücklehnen und die Ruhe genießen.

Ich war wirklich froh, dass ich von den Gedanken an Edward abgelenkt wurde. Es war wirklich anstrengend sich vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag damit zu beschäftigen und trotzdem keine Lösung für unser Problem zu finden.

In diese Gedanken versunken kamen wir an und ich blickte erst auf, als der Wagen hielt. Mir war noch gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass wir schon am Kino angekommen waren, weswegen ich mich ein wenig verblüfft aufsetzte.

Jakob war schon ausgestiegen und ging um den Wagen herum, also öffnete ich rasch die Tür. Ich wollte einfach keine Date-Atmosphäre. Rasch stieg ich aus und nahm meine Tasche, dann machten wir uns auf den Weg in Richtung Kino.

Ein weiterer Ausgang führte in Richtung Innenstadt. Mein Herz machte einen Satz, als ich Edward dort erkannte. Einige Jungs, von denen ich nur wenige kannte, waren um ihn herum und sie lachten und scherzten.

Ich wusste nicht ob ich verletzt oder erleichtert sein sollte. Zum einen war ich froh, dass er mich nicht angelogen hatte und wirklich mit seinen Freunden unterwegs war, andererseits tat es weh zu sehen, dass er lieber mit diesen Typen etwas unternahm als mit mir.

Jakob, der meinem Blick gefolgt war, fragte ein wenig verblüfft: „Ist das nicht dein Freund? Wollen wir zu ihm gehen?"

„Nein!", erwiderte ich rasch. Ein wenig zu schnell vermutlich, denn der dunkelhäutige Junge zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich möchte ihn nicht stören. Außerdem ist er sehr eifersüchtig, also wäre er wohl nicht begeistert uns zusammen zu sehen." Oder mich zu sehen, fügte ich bitter in Gedanken hinzu.

Ich packte Jakobs Handgelenk und zog ihn weiter in Richtung Kino. „Komm schon, sonst fängt der Film an."

Mir war klar, wie das auf ihn wirken musste, doch ich wollte jetzt wirklich nicht darüber reden, deswegen fragte ich, bevor er etwas sagen konnte, welchen Film er denn sehen wolle.

„The Hunger Games", antwortete er und sah mich prüfend an.

Tatsächlich mochte ich das Buch und hatte nichts dagegen, dass er sich für diesen Film entschieden hatte. Genau genommen hatte ich auch noch hinein gehen wollen, da ich gehört hatte, dass er wirklich gut sei.

Wir gingen an die Kasse und bestellten zwei Karten, die jeder für sich bezahlte. Genauso machten wir es bei den Getränken und den Snacks. Ich war wirklich erleichtert darüber.

Jake hatte wohl bemerkt, wie wichtig es mir war, dass das Ganze sich einfach nicht wie ein Date anfühlte. Denn in dem Moment hätte ich das Gefühl Edward zu hintergehen und das wollte ich nicht.

Aber nachdem wir uns momentan so schlecht verstanden, wollte ich ihm nicht auch noch erzählen, dass ich etwas mit Jake unternahm. Als der Film begann vergaß ich erneut meine Sorgen für eine Weile und versank in der Handlung. Es war immerhin eines meiner Lieblingsbücher.

Wir kamen aus dem Kinosaal heraus und unterhielten uns über den Film. Was wir gut fanden, was wir nicht so gut fanden und Jake zog mich damit auf, dass ich mich an einer Stelle so erschreckt hatte, dass ich laut aufgeschrien hatte.

Was mich ebenfalls erleichterte war, dass er bisher nicht erkannt worden war, denn ich glaube, wenn uns seine Fans entdeckt hätten, dann wären wir wirklich in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Und zwar alle Beide.

„Hast du noch Lust, was essen zu gehen?", fragte er dann, als wir bei seinem Auto angekommen waren. Er blickte auf seine Uhr und fügte dann hinzu: „Wenn du nichts gegen einen Schnellimbiss hast jedenfalls. Wenn wir jetzt in ein Restaurant gehen würden, dann wären wir ziemlich spät daheim und du hast morgen Schule nicht wahr?"

Ich lachte und stimmte ihm zu, also beschlossen wir uns noch schnell bei McDonalds hinzusetzen. Mit dem Essen saßen wir dort und unterhielten uns und lachten. Sehr viel sogar. Mehr als ich seit Samstag gelacht hatte, glaube ich.

Es tat mir wirklich gut, einfach mal wieder aus dem Haus zu kommen und mit jemandem zu reden, der nicht wusste, wie es um mich und Edward stand und der mich damit in Ruhe ließ.

Ich erzählte ihm auch von dem Gig auf dem Schulfestival und er versprach zu kommen. Doch mir kam eine Idee und ich schlug sie ein wenig unsicher vor.

„Du könntest auch mit uns auftreten wenn du willst. Also wirklich nur wenn du willst. Und wenn die anderen Bandmitglieder nichts dagegen haben, natürlich."

„Hm, ich weiß nicht, ich denke mal drüber nach, in Ordnung?", antwortete Jakob und lächelte mich freundlich und nicht abweisend an.

Als wir beide mit Essen fertig waren, brachte mich Jakob noch nach Hause. Vor meinem Haus hielt er an und drehte sich zu mir.

„Ich fand, dass es ein lustiger Abend war Bella. Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht zu sehr genervt", lachte und zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich lachte ebenfalls und antwortete scherzhaft: „Doch, das ging ja mal gar nicht, wie kann jemand so nervig sein wie du? Hat deine Mutter dich nicht erzogen?"

Er grinste und wir verabschiedeten uns mit dem Versprechen, dass wir mal wieder etwas miteinander unternehmen würden. Das hieß ja nicht, dass nicht auch noch andere dabei sein konnten. Es war nicht so, als würde ich Edward betrügen.

Ich stieg aus dem Wagen und ging zur Wohnungstür, wo ich aufschloss und eintrat. Ich sah noch, wie Jake losfuhr, bevor die Tür ganz zu war, dann ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und sagte Rose, dass ich wieder daheim war.

Emmett war auch zu Besuch, was mich wirklich überraschte. Ich meine, er war in der letzten Zeit nur jede freie Minute hier. Dann sagte ich ihnen gute Nacht und ging in mein Zimmer, um mich bettfertig zu machen.

Geduscht, Zähne geputzt und im Schlafanzug legte ich mich schließlich ins Bett. Ich schaute noch einmal kurz auf mein Handy, doch wie erwartet hatte Edward nicht geschrieben. Seufzend ließ ich mich nach hinten sinken.

Ich war wirklich erschöpft, was es mir erleichterte schnell und traumlos einzuschlafen.

Besser spät als nie :)

Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß an dem Kapitel :)

Lg Scara


	26. Streit

_**Streit**_

Am nächsten Tag ging ich in der Schule wieder zu Edward, der ausnahmsweise am mit den Anderen beim Auto war und auf mich wartete. Er lief neben mir her und passte sich an meinen Schritt an, weswegen ich etwas langsamer machte als der Rest.

Edward passte sich meinen Schritten an und wir blieben ein Stück hinter den anderen zwei Paaren zurück. Ich eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen uns aus.

„Edward?", brachte ich schließlich heraus. „Hast du heute Zeit? Ich würde gerne mit dir reden. So wie es jetzt ist, so kann es nicht bleiben und ich denke, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich."

Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir, doch dann nickte er. „Ja, du hast Recht. Ich komme heute Nachmittag so um vier bei dir vorbei, wenn das in Ordnung ist?"

Ich nickte nur und wir setzten unseren Weg zum Schulgebäude fort, wo wir in verschiedene Richtungen den Korridor entlang mussten. Auf dem Weg zu meinem nächsten Klassenraum gesellte sich Mike zu mir und begleitete mich bis zu meinem Platz, an dem er stehen blieb.

Er hatte sich das angewöhnt, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass es zwischen Edward und mir nicht besonders gut lief. Und wenn er schon bemerkte, wie es zwischen uns beiden stand, dann musste der Rest schon blind sein, um es nicht zu erkennen.

Seufzend lehnte ich mich zurück und ignorierte Mikes Wortschwall. In der Ecke sah ich Jessica und Lauren tuscheln und ich hörte wie letztere gerade laut genug, damit ich es hörte, sagte: „Echt unglaublich. Nur weil es mit ihrem Freund nicht so gut läuft, flirtet Bella jetzt mit ihrem Ex. So dreist. Armer Edward, wenn er das wüsste…"

Danach senkte sie ihre Stimme wieder und wandte sich wieder an Jessica. Bitte was? Ich FLIRTETE mit Mike? Wirklich? Ignorieren bekam für mich plötzlich eine ganz neue Bedeutung.

Ich wandte mich ab und war erleichtert, dass Mister Varner den Klassenraum betrat und den Matheunterricht begann, was Mike dazu zwang auf seinen Platz zurück zu kehren.

In den nächsten Stunden saß ich neben Alice, die immer wieder zu mir rüber blickte. In Englisch erbarmte sie sich und flüsterte mir zu: „Bella, du solltest mit Edward reden."

Ich lächelte sie an, dankbar, dass sie so besorgt um mich war. „Schon in Ordnung, er kommt heute Mittag bei mir vorbei und wir reden darüber. So wie jetzt kann es ja nicht bleiben."

Das Stundenende überraschte mich, doch erleichtert machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Cafeteria. Ich spürte mein Handy in der Tasche vibrieren und zog es heraus, nur um eine SMS von Jake auf dem Display angezeigt zu bekommen.

Alice blickte ebenfalls auf das Telefon in meiner Hand und sah mich dann mit erhobener Augenbraue an. „Was schreibt er denn?"

Jetzt gab es keinen Ausweg mehr, Alice würde mich nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen. Also öffnete ich die Nachricht und las sie, während meine beste Freundin an meiner Seite mit las.

_Hey, guten Mittag_

_Während du in der Schule bist, habe ich ausgeschlafen :D_

_War ein schöner Abend gestern_

_Und nur zur Info – ich könnte am Schulfestival, wenn ihr mich wollt_

_Lg Jake_

„Schöner Abend? Schulfestival? Bella, was hast du gemacht?"

Ich fand Alice' vorwurfsvollen Ton nicht gerechtfertigt und erklärte ihr deshalb rasch das Ganze. Dabei stellte ich in den Vordergrund, dass nichts passiert war und ich nicht in Jakob verliebt war.

Noch immer war sie skeptisch, doch wir waren in der Cafeteria angekommen und sahen Edward an unserem Tisch sitzen, was wohl ein Anlass für sie war, erst einmal nichts dazu zu sagen.

Ich empfand es als gutes Zeichen, dass Edwards heute endlich wieder bei uns saß und nicht bei seiner anderen Clique, zu der leider auch Jessica, Lauren und Tanya gehörten.

Ebenfalls positiv fand ich es, dass das Schweigen in Bio und Sport, wobei ich bei letzterem wegen meinem Fuß noch immer auf der Bank saß, nicht mehr so angespannt sondern ein wenig angenehmer war.

Ich hatte Jake kurz geantwortet, dass ich das mit dem Festival bei der nächsten Probe klären würde, mehr hatte ich nicht geschrieben, damit mir nicht noch mehr vorgeworfen werden konnte. Auch wenn ich das Problem noch immer nicht erkannte.

Nach der Schule fuhr Edward mit Em und Jazz nach Hause, da er sich noch umziehen wollte, doch er versprach danach direkt zu mir zu kommen.

Nun wartete ich seit einer knappen halben Stunde im Wohnzimmer, bis es schließlich an der Tür klingelte. Ich sprang auf und rannte hin um aufzumachen. Ich war wirklich nervös, denn jetzt wurde es irgendwie ernst. Jetzt mussten wir uns einander stellen.

„Hey Edward, komm doch rein."

In Jeans und einem schwarzen Oberteil gekleidet trat er ein und ging mir voraus ins Wohnzimmer, da ich zuerst die Tür schließen musste. Als ich ebenfalls dort ankam saß er auf dem Sessel, so dass ich mich alleine auf das Sofa setzen musste.

„Wo fangen wir an?", fragte Edward.

„Ich… es tut mir leid, Edward. Das was ich gesagt habe… es muss dich ja wirklich überrascht sagen, also vergiss es einfach vorerst, okay? Und ich äh…"

Ich brach überfordert ab. Mein Freund sagte noch immer nicht, sondern sah mich nur an. Dann fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch sein bronzefarbenes Haar und seufzte tief.

„Nein, Bella, mir tut es leid. Ich hätte nicht einfach so verschwinden dürfen. Aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass das alles passiert, nur weil du betrunken bist. Verstehst du mich ein bisschen?"

Ich nickte, erleichtert darüber, dass es gar nicht so kompliziert war. Doch diese kleine traumähnliche Realität wurde erschüttert, als Edward aufstand.

„Hey, es ist wirklich gut, dass wir mal geredet haben. Ich muss aber jetzt wirklich weiter, ich geh mit den Jungs weg."

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Das erste Mal seit dem Vorfall kam er bei mir vorbei und wollte dann nur zehn Minuten bleiben? War das sein Ernst?

„Was, geht ihr wieder in die Stadt wie gestern Abend? Geht ihr einen Trinken und du bandelst mit anderen Mädchen an? Wer weiß, wo ihr gestern Abend allein schon wart! Ihr wart ja sogar in Seattle!"

Ich war wütend aufgesprungen und sah ihn zornfunkelnd an. Ich war seine Freundin verdammt nochmal, ich hatte doch auch ein Recht darauf Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, oder nicht?

„Woher weißt du, dass ich in Seattle war? Bist du mir ernsthaft gefolgt? Verwandelst du dich jetzt in einen Stalker oder was?"

Edward war ebenfalls wütend einen Schritt auf mich zugetreten. Seine Augen funkelten mich und ich zuckte bei seinen Worten zusammen. Aber ich würde nicht klein beigeben.

„Nein, ich bin dir nicht gefolgt und ich bin auch kein Stalker! Ich war nur mit Jakob im Kino und habe dich dabei gesehen."

Dann hielt ich inne. An seinem Blick konnte ich sehen, dass das das Falscheste gewesen war, was ich hätte sagen können.

„Du warst also mit Jakob im Kino, huh? Deinem allerliebsten Jakob Black? So ist das also. Du wolltest heute mit mir Schluss machen, weil du was Besseres gefunden hast?"

„Nein, Edward, das ist nicht wahr. Nur ich möchte auch etwas unternehmen! Und weil du keine Zeit für mich hattest-"

Ich wurde unterbrochen, als Edward rief: „Und statt Alice oder Rosalie zu fragen, rufst du einen anderen Typen an und gehst mit ihm auf ein Date? Im Gegensatz zu dir war ich nur mit Freunden unterwegs und nicht auf einem Date!"

„Es war kein Date! Er ist nur ein guter Freund, mehr nicht! Ich bin mit dir zusammen und ich würde dich niemals hintergehen", rief ich verzweifelt. Dieses Gespräch lief in eine völlig falsche Richtung!

„Nur ein GUTER Freund, huh? Nach nur zweimal treffen, weißt du das aber ganz schön genau", knurrte Edward, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich glaube ich brauche erst einmal ein paar Tage Abstand. Diesmal weißt du es ja wenigstens vorher und kannst mit deinem Black ausgehen."

Mir standen die Tränen in den Augen. „Edward, warte-"

Doch er hatte sich umgewandt und war zur Tür marschiert, die er feste hinter sich zuzog. Ich konnte ihn zu seinem Volvo laufen sehen und mit einem lauten Aufheulen des Motors fuhr er davon.

Die Tränen liefen inzwischen über meine Wangen und ich ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen. Warum lief momentan alles zwischen uns falsch? Warum?

Ich blickte auf mein Handy, da es anfing zu vibrieren. Jake rief an. Hatte er telepathische Kräfte? Sollte ich wirklich dran gehen? Oder würde das Edward noch mehr verletzen?

Doch Alice und Rose waren beide unterwegs und ich musste mit jemandem reden. Zögernd nahm ich mein Telefon in die Hand und drückte auf die Taste mit dem grünen Hörer.

„Hi Jake?"

Ach ja, Bellalein ist ein unartiges Mädchen… aber Edward ist auch mal wieder unfair…

Wie wird das nur noch werden? :D

Werde vermutlich nächste woche kein neues kapitel hochladen können, da ich absolut keine Zeit habe, die nächste Woche und ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir ;)

In zwei Wochen habt ihr dafür wieder euer Kapitel, versprochen :)

Lg Scara


	27. Das Schulfestival

_**Das Schulfestival**_

Ich und die anderen Bandmitglieder und gerade kam Jake ebenfalls in den Raum. Wir hatten uns für dasselbe Outfit entschieden, das wir auch auf dem Wettbewerb anhatten, da es am einfachsten war, nur für Jake die Klamotten zu besorgen, nachdem alle zugestimmt hatten, dass er für das Schulfestival mitsang.

Ich hatte noch immer nicht mit Edward geredet, nachdem er so aus meinem Haus gestürmt war. Die anderthalb Wochen hatten sich gezogen und ich hatte mich mit den ganzen Bandproben abgelenkt, die wir jeden Abend angesetzt hatten.

Wir hatten einen neuen Song ausgearbeitet, den ich geschrieben hatte. Es machte wirklich Spaß das Ganze in der Gruppe zu besprechen und die Lieder zu verbessern. Ich seufzte, als ich an den Text dachte. Man merkte schon ein bisschen, dass ich ihn mit Frustration und an Edward denkend geschrieben hatte. Ich würde mich nicht so leicht klein kriegen lassen.

Was uns alle überrascht hatte, war Jakob gewesen, der den Wunsch äußerte E-Gitarre zusammen mit Jane spielen zu dürfen, da er das genauso gern tat, wie Singen. Keiner hatte wirklich etwas dagegen gehabt, deshalb hatten wir für den heutigen Auftritt zwei E-Gitarren und es klang wirklich gut.

Gerade kam Mrs. Miller in den Klassenraum und gab uns Bescheid, dass wir uns langsam bereit machen konnten. Wir sollten nur einen Song spielen, danach waren wir eigentlich schon fertig. Auch andere waren auf die Idee gekommen, etwas vorzuführen.

Zum Glück war das Ganze jedoch nicht als ein Wettbewerb gestaltet, denn darauf hatten wir alle nicht wirklich Lust, nachdem wir das Letzte mal erst auf Sieg spielen mussten. Denn eigentlich machte es am meisten Spaß, wenn es um nichts anderes ging.

„Los Leute, auf geht's!", rief Jane freudig und die anderen liefen los. Ich stand noch einen Moment da und dachte daran, dass Edward daran wahrscheinlich heute Abend nicht zuhören würde, doch als ich bemerkte, dass Jakob in der Tür auf mich wartete, machte ich mich ebenfalls rasch auf den Weg zum Seiteneingang der Bühne.

Mrs. Miller stand auf der Bühne und war gerade dabei uns anzukündigen. „Hier kommt eine neue Band, die erst kürzlich den vierten Platz bei einem Bandwettbewerb gewonnen hat. Begrüßt auf der Bühne: Apokalypse!"

In der Aula, wo die Feier stattfand, schien schon eine gute Stimmung zu sein, denn die Schüler jubelten und viele von ihnen hatten uns sicherlich noch nicht einmal gehört.

Mit den Anderen lief ich auf die Bühne, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, doch es war etwas gekünstelt. Momentan schaffte ich es nicht, richtig zu Lächeln, den Gedanken an Edward immer im Hinterkopf.

Ich ging zum Mikrofon, während die restlichen Bandmitglieder bereits ihre Positionen auf der Bühne eingenommen hatten. Dann blickte ich in die Menge. Ich sah Alice und Rose bei Emmett und Jasper stehen, die klatschten und jubelten. Etwas weiter rechts standen Lauren, Jessica und Tanya, die mich geschockt anblickten. Augenscheinlich hätten sie niemals mit mir in einer Band gerechnet, genauso wie Mike, der bei ein paar Freunden nicht weit weg stand.

Meine Augen suchten weiterhin den Bereich vor der Bühne ab, bis sie irgendwann auf einem nur zu bekanntem Gesicht landeten. Edward stand in einer Gruppe von Mädchen, doch er sah zu mir nach oben. Und er lächelte mich an.

Auf einmal wurde mir so warm ums Herz, wie es selten vorkam. Plötzlich schien es, als könnte alles besser werden, als würde das zwischen uns wieder funktionieren. Und ausgerechnet jetzt würde ich ihm diesen Song vorsingen? Aber ich fühlte mich nicht wirklich schuldig, denn er war wirklich ein Arschloch gewesen.

Die ersten Akkorde dröhnten durch die Lautsprecher und das Lied begann. Ich schloss die Augen und ließ mich in der Musik versinken.

(.com/watch?v=cE_nc1Tt5s8 Vanilla Ninja – Tough Enough)

Ich hätte nie geahnt, wie wohl ich mich einmal auf einer Bühne fühlen würde, doch genau das war hier der Fall. Ich liebte es, auf der Bühne zu stehen und Lieder zu singen, die ich mit den anderen zusammen erarbeitet und teilweise sogar geschrieben hatte.

Ich legte alle Gefühle, die sich in den letzten Wochen in mir angesammelt hatten, in den Song und ergriff das Mikro, um zu singen. Ich legte meinen Kopf leicht schräg und blickte niemanden direkt an.

Beim Refrain begann ich auf der Bühne herum zu laufen und ging immer mal zu jemand Anderen der Band, bis ich wieder vor dem Mikrofonständer stand ihn mit der Hand ergriff, die nicht das Mikrofon hielt, und mich leicht darauf stützte.

Doch ein altbekanntes Phänomen breitete sich wieder aus, denn der Song war schon wieder fast vorbei. Ich fand es immer wieder schade, aber es ließ sich nicht ändern. Es war doch ein schönes Gefühl sich in der Musik zu verlieren. Und all das verdankte ich eigentlich Edward.

Das Lied war schließlich vorbei und der ganze Saal tobte. Lächelnd verbeugte ich mich und winkte die Anderen nach vorne. Ich konnte ja nicht den ganzen Applaus einheimsen, oder? Ein weiteres Mal verbeugte ich mich, mit allen zusammen.

Danach verließen wir gemeinsam die Bühne und holten unsere Sachen aus dem Klassenraum. „Das ist doch super gelaufen!", rief Jake laut. „Bella, du hast es wirklich drauf! Deine Songs sind klasse!"

Ich bedankte mich bei ihm, doch dann verabschiedete ich mich schnell von allen, denn ich wollte zu Edward. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Abend vielleicht einiges wieder richten könnte, was in der letzten Zeit kaputt gegangen war.

In der Aula angekommen wurde ich von einigen Leuten angesprochen, die mir zuriefen, dass wir gut gewesen waren, wo ich mich lächelnd bedankte. Ein wenig nervig waren die Mädchen, zu denen zufällig auch Lauren, Jessica und Tanya gehörten, die mich fragten, warum Jakob Black bei unserer Band mitgespielt hatte. Vor allem, warum ICH und nicht ER gesungen hatte.

Ich ignorierte sie einfach und suchte weiter nach Edward, den ich gerade am Getränkestand entdeckte. Aus Angst ihn in der Menge wieder zu verlieren lief ich rasch zu ihm.

Ich umarmte ihn von hinten und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Es tut mir leid, Edward. Du hast Recht, ich hätte mich nicht hinter deinem Rücken mit Jakob treffen dürfen! Es tut mir so leid!"

Edward drehte sich zu mir um und sah auf mich herunter. Seine Augen waren diesmal warm und nicht kalt, wie die letzten Tage, nach unserem Streit. Er beugte sich zu mir herunter und sagte: „Mir tut es auch leid, Bella. Ich habe auch überreagiert. Und ich hätte mir mehr Zeit für dich nehmen sollen."

Ich umarmte ihn uns als ich seine Arme ebenfalls um mich herum spürte, schossen mir Tränen in die Augen. Wir hatten uns so lange gestritten, aber wir hatten es geschafft uns zu versöhnen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl endlich wieder bei ihm sein zu können.

Edward löste sich ein Stück von mir und küsste mich und ich erwiderte diesen Kuss sofort. Unsere Zungen begannen um Dominanz zu kämpfen, doch es kam zu keinem Sieger, würde es wahrscheinlich nie kommen.

Edward löste sich schwer atmend wieder von mir und sah mir in die Augen. Dann beugte er sich vor und flüsterte in mein Ohr: „Willst mit zu mir kommen? Ich zwinge dich zu nichts, aber ich dachte nur, vielleicht willst du ja..."

Seine Stimme verlor sich und er errötete leicht. Ein Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht, nachdem ich einen Moment gestockt hatte. Vielleicht war das wirklich der beste Weg, ihm zu zeigen, wie viel ich für ihn empfand.

Ich nickte und er lächelte mich erleichtert zurück an. Dann schloss sich seine Hand um meine und er zog mich mit sich nach draußen. Als wir im Treppenhaus angekommen waren, war es schon deutlich stiller um uns herum.

„Hab ich dir schon gesagt, wie sehr ich dieses Outfit an dir liebe? Du siehst toll darin aus", grinste mich mein Freund an.

Ich lachte und sprang die nächsten drei Stufen zum Treppenabsatz herunter. Edward war schnell wieder neben mir zog mich auf seinen Rücken, was mich noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

Während er mich huckepack zu seinem Auto trug, zog ich mein Handy aus der Tasche, um Rose eine SMS zu schreiben, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste. Draußen angekommen setzte Edward mich ab und hielt mir die Beifahrertür auf.

„Du hast doch nicht getrunken oder?", fragte ich Scherzes halber, doch er nahm mich wohl ernst und sah mir in die Augen. „Natürlich nicht, ich würde dich nicht in Gefahr bringen Bella", antwortete er ernsthaft.

„Ich weiß", murmelte ich und strich mit meiner Hand über seine Wange, bevor ich mich in den Wagen setzte. Auf einmal wurde ich nervös. Heute Abend war es so weit, ich würde entjungfert werden. Ich würde nicht davon rennen.

Ich vertraute Edward, ich liebte ihn. Er würde mich niemals bewusst verletzen.

Na was haltet ihr davon?

Haltet ihr bellas entscheidung für richtig oder falsch?

Sagt mir eure Meinung :P

Lg Scara


	28. First Time

_**First Time**_

Es war still im Auto geworden. Nur im Hintergrund war die sanfte Klaviermusik zu hören, die Edward eingelegt hatten. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, aber es gab trotz allem eine komische Auswirkung auf meine Gefühle.

Ich hatte keine Angst davor, dass ich es später bereuen würde, aber neben ihm zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass ich ihm wohl später mein Jungfräulichkeit geben würde, gab der Situation eine gewisse Spannung.

Zuallererst aber mussten wir uns noch aussprechen. Das auf der Party war ja schön und gut gewesen, aber es könnte genauso gut das Adrenalin von meinem Auftritt in meinem Blut gewesen sein.

In diesen Gedanken wurde ich gerissen, als der Wagen hielt und ich erkannte, dass wir schon bei Edward daheim angekommen waren. Kein Wunder, bei seinem rasanten Fahrstil eigentlich, dachte ich bei mir und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht. Es waren diese Kleinigkeiten, die diese Beziehung für mich so wichtig machten. Wir wussten Details über den Anderen, die kaum jemand kannte.

Ich stieg aus und ging um den Wagen herum zu Edward, der auf mich wartete. Er legte einen Arm um meine Schultern und führte mich zur Tür. Plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass Carlisle und Esme daheim sein könnten. Und Edwards Eltern auch!

Vor der Tür blieb ich plötzlich stehen. Es wäre so peinlich, wenn sie das mitbekommen würden. Edward schien meine Unruhe zu bemerken und tippte direkt richtig: „Keine Sorge, meine Eltern, Carlisle und Esme sind nicht daheim, sie unternehmen heute Abend etwas zusammen."

Ich errötete. Ich war so durchschaubar. Doch Edward lachte nur und küsste mich sanft auf die Wange, bevor er die Tür aufschloss und mit mir hinein ging, wo wir unsere Schuhe auszogen. Ich war so oft hier gewesen, dass ich es nicht mehr zählen konnte, sei es als Edwards Freundin oder einfach nur um Emmett und Jasper zu besuchen. Aber heute erschien mir das Haus der Cullens in einem anderen Licht, heute hatte es eine andere Bedeutung.

Schweigend folgte ich Edward nach oben in sein Zimmer, wo er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Ich setzte mich jedoch noch nicht neben ihn. Zuerst mussten wir uns richtig aussprechen. Dementsprechend setzte ich mich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und drehte mich zu ihm.

„Edward", begann ich leise, „ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass zwischen mir und Jakob nichts passiert ist. Nie. Und das wird es auch niemals. Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass es mir Leid tut, wenn ich dich verletzt habe. Aber ich möchte auch, dass du weißt, wie sehr du mir wehgetan hast. Auch wenn mich deine Worte an dem Abend überrascht hatten, hättest du anders reagieren können. Oder wenigstens am nächsten Tag in der Schule mit mir reden können. Vielleicht dachtest du es wäre mir nicht aufgefallen, dass du mich ignoriert hast, aber das ist es. Und ich möchte nicht noch einmal so verletzt werden."

Der Angesprochene erhob sich wieder von seinem Bett und kniete sich vor mich, wo er meine Hände in seine Linke nahm, während er seine andere Hand an meine Wange legte. Ich spürte wie er mir mit dem Daume etwas wegstrich und erkannte erst dann, dass mir Tränen in die Augen gestiegen waren. Ich hatte nicht einmal gewusst, wie sehr mich das ganze unter Druck gesetzt hatte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Bella. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, ich habe so blöd reagiert und dann auch noch alles an dir ausgelassen. Hör bitte auf dich zu entschuldigen. Es ist meine Schuld und nicht deine, dass wir uns so sehr gestritten haben. Und ich habe keinen Versuch unternommen, etwas an unserer Situation zu verändern."

Wir sahen uns in die Augen und ich schaffte es, zu lächeln. Ich sollte nicht hier sitzen und weinen, nachdem er sich so lieb bei mir entschuldigt hatte. „Edward", flüsterte ich und umarmte ihn fest.

Eine Weile saßen wir so auf dem Boden, dann lösten wir uns wieder voneinander. Erneut schauten wir uns in die Augen, dann küssten wir uns. Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit, als wir das das letzte Mal getan hatten. Ich glaube es war tatsächlich an diesem desaströsen Abende gewesen.

Ich lächelte in den Kuss und dann spürte ich plötzlich seine Zunge an meinen Lippen. Ich öffnete den Mund bereitwillig und unsere Zungen begannen einen kleinen Kampf auszufechten. Meine Hände wanderten nach oben in seine Haare und hielten sich an diesen fest.

Edward stand auf und hob mich dabei im Prinzessinenstyle hoch. Mein Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter bei dem Gedanken. Gerade in so einem Moment musste ich so kindisch sein. Wäre ich nicht beschäftigt gewesen hätte ich den Kopf über mich geschüttelt.

Am Bett angekommen legte mich Edward sanft darauf ab und löste dann unseren Kuss. Er zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und beugte sich dann wieder über mich, seine Augen hatten dabei eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich.

Wieder begannen wir uns zu küssen und ich spürte Edwards Hand, die mir eine Strähne meines Haares hinter die Ohren strich, bevor er langsam begann meine karierte Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Als alle Knöpfe offen waren, strich er den Stoff beiseite und ich lag mit einem schwarzen Spitzen-BH vor ihm.

Ich spürte seinen Blick überdeutlich auf mir, weswegen ich wie aus einem Reflex die Arme davor schob. Er kicherte leise und presste seine Lippen auf meinen Bauch und begann dort kleine Küsschen zu verteilen. Jede Stelle meiner Haut, die von seinen Lippen berührt wurden begann zu kribbeln und sich zu erhitzen.

Ich spürte seine Finger an meinem Hosenbund, den er öffnete. „Bella", flüsterte er leise gegen meinen Bauchnabel, „heb dein Becken ein Stück an."

Abgelenkt von den Schauern, die die warme Luft, von seinen Worten herrührend, an meiner Haut auslöste, gehorchte ich ihm unbewusst und er zog mir die Hose samt der Leggins und Unterhose aus.

Nun erst recht errötend sah ich nach unten und bemerkte, dass er sich schon von seiner Hose getrennt hatte und nun in Boxershorts über mir kniete. Er schob die Hose nach unten und zog sie mir komplett aus. Dann begann er sich an meinen Beinen nach oben zu küssen.

Als er bei der Innenseite meines Oberschenkels angekommen war, keuchte ich auf, als ich seine Zunge spürte. Ich krallte mich mit den Händen erneut in seinen Haaren fest. Meine Mitte hatte inzwischen angefangen zu pochen und erwärmte sich ebenfalls stetig. Bevor Edward jedoch dort ankam, schob er sich wieder zu mir nach oben, wo mich sanft lächelnd küsste.

Ich erwiderte denn Kuss, während Edward nun auch meinen BH öffnete und ihn mir von den Schultern streifte. Wir lagen eng aneinander geschmiegt und ich spürte, dass das ganze Edward nicht kalt ließ, denn er war hart an meinem Oberschenkel.

Nun ließ er seine Küsse meinen Kiefer entlang wandern, bevor er bei meinem Ohr ankam, in das er hinein pustete, bevor die Küsse weiter meinen Nacken entlang zu meinem Schlüsselbein liefen.

Währenddessen hatte sich seine linke Hand zu meinen Brüsten vorgearbeitet und begann die rechte zu massieren, wodurch ich ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

Ich spürte, wie ich feucht wurde, was sich noch verstärkte, als Edwards Mund sich nun an meinem linken Busen zu schaffen machte. Seine Zunge kreiste um meinen Nippel, bis er kurz uns spielerisch hinein biss, was mir ein weiteres, diesmal lauteres, Stöhnen entlockte.

„Edward", keuchte ich, als ich bemerkte, dass seine Hand sich zu dem Bereich zwischen meinen Beinen vorarbeitete. Er streichelte kurz meine Klitoris, was mich vor Lust zusammenzucken ließ und strich dann mit seinen Fingern weiter über meinen Eingang.

Ich stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus, als er einen Finger in mich versenkte. Er begann ihn hinein zu schieben und wieder heraus zu ziehen, in einem stetigen Rhythmus. Inzwischen war ich nicht mehr die einzige, die schwer atmete, denn auch Edwards Ständer wurde immer deutlicher.

Nach einer Weile nahm er einen zweiten Finger hinzu, kurz darauf sogar einen dritten. „Edward", keuchte ich erneut, als er seine Finger schließlich komplett heraus zog.

„Bella, ich kann mich nicht mehr zurück halten", murmelte er an meinem Ohr, bevor er sich die Boxershorts auszog und nun ebenfalls nackt vor mir war. Sein Penis war größer, als ich erwartet hatte und ich fragte mich, wie er in mich hinein passen sollte.

Nachdem er ein Kondom, von dem ich nicht wusste, wo er es her hatte, darüber gestreift hatte, schob Edward meine Beine ein Stück auseinander und positionierte sich vor mir, während er einmal sanft mit seiner Spitze den Spalt entlang fuhr. Dann blickte er mich fragend an und ich nickte ihm zu. Ich vertraute ihm.

Er schob sich in mich und stieß gegen eine Barrikade. Mit einem letzten Blick auf mich durchstieß er sie und ich keuchte auf, diesmal jedoch nicht vor Lust, sondern vor Schmerz.

Edward bewegte sich nicht mehr, um mir Zeit zu geben, mich an dieses Gefühl zu geben. Ich hielt die Augen geschlossen und spürte, wie er meine Augenlieder küsste. Schließlich nickte ich, als der Schmerz ein wenig abgeklungen war, und erteilte ihm somit eine Erlaubnis sich zu bewegen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und der abklingende Schmerz verwandelte sich in Vergnügen. Ich genoss es, Edward in mir zu spüren. Anfangs waren seine Bewegungen langsam, doch sie wurden immer schneller. Während Fleisch auf Fleisch stieß baute sich wieder dieses Gefühl in mir auf und ich wusste, dass ich bald meinen Orgasmus haben würde.

„Edward", keuchte ich, als die Welle mich überrollte.

„Bella", war die Antwort, die ebenso atemlos klang wie meine, und ich spürte, wie Edward ebenfalls kam.

Nach einem Moment, zog Edward sich aus mir zurück und ließ sich neben mich fallen, wo er mich in seine Arme zog. Erschöpft und gedankenlos kuschelte ich mich gegen seine Brust, während er die Decke über uns zog, und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis wir Seite an Seite einschliefen.

So, hier ist dann auch das neue Kapitel… und denkt dran, die Story ist ab 18 eingestuft :P

Was haltet ihr davon? Ich bin noch nicht soooo gut darin, sowas zu schreiben, also verurteilt mich nicht, ja? :P

Lg Scara


	29. Ein unglaubliches Angebot

_**Ein unglaubliches Angebot**_

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von „Accidentally in love" aus dem Film Shrek geweckt. Ich fuhr im Bett auf und fühlte Edwards Arm, der um meine Mitte geschlungen war.

Er grummelte als ich mich bewegte und zog mich etwas näher zu sich. Ich lächelte, doch ich stand trotzdem auf. Denn das Lied kam von meinem Handy, welches immer noch klingelte.

Als ich endlich bei meinem Handy angekommen war, sah ich auf das Display, doch die angezeigte Nummer kannte ich nicht. Wer würde mich morgens um zehn auf dem Handy anrufen, wenn ich ihn nicht einmal kannte?

Ich ging dran und meldete mich: „Isabella Swan, hallo?"

„Guten Morgen, Miss Swan. Es freut mich, dass ich sie direkt erreiche", sagte eine tiefe Stimme, die ich nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Ähm", begann ich, „ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber… wer sind sie?"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung lachte er. „Wie unhöflich von mir, ich habe mich ja gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Laurent Davidson. Ich bin Musikproduzent und habe sie und ihre Band gestern Abend auf dem Schulfestival spielen hören. Ich habe gestern schon mit ihren Bandkollegen gesprochen, von ihnen habe ich auch ihre Nummer. Ich würde gerne mit ihnen allen eine Demo-CD aufnehmen. Vielleicht bekommen sie sogar einen Plattenvertrag."

Ich kam gar nicht auf die Idee ihn zu unterbrechen. Ich war erstarrt. Ein Plattenvertrag? Das war unglaublich. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Doch Laurent Davidson war noch nicht fertig.

„Ihre Bandkollegen haben sich darauf geeinigt, dass sie gerne direkt heute Nachmittag um drei ins Studio kommen wollen. Das scheinen sie ihnen wohl noch nicht mitgeteilt zu haben. Ist ihn möglich heute um diese Zeit nach Seattle ins Studio zu kommen?"

„JA!", rief ich lauter als geplant, weswegen Edward hinter mir noch einmal grummelte und diesmal aufwachte. „Ich meine – ich werde da sein."

„Das freut mich zu hören. Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Swan."

„Auf Wiedersehen", murmelte ich in mein Handy, bevor ich ein Tuten hörte, was bedeutete, dass der Produzent aufgelegt hatte.

Ich starrte auf das Display meines Handys. Ich hatte tatsächlich mehrere verpasste Anrufe von Andy, Seth, Jane und James. Dazu eine SMS von Andy, die lautete wie folgt:

_Hey, ruf mich an, sobald du die SMS liest. Ich habe große Neuigkeiten._

Ich grinste. Die Neuigkeiten kannte ich dann wohl schon.

„Bella?", fragte Edward hinter mir. Sofort drehte ich mich um, das breite Grinsen noch immer auf dem Gesicht. Edwards müde Augen wanderten an mir herunter und auch er begann zu grinsen. Ich schaute an mir herunter und errötete. Ich hatte nichts an. Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht, als ich ans Handy gegangen war.

Rasch zog ich mir meine Unterwäsche, die kurze Hose und die Bluse von gestern Abend an, da ich ja nichts anderes hier hatte. Daheim würde ich erst einmal duschen und mich umziehen müssen.

Ich wollte gerade nach meinem Handy greifen, als Edward seinen Arm um meine Mitte schlang und mich zu sich zog. Ich fiel neben ihn auf das Bett und lachte. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass wir uns bis gestern Abend noch gestritten hatten.

„Wer war das denn? Wer wagt es dich um diese Uhrzeit zu wecken?", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und küsste mich auf den Mundwinkel.

Ich war zu aufgeregt, um auf diese Zärtlichkeit einzugehen. Sofort begann ich ihm zu erzählen, wer mich angerufen hatte und natürlich warum. Aufgeregt sah ich zu Edward auf, wollte meine Freude mit ihm teilen.

„Das ist toll, Bella", sagte er ruhig und lächelte mich an, wie immer.

Ein wenig enttäuscht über seine Reaktion sagte ich ihm, dass ich jetzt Andy anrufen würde, um alles wegen dem Termin am Nachmittag zu klären.

Während Edward also ins Bad ging, um zu duschen, rief ich meinen Bandkollegen an. Er nahm nach dem zweiten Klingeln direkt ab.

„Bella", rief er ins Telefon und ich hörte sofort heraus, wie aufgeregt er war. „Oh mein Gott, Bella, endlich meldest du dich. Du wirst nicht glauben, was für Neuigkeiten ich habe!"

„Darf ich erst mal raten?", fragte ich unschuldig.

„Klar, aber das errätst du sowieso nicht."

„Hm… ich weiß nicht… ach ja, vielleicht haben wir einen Plattenvertrag in Sicht?", schlug ich dann grinsend vor. Ich ließ mir meine Freude doch nicht von Edwards mangelnder Begeisterung dämpfen.

„Woher-"

„Der Musikproduzent hat hier angerufen und mich schon aufgeklärt. Ich habe also nur noch zwei Fragen. Erstens: wie komme ich hin? Und Zweitens: Welches Lied spielen wir ein?"

Nun konnte ich die Aufregung auch nicht mehr aus meiner Stimme fernhalten und verhaspelte mich beinahe beim Sprechen.

„Nun wegen dem Lied haben wir länger nachgedacht. Mr. Davidson wollte, dass wir drei Songs einspielen, deshalb wäre es am einfachsten ‚My Puzzle Of Dreams' und ‚Tough Enough' zu nehmen. Und als drittes würden wir gerne das andere Lied an dem wir gearbeitet haben nehmen."

„‚Blue Tattoo'? Bist du sicher, dass das schon so weit ist?", fragte ich verunsichert. Wir hatten das Lied vernachlässigt, nachdem wir uns für ‚Tough Enough' entschieden und damit auf das Schulfestival hingearbeitet hatten.

„Ich denke schon. Du wirst mit den Melodien wirklich besser, Bella. Wir müssen nicht mehr so viel an ihnen arbeiten. Und ich denke, dass es wirklich sitzt, oder nicht?"

Ich nahm das Kompliment stumm entgegen und nickte, bevor mir einfiel, dass Andy das ja nicht sehen könnte. „Alles klar, dann ‚Blue Tattoo'", stimmte ich zu.

„Und wie du hin kommst... ich dachte mir, da James auf seinem Weg nach Seattle ja sowieso durch Forks durch muss, könnte er dich auch gleich mitnehmen. Ich habe auch schon mit ihm gesprochen. Er wäre um halb eins bei dir, damit wir in dem Studio noch ein bisschen Zeit haben, die Lieder durchzuspielen und so weiter."

Ich blickte auf die Uhr, die in Edwards Zimmer hing. Es war jetzt kurz nach zehn. Ich hätte also noch Zeit mich zu duschen, bevor James kommen würde.

„Okay, so können wir das machen. Sagst du ihm Bescheid, dass das klar geht?"

„Super, mache ich. Bis später, Bella", sagte Andy und dann hörte ich ein Klicken in der Leitung und er hatte aufgelegt.

Fünf Minuten später trat Edward aus dem Bad und ich erklärte ihm die Details und bat ihn, dass er mich nach Hause bringen würde. Er willigte ein und auf dem Heimweg schien er deutlich erfreuter über die ganze Situation zu sein, als vorher. Ich war wirklich erleichtert, denn ich hatte mich wegen dieser Sache nicht schon wieder mit ihm streiten wollen. Doch jetzt schien er sich wirklich für mich zu freuen.

Daheim ging ich erst einmal duschen. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an, zu spüren, wie das Wasser auf meine Schultern prasselte. Ich lächelte in Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht. Ich bereute meine Taten nicht im Geringsten. Nach diesem kleinen Problem, nachdem ich ihm von dem Anruf erzählt hatte, einmal abgesehen, verhielt sich Edward wieder so, wie vor unserem Streit und ich hoffte, dass sich das nicht noch einmal ändern würde.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht stieg ich aus der Dusche und machte mich fertig. Bevor James kam, um mich abzuholen, aß ich noch etwas zu Mittag. Ich wollte ja nicht, dass mein Magen eine Aufnahme ruinierte oder so etwas. Das wäre ja wirklich peinlich.

Pünktlich um halb eins ging ich mit meiner Tasche nach draußen, wo ich das Wichtigste eingepackt hatte: Geld, Ausweis und die Notblätter, für den Fall das wir sie brauchen würden.

Als James mit seinem Auto um die Ecke bog, dachte ich nur eines: Laurent Davidson, ich komme.

Tadam, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel ;)

Und wie ihr seht hat bella es nicht bereut ;) ich bin ja nicht so

Ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir die etwas längere pause und ihr hattet (für die die hatten jedenfalls) schöne ferien ;)

Sagt mir doch eure meinung :D

Lg Scara


	30. Im Tonstudio

_**Im Tonstudio**_

Eine Weile schwiegen wir in James Auto. Es war ein komisches Gefühl mit ihm alleine im Auto zu sitzen und mir fiel auf, dass es auch das erste Mal insgesamt war, das ich alleine mit ihm war.

Victoria war nicht bei uns, da wir innerhalb der Band entschieden hatten, dass wir unsere Partner, Freunde und Familie nicht mitbringen würden, damit wir nicht zu sehr abgelenkt waren.

Die SMS hatte ich bekommen, während Edward mich zu mir gefahren hatte und da ich es nachvollziehen konnte, hatte ich meinem Freund gesagt, dass er doch nicht mitkommen konnte, wie er es angeboten hatte.

Nun saß ich seit einer Viertelstunde in James Auto und wäre das Radio nicht gelaufen, hätten ein Schweigen wie bei einer Beerdigung geherrscht. Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich zu ihm sagen sollte, da er derjenige der Band war mit dem ich am wenigsten zu tun hatte.

„Hey Bella", unterbrach der Fahrer plötzlich die Stille und riss mich aus meiner Versunkenheit. Ich blickte auf und sah ihn an.

„Ja?", fragte ich. Ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was los sein könnte.

„Ich möchte dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber… gestern hast du dich wieder mit Edward vertragen, oder?"

Ich war baff. Warum wollte James das wissen? Ich hatte die ganze Zeit schon das Gefühl gehabt, dass er Edward nicht leiden konnte, den Blicken, die er ihm jedes Mal zu geworfen hatte, zu teilen. Warum also sollte er plötzlich danach fragen?

„Ähm… Ja, wieso fragst du?", drückte ich meine Verwirrtheit schließlich aus.

„Nun, ich mag dich Bella. Du bist wirklich in Ordnung", begann er und ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. James sollte mich mögen? Er hatte doch wirklich nur mit mir gesprochen, wenn er musste!

„Ich weiß, dass du mir jetzt vielleicht nicht glaubst, aber es ist so. Ich mag dich und deshalb möchte ich dir jetzt etwas sagen: Halt dich von Edward fern. Er ist kein guter Freund und erst Recht guter fester Freund."

„Was?", fragte ich geschockt. Wollte mir James jetzt raten, mit wem ich zusammen sein sollte? Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdachte, war er nur dann besonders reserviert mir gegenüber gewesen, wenn Edward dabei war. Was am Anfang so gut wie immer der Fall gewesen war.

„James, ich weiß nicht worüber du redest? Du kennst Edward doch gar nicht!", verteidigte ich Edward also.

James schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „Ich kenne ihn sogar besser als du, Bella. Ich habe früher mit meiner Familie in New York gelebt, bevor wir hier in die Gegend gezogen sind. Edward hat ganz in der Nähe gewohnt. Wir waren wirklich gute Freunde, fast schon beste Freunde, bis zu einem gewissen Punkt."

Dann hielt er inne. Ich hatte bei dem Gespräch gar nicht mitbekommen, dass wir schon bei dem Parkplatz des Tonstudios angekommen waren.

Besorgt fragte ich nach: „Was für ein Punkt?"

Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er den Wagen parkte. „Das ist nicht meine Geschichte, du solltest sie dir von meiner Schwester erzählen lassen."

Verwundert saß ich auf dem Beifahrersitz, während er eine Nummer auf einen Zettel schrieb und mir diesen reichte.

„Ruf Sie an, okay? Bitte, hör es dir nur an. Ich mache das weil ich mir Sorgen mache", sagte er eindringlich und sah mir in die Augen, bevor er ausstieg, um seine Gitarre aus dem Kofferraum zu packen.

Ich fühlte das Papier zwischen meinen Finger und war einen Moment wie erstarrt. Was war nur los? Doch ich hatte keine Zeit mich damit zu beschäftigen. Die anderen warteten schon auf mich, also packte ich den Zettel in meine Hosentasche und ging, nach einer kleinen Besprechung über die Aufnahme, mit den anderen in das Studio.

Staunend betraten wir das Studio. Es war nicht so, wie es in irgendwelchen Filmen immer dargestellt wurde. Es gab erst einmal einen großen Empfangsbereich, wo die Telefone nicht still zu stehen schienen. Dort wartete auch ein groß gewachsener, dunkelhäutiger Mann mit Rasta Locken auf uns.

Die anderen steuerten direkt auf ihn zu, woraus ich schloss, dass er wohl der Mann war, der mich heute Morgen angerufen hatte. Er schüttelte den Anderen die Hände und als er meine schüttelte, stellte er sich erneut vor.

„Laurent Davidson, freut mich sie in Persona kennen zu lernen", sagte er und zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich erwiderte die Begrüßung und wir wurden weiter ins Innere des Gebäudes geführt. Es war komisch, ich hätte diesen Laurent so eingeschätzt, dass er bestimmt vierzig oder älter sein müsste, wenn er in so einem Beruf arbeitete, doch jetzt, wo ich ihn vor mir hatte, erkannte ich, dass er nicht älter als dreißig sein konnte.

Je weiter wir in das Gebäude gingen, desto eher sah es so aus, wie in einem Film. Die verschiedenen Auszeichnungen von Musikern, die hier unter Vertrag waren, hingen an den Wänden, damit sie bewundert werden konnten.

Während er uns zu unserem Ziel führte, erklärte er uns ein wenig, wie die Ausstattung funktionierte, die wir gleich benutzen würden. Kurz darauf führte er uns in einen Raum, wo das Tonstudio auf uns wartete.

Tatsächlich war es durch eine Wand abgetrennt, auf der einen Seite ein Pult, mit sehr vielen Knöpfen, von welchen ich mir den Nutzen bestimmt nicht würde merken können. Auf der anderen Seite standen einige Mikrofone und Geräte, an die die Instrumente angeschlossen wurden. Auf unsere Anweisung hin machten wir uns darin bereit zum Spielen.

Langsam wurde ich nervös. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ich einen Frosch im Hals. Die Anderen hatten inzwischen ihre Instrumente aufgebaut und spielten sich warm. Ich räusperte mich möglichst leise.

Jane trat hinter mich. „Alles in Ordnung, Bella?"

Ich lächelte sie schwach an. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich vor Nervosität sterben könnte, ist alles klar, ja."

Sie lachte und umarmte mich dann kurz. „Behandle das ganze einfach wie jeden anderen Auftritt. Die hast du bisher mit Bravur überstanden."

In dem Moment kam ein Arbeiter rein, der sich kurz als Timothy vorstellte, bevor nachschaute, ob alle Instrumente und Mikrofone richtig angeschlossen waren. Nachdem er alles überprüft hatte ging er wieder auf die andere Seite des Glases und gab das Okay.

„Also, ihr Vier, jetzt geht es los. Spielt einfach wie immer. Ihr müsst nichts anders spielen. Wenn irgendetwas nicht richtig eingestellt sein sollte, können wir das von hier draußen regeln. Na dann legt mal los."

(Vanilla Ninja – Blue Tattoo: watch?v=EKJTUT0Z-fg&feature=related )

Die ersten Akkorde des Liedes erklangen. Ich war froh, dass wir den Anfang alle gemeinsam sangen, denn ansonsten hätte ich es wohl nicht geschafft selbst zu beginnen.

Als ich dann alleine weitersang fiel es mir leicht. Ich war wieder in dem Element, in das ich mich bis jetzt immer so leicht hineingefunden hatte. Das, was mich vor meinen Depressionen gerettet hatte. Die Musik.

Jetzt wo wir einmal begonnen hatten, war meine Nervosität verschwunden. Das Lächeln schlich sich wie alleine auf mein Gesicht. Ich spürte, dass die Anderen diese Freude ebenfalls bemerkten und genau wie ich in der Musik versanken.

Bisher hatte ich das nie bemerkt, doch dieses Mal waren wir wirklich eine Band und lebten die Musik zusammen aus. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Und das Lied war wie immer viel zu schnell vorbei.

Ich hörte noch die letzten Töne ausklingen, bevor ich dann doch meine Augen aufschlug. Ich konnte sehen, wie sie sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes unterhielten, doch ich konnte nichts hören.

Nach einer Weile bekamen wir das Okay für die anderen beiden Lieder, die wir ebenso einspielten. Danach verließen wir das Tonstudio und traten Mr. Davidson gegenüber, um uns seine Meinung und seine Entscheidung anzuhören.

Auf einmal wurde mir ganz unwohl im Magen. Die Nervosität war wieder da.

Hey, da ist dann auch schon das nächste chap ;)

Sagte mir doch eure meinung (positiv oder negativ :P )

Lg Scara


	31. Verwirrung

_**Verwirrung**_

In einer Reihe standen wir nun also vor Mister Davidson, der uns genau ansah. Wie von selbst verschränkte ich meine Hände mit Andy und Jane, die an meiner Seite standen, und war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ihnen das Blut in den Fingern abdrückte.

„Also", begann der Mann vor uns schließlich. „Ihr klingt wirklich gut und die Lieder sind fantastisch. Wer von euch schreibt sie?"

Ich errötete. „Bella schreibt die Songs", sagte Seth ohne zu zögern.

„Aber wir überarbeiten sie mit der ganzen Band", fügte ich rasch hinzu.

„Teamwork, umso besser", lächelte Davidson. „Ich würde euch wirklich gerne unter Vertrag nehmen, allerdings habe ich eine Bedingung."

Keiner sagte ein Wort, wir warteten einfach nur darauf, dass er uns sagte, was er von uns verlangte.

„Wie gesagt, die Lieder sind super, aber klanglich fehlt mir etwas. Ich schlage euch vor, dass ihr euch einen Keyboarder sucht."

Wir sahen uns an. Ich bemerkte, dass Jane auch Seth Hand hielt und ihre Finger verschränkt waren. James stand auf der andern Seite von Andy und zeigte wie immer nicht viele Emotionen.

„So schnell werden wir keinen Keyboarder finden", stellte er ruhig fest.

„Das glaube ich, deswegen möchte ich einen Vorschlag machen. Wir können über die Agentur einen Keyboarder finden und euch zuteilen. Allerdings habt ihr dann keinen Einfluss, wer zu euch in die Band kommt, egal ob ihr ihn mögt oder nicht."

Dabei schauderte es mir. Ich war mir sicher, dass es nicht wirklich förderlich für die Gruppendynamik wäre, wenn ein Fremder, den wir nicht wirklich kannten, in die Band käme.

„Und was ist die andere Möglichkeit?", wagte ich deshalb zu fragen.

Der Produzent lächelte. „Die andere Möglichkeit ist, dass wir euch… sagen wir mal vier Monate Zeit geben, um jemanden zu finden. Solltet ihr es in dieser Zeit nicht schaffen, aber immer noch an einem Plattenvertrag interessiert sein, dann gehen wir gezwungenermaßen zu Möglichkeit eins über."

Diese Möglichkeit gefiel mir weitaus besser, aber ich wollte nicht diejenige sein, die das entschied deshalb schaute ich fragend zu den anderen.

„Also ich finde die zweite Möglichkeit gut. Wenn die anderen nichts dagegen haben, würde ich sagen, dass wir erst einmal selbst suchen werden und uns bei ihnen melden, wenn wir jemand passendes gefunden haben", antwortete Jane für die Gruppe.

Ich nickte zustimmend und sah, wie es die anderen auch taten.

„Natürlich, wenn ihr das gerne so möchtet. Ihr habt meine Karte, also könnt ihr mich jederzeit erreichen, wenn ihr jemanden gefunden habt. Ich denke, dass wir alles weitere, auch was den Vertrag angeht, klären, wenn es so weit ist?"

Erneut nickten wir nur. Ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass wir alle eingeschüchtert waren, denn sonst waren die anderen nicht so ruhig. Insbesondere Seth war eher einmal vorlaut.

„Ich denke, dass wird das einfachste sein. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Davidson", sagte James, noch immer sehr ruhig, und schüttelte dem Dunkelhäutigen die Hand. Dann drehte er sich zu uns und nickte Richtung Ausgang.

Nachdem alle Instrumente eingepackt waren und jeder Laurent Davidson ebenfalls die Hand geschüttelt hatte, folgten wir James, der vor der Tür auf uns wartete. Während wir schweigend nach draußen gingen, beobachtete ich die Anderen. Ihre Gesichtsausdrücke konnte ich nicht deuten. Ich selbst wusste nicht, ob ich mich freute oder ob ich enttäuscht war.

Am Parkplatz angekommen war es einen Moment still, dann brach Jane in einen Jubelschrei aus und umarmte jeden, bevor sie Seth herzhaft küsste. Andy, Seth und ich stimmten nach einem Moment mit ein.

„Regt euch mal wieder ab, Leute. Noch sind wir nicht unter Vertrag. Erst einmal müssen wir einen Keyboarder finden, denn ich habe keine Lust, einen völlig Fremden in der Runde zu haben, ihr etwa?"

Das brachte mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. James hatte Recht. Wir sollten darüber nachdenken, wie wir jetzt vorgehen würden.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Casting?", schlug Seth vor.

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte ich unsicher. „Wäre das nicht fast genauso, wie wenn uns die Agentur jemanden aussucht? Ich meine, wir entscheiden uns zwar, aber im Normalfall kennen wir die Person dann auch nicht."

Der Rest nickte zustimmend. „Wir sollten jeder erst mal überlegen, ob wir nicht jemanden wissen, der bei uns mitspielen würde und der gut genug ist."

„Bis wann? Ich meine, wir haben vier Monate, wir sollten ja auch einmal gemeinsam Proben."

„Sagen wir bis nächste Woche? Ich meine, eine Woche können wir doch entbehren. Wenn wir bis dahin niemanden haben, dann machen wir wohl doch ein Casting. Immerhin können wir dann selbst jemanden aussuchen. Das ist besser als gar nichts."

Da uns nichts Besseres einfiel, stimmten wir alle zu, bevor wir uns auf eine Uhrzeit für nächsten Samstag einigten und uns auf den Heimweg machten. Dieses Mal saß ich bei Jane und Seth im Auto, da James direkt zu Victoria wollte und die beiden sich bereit erklärt hatten, mich heim zu fahren.

Ich saß auf dem Rücksitz, während die beiden sich vorne über das Tonstudio unterhielten. Langsam senkte sich wieder mein Adrenalinspiegel, weswegen ich mich nicht besonders am Gespräch beteiligte.

Genau genommen, waren meine Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders. Jetzt wo ich mir keine Sorgen mehr um die Aufnahme im Tonstudio machen musste, konnte ich mich mit einem anderen Problem beschäftigen.

Ich wusste nicht, was James mir mit seiner Aufforderung, seine Schwester anzurufen, mitteilen wollte. Ich wusste, dass Edward ein Arsch gewesen war, bevor ich ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Genau genommen auch noch während ich ihn kannte.

Ich hatte ein warmes Gefühl in der Brust, als mir klar wurde, dass er sich für mich geändert hatte. Doch gleichzeitig schoss es mir durch den Kopf, wie er sich die letzten Wochen verhalten hatte.

Ich wollte ihm vertrauen, doch ich spürte, dass es mir nicht leicht fallen würde. Ich kramte in meiner Hosentasche nach dem Zettel mit der Handynummer darauf. Mein Blick folgte der Zahlenkombination und ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Warum war ich nur so unsicher?

„Bella?", hörte ich Janes Stimme von vorne.

„Ja?", fragte ich, „Was ist los?"

„Ehm… wir sind bei dir zu Hause?"

„Oh", murmelte ich und schnallte mich rasch ab und öffnete die Tür. „Danke, dass ihr mich heimgebracht habt."

Rasch lief ich zur Haustür und drehte mich nicht mehr um. Mir war es wirklich peinlich, dass ich so weggedriftet war, dass ich nicht einmal mehr bemerkte, dass wir bei mir angekommen waren.

So schnell wie möglich hatte ich die Tür geöffnet und ging hinein und rief: „Rose, ich bin daheim!"

Diese kam sofort in den Flur gelaufen, ein fettes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, und umarmte mich stürmisch. „Wie ist es gelaufen?! Los, erzähl schon!"

Ach ja, ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass ich Rose eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte, was morgens passiert war – nur den musikalischen Teil, versteht sich – weil sie mit Emmett unterwegs war, als ich heim kam. Die beiden waren auf die Idee zu kommen nach dem Schulfestival noch Zelten zu gehen, weswegen sie nicht davon wusste, dass ich die Nacht bei Edward verbracht hatte.

Ich hatte auch nicht vor, ihr davon zu erzählen, genauso wenig wie ich ihr von James' Warnung erzählen würde. Eine Weile lenkte sie mich jedoch von meinen Sorgen ab, da sie mich zuerst einmal aufs Sofa schleifte und jedes Detail über das Tonstudio aus mir heraus quetschte.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte ich genug, denn ich wollte etwas Zeit für mich haben, also wimmelte ich sie ab mit der Ausrede, dass ich dusche wollte, und machte mich auf den Weg nach oben.

Wie ich es ihr gesagt hatte, stieg ich erst einmal unter den heißen Wasserstrahl der Dusche, was mich ein wenig vom heutigen Tag entspannte. Wie von selbst wurden meine Muskeln aufgelockert und ich lächelte ruhig.

Schließlich musste ich jedoch aus der Dusche kommen. In einen flauschigen Bademantel gehüllt machte schmiss ich mich in meinem Zimmer aufs Bett und fischte nach zwei Dingen: meinem Handy und dem Papierfetzen in meiner Hosentasche.

Seufzend tippte ich die Nummer ein. Ich kannte mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich nicht eher beruhigt sein würde, bis ich James Schwester angerufen hätte. Dazu war ich einfach noch zu unsicher, nachdem was in den letzten Wochen zwischen Edward und mir vorgefallen war. Erneut seufzend wartete ich, während es tutete. Das würde ein lustiges Telefonat werden.

„Leah Smith, hallo?", fragte eine freundliche Stimme.

Ich schluckte, doch dann antwortete ich: „Hallo? Mein Name ist Isabella Swan. Ich bin in der Band deines Bruders. Er meint, dass ich dich anrufen sollte."

„James?", sagte sie verwirrt. „Warum solltest du mich denn anrufen?"

Sie wusste also auch nicht mehr als ich. „Es geht um meinen Freund… Edward Cullen."

„Oh", war die knappe Antwort und es folgte ein langes Schweigen. „Hättest du Zeit dich in etwa einer Stunde mit mir zu treffen?"

„Ehm… ich habe kein Auto und wohne in Forks."

„Ich komme vorbei, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist?"

Warum war sie so hartnäckig? Ich musste erneut schlucken. „Uhm, okay?"

Ich gab ihr meine Adresse und legte auf. Dann vergrub ich das Gesicht im Kissen. Das zeigte ja, wie wenig ich Edward vertraute. Aber hatte ich vielleicht doch einen Grund dazu, wenn diese Leah sich direkt mit mir treffen wollte? In was hatte ich mich nur dieses Mal wieder rein geritten.

So, da bin ich dann auch mal wieder. Und ja ich weiß, ich bin gaaaaaaanz bööööööööööööse :D

Aber das ist ja eigentlich nichts neues mehr ;)

Sagt mir eure Meinung, okay? :)

Lg Scara


	32. Leah Smiths Geschichte

_**Leah Smiths Geschichte**_

Unruhig wartete ich im Wohnzimmer. Rose war oben in ihrem Zimmer und bekam von der ganzen Sache nichts mit, weswegen ich wirklich froh war, denn sie sollte nichts von dem Schlamassel, der sich wieder anzubahnen schien, mitbekommen.

Mit zehn Minuten Verspätung hörte ich einen Wagen auf die Einfahrt fahren. „Rose, ich geh ein bisschen spazieren", rief ich rasch, damit diese keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Dann schnappte ich mir meine Schlüssel und ging zur Tür, bevor Leah klingen konnte.

Sie war ein hübsches Mädchen, das sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit James hatte. Ihre Haut war blass, ähnlich wie meine, nur irgendwie eleganter. Ihr langes blondes Haar hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst. Wir standen uns gegenüber und starrten uns einen Moment stumm an. Dann trat ich aus der Tür und schloss sie hinter mir.

„Uhm, hi. Ich bin Bella. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen", sagte ich unsicher und hielt ihr meine Hand hin.

Ohne zu zögern nahm Sie sie und schüttelte sie. „Hey, ich bin Leah, James Schwester. Ich freue mich auch, dich zu treffen", sagte sie freundlich, doch irgendetwas in ihrer Stimme zeigte, dass sie sich nicht ganz so zu freuen schien.

„Wollen wir ein Stück gehen?", fragte ich leise und deute auf den Weg, der in den Wald bei unserem Haus führte.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee, gerne", stimmte Leah sofort zu und ging in Richtung des Wanderweges. Am Waldrand angekommen drehte sie sich um und sah mich fragend an. Stimmt ja, ich hatte mich noch gar nicht in Bewegung gesetzt. Rasch schloss ich zu ihr auf und wir machten uns gemeinsam auf den Weg.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir schweigen nebeneinander her liefen, bis das Mädchen an meiner Seite zu sprechen begann.

„Edward Cullen ist also dein Freund?" Ich nickte. „Das tut mir leid."

Diesmal zog ich die Augenbraue hoch. Sie wusste verdammt nochmal nichts von Edward und meiner Beziehung, also sollte es ihr nicht leid tun, dass ich mit ihm ausging.

„Das brauch es nicht, ich tue es immerhin freiwillig", sprach ich meine Gedanken aus.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch. Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir dein Glück nicht gönnen würde oder noch etwas von Edward Cullen will. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du verletzt wirst", versuchte sie sich zu erklären.

Eine andere Frage schwirrte durch meinen Kopf. „Noch? Wart ihr zusammen?"

„Ja, wir waren zusammen. Wenn du es so nennen möchtest. In Wahrheit hat er nur eines seiner Spiele gespielt."

„Was meinst du damit? Ich will echt nicht unhöflich sein, aber Andeutungen helfen mir auch nicht weiter."

Warum fragte ich nach? Eigentlich wollte ich es doch gar nicht wissen. Ich hatte riesige Angst, dass diese Informationen alles zwischen Edward und mir kaputt machen würden.

„Nun ja. Edward und seine Freunde haben gerne Spielchen gespielt. Wenn sie mitbekommen haben, dass jemand noch Jungfrau ist, haben sie versucht sie rum zu bekommen. Natürlich durften die Mädchen sich nicht kennen, sonst würden die anderen ja nicht darauf herein fallen. Edward war besonders gut in diesem Spiel. Nicht einmal vor der Schwester seinen besten Freundes hat er Halt gemacht."

Ich musste schlucken. Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich Jungfrau gewesen war, als Edward mit mir zusammen gekommen war. Aber woher hätte er das vorher wissen können? Alice oder Rose hatten es ihm bestimmt nicht erzählt.

„Vielleicht hat er das einmal gemacht. Aber er hat sich geändert", verteidigte ich ihn also entschlossen.

„Bella, warst du Jungfrau, bevor du mit Edward ausgegangen bist?" Ich nickte. „Bist du es immer noch?" Und ich musste den Kopf schütteln.

Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, warum ich so ehrlich war. Genau genommen wusste ich momentan gar nicht, was ich tat.

„Aber das heißt doch gar nichts", versuchte ich es erneut.

„Bella, ich möchte nicht deine Beziehung zerstören, wirklich nicht. Ich versuche nur, dich vor einer Enttäuschung zu schützen. Edward hat mich damals entjungfert und eine Woche später mit mir Schluss gemacht. Dann habe ich eine Ex-Freundin von ihm getroffen und gehört, dass dasselbe passiert ist. Deshalb hasst James ihn auch so, weil wir uns sehr nahe stehen. Edward spielt mit Mädchen, nur um sie dann fallen zu lassen. Es tut mir Leid."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging zurück, heraus aus dem Wald. Ich blieb stehen, bis ich nach einer Weile tiefer zwischen die Bäume ging. Einen umgefallenen Baumstamm bemerkend setzte ich mich darauf, um nachzudenken.

Ich glaubte nicht, dass Leah gelogen hatte. Aber ich kannte sie auch nicht wirklich. Vielleicht hatte James sich diese Geschichte auch nur ausgedacht, weil er ein Problem mit Edward hat? Ich wusste es nicht.

Unbewusst hatte ich mein Handy aus der Tasche gezogen. Ich starrte darauf nieder. Sollte ich ihn danach fragen? Ja, entschied ich. Es war das Beste, wenn ich mit Edward darüber reden würde. Also rief ich mein Kontaktbuch auf und rief Edward an.

Nach dem dritten Klingeln nahm Edward ab. „Hey Bella, wie ist es gelaufen? Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, weil du dich nicht gemeldet hast."

Es tat gut seine Stimme zu hören. Außerdem hätte er sich sicherlich keine Sorgen gemacht, wenn er innerhalb der nächsten paar Tage mit mir Schluss machen wollen würde.

„Ja, Rosalie hat mich auf dem Sofa festgehalten und ausgequetscht. Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe."

„Kein Problem, aber jetzt erzähl doch, wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte er und klang ernsthaft interessiert.

„Ich würde sagen, dass es eigentlich… Edward? Hörst du mich noch?", nachdem ich begonnen hatte zu reden, war ein Rauschen in der Leitung. Aber was hatte ich erwartet? Ich hatte doch schon super Erfahrungen damit gemacht, dass ich im Wald keinen Empfang hatte. Und tatsächlich, als ich auf das Display schaute, war die Verbindung unterbrochen und mir wurde kein Netz angezeigt.

Ich stand wieder von dem Baumstamm auf und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Haus zurück. Es würde keinen Sinn machen jetzt noch einmal anzurufen, also würde ich das von meinem Zimmer aus machen. Ich würde Edward nach dieser Geschichte fragen, aber ich würde es nicht per Handy tun.

Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie tief ich eben in den Wald gelaufen war, doch ich brauchte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis ich wieder an meinem Haus angekommen war. Dort wurde ich jedoch von etwas überrascht.

Edwards silberner Volvo stand in der Einfahrt und er lehnte sich an der Beifahrerseite dagegen.

„Edward?", fragte ich verblüfft. Warum war er hier?

„Die Verbindung war auf einmal weg, da habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Deswegen bin ich her gekommen, um zu schauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Warum warst du im Wald?"

Während er gesprochen hatte, war er auf mich zu gekommen und hatte mich in seine Arme gezogen. Er drückte mich kurz an sich, bevor er mich wieder von sich schob und mir prüfend in die Augen sah.

Ich wisch seinem Blick aus. Ich dachte, dass ich bis morgen mit diesem Gespräch warten könnte. Aber das Schicksal hatte es wohl nicht anders gewollt. Vielleicht wollte es mir einen besseren Schlaf gönnen, dachte ich sarkastisch.

„Ich… bin mit jemandem im Wald spazieren gewesen."

„Mit wem? Warte, nicht mit Jakob Black oder?", fragte Edward und seine Augen verdunkelten sich bei dem Gedanken.

Rasch schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Nein, es war ein Mädchen… James Schwester Leah." Sein Blick zeigte, dass er den Namen kannte. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit und ich fuhr fort, ohne ihm Zeit für eine Antwort zu lassen.

„Sie hat mir einiges erzählt. Über ihr Vergangenheit. Über deine Vergangenheit. Sie hat behauptet, dass du nur mit Mädchen ausgehst, um sie zu entjungfern. Dass du alles nur als Spiel ansiehst und sie eines dieser Mädchen war. Ich glaube nicht wirklich daran, denn auch wenn ich dich anfangs unausstehlich fand, so schlimm warst du nicht. Das stimmt nicht, oder? Edward?"

Doch sein Gesicht sagte eindeutig etwas anderes.

Ehm… muhahahaha?^^

Ich weiß ich bin fies, aber es macht nun einmal so einen spaß ;)

Sagt mir was ihr davon haltet ;)

Lg Scara


	33. Die ganze Wahrheit

_**Die ganze Wahrheit**_

„Edward?", fragte ich erneut.

Er sagte noch immer nichts und ich begann mir nun wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Selbst wenn er damals so gewesen war, dass was wir jetzt hatten, war etwas ganz anderes, also musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, dass ich ihm so etwas vorwerfen würde. Ich wollte gerade ansetzen, um ihm das klar zu machen, als er doch sprach.

„Es stimmt", sagte er leise.

„Ich", setzte ich an.

„Es stimmt", wiederholte er, dieses Mal laut und sah mir fest in die Augen. „Tja, jetzt weißt du es wohl. Das lässt sich nicht ändern."

„Aber das stört mich nicht Edward", unterbrach ich ihn. „Du hast dich geändert. Du hast dich für mich geändert. Das ist das Einzige was zählt."

Er lachte kalt. „Mich für dich geändert? Ja, das dachten sie alle. Was ist an dir so besonders, dass du das glaubst?"

Der Schmerz durchdrang mich. Hatte er mich wirklich nur benutzt? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Aber warum würde er das sagen?

„Das glaube ich nicht, Edward. Ich war so oft mit dir zusammen und du hast dich geändert."

„Bilde dir nichts ein", sagte er und wirkte dabei genervt. „Die Zeit wo wir uns gestritten haben, glaubst du wirklich, dass ich da niemand anderen hatte. Was meinst du, warum ich so oft mit meinen Freunden in Seattle war."

Ich versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen, doch Edwards Blick war kalt und verächtlich. Ich wollte das Ganze nicht glauben. Niemand hätte Edwards Gefühle so spielen können, oder?

Plötzlich kam mir jedoch noch eine Idee. „Edward, ich weiß nicht, warum du glaubst mich darüber anlügen zu müssen, deine Vergangenheit macht mir nichts aus, denn es ist deine Vergangenheit."

„Gott, akzeptier es doch endlich, Isabella. Ich lüge dich nicht an. Ich habe dir etwas vorgespielt, um dich zu entjungfern. Ich habe die Wetter mal wieder gewonnen. Auch, wenn es eine Weile gedauert hat. Mein Kumpel in New York dachte schon, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde."

„Du wusstest doch gar nicht, dass ich noch Jungfrau bin, bevor du mit mir zusammen gekommen bist", verteidigte ich unsere Beziehung.

„Ach nein? Erinnerst du dich an Rosalies Party? Direkt nachdem du mich heiß gemacht hattest? Ich bin dir kurz darauf gefolgt, um es dir heimzuzahlen. Und dann hab ich dich in der Küche mit Alice und Rose reden hören, darüber ob du noch Jungfrau bist oder nicht. Das war der Moment, in dem ich meine Strategie geändert hatte." 

Seine Antwort verschlug mir den Atem. Denn er hatte Recht. Rose und Alice hatten mich damals tatsächlich in der Küche gefragt, ob ich noch Jungfrau war, weil ich mit Edward oben gewesen war. Kurz darauf hatte er dann Frieden mit mir schließen wollen. Alles passte perfekt zusammen.

„Warum hast du dann nicht direkt heute Morgen Schluss gemacht und mir vor Augen geführt, wie dumm ich doch bin?", gab ich mit Tränen in den Augen. Ich hatte energisch und selbstbewusst klingen wollen. Doch durch den Kloß in meinem Hals kam nur ein kleines Flüstern heraus.

„Ganz einfach. Zum einen hattest du die Chance auf einen Plattenvertrag bekommen und ich bin nicht Arschloch genug, um dir das Vorspiel zu versauen. Und zum andern bleibe ich noch etwa eine Woche mit den Mädels, die ich entjungfere zusammen."

„Und warum das?", murmelte ich.

„Nun, sie sollen ihre Entscheidung ja nicht direkt bereuen sollen", sagte Edward. Dann lachte er hämisch und fügte hinzu: „Zudem fühlen sich neu entjungferte und von niemand anders berührte Mädchen ziemlich gut an."

Angewidert senkte ich den Blick. Selbst wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, ich wollte seinem Blick nicht mehr standhalten müssen. Ich schluckte, um nicht anzufangen zu schluchzen.

Einmal schaute ich noch nach oben, dann drehte ich mich auf dem Absatz um und lief ins Haus. Innen angekommen schlug ich die Tür hinter mir zu und ließ mich mit dem Rücken daran hinab gleiten. Ich könnte hören, wie Edward auf der anderen Seite in sein Auto einstieg und davon fuhr.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort saß, bis Rose runter kam und mich dort sitzen sah, die Tränen über die Wangen laufend. Sofort ging sie zu mir hinüber und half mir hoch, dann brachte sie mich in mein Zimmer. Als sie jedoch fragte, was denn los sei, schüttelte ich nur den Kopf. Ich wollte noch nicht darüber reden.

Ich lag auf meinem Bett und ließ die Zeit verstreichen. Einmal kam meine Schwester rein und stellte mir einen Tee und ein paar Brote auf den Nachttisch und ging wieder hinaus.

Ich rührte es nicht an, denn mir war der Appetit vergangen. Wie hatte ich mich nur so verarschen lassen können? Aber es hatte alles so real gewirkt, seine Gefühle, seine Eifersucht auf Jakob, seine Sorge eben am Telefon. Alles.

Nach einer Weile kam auch Wut auf Edward hinzu. Was dachte er bitte, dass ich war? Ein Spielzeug, mit dem er tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte? Und wer dachte er, dass er war?

Wütend schlug ich auf mein Kissen ein, bis ich zufrieden war. Schließlich war ich es leid Trübsal zu blasen. Ja, es tat weh, aber ich würde ich mich nicht unter kriegen lassen.

Edward hatte mich zur Musik gebracht, warum also nicht ihm gebührend einen Song schreiben? Also stand ich auf und holte mir meine Gitarre. Dann ließ ich mich mit ihr und ein Paar Notenblättern auf meinem Bett nieder.

Es tat gut, meine Gefühle in einem Lied zu formulieren. Es fiel mir immer leichter sie in Musik, gesungen oder nicht, auszudrücken, als sie jemandem ins Gesicht zu sagen. Und so gab ich mich dem Lied, das sich langsam dort auf dem Papier entwickelte, hin.

Im Verhältnis zu den bisherigen Songs, dauerte sich gar nicht lange, bis ich fertig war. Ich starrte auf die Notenzeilen und konnte keinen Makel darin entdecken, da sie meine Gefühle so perfekt beschrieben.

Ich packte die Zettel zu den anderen Liedern und ging duschen. Doch ich konnte mich auch unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl nicht komplett entspannen, wie ich es vorher gekonnt hatte. Meine Gedanken waren zu sehr von der Wut auf Edward und das Gefühl der Verletzung durch ihn durchdrungen.

Schließlich gab ich es auf und stieg aus der Dusche und schmiss mich kurz darauf im Schlafanzug auf mein Bett. Inzwischen waren alle Tränen getrocknet und ich bezweifelte, dass ich noch welche übrig gehabt hätte.

Bevor ich einschlief entschied ich mich noch zu einem Schritt, über den ich lange nachgegrübelt hatte. Ich holte mein Handy heraus und schrieb zwei SMS.

Die erste ging an Leah Smith und lautete wie folgt:

_Hey, du hattest Recht und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe. Danke, dass du versucht hast, mir zu helfen und mir eine Woche gestohlener Zeit und einer falschen Beziehung erspart hast. __Bella_

Die andere schrieb ich an Edward:

_As long as my memories live  
I never will forgive you _

Es war ein Zitat aus dem Lied, welches ich eben geschrieben hatte. Edward würde es nicht wirklich verstehen, doch ich war mir sicher, dass er die Bedeutung dahinter verstand.

Auf beide dieser SMS würde ich nie eine Antwort erhalten.

Etwas kürzer, als die letzte Kapitel, aber prezise würde ich behaupten ;)

Und ja ich weiß, dass ihr mich jetzt hasst ;) aber so war es von anfang an geplant…

Hinterlasst eure Kritik (auch die Negative :P ) wenn ihr wollt ;)

Lg Scara


	34. Unerwartete Folgen

_**Unerwartete Folgen**_

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte ich mich wie gerädert. Ich hatte nicht viel schlafen können, weil meine Gedanken so beschäftigt waren. Ich konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass ich auf Edward herein gefallen war. Aber es hatte sich alles so echt angefühlt.

Sicher, ich war einen Teil meines Frustes losgeworden, in dem ich das Lied geschrieben hatte. Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass ich mich direkt besser fühlte und ein lustiges Liedchen trällernd durchs Haus laufen würde.

Doch ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, dass ich nicht aufgeben würde. Ich wollte nicht für Edward kämpfen, wenn er mich nie geliebt hatte, nein. Aber ich würde weiter machen, ich würde für die Band kämpfen und mein Bestes geben.

Um mich abzulenken dachte ich darüber nach, ob ich jemanden kannte, der in unserer Band als Keyboarder spielen würde. Mir fiel jedoch niemand ein, also beschloss ich Alice anzurufen, die so ziemlich jeden in der ganzen Schule kannte. Irgendwer würde da doch wohl dabei sein.

Also zückte ich ein mein Handy und wählte Alice' Nummer. Nach dem dritten Klingeln hob sie ab.

„Hey B, was gibt es?"

„Hi Al. Ich wollte fragen, ob du heute vorbei kommen willst? Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Bella, bist du schwanger?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Was?!"

„Naja, du bist Freitagabend mit Edward verschwunden und hast dich gestern den ganzen Tag nicht gemeldet. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Aber ich kann auch eins und eins zusammen zählen."

Unruhig rutschte ich hin und her und war froh, dass sie mein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Bei dem Gedanken, dass ich meine Jungfräulichkeit an Edward verloren hatte, stieg wieder eine Mischung aus Wut und Trauer in mir auf.

Aus dem Fenster blickend und die Tränen blinzelnd unterbrach ich Alice: „Nein Alice, ich bin nicht schwanger. Das wüsste ich jetzt sowieso noch nicht. Aber darum geht es auch nicht. Wenn du vorbei kommst, kann ich dir sogar sagen, was los ist."

Damit legte ich auf und warf mein Handy auf mein nicht gemachtes Bett. Verdammt, warum musste Alice das ausgerechnet jetzt fragen? Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ich es bereute mit Edward zu schlafen. Auch wenn er es nicht so gesehen hatte, bei mir war es aus Liebe gewesen. Ich wollte es nicht bereuen müssen.

Seufzend zog ich mich an, denn ich war mir sicher, dass Alice bald vor der Tür stehen würde. Und tatsächlich, genau sieben Minuten nach meinem Anruf klingelte es an der Haustür und als ich sie öffnete, stand eine hibbelige Alice vor mir.

„Erzähl mir alles", schoss sie heraus und ging an mir vorbei, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, wo Rose saß.

Mit Rose hatte ich bisher auch nicht gesprochen, weswegen sie mich ein wenig skeptisch ansah, als ich mich ebenfalls aufs Sofa fallen ließ. Sie sagte jedoch nichts und ließ mir Raum, um zu sprechen.

Da ich jedoch nicht vorhatte, jetzt über meine Trennung und darüber, wie dumm ich gewesen war, zu sprechen, sagte ich: „Du hast einiges verpasst, Al."

„Dann erzähl endlich!", rief sie, jetzt noch aufgeregter.

„Gestern Morgen habe ich einen Anruf bekommen. Von einem Musikproduzenten."

Mehr musste ich nicht sagen, denn schon lag Alice in meinen Armen und drückte mich, während sie scheinbar hunderte von Fragen abfeuerte. „Wer? Welche Plattenfirma? Du oder die Band?"

„Die ganze Band. Alleine würde ich das ja niemals durchziehen. Und der Musikproduzent ist Laurent Davidson", antwortete ich.

„Laurent Davidson? Der arbeitet doch für Star-Productions, oder? Oh mein Gott, Bella. Das ist super. Die sind richtig bekannt. Das ist so super."

Ich lachte und begann ihr die restliche Situation zu erklären, alles was bis zum Tonstudio passiert war, von der Sache mit James natürlich abgesehen. Dann kam ich zu dem Punkt, um den es mir ging.

„Hör mal, Alice. Du kennst doch so viele aus der Schule. Nun und es ist so, wir brauchen einen Keyboarder, wenn wir einen Vertrag haben wollen. Aber wir würden ihn uns gerne selbst aussuchen. Kennst du jemanden, der spielt?"

Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, als wäre diese Frage total überflüssig. Ich zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben, da ich es noch nie hinbekommen hatte, nur eine nach oben zu ziehen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was sie überhaupt von mir wollte.

„Du stehst doch wohl total auf dem Schlauch, Bella", sagte sie und lachte. Da ich noch immer nicht wusste, was sie von mir wollte, sagte Alice: „Du hast erwähnt, dass Edward Klavier spielt. Da sollte Keyboard ja wohl kein Problem sein, oder?"

Und zurück war der Schmerz. Es hatte gut getan, nicht an Edward denken zu müssen und so zu tun, als wäre noch alles in Ordnung. Doch nun, da sein Name laut ausgesprochen worden war, schossen mir erneut die Tränen in die Augen.

„Bella?", fragte Rosalie sofort besorgt, obwohl sie bisher nur stumm zugehört hatte.

„Es ist aus", flüsterte ich, bevor ich komplett in Tränen ausbrach und schluchzend erzählte, was passiert war. Ohne irgendetwas zurück zu halten.

Rosalie hielt mich nur im Arm, währen Alice sich tausendmal entschuldigte, das sie ihn erwähnt hatte, doch es war mir egal. Ich wollte mich nur ausweinen und von meinen Freundinnen getröstet werden. Und zwar so wie sie waren, ob es nun half oder nicht. Es tat schon gut zu wissen, dass sie für mich da waren.

So lag ich da, über dem Sofa ausgebreitet, den Kopf aus Rose Schoß gebettet, als es an der Tür klingelte. Auf die Anweisungen meiner Schwester hin, sprang Alice auf und ging dem Besucher aufzumachen.

Zurück kam sie mit Jasper und Emmett. Sobald er mich so da liegen sah, rief Emmett entsetzt: „Bella? Was ist los?"

Dann lief er zu mir und zog mich in seine riesigen Arme, bevor er mir eine fast schmerzhafte Umarmung gab. Ich schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf. Ich wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden, wenn ich gerade dabei war, mich zu beruhigen.

„Warum seit ihr hier?", fragte ich mit einer leicht kratzigen Stimme.

„Du solltest mit ins Krankenhaus kommen, Bella", sagte Jasper auf seine ruhige Art, die mich immer mit beruhigte.

„Krankenhaus? Ich bin nicht verletzt, Jazz", sagte ich jedoch leicht verwirrt.

„Ich weiß, aber Edward. Er wurde verprügelt."

Ich setzte mich ruckartig auf. „Verprügelt?", entfuhr es mir.

„Ja, und zwar von einem deiner Bandkollegen. Diesem James Smith. Jedenfalls wenn man Edwards Worten Glauben schenkt. Er hat Ed die Nase gebrochen."

James? James hatte Edward verprügelt? Wieso? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er von Leah gehört hatte, was geschehen war und das für mich getan hatte.

Es fiel mir schwer zu glauben, aber ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass James so seine Sympathie zeigte. Und immerhin hatte er ja gesagt, dass er mich ganz gut leiden könnte, oder nicht?

Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, wenn ich daran dachte, wie er stumm zeigte, dass er mich gut leiden konnte und mich beschützen wollte. Emmett gefiel dieses Lächeln wohl nicht so gut.

„Warum lächelst du denn? Verdammt Bella, dieser Idiot aus DEINER Band hat Edward, deinem Freund, solltest du es vergessen haben, die Nase gebrochen!"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest Em", sagte ich ruhig.

„Du weißt nicht wovon ich rede? Von deinem Freund Edward Cullen, der im Krankenhaus ist?"

Nun stand ich auf. Auch wenn Emmett nicht wusste, was passiert war, machte es mich wirklich wütend, dass er so mit mir sprach.

„Um das klar zu stellen. Ich habe keinen festen Freund, Emmett. Edward hat mich nämlich nur verarscht. Und betrogen noch obendrein. Wenn du jetzt also von mir verlangst, dass ich ihn dafür im Krankenhaus besuche, dann weiß ich nicht, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Lieber schreibe ich James jetzt eine Dankes-SMS, denn ich hab das Gefühl, dass er das für mich getan hat."

Nachdem ich ihm das vor den Kopf geknallt hatte, drehte ich mich um, ging in mein Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter mir zu, welche ich daraufhin abschloss.

Ich konnte es nicht unterdrücken, James tatsächlich eine Dankes-SMS zu schreiben. Denn es tat irgendwie verdammt gut zu hören, dass ich in ihm einen so guten Freund hatte, ohne dass ich es vorher gewusst hatte.

Tadaaaaaaa, da bin ich wieder. Tut mir Leid wegen letzter Woche, aber wenn man den ganzen tag in köln unterwegs ist, ist es schwierig zu schreiben ;)

Was haltet ihr jetzt von James? Ist er wirklich so schlimm wie ihr dachtet? Auch wenn er überreagiert hat :D

Lg Scara


	35. Der Neue an der Schule

_**Der Neue an der Schule**_

Der nächste Tag in der Schule war sehr schwer. Als ich aus Rosalies Auto stieg, sah ich Edward bei seinem Volvo mit Jessica und Lauren reden. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ich mich verkrampfte.

Wie die Jungs erzählt hatten, hatte Edward einen Gips an der Nase und der Bereich darum herum war noch immer sehr rot und seine Augen blutunterlaufen. Noch immer wusste ich nicht, ob ich ihm diese Verletzung gönnte oder ob es mir leidtun sollte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Emmett und Jasper bei uns ankamen. Sie hatten mich bei mir entschuldigt, ich musste Em sogar davon abhalten ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, damit er ihm auch noch andere Körperteile brechen konnte. Ich hatte den riesigen Teddy selten so wütend gesehen, doch ich hatte ihn davon überzeugen können, dass er Edward nicht weiter verletzen würde.

Auch Alice stand bald bei uns und umarmte mich, bevor wir uns auf den Weg in das Schulgebäude machten. Einmal drinnen hörte ich einiges an Getuschel, hauptsächlich von den Mädchen und ich zog den Kopf ein. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass die Geschichte von unserer Trennung schon die Runde gemacht hatte?

„Du bist doch Bella Swan, oder?", fragte mich plötzlich ein kleines Mädchen, das soweit ich wusste einen Jahrgang unter mir war. Ich nickte nur als Antwort.

„Stimmt es, dass Edward Cullen mit dir Schluss gemacht hat?", fragte sie nun. Also hatte es schon die Runde gemacht.

Ohne ihr zu antworten, ging ich weiter in die Richtung meines Matheraums und Alice folgte mir. Sie sah mich besorgt an und behielt mich die ganze Zeit im Auge. Schließlich wandte ich mich genervt zu ihr.

„Alice, ich bin keine Bombe, die jeden Moment explodiert, weißt du?"

„Tut mir leid, ich mache mir nur Sorgen", nuschelte sie und blickte weg.

Ich nahm ihre Hand in meine und drückte sie. „Ich weiß, Alice. Und das freut mich auch. Aber es ist alles in Ordnung, jedenfalls einigermaßen, okay?"

Ich wartete bis sie nickte, bevor ich mich dem gerade beginnenden Unterricht zuwandte. Mister Varner betrat gerade den Raum, gefolgt von einem dunkelhäutigen Jungen. Moment mal, diesen dunkelhäutigen Jungen kannte ich doch. Und tatsächlich, es war Jakob, der da vorne die Klasse betrat.

Ich schlug mir mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Stimmt ja", murmelte ich.

„Was ist los, Bells? Was macht Jakob hier?", fragte Alice mich verwirrt, als sie meine Reaktion bemerkte.

„Er geht jetzt hier zur Schule. Er hatte es mir erzählt, aber ich habe es total vergessen, wegen allem das passiert ist."

„Klasse, das ist Jakob Black. Er geht ab heute auf unsere Schule, also seid nett zu ihm."

Mein Gott, wenn Mister Varner das so sagte, klang es als wären wir im Kindergarten. Seine Worte hatten jedoch einen großen Effekt auf die Klasse, da alle anfingen zu tuscheln.

Ich blickte einfach weiterhin nach vorne, während mein Mathelehrer Jake sagte, dass er sich einfach einen freien Platz suchen sollte. Seine Augen durchforsteten den Klassenraum und trafen dann auf meine.

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, machte er sich auf in meine Richtung und ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl neben mir fallen. „Jo", sagte er und grinste noch ein Stück breiter.

„Hey Jake", antwortete ich und lächelte ebenfalls. Nach allem was vorgefallen war, hatte ich ein gemischtes Gefühl darüber, dass Jakob an der Schule war. Aber es war ja nicht seine Schuld, dass Edward so ein Arschloch war.

Trotz allem wandte ich mich jetzt dem Unterricht zu, denn wenn ich es schon nicht verstand, wollte ich wenigstens den Eindruck machen, dass mich Mathe wenigstens ein bisschen interessierte.

Der Unterricht zog sich und als es endlich klingelte, wandte sich Jake zu mir. „Cool, dass wir zusammen Mathe haben. Nicht, dass ich es besonders gut könnte natürlich, aber egal", sagte er auf seine offene Art und ich lachte.

„Ich hab jetzt Englisch bei Ms. Millers und du? Weißt du, wo du hin musst?", fragte ich dann, denn ich wollte ihn nicht durch das Gebäude irren lassen. Genauso wenig wollte ich ihn den Krallen der ganzen Mädchen überlassen, die bei einem Star an der Schule wohl nicht ruhig bleiben würden, egal ob sie Fans waren oder nicht. Hauptsache war, dass er berühmt war.

„Genau genommen hab ich jetzt auch Englisch", lachte Jakob.

„Dann lass uns doch zusammen gehen. Es sei denn, du willst dich dem Haufen Mädchen übergeben, die gerne mal jemand Berühmtes kennen lernen und damit prahlen möchten", zwinkerte ich.

Es war schön, dass Jakob mich von meinen Problemen ablenkte. Das dachte ich zumindest bis zu seiner nächsten Frage: „Hat dein Freund kein Problem damit, wenn du mit einem anderen Typen zum Unterricht gehst?"

„Ich… bin Single. Wir haben vor kurzem Schluss gemacht", sagte ich knapp und machte ihm somit hoffentlich deutlich, dass ich nicht darüber reden wollte.

Er betrachtete mich einen Moment nachdenklich, dann nickte er und nahm seine Tasche. Auch ich schwang meine Tasche über meine Schulter, verabschiedete mich von Alice und machte mich auf den Weg zu Englisch.

Nun wurde ich natürlich noch mehr angestarrt, immerhin lief Jakob Black neben mir, der unscheinbaren kleinen Bella, her. Jakobs Anwesenheit hob meine Laune deutlich, weil er mich nicht fragte, was mit Edward vorgefallen war, sondern einfach akzeptierte, dass ich nicht darüber reden konnte. Denn das war etwas, zu dem Alice und die Anderen nicht in der Lage waren.

Also konnte ich dieses Mal mit einem richtigen Lächeln durch die Flure laufen, auch wenn mir klar war, dass ich noch immer von allen angestarrt wurde, jetzt vielleicht sogar noch mehr als vorher.

Ich spürte, wie langsam das Selbstbewusstsein, dass ich eigentlich immer gehabt hatte, wieder zu mir zurück kehrt und ich konnte den Mädchen, die mir giftige Blicke zuwarfen, in die Augen schauen, ohne den Blick abwenden zu müssen.

Kurz vor unserem Raum passierte jedoch etwas, mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hatte: Edward kam uns im Flur entgegen. Als sein Blick auf mich fiel verdunkelten sich seine Augen und als er Jakob neben mir erkannte, sah ich, wie sich Verachtung dazu mischte.

Ohne ihn weiter anzusehen ging ich an ihm vorbei und beruhigte mich erst, als ich in meinem Klassenraum saß und Ms. Millers bei ihrem Vortrag über Romeo und Julia zuhörte.

Hier konnte Jakob nicht neben mir sitzen, da mein Platz zwischen Angela und Jasper war. Stattdessen hatte er keine andere Wahl, als sich auf dem einzige Lehren Stuhl neben Jessica nieder zu lassen. Hin und wieder warf er mir einen leidenden Blick zu.

Den nächsten Unterricht hatte ich alleine und traf mich dann mit den anderen in der Cafeteria, wo Jakob mit großen Hallo von den Anderen begrüßt wurde, die wohl bemerkten, wie gut er mir in diesem Moment tat.

Mit Jake am Tisch sprachen die anderen auch nicht über das, was mit Edward passiert war, weswegen ich mich wirklich entspannen konnte und mich beruhigen konnte.

„Hey, Bella, hast du Lust später was zu unternehmen?", fragte Jake mich plötzlich und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken.

„Huh, was? Ich… heute nicht Jake, ich muss mir ein paar Gedanken wegen der Band machen, tut mir leid. Nächste Woche vielleicht", antwortete ich ehrlich.

Denn ich wollte wirklich mal schauen, ob ich jemanden fand, der unser Keyboarder werden wollte und konnte. Natürlich hätte ich Jakob fragen können, als Musiker wüsste er bestimmt jemanden, aber ich wollte es alleine schaffen. Ich wollte mich nicht immer auf andere verlassen müssen.

Ein paar Minuten früher als die andern, verließ ich den Tisch, da ich noch ein Buch aus meinem Schließfach holen musste, bevor ich zum Unterricht ging. Erst als ich das entsprechende Buch aus dem Fach nahm, wurde mir klar, was jetzt vor mir lag. Denn ich hatte jetzt Biologie.

Und ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass ich in Biologie neben Edward Cullen saß.

So, hier ist das nächste kapitel

Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt, hinterlasst mir doch eure meinung :)

Und ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg zum Billy Talent konzert, yay

Lg Scara


	36. Explosion

_**Explosion**_

Meine Beine fühlten sich an wie Blei, als ich durch den Flur ging. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben zog ich es ernsthaft in Betracht zu schwänzen. Jedes Mal wenn ich an den Blick dachte, den er mir im Flur zugeworfen hatte, fuhr mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

An der Türschwelle atmete ich tief durch, denn ich bemerkte, dass Edward schon auf seinem Platz saß. Und seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, hatte er keine gute Laune. Ich schloss kurz die Augen und ging über die Schwelle.

Dann ging ich zielstrebig auf meinen Platz und ließ mich auf meinen Stuhl fallen. Meine Tasche stellte ich auf meinen Tisch und suchte meine Sachen heraus, ohne Edward zu beachten. Leider tat Edward mir nicht den Gefallen, das genauso zu machen.

„Na, hast du dir schon einen neuen Freund gesucht?", fragte er und sah mich finster an.

„Was?", fragte ich und blickte nun doch zu ihm.

„Naja, du hast du deinen neuen besten Freund Jakob Black schon an die Schule gebracht."

Erneut brachte ich nichts weiter heraus als ein atemloses „Was". War das sein Ernst? Glaubte er das ernsthaft von mir? Glaubte er, dass ich wie Lauren, Jessica oder Tanya die Typen wie Unterwäsche wechselte?

„Scheint ja doch nicht so schlimm gewesen sein, dass ich dich entjungfert habe. Das macht dir das Ganze doch deutlich einfacher. Hätte ich gar nicht von dir erwartet, Isabella."

Die Verachtung in seiner Stimme tat weh. Ich spürte bei jedem seiner Worte einen Stich im Herzen. Was gab ihm das Recht über mich zu urteilen? Was hatte denn bitte ICH IHM getan? Es war doch eher anders herum gewesen. Ich spürte die Wut in mir aufkochen.

Ich atmete tief ein und legte dann los: „Verdammt, Edward! Was geht dich das an? Denkst du das wirklich von mir? Und selbst wenn es wirklich so wäre, hätte das nicht mit dir zu tun! Das wäre ganz allein meine Sache!"

„Bella?", fragte Edward erschrocken.

„Halt die Klappe! Halt einfach die Klappe, Edward. Ich will dich einfach nie wieder sehen!", fuhr ich ihn wütend an.

„Reg dich mal ab, Isabella. Mir ist das ega-"

Meine Ohrfeige schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Ich konnte schon sehen, wie sich langsam der Abdruck meiner Hand auf seiner Wange abbildete. Ich gab zu, dass ich erleichtert war, weil ich seine Nase dabei nicht berührt hatte, doch es hatte gut getan, die ganze Wut einfach einmal heraus zu lassen.

Nun stand ich auf, packte meine Tasche und ging aus dem Raum. Die Entscheidung, zu Schwänzen, war jetzt wie von selbst gefallen. Die bisher unterschwellige Wut, die er an die Oberfläche gebracht hatte, musste erst einmal abkühlen, bevor ich wieder in demselben Raum wie er sein konnte.

Ich ging durch die Halle und das Blei, dass ich vorher in meinen Beinen gespürt hatte, war wie weggeflogen. Ich fühlte mich wie auf Wolken und spürte das Adrenalin durch meine Adern floss.

Ich zog meinen MP3-Player aus der Tasche und steckte mir die Stöpsel ins Ohr und drehte die Musik auf. Ich spürte das Lächeln wie von selbst, als ich meine alten Tanzlieder anhörte.

Sie erinnerten mich an meine alten Zeiten. Und plötzlich wusste ich, was ich statt Biologieunterricht machen würden. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem alten Tanzstudio.

Seit dem Vorfall im Wald war ich nicht mehr dort gewesen, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich meinen Fuß jetzt soweit belasten konnte. Jetzt wo ich mir so viel mit der Musik aufgebaut hatte und mich darin noch mehr verlieren konnte, wie im Tanzen, würde es sie nicht mehr ersetzten. Aber es würde mir gut tun.

Gerade als ich am Studio ankam, fuhr Miss Tailor, meine alte Trainerin, mit dem Auto vor. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie mich erblickte und ich lächelte sie an, erfreut sie nach so langer Zeit wieder zu treffen, denn sie war schon immer ein Vorbild für mich gewesen. Sie stieg aus und kam auf mich zu.

„Bella? Was machst du hier? Sag bloß du kannst wieder mitmachen?", fragte sie und ich konnte dir Freude in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Naja, ich muss natürlich langsam anfangen, aber ich möchte es zumindest probieren. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass Tanzen nicht mehr der Schwerpunkt in meinem Leben sein wird."

Miss Tailor blickte mich prüfend an, bevor auch sie lächelte. „Das verstehe ich natürlich. In so einer langen Pause findet man oft etwas, das einen aufrechterhält. Und oft hat das für einen dann mehr Bedeutung, als das Tanzen. Diesen Fall habe ich schon ein paar Mal bei meinen Tänzern und Tänzerinnen erlebt."

„Und du bist mir nicht böse?", fragte ich besorgt.

„Böse? Wieso sollte ich? Natürlich ist es schade, dass du dich nicht mehr darauf spezialisieren wirst, weil du wirklich Talent hattest. Aber ich freue mich umso mehr darüber, dass du es nicht ganz aufgeben willst."

Ich umarmte sie kurz und folgte ihr dann ins Studio. Es sah alles genauso aus, wie vorher auch und sofort fühlte ich mich wieder wohl. Ich hatte Glück, denn es war meine alte Gruppe, die sich heute ihr Training auf diese Zeit gelegt hatte.

Ich wurde mit großem Hallo begrüßt und in einen Haufen Arme geschlossen. Natürlich fragten sie alle, ob ich jetzt wieder regelmäßig mitmachen würde. Doch ich sagte ihnen sofort wie es stand. Ich würde wieder ins Training gehen, aber nicht mehr ganz so regelmäßig, sollte es die Musik beeinträchtigen. Umso mehr freute ich mich, als sie sagten, dass die Uhrzeit heute eine Ausnahme sei, weswegen ich weiterhin mit ihnen trainieren konnte.

Gemeinsam liefen wir uns warm und dehnten uns. Zum Glück hatte ich noch ein paar meiner Sportsachen hier, weswegen ich mir nichts ausleihen musste. Es fühlte sich gut an, wieder hier zu sein.

„Hey Bella", rief Jay von der anderen Ecke des Raumes.

„Was ist?", fragte ich. Er drückte auf die Play-Taste und natürlich erkannte ich das Lied sofort, dass daraus erklang. Unser letzter Tanz, bevor ich aufhören musste! Ich konnte mein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Meinst, dass du das noch hinbekommst?", fragte Thomas frech.

Ich zögerte einen Moment. Sollte ich damit direkt einsteigen. Ich belastete meinen Fuß probehalber und merkte, dass es gar nicht wehtat. Also nickte ich und machte mich tanzbereit, zog jedoch sicherheitshalber noch meine Bandage an, denn man konnte ja nie wissen.

Bevor wir jedoch loslegten, packte mich Miss Tailor bei der Schulter und sagte: „Bella, überanstreng dich nicht. Du musst vorsichtig sein."

( video/x8o3pu_billie-piper-day-and-night_music - gibt es leider nicht mehr auf youtube)

Ich nickte ihr zu und gesellte mich zu den anderen. Jay machte die Musik an und ich nahm meine Position hinter Lisa ein. Die Musik durchströmte ich und ich bemerkte, wie sehr die Musik mir damals schon gut getan hatte.

Lächelnd versank ich in dem Klang und die Schritte kamen wie von selbst. Ich war überrascht, dass ich alles noch so gut im Kopf hatte, aber es freute mich umso mehr. Auch die anderen hatten den Tanz noch lange nicht verlernt.

An den Stellen, an denen ich früher meine Solostellen gehabt hatte, während die anderen Schritte auf dem Boden ausführten, hielt ich mich jedoch ein wenig zurück. Ich wollte es wirklich nicht riskieren, mich direkt wieder zu verletzen.

Viel zu schnell war das ganze schon wieder vorbei und ein bisschen außer Atem hielt ich in unserem Schlussbild inne. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl gewesen, endlich wieder ein Teil dieser Gruppe zu sein, insbesondere, da sie ohne weiteres Nachfragen akzeptiert hatten, dass ich wieder dabei war.

Und noch etwas hatte ich gemerkt. Diese Anstrengung hatte mir geholfen, Edward zu verdrängen und hatte es in vollen Zügen genossen. Jetzt hatte ich sogar zwei Möglichkeiten meinen Gefühlen und all meinen Problemen zumindest für eine Weile zu entkommen.

Ich blickte auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing, und mir wurde klar, dass Rose keine Ahnung hatte wo ich wahr und wahrscheinlich auf mich warten würde. Also verabschiedete ich mich rasch von den anderen und machte mich in meinen Sportklamotten, die aus einer einfachen grauen knielangen Hose und einem grünen Top bestanden, auf den Weg, da ich keine Lust hatte, mich jetzt noch einmal umzuziehen.

Pfeifend lief ich durch die Straßen und konnte kaum glauben, wie glücklich ich war. Ich hatte wirklich vergessen, was für einen Spaß Tanzen mir immer gemacht hatte. Doch ich würde es nicht noch einmal vergessen. Rose würde mir sicher eine Entschuldigung für Bio schreiben und ich musste einfach lernen, Edwards Kommentare zu ignorieren.

Zum einen Ohr rein und zum anderen wieder raus. Aber ich war überzeugt, dass ich das mit ein wenig Übung hinbekommen würde. Ich würde mich nicht von Edward runter ziehen lassen.

So, da wär ich dann auch wieder

Einmal mehr bitte ich um vergebung, wegen letztem Sonntag…

Aber wir hatten kirmes und… sagen wir mal ich hatte anderes im kopf

Hat es euch gefallen? Oder eher weniger?

Sagt mir eure meinungen :) pretty please?

Lg Scara


	37. Neue Entwicklungen

_**Neue Entwicklungen**_

Die nächsten Tage waren nicht einfach. Noch immer tuschelten in der Schule alle hinter meinem Rücken, sei es weil es zwischen mir und Edward aus war oder weil ich mit Jakob zusammen durch die Flure ging.

Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob Edward mit seinem Erfolg geprahlt hatte, wenn auch einige der Jungs mir hinterher sahen. Diese Blicke waren mir immer besonders unangenehm, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, warum sie mir nun hinterher sahen.

Doch ich hatte gute Freunde, die mir beistanden. Zum Beispiel traute es sich niemand, einen blöden Spruch abzulassen, wenn mein riesiger Teddybär neben mir herlief und jedem, der tuschelte, einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Und wenn man ihn nicht kannte, dann konnte sein böser Blick ganz schön bedrohlich wirken.

Rose, Alice und Angela versuchten immer mich abzulenken, genauso wie Jakob, der schnell seinen Weg in unseren Freundeskreis gefunden hatte, was wohl an seiner sympathischen Art lag.

Auch Jasper war immer für mich da. Er hatte so eine beruhigende Art und immer wenn ich kurz davor war mich aufzuregen oder manchmal auch in Tränen auszubrechen, war er für mich da hörte mir zu und beruhigte mich.

Manchmal konnte ich es echt nicht fassen, wie viel Glück ich mit ihnen hatte. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, dass meine Eltern daheim gewesen wären, doch die blieben ja lieber in ihrem Ferienhaus in der Karibik. Mein Mum konnte dort als Künstlerin genauso arbeiten wie hier und mein Vater hatte zwei neue für die Stellen bei der Polizei angelernt und erledigte nur noch den Papierkram, den er auch dort machen konnte.

Schon früher hatten sie Rosalie und mich oft zu unserer Oma geschickt in den Ferien, damit sie für sich waren. Sie waren nie die Art Menschen gewesen, die für die Elternrolle geschaffen waren. Ich liebte sie, ja. Aber ich hatte irgendwann aufgehört auf sie zu zählen. Dafür hatte ich Rose und die Anderen und war umso glücklicher darüber.

Schwierig war es auch mit Edward. Noch immer saßen wir in Biologie nebeneinander, doch nach meiner Ohrfeige hatte er nicht noch einmal versucht mit mir zu sprechen. Ich war ihm auch ganz dankbar dafür.

Jetzt nutzte ich auch wieder den Raum, den wir damals, als ich begann zu tanzen, leer geräumt hatten, damit ich ihn als Trainingsraum verwenden konnte. Denn ich konnte nur zweimal die Woche ins Training gehen, wenn ich Zeit hatte, brauchte aber momentan viel öfter ein Ventil.

Ich tanzte viel und sang noch mehr. Ich schaffte es sogar, noch einen Song zu schreiben, in dem noch immer Wut wegen Edward steckte, doch er zeigte auch die Verletzlichkeit, dich ich bisher so gut es ging verborgen hatte.

Samstag war es dann soweit. Rosalie brachte mich zur Bandprobe und wir saßen im Kreis zusammen. Ich saß neben James und da ich bisher noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, mich bei ihm zu bedanken, bat ich ihn nun kurz für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen.

Als wir in der Küche standen begann ich: „Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Für alles. Dafür, dass du mir gezeigt hast, was für ein Arschloch Edward ist. Und dafür, dass du mich sozusagen gerächt hast, egal ob das jetzt für mich war oder nicht."

Er legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter und ich sah ihn zum ersten Mal lächeln, seit ich ihn kannte.

„Gern geschehen, Bella. Auch wenn es mir Leid tut, dass ich es erst so spät getan habe. Und die Prügelei… nun da warst du zugegeben nur die Spitze des Eisberges. Es war auch gleichzeitig für die Sache mit meiner Schwester und dafür, dass er unsere Freundschaft auf den Müll geworfen hat."

Ich nickte nur und bedankte mich erneut. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass James diese Art von Mensch war. Aber das zeigte nur, dass man Menschen nicht vorschnell verurteilen sollte.

Schließlich gingen wir wieder zu den anderen, die schon angefangen hatten über den neuen Keyboarder zu diskutieren. Auf einmal traf es mich mit einem Schlag. Das hatte ich bei der ganzen Sache mit Edward ja total vergessen. Letztendlich hatte ich nicht einmal Alice danach gefragt.

Also hielt ich mich im Hintergrund und ließ die Anderen diskutieren. Keine der Personen, die vorgeschlagen wurden kannte ich. Zumindest bis Jane plötzlich eine Idee hatte. Eine Idee von der ich wünschte, dass sie sie nie ausgesprochen hätte.

„Hey, Bella. Hast du nicht erzählt, dass Edward Klavier spielen kann? Keyboard wäre doch dann eigentlich kein Problem oder? Würdest du ihn mal fragen?", fragte sie unschuldig, denn immerhin wusste sie nicht, was zwischen ihm und mir vorgefallen war.

Ich versteifte mich bei ihren Worten. Warum hatte sie dieselbe Idee wie Alice haben müssen? Ich schluckte einmal und versuchte zu antworten, brachte jedoch keinen Ton heraus. Unerwartet half mir jedoch erneut James.

„Den will ich lieber nicht dabei haben", sagte er zu den Anderen.

„Aber warum denn nicht?", fragte Embry. „Das wäre doch perfekt."

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Bitte nicht, Leute. Ich kann ihn auch nicht fragen, das kann ich einfach nicht."

Andy sah mich verwundert an. „Ach komm schon. Er ist dein Freund oder? Ich dachte, dass er dich unterstützt. Ich dachte, dass dir die Band etwas bedeutet, oder hab ich mich da geirrt."

Ich wollte ihnen nicht die Leidensgeschichte der Isabella Swan geben, deswegen erzählte ich ihnen die einfache Kurzfassung. „Wir haben uns getrennt. Es… war nicht mehr das richtige."

„Ja, aber man kann doch Freunde bleiben. Du hast nichts mit ihm zu tun. Oder willst du lieber von der Agentur irgendein Arschloch zugeteilt bekommen?", fragte Embry, der von meinen Worten nicht überzeugt war.

„Das macht keinen großen Unterschied", murmelte James, doch ich war die einzige die ihn hörte.

Er hatte wohl verstanden, dass ich nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählen wollte, deswegen hielt er sich zurück, während die anderen auf uns, insbesondere natürlich auf mich, einzureden versuchten.

Ich konnte es ihnen nicht einmal richtig übel nehmen. Sie wollten den Plattenvertrag und sich mit ihren Bandkollegen verstehen. Und da hätten die drei bei Edward kein Problem. Zudem wussten sie, dass Edward gut spielte, weil er uns einmal etwas vorgespielt hatte auf dem alten Keyboard in Andys Küche.

Schließlich nickte ich. Ich wollte mir nicht später anhören müssen, dass es alles meine Schuld gewesen war, dass wir einen schlechten Keyboarder bekamen. James sah mich entgeistert an und ich war auch ein wenig wütend auf mich, weil ich mich nicht besser durchsetzen konnte. Doch bei diesem Thema wurde ich einfach schwach.

„Cool, Bella. Danke. Keine Sorge, du musst ihn auch nicht fragen. Das mach ich dann schon. Das wird super", freute sich Jane über meine Zustimmung und nahm mich in die Arme.

Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Vielleicht würde er ja gar nicht annehmen. Ich meine, er wusste doch, dass ich in der Band war, also hatte er einen guten Grund nicht ein Teil davon zu werden. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sein Verhältnis mit James ja auch nicht gerade das Beste war.

„Lasst uns ihn doch gleich anrufen, okay?", fragte Andy. „Falls er nicht will, dann können wir ja weiter überlegen."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und mit einem letzten Blick zu mir und einem Seufzen willigte sogar James ein. Ich machte ihm keine Vorwürfe. Immerhin war Edward mal sein bester Freund gewesen.

Und tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange und Jane hatte ihr Handy in der Hand und wählte Edwards Nummer. Dann hielt sie es sich ans Ohr und hörte dem Tuten zu. Ihre Miene hellte sich plötzlich auf und ich nahm an, dass Edward nun wohl den Anruf entgegen genommen hatte.

Ich wollte dem Gespräch gar nicht zuhören also legte ich mich auf den Rücken und blendete meine Umgebung aus, die Augen geschlossen. Es erschien mir wie eine Art Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Aber Edward würde sicherlich ablehnen.

Erst als ich bemerkte, dass Jane sich von Edward verabschiedete, setzte ich mich wieder auf und sah sie, wie alle anderen, fragend an. Sie starrte auf ihr Handy und dann zu uns hoch.

„Er macht es! Wir haben einen neuen Keyboarder", rief sie laut und fiel mir erneut um den Hals.

Auch die anderen jubelten und fielen sich in die Arme, von James abgesehen, seine Miene konnte ich nicht lesen. Ich selbst war zu geschockt um zu reagieren. Warum hatte er angenommen? Was für einen Sinn hatte das?

Aber eins wusste ich, Bandproben würden jetzt sehr viel anstrengender werden, als vorher. Und das lag nicht daran, dass wir jemanden bekommen hatten, der strenger Proben würde, sondern jemanden, der für mich persönlich anstrengend war.

Tadumm

Ich bin böse

Ich weiß

Ihr liebt mich dafür^^

Lasst mir eure meinungen da ;)

Lg Scara


	38. Spannungen

_**Spannungen**_

Nun wo feststand, dass Edward Teil unserer Band werden würde, legten wir direkt den nächsten Probetermin fest. Jane hatte ihn vorher gefragt an welchen Tagen er könnte.

Mir fiel netterweise die Aufgabe zu ihm Bescheid zu geben. Mit nach Hause nahm mich James, in dessen Auto wir erst einmal schwiegen. Schließlich seufzte er und sah mich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.

„Warum hast du zugestimmt? Ich meine, ich komme damit klar, tust du es auch?", fragte er und sah mich kritisch an. Ich war beinahe gerührt von seiner Sorge und nickte dann.

„Ja, ich komme damit klar. Ich weiß, dass Edward gut ist. Und das braucht die Band. Ich werde der Sache nicht im Weg stehen, wenn es gut für uns ist", versuchte ich meine Einwilligung zu erklären.

James nickte nur und sah wieder auf die Straße. Das Schweigen war nicht unangenehm und ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er wütend auf mich war, worüber ich sehr froh war. Denn ich hatte den Verdacht, dass er derjenige sein würde, der mich am besten verstehen würde, wenn Edward bei den Proben zu unausstehlich wurde.

Nachdem ich mich sonntags mental auf das nächste Treffen mit Edward vorbereitet hatte, musste ich montags feststellen, dass es mir gar nichts genutzt hatte. Zum ersten Mal ging Mathe viel zu schnell vorbei und auch die anderen Fächer schienen nicht länger zu dauern. Bevor ich es überhaupt begriff, war es schon Zeit, um zu Bio zu gehen.

Nervös machte ich mich auf den Weg zu dem Klassenraum, in dem wir Unterricht hatten und sah die Reihen entlang. Edward saß schon wieder auf seinem Platz und ein Seufzen unterdrücken ging ich auf ihn zu.

„Hey", sagte ich leise. Es wäre wohl einfacher das Eis zu brechen, wenn ich ihn begrüßte, oder nicht?

„Ach, du redest wieder mit mir?", fragte er herausfordernd und ich schluckte einmal.

„Uhm… genau genommen soll ich dir sagen, dass wir am Donnerstag um sechs unsere nächste Probe haben", sagte ich dann schnell nach dem kleinen Zögern am Anfang des Satzes.

Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht gefiel mir gar nicht und ich beäugte ihn misstrauisch, während er antwortete: „Alles klar. Ich komme dann so um halb sechs bei dir vorbei. Ich werde außerdem Andys Keyboard nehmen, wenn ihn das nicht stört."

„Ich denke nicht, dass er ein Problem damit… Moment, was?"

Es war, als hätte ich seinen Satz ausgeblendet, weil ich ihn nicht hören wollte. Er würde um halb sechs bei mir vorbei kommen? Ich würde keine Viertelstunde in einem Auto mit ihm aushalten. Aber das war sowieso eine lächerliche Idee.

„Du brauchst nicht bei mir vorbei kommen. James hat mir schon angeboten, dass er mich mitnimmt", sagte ich, um ihm deutlich zu machen, dass ich kein Interesse daran hatte jemals wieder mit ihm in demselben Auto zu sitzen.

Bei der Erwähnung von James verdunkelte sich Edwards Gesichtsausdruck, bevor er mir ruhig antwortete: „Das ist ein Umweg für ihn, den er jetzt nicht mehr machen brauch. Ich dachte, dass wir – wie hat Jane es genannt? – Freunde bleiben würden? Also was ist das Problem."

Ich wusste nichts dagegen zu sagen, also nickte ich schließlich. Zufrieden drehte sich Edward Mister Banner zu, der inzwischen den Raum betreten hatte. Wann war ich so nachgiebig geworden? Hatte ich mir nicht noch letzte Woche vorgenommen, dass ich mich von Edward nicht unterkriegen lassen würde? Warum funktionierte das nicht so einfach?

Schließlich gestand ich es mir selbst ein, auch wenn niemand anderes das jemals zu hören bekommen würde. Ich liebte Edward noch immer, egal was er mir angetan hatte. Und ich fühlte mich dumm deswegen. Er hatte mir das Herz gebrochen, doch ich liebte ihn immer noch.

Auch jetzt noch verpasste es mir einen Stich ins Herz, wenn ich Edward mit einer anderen sah. Aber was hatte ich eigentlich erwartet? Es war knapp eine Woche her, dass wir Schluss gemacht hatten, natürlich war ich noch nicht über ihn hinweg, nur weil ich es mir vorgenommen hatte.

Ich war völlig in Gedanken versunken, als plötzlich das Licht ausging. Erschrocken sah ich auf und entdeckte ein Fernsehgerät vorne beim Lehrerpult stehen. Ich hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass es im Raum stand.

Als ich jedoch versuchte mich auf den Film zu konzentrieren, stellte ich fest, dass das völlig unmöglich war. Ich wusste nicht, ob es nur von mir ausging, aber als es dunkel geworden war, hatte ich Edwards Anwesenheit viel stärker als vorher wahrgenommen. Nach zehn Minuten hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und ging auf die Toilette, um mich zu beruhigen.

Ich setzte mich auf den Klodeckel und stützte mein Kinn auf meinen Händen ab. Das Ganze war nicht so einfach, wie ich es mir im Tanztraining vorgestellt hatte. Ich atmete einige Male tief durch und spritzte mir ein wenig kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, bevor ich mich auf den Weg zurück in den verdunkelten Bioklassenraum machte, um mich Edwards überdeutlicher Gegenwart zu stellen.

Ich öffnete die Tür und ging zu meinem Platz, wo ich ein wenig angespannt bis zum Ende der Stunde sitzen blieb, ohne Edward anzusehen. Ich schaute nicht einmal aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm hinüber.

Schließlich war der Film vorbei und ich atmete erleichtert auf, als das Licht wieder anging. Anscheinend ein bisschen zu laut, denn Edward sah mit erhobener Augenbraue zu mir hinüber. Ich erwiderte den Blick so ruhig und gefasst wie ich konnte, hatte jedoch das Gefühl, dass es mir nicht so recht gelang.

Auch in der nächsten Biologiestunde sahen wir den Film und erneut war die Spannung wieder da. Erleichtert stellte ich jedoch fest, dass wir ihn nach dieser Stunde zu Ende geschaut hatten.

Allerdings rückte die nächste Probe an und damit auch meine Autofahrt mit Edward. James klang sehr verwundert und skeptisch am Telefon, als ich ihm sagte, dass er mich mitnehmen würde. Am Ende des Telefonats warnte er mich, dass ich vorsichtig sein sollte, denn wer wisse schon, was in Edwards Kopf vor sich ginge.

Und schließlich war es so weit. Donnerstag um halb sechs stand ich abholbereit in unserem Wohnzimmer und wartete nur noch auf das Klingeln. Ich hätte natürlich auch draußen warten können, doch ich wollte nicht zu eifrig wirken, bei ihm mitfahren zu können, immerhin war ich es auch nicht.

Als es dann schließlich klingelte, ging ich gemäßigt zur Tür und öffnete sie. Dann zog ich mir rasch meine Schuhe an und folgte Edward zu seinem Auto. Im Gegensatz zu früher öffnete er nicht die Beifahrertür für mich und ich war eigentlich sehr froh darum, denn wer wusste schon, ob der verliebte Teenager in mir das nicht schon wieder als ein Zeichen gewertet hätte.

Nachdem wir losgefahren waren, herrschte eine unangenehme Stille im Auto. Es war, als wären mit dem Ende unserer Beziehung auch alle Gesprächsthemen, die wir mal hatten, aus dem Fenster geflogen. Und nun hatten wir uns nichts mehr zu sagen.

Etwas anderes war nun jedoch wieder da. Ich unterdrückte nur schwerlich ein Stöhnen, als ich die Spannung, die sich zuvor bei dem Film im Unterricht gezeigt hatte, nun auch hier im Auto zwischen uns wahrnahm. Vehement sah ich aus dem Fenster, da ich ihn nicht ansehen wollte.

„Weißt du schon, was wir heute in der Probe machen?", fragte Edward schließlich und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass auch ihm die Stille unangenehm war und er somit das Eis brechen wollte.

Ich nickte und antwortete: „Zuerst wollten wir ein paar der alten Songs proben und schauen, wie du mit dem Keyboard da rein passt. Andy wollte sogar versuchen eine Stimme dazu zu schreiben, aber ich denke du kannst dich da besser anpassen, als wenn wir es versuchen. Danach wollten wir an einem neuen Song arbeiten. Da kannst du deine Stimme direkt einbauen, vielleicht ist das dann einfacher."

Während ich versucht hatte, meine Stimme ruhig zu halten, war ich innerlich sehr aufgebracht. Denn ich hatte der Band von dem neuen Songs erzählt, bevor ich wusste, dass Edward dazu kommen würde. Das Problem war, dass beide Songs durch Edward entstanden waren und ich wollte nicht, dass er das erkannte. Jedoch musste er wirklich taub sein, wenn er das nicht erkennen würde.

Auch die restliche Fahrt verlief wieder schweigend und ich war erleichtert, als wir endlich vor Andys Haus vorfuhren. Als wir in die Garage kamen, warteten die Anderen schon und alle außer James begrüßten Edward freudig und bedankten sich bei ihm.

Wie ich es ihm gesagt hatte, begannen wir mit den alten Songs, die wir im Tonstudio gespielt hatten. Edward hatte tatsächlich keine großen Probleme damit, sich in die Lieder einzufinden, was wohl daran lag, dass er sie auch schon kannte.

Schließlich sollte ich ihnen meinen neuen Song zeigen und ich reichte ihnen die jeweiligen Notenblätter. Inzwischen hatte ich kein Problem mehr zu transponieren, sodass wir den Song einfach anspielen konnten, denn sie waren alle gut genug, um die jeweiligen Stücke zumeist problemlos vom Papier abspielen konnten.

Nun gut, Augen zu und durch hieß es jetzt wohl. Mir sollte es gleich sein, was Edward von dem Song dachte. Seine Meinung sollte mir nicht mehr bedeuten, als die der anderen Bandmitglieder. Mit diesem Vorsatz stand ich vor dem Mikrophon bevor ich bei meinem Einsatz zu singen begann.

Da bin ich wieder ;)

Ja… so einfach hat bella es dann doch nicht ;)

Was haltet ihr davon?

Lg Scara


	39. Der neue Keyboarder

_**Der neue Keyboarder**_

( watch?v=I-zT-oOwbYA&feature=related)

Während ich sang blickte ich nach links zu Edward, der dort mit seinem Keyboard positioniert war. Es schien, als würde er mich ebenfalls aus dem Augenwinkel ansehen, deshalb sah ich wieder nach vorne.

Ich wusste nicht ob Edward direkt auf den Text achten würde, aber spätestens an einer Stelle würde er wissen, dass es um ihn ging. Das wusste ich einfach. Ich kannte ihn gut genug, um es zu wissen. Oder tat ich das wirklich?

Ich schloss die Augen, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben und sang laut ins Mikrophon: „Liar!"

Jane hatte, wie es in ihren Noten stand, soweit mitgesungen. Es war vorbei, Edward wusste jetzt bestimmt, dass ich das Lied für ihn geschrieben hatte. Erneut sah ich zu ihm, wobei ich dieses Mal nur aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm hinüber spähte.

Tatsächlich, er spielte seine Noten und soweit ich hören konnte auch alles richtig, doch dabei sah er zu mir hinüber, die Stirn gerunzelt und einen nachdenklichen Blick auf dem Gesicht.

Ich ignorierte es und sang weiter. Er hatte mich nicht zu interessieren. Ich wollte nicht einmal, dass es mich interessierte. Mir konnte inzwischen egal sein, was er von mir dachte. Tief in mir wusste ich zwar, dass es nicht so war, doch ich würde mein Bestes geben, um dort hin zu kommen.

Es schien mir, als ob der Rest des Liedes an mir vorbei fliegen würde. Ich schaffte es nicht ganz, mich in der Musik zu verlieren, wie ich es sonst tat, und ich war mir sicher, dass es an Edwards Anwesenheit lag. Doch bei diesem Lied war es mir grade Recht gekommen, denn so konnte ich meine ganze Wut in den Song hinein legen.

Wir schwiegen einen Moment, niemand schlug eine Verbesserung vor. Dann wurde die Stille von Klatschen unterbrochen. Verwundert blickte ich auf und sah Laurent Davidson vor mir stehen.

„Mr. Davidson", entfuhr es mir, „was machen sie denn hier?"

„Zuallererst einmal könnt ihr mich ruhig Laurent nennen, so alt bin ich dann doch nicht", grinste er. „Davon abgesehen hat mich Andy angerufen, um mir zu sagen, dass ihr einen Keyboarder habt und heute eure erste gemeinsame Probe ist. Und ich muss sagen, mit dem Keyboard klingt es, wenn überhaupt noch möglich, noch besser."

„Entschuldigung Leute, ich dachte mir nur, es ist besser wenn ihr es nicht vorher wisst", grinste Andy und klang nicht wirklich so, als ob es ihm Leid täte. Aber ich glaube, dass wir ihm das alle verzeihen konnten, da wir augenscheinlich einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen hatten.

„Bella, ich muss schon sagen, klasse, wie du die Emotionen hier rüberbringst. Wie lang habt ihr an dem Song geübt?", lächelnd stellte er diese Frage und zu meiner Überraschung war es Edward, der antwortete.

„Ehrlich gesagt haben wir ihn gerade zum ersten Mal gespielt und, abgesehen von Bella, auch alle zum ersten Mal gehört. Bella hat einfach Talent zum Songschreiben. Ich bin Edward Cullen, der neue Keyboarder", stellte er sich zum Schluss vor und trat auf Laurent zu, um ihm die Hand zu reichen.

„Zum ersten Mal gespielt? Nicht schlecht, dafür klingt es wirklich schon gut. Habt ihr noch ein paar neue Lieder auf Lager? Oder Lieder, die ich noch nicht gehört habe?", fragte er dann lächelnd.

„Nein, tut uns Leid. Bevor Bella zur Band kam, haben wir nur Lieder gecovert. Sie hat die ersten Songs geschrieben, wobei wir an denen noch zusammen etwas gearbeitet haben. Aber wir können nicht erwarten, dass sie neben Schule noch die ganze Zeit Songs schreibt", erklärte Jane für mich und ich errötete.

„Genau genommen hab ich noch einen Song dabei, wenn ihr ihn spielen wollt", murmelte ich und hätte mich gleich hinterher ohrfeigen können. Klar, warum sollte ich Edward nicht noch mehr Stoff geben, mit dem er mich aufziehen konnte. Das würde bestimmt lustig werden.

„Echt? Cool", sagte Seth gelassen und fügte an: „Lass es uns doch jetzt gleich ausprobieren oder?"

Ich nickte rasch und ging zu meiner Tasche, um den nächsten Stapel Blätter heraus zu holen und zu verteilen. Als ich Edward seine Noten reichte, berührte seine Hand kurz meine und ich blickte kurz zu ihm auf. Sein Blick lag prüfend auf mir. Kurz wunderte ich mich, warum Edward noch keinen Kommentar abgegeben hatte, doch ich vermutete, dass das an James Anwesenheit lag und er die Nase nicht noch einmal gebrochen haben wollte.

Rasch drehte ich mich weg und ging wieder vor mein Mikrophon. Bei diesem Lied würde wenigstens nicht ganz so sehr auffallen, dass um Edward ging. Zumindest hoffte ich das.

( watch?v=0PRCVnAdgpY)

Leise setzte ich ein. Und diesmal schaffte ich es Edward zu ignorieren und wieder in die Musik zu versinken, ohne mich dafür zu interessieren, wer anwesend war und wer nicht.

Ich war sehr froh darüber, denn ich hatte festgestellt, dass ich es nicht schaffte die Gefühle eines Liedes rüber zu bringen, wenn ich nicht darin versank oder, wie eben, die richtigen Emotionen dafür empfand.

Bei diesem Lied fühlte ich einen Wirbel an Emotionen, die ich beim Schreiben empfunden hatte. Das mochte ich daran, wenn ich meine eigenen Songs sang. Ich hatte dadurch eine Möglichkeit, mich an bestimmte Bereiche und Momente meine Lebens zu erinnern und daran, wie ich mich dabei gefühlt hatte.

Dieses Mal blieb auch das Lächeln, welches sich eigentlich immer während dem Singen auf mein Gesicht schlich, nicht aus. Nach dem Ende des Songs erwachte ich wie aus einer Trance.

Ich sah in die Minen der Anderen und sah sie erneut auf mich schauen. Verunsichert sah ich zu Laurent Davidson, der vor uns gestanden hatte, um zuzuhören. Sein Gesicht zeigte im Gegensatz zu denen der Anderen ein Lächeln. Ich wandte mich wieder den Bandmitgliedern zu.

„Gefällt euch der Song nicht? Also das ist völlig in Ordnung, ihr müsst es nur sagen, ja?", forderte ich sie auf, mir irgendeine Meinung zu geben.

„Nein, ich mag die Songs, ganz genau so wie sie sind", sagte Edward und sah mich erneut mit diesem durchbohrenden Blick an.

„Ja, Bella, sie sind klasse. Das ist es ja. Wir sind einfach sprachlos, weil es nichts zu verbessern gibt", lachte Jane und legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter, die Gitarre hing noch über der ihren.

„Das finde ich auch", sprang unser neuer Produzent jetzt ein. „Du hast wirklich Talent, Isabella. Hattest du bisher Gesangsunterricht?"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, was ihn dazu brachte, mich verblüfft anzusehen. Ich errötete, als er mich weiterhin musterte. Zudem bemerkte ich, dass auch Edward mich erneut anstarrte. Hatte er etwa Spaß daran, mich zu verunsichern? Hatte er deshalb zugesagt, um der Keyboarder zu sein? Nun, so leicht würde ich es ihm nicht machen.

Rasch machten wir nun einen Termin aus, an dem wir alle Zeit hatten und über den Vertrag reden würden. Danach trennten wir uns alle. James warf mir einen letzten prüfenden Blick zu, während er in sein Auto stieg.

Ich fand es irgendwie rührend zu wissen, dass er sich solche Sorgen um mich machen sollte. Er war die Art von Mensch, die es anderen nicht zeigten, wenn ihnen jemand wichtig war. Nun, von Victoria abgesehen natürlich, aber sie war auch nicht umsonst seine Freundin.

Ich stieg nach einiger Überwindung ebenfalls in Edwards Auto. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass er mich auf die Lieder ansprechen würde, jetzt wo wir beide alleine waren.

Zu Anfang herrschte Schweigen, jedoch hielt es nicht lange an. Ich vermutete, dass Edward nur auf den richtigen Moment wartete, um die Bombe platzen zu lassen. In der Hoffnung, dass ich gut genug darauf vorbereitet war, wartete ich darauf, dass er endlich sprach. Und er sollte mich nicht enttäuschen.

„Dein Talent zum Songschreiben ist wirklich unglaublich, das habe ich eben ernst gemeint", sagte er und warf mir sein schiefes Grinsen zu.

Das traf mich unvorbereitet, wer hätte gedacht, dass er so freundlich zu mir sein würde? Oder hatte es damit zu tun, dass er mich auf eine andere Art und Weise benutzen wollte?

„Ehm, danke", murmelte ich nur und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Ja, aber weißt du, was ich mich frage?", fügte er hinzu und fuhr fort, ohne dass ich antworten konnte. Nicht, dass ich es versucht hätte. „Du hast mir eigentlich immer erzählt, wenn du einen neuen Song hattest, oder nicht? Und dann schreibst du grade zwei in nur zwei Wochen? Gab es dafür einen bestimmten Grund?"

Ich hörte die Herausforderung in seiner Stimme. Und ich war einfach überfordert. Ich sah zu ihm hin und fühlte mich, wie die Maus, die vor dem Blick der Schlange, die sie gleich fressen will, bewegungsunfähig wurde.

Und wieder einmal ein fieser kleiner Cliff von mir…

Aber es macht ein zu viel spaß :D

Sagt mir doch trotzdem, was ihr denkt ;)

Lg Scara


	40. Wieder am Straßenrand

_**Wieder am Straßenrand**_

Nach einem kleinen Moment wurde der Schock von Wut überlagert. In letzter Zeit hatte Edward einen super Weg gefunden, um mich wütend zu machen – er musste nur mit mir sprechen.

„Was willst du jetzt von mir hören?", fragte ich schließlich und unterdrückte das Zittern in meiner Stimme mit einiger Anstrengung. „Der Grund ist dir bestimmt klar, also brauchst du nicht so zu fragen."

„Ach, das Lied ist wegen mir geschrieben? Ich wusste ja, dass ich toll bin, aber das ich so einen großen Effekt auf dich habe, hätte ich nicht ahnen können", grinste er noch immer.

Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander. Warum war mir nur vorher nie aufgefallen, wie eingebildet Edward war? Dass er ein Arschloch war hatte ich damals festgestellt und mich von seinem Schauspiel täuschen lassen, aber diese Selbstverliebtheit war mir zuvor nicht aufgefallen.

„Edward, lass es doch einfach", sagte ich und versuchte ruhig zu klingen. „Wir spielen jetzt in derselben Band und ich möchte nicht, dass wegen unserem schlechten Verhältnis irgendetwas zugrunde geht. Das haben die anderen nicht verdient."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich sollte dich nicht so aufziehen, das ist unfair", gab Edward zu und ich konnte meinen Ohren fast nicht trauen. „Wollen wir versuchen, einfach Freunde zu sein? Und dieses Mal wirklich."

„Erst möchte ich noch etwas von dir hören", sagte ich, denn ich wollte wenigstens einen kleinen Grund haben, um ihm wenigstens ansatzweise zu verzeihen, geschweige denn mit ihm befreundet zu sein.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Edward und klang wirklich verwirrt.

Seufzend blickte ich zu ihm. Er war an den Straßenrand gefahren, während wir uns unterhalten hatten, damit er sich mir zudrehen konnte. Fast wie damals, als er mich das erste Mal hatte küssen wollen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Hast du schon mal etwas von dem Wort ‚Entschuldigung' gehört?", fragte ich sarkastisch.

„Nein, hast du dir das gerade ausgedacht?", konterte Edward mit seinem frechen Grinsen.

Das reichte mir, egal ob wir jetzt mehr oder weniger Frieden geschlossen hatten oder nicht, so etwas würde ich mir einfach nicht bieten lassen. Und das konnte ich ihm auch ganz leicht zeigen.

Ich schnallte mich ab, öffnete die Autotür und stieg aus. Mein Exfreund sah mich mit großen Augen an. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht mit einer solchen Reaktion von mir gerechnet.

„Vergiss es einfach, Edward. Wir sollten es wohl nicht versuchen", sagte ich nur und schlug die Tür zu, bevor er mir überhaupt antworten konnte.

Dann stapfte ich am Straßenrand entlang in die Richtung nach Hause. Zu Fuß würde ich bestimmt eine knappe Dreiviertelstunde brauchen, aber ich würde heute nicht wieder zu ihm ins Auto steigen und ich würde auch nicht Rose anrufen, während Edward da war.

Ich hörte, wie sich das Auto, das sich inzwischen fast zehn Meter hinter mir befand, in Bewegung setzte. Doch anstatt an mir vorbei zu fahren, wie ich erwartet hätte, fuhr es in Schrittgeschwindigkeit neben mir her, wie ich es sonst nur aus Filmen kannte.

Edward ließ das Fenster runter und sagte: „Bella, lass den Scheiß und steig einfach ein."

Ihn ignorierend ging ich weiter. Es wurde Zeit, dass ich ihm bewies, dass ich nicht die kleine schwache Bella war, die er anscheinend in mir sah. Und dies schien mir ein guter Weg dafür.

„Bella, komm schon. Es wird bald dunkel, was ist, wenn hier ein Perverser vorbei fährt?", knurrte er und es klang beinahe besorgt. Aber ich würde mich nicht täuschen lassen.

„Nun, es macht keinen großen Unterschied, ob mich ein Perverser vergewaltigt oder ob ich zu einem Perversen ins Auto steige", sagte ich kalt. Vielleicht war das jetzt ein wenig unfair, aber diesen Gedanken würde ich nicht laut aussprechen. Er konnte sich ja immerhin auch nicht entschuldigen.

„Wenn das so ist", sagte Edward, seine Stimme nun tonlos. Und ehe ich mich versah, war sein Volvo an mir vorbei gefahren und außer Sicht.

Ich blieb kurz stehen und sah auf die Stelle, wo das Auto verschwunden war. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie verletzt, doch was hatte ich erwartet? Das Edward neben mir her fahren würde, bis wir in Forks angekommen waren, während ich ihm solche Sachen an den Kopf schmiss?

Außerdem hatte er Recht gehabt, denn langsam wurde es dunkel um mich herum und ich wurde nervös. Ich hatte zwar einen Selbstverteidigungskurs gemacht, aber wie oft funktionierte das schon im Ernstfall?

Ein paar Minuten ging ich weiter, dann holte ich mein Handy aus der Tasche. Es war besser, wenn ich Rosalie anrief und sie bat mich abzuholen. Ich war gerade dabei die Nummer einzutippen, als ich Motorengeräusche hinter mir hörte.

Nervös drehte ich mich um und sah einen Motorradfahrer die Straße entlang fahren. Rasch sah ich wieder nach vorne, in der Hoffnung, dass er mich nicht bemerkte oder ignorierte, doch das wurde mir nicht gewährt.

Das Motorrad hielt neben mir und der Fahrer nahm den Helm ab. Den Mann, der darauf saß, hätte ich etwa auf fünfundzwanzig Jahre geschätzt. Als ich ihn ansah, wurde mir klar, dass ich besser zu Edward ins Auto gestiegen wäre.

Der Mann grinste dreckig und sagte: „Was macht denn eine Schönheit wie du hier? So ganz alleine am Straßenrand? Brauchst du jemanden der dich tröstet?"

„Nein danke", antwortete ich knapp und versuchte das Zittern in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken, doch dieses Mal gelang es mir nicht wirklich. Als der Mann nun auch noch von seinem Motorrad abstieg, bekam ich es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun. Wieso war ich nur so dumm gewesen?

„Ach hab dich nicht so? Ich möchte dir doch nur helfen", sagte der Fahrer und sah mich von oben bis unten an.

Ich verfluchte mich selbst dafür, dass ich nicht mal so etwas wie Pfefferspray in der Tasche hatte. Nach heute würde ich mir das bestimmt zulegen. Bewegungslos sah ich zu, wie er sein Motorrad am Straßenrand abstellte, nachdem er abgestiegen war.

Nun bekam ich es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun. Was er vorhatte war ja nur zu deutlich. Wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit gewesen, dass ich wirklich vergewaltigt wurde? Nun anscheinend sehr hoch.

Reflexartig drehte ich mich um und rannte in die Richtung des Waldes. Ich hörte Schritte hinter mir und realisierte, dass ich tatsächlich verfolgt wurde, und legte wenn möglich noch einen Zahn zu.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich wirklich im Wald ankam und ich rannte ein Stück hinein, bevor ich mich hinter einem breiten Baum versteckte. Ich lauschte, während die Schritte nun auf das Laub am Boden traten und versuchte meinen Atem zu beruhigen, damit mein Keuchen mich nicht verriet. Also hielt ich mir die Hand vor den Mund.

Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, wie dumm es gewesen war, in den Wald zu rennen. Wäre ich die Straße entlang gerannt, wäre die Möglichkeit, dass jemand vorbei fuhr und mir half, sehr viel größer gewesen. Stumm verfluchte ich meine Dummheit.

Warum passierte so etwas immer mir? Erst die Verletzung an meinem Fuß, die mir das Tanzen genommen hatte, dann die Sache mit Edward und jetzt das hier? Ein Schluchzen kroch in meiner Kehle nach oben, von der Angst noch verstärkt, und ich konnte es nicht mehr zurück halten. Natürlich wurde ich gehört und fast sofort stand der Mann vor mir.

„Warum läufst du denn weg? Du brauchst vor mir doch keine Angst zu haben, ich will dir nicht wehtun", sagte der Fremde gespielt freundlich, während sein Gesicht etwas anderes sagte.

Was erwartete er denn auch bitte mit diesem Gerede zu erreichen? Als ob ich dumm genug wäre, ihm jetzt zu vertrauen und mich nicht zu wehren. Er streckte seine Hand auf und fuhr mir über die Wange. Mir wurde beinahe schlecht und das schon von dieser kleinen Berührung.

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich schrie lauthals. Mir war klar, dass mich niemand hören würde, doch ich konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Fast war es, als würde mein Schrei noch in den Bäumen nachhallen.

Der Mann vor mir ignorierte meinen Schrei und lehnte sich vorwärts. Bevor er mich jedoch noch einmal berühren konnte, wurde er von mir gerissen, doch ich sah nicht von wem, denn ich hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Ich traute mich auch nicht sie zu öffnen und ließ mich einfach auf den Boden sinken, den Rücken an den Baum gelehnt und die Knie angezogen. Mir war nicht aufgefallen, dass ich weinte, doch jetzt bemerkte ich wie unablässig Tränen über meine Wangen liefen.

Ich hörte schnelle und stolpernde Schritte und hoffte, dass es der Mann war, der mich vergewaltigen wollte. Gleichzeitig hatte ich Angst zu sehen, wer nun vor mir kniete.

„Shh, Bella, alles wird gut. Du bist in Sicherheit", flüsterte eine mir nur zu bekannte Stimme und ich würde in ein Umarmung gezogen. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich viel sicherer als vorher und ließ mich für den Moment einfach fallen und schluchzte an der Brust, gegen die ich gedrückt war.

Ja, was hat unsere Bella nur mal wieder für ein Pech…

Die arme kleine Bella…

Was denkt ihr?

Im voraus sag ich schon einmal, dass es sein kann, dass ich nächste woche nicht updaten kann, da ich diese und nächste woche beide lk-arbeiten schreibe, deswegen will ich nichts versprechen

Lg Scara


	41. Sorgen um Bella

_**Sorgen um Bella**_

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich dort an seine Brust gedrückt saß. In meiner Erleichterung darüber, dass ich nicht vergewaltigt wurde, war es mir auch egal. Schließlich löste ich mich jedoch ein Stück und sah zu ihm nach oben.

„Danke Jake", flüsterte ich, doch meine Stimmt brach weg.

„Ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause, ja Bella?", fragte dieser nur, bevor er mich, ohne meine Zustimmung abzuwarten, hochhob. Doch ich hatte nicht wirklich etwas dagegen.

Ich wollte jetzt eigentlich nur nach Hause in mein Bett und war mir gleichzeitig sicher, dass mich meine Beine nicht tragen würden. Deshalb ließ ich es zu, dass Jake mich trug.

Nach ein paar Minuten waren wir bei seinem Auto angekommen, dass augenscheinlich hastig am Straßenrand geparkt war. Er ließ mich ab, öffnete mir die Tür und half mir beim Einsteigen. Danach ging er um den Wagen zurück, um auf der Fahrerseite einzusteigen.

Es war eine sehr stumme Fahrt, denn ich fühlte mich nicht in der Lage zu sprechen. Egal wie viele Fragen mir im Kopf herum schwirrten, ich schaffte es nicht, sie auszusprechen. Schließlich hielten wir vor meinem Haus. Gerade als ich aussteigen wollte, öffnete Jake mir die Tür und hob mich wieder hoch.

„Jake, was?", fragte ich erschrocken, da ich nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, dass er ausgestiegen war.

„Ich bring dich in dein Zimmer, okay? Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich", war alles, was er dazu sagte.

Erneut ließ er mir keine Chance, meinen Schlüssel heraus zu holen, sondern drückte sofort die Klingel. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Rose die Tür öffnete. Ihr Blick zeigte schon Besorgnis, bevor sie mich überhaupt sah.

„Bells, hast du schon wieder deinen Schlüssel vergessen? Du hättest anrufen können, wenn es später wird. Ich hab mir Sorgen ge-", nachdem sie mich mit einem Wortsturm begrüßt hatte, stockte sie, als sie uns sah.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Erkläre ich dir gleich, ich möchte Bella nur in ihr Zimmer bringen, wenn das in Ordnung ist", antwortete Jake ruhig und versuchte mit seinen Worten meine Schwester zu beruhigen.

Diese trat zurück und ließ uns ins Haus, dann ging sie vor und zeigte Jake, wo mein Zimmer war. Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor mich Jake auf mein Bett legte. Rosalie stand in der Tür und sah eindeutig so aus, als ob sie eine Erklärung haben wollte.

Mir wurde es jedoch erspart, den Part des Erklärers zu übernehmen, den Jake ging auf sie zu und die beiden verließen mein Zimmer. Während ich hörte wie sie, nachdem meine Zimmertür geschlossen worden war, die Treppe nach unten gingen, zog ich mich um, da ich lieber in meinem Schlafanzug schlafen gehen wollte.

Wie in Zeitlupe zog ich mich um, denn irgendwie hatte ich noch immer nicht realisiert, was eigentlich vorgefallen war. Genau genommen wollte ich auch nicht verstehen, dass ich soeben fast vergewaltigt worden war.

Wie Edward es vorausgesagt hatte. Moment mal, wie Edward es vorausgesagt hatte? Es konnte nicht sein, dass er wirklich jemanden dorthin bestellt hatte, um mich zu vergewaltigen, oder?

Diesen Gedanken schlug ich mir schnell wieder aus dem Kopf. Edward war vielleicht ein Arsch, aber er war kein Mafia-Boss, der ein paar Vergewaltiger zur Hand hatte, wann immer er welche gebrauchen konnte.

Ich stand im Bad, während ich mir die Zähne putzte und sah auf meine Dusche. Plötzlich schien es mir, als ob die Stellen, wo mich der fremde Mann berührt hatte, brennen würden.

So schnell ich konnte zog ich mich aus und ging in die Dusche und stellte mich unter den Strahl. Anfangs war das Wasser kalt, doch ich hatte es auf Wärmer gestellt, und so wurde es immer heißer.

Wirklich bewusst nahm ich den Temperaturwechsel jedoch nicht wahr, denn ich war damit beschäftigt, die Stellen, wo ich gegen meinen Willen berührt worden war, mit einem Schwamm abzurubbeln.

Es dauerte nicht lange und meine Schultern und Arme waren rot und rau. Ich ließ mich auf den Boden der Dusche sinken und begann erneut zu Schluchzen, heftiger als zuvor in Jakobs Armen.

Ich hörte nichts, doch nach einer Weile wurde das Wasser, welches noch immer auf mich herunterprasselte, ausgestellt. Ich blickte auf und erkannte durch meine Tränen hindurch Rose, die nun ein riesiges Handtuch um mich legte und begann mich sanft trocken zu rubbeln. Mir war sofort klar, dass Jakob ihr alles erzählt hatte.

Irgendwann half sie mir auf und ging mit mir zu meinem Bett, wo ich mich wieder fallen ließ. Danach brachte sie mir meinen Schlafanzug und frische Unterwäsche und half mir beim Anziehen. Als wir damit fertig waren, zog meine Schwester mich wieder in ihre Arme und drückte mich fest an sich.

„Es tut mir so leid, Bella", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr, während sie mir den Rücken streichelte. „Es tut mir so leid, dass dir das passieren musste. Wie konnte das nur passieren?"

Ich hörte ihre stumme Frage darin, ihr zu erzählen, warum ich überhaupt dort am Straßenrand gewesen war, doch ich war noch nicht in der Lage darüber zu reden. Ich hoffte, dass sie dies verstehen und mir etwas Zeit geben würde.

„Ich wünschte Mum und Das wären hier", sagte ich leise.

Rosalies Umarmung wurde kräftiger. Ich wusste, dass sie unsere Eltern genauso sehr wie ich vermisste. Wir beide verstanden nicht, warum sie einfach gegangen waren, auch wenn sie nie Vorbilds Eltern gewesen war, man ließ seine Kinder nicht einfach zurück.

Selten sprachen wir darüber, denn keine von uns wollte der Anderen weh tun, doch in diesem Moment musste ich es einfach los werden, und ich wusste, dass Rose dies verstehen würde. 

„Hey Bells, du solltest versuchen, jetzt zu schlafen", flüsterte Rose schließlich.

Sie stand auf und wollte aus dem Zimmer gehen, doch ich klammerte mich nur schweigend an ihrer Hand fest, eine stumme Bitte an sie, mich nicht alleine zu lassen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das heute Nacht überstehen würde.

Verständnisvoll kam meine Schwester wieder zurück zum Bett und legte mich neben mich und zog mich in ihre Arme. Auch dies hatte sie früher öfters gemacht, wenn ich als Kind einen Albtraum gehabt hatte.

Ich kuschelte mich in ihre Arme und schloss die Augen. Bis ich einschlafen konnte, dauerte es jedoch noch eine Weile. Es war als würde ich alles erneut fühlen, weswegen ich jetzt bereute, dass ich zu den entsprechenden Zeitpunkten die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Zudem schwirrten einige Fragen in meinem Kopf weiterhin umher. Warum ich? Wieso war das passiert? Wie konnte so ein Zufall sein? Ich wusste, dass es unmöglich war, dass Edward daran Schuld war, zumindest daran, dass der Motoradfahrer vorbei gekommen war, doch trotz allem ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf, was für ein großer Zufall die Gegebenheiten waren.

Schließlich schaffte ich es dann aber doch einzuschlafen. Meine Träume waren weitgehend von dunklen Schatten heimgesucht, die mich in die Enge trieben. Im Hintergrund des Ganzen hörte ich ein höhnisches Lachen und obwohl ich das dazugehörige Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste ich doch, dass es Edward war.

Erschrocken fuhr ich aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ich hatte vielleicht zwei Stunden geschlafen. Draußen war es natürlich noch immer dunkel. Die Uhr sagte mir, dass es fast drei Uhr morgens war.

Ich sah zu Rosalie, die ich glücklicherweise nicht mit meinem ruckhaften Erwachen bei ihrem Schlaf gestört hatte. Sie war wahrscheinlich genauso fertig wie ich, weil ich wusste, wie viele Sorgen sie sich machen musste. Allein schon Ihr zuliebe konnte ich mich nicht von diesen Erinnerungen runter kriegen lassen. 

Möglichst leise stand ich auf, nahm mir schnell mein Handy und ging nach unten in die Küche, um mir eine Tasse Tee zu machen. Nachdem das Wasser aufgekocht hatte, schüttete ich es auf den Teebeutel und ein Duft nach Früchtetee füllte den Raum.

Mit der Tasse in der Hand setzte ich mich auf einen Stuhl am Fenster und sah nach draußen auf den Mond. Natürlich war es kein Vollmond, wenn ich es richtig erkannte war es ein abnehmender Mond.

Ich nahm mein Handy in die Hand und sah darauf. Ich war erstaunt über das, was ich vorfand. Ganz oben war eine SMS von Jakob worin stand, dass ich immer mit ihm reden könnte und er immer für mich da sein würde, was wirklich lieb war, doch mich momentan nur wenig interessierte.

Denn unter seinem Namen waren siebenundzwanzig SMS von Edward und einunddreißig Anrufe in Abwesenheit. Die SMS waren zu Großteilen vom Anfang des Abends und stellten alle dieselbe Frage: ‚Bella, geht es dir gut?'. Das war verknüpft mit Fragen, ob ich schon daheim war und ähnliches.

Was die Anrufe betraf, die waren immer in einem zehn bis zwanzig Minuten Abstand eingegangen. Der letzte war nur knappe acht Minuten her. Da ich mein Handy auf stumm gestellt hatte, hatte ich natürlich nichts davon mitbekommen.

Verblüfft saß ich da und starrte auf mein Handy. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Edward sich Sorgen um mich gemacht hatte? Jetzt fühlte ich mich beinahe schuldig dafür, dass ich ihm mehr Schuld gegeben hatte, als er verdiente.

Während ich völlig in Gedanken auf mein Handy starrte, begann es erneut zu vibrieren. ‚Eingehender Anruf von Edward Cullen' wurde mir angezeigt. Ich zögerte einen Moment, doch dann nahm ich den Anruf an.

„Edward?", flüsterte ich in der Stille meiner Küche, die nur vom Ticken der Uhr unterbrochen wurde.

Tut mir echt leid für die lange Pause (naja ich hatte schon 3-monatspausen zwischen kapiteln… und das als regelmäßiger abstand, also eigentlich ist das richtig gut für mich^^), aber ich hatte eine kleine Schreibblockade :( hat lange genug gedauert und ich geb mein bestes, euch wieder regelmäßig stoff zu geben (ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob ich es nächsten sonntag schaffe, weil wir in urlaub fahren... vielleicht bekommt ihr ausnahmsweise dann samstags schon was oder so ;))

Ich hasse es nun offiziell fürs Abi zusammen zu fassen -.-

Naja ich wünsche euch trotzdem noch frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch :)

Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet okay?

Lg Scara


	42. Nächtliches Disaster

_**Nächtliches Disaster**_

„Bella!", klang es erleichtert an meinem Ohr. Zumindest bildete ich mir ein, dass er erleichtert klang. Allerdings hörte ich auch eine große Müdigkeit aus seiner Stimme heraus. Immerhin war es schon fast drei Uhr morgens.

„Uhm… hi", sagte ich, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte.

„Bella", flüsterte er noch einmal leise und dieses Mal war ich mir fast sicher, dass er erleichtert klang.

„Du… hattest angerufen?", fragte ich, als wüsste ich nicht, was der Grund für seine ganzen Anrufe und SMS wäre.

„Willst du jetzt wirklich fragen, warum ich angerufen habe?", fragte er tonlos ins Telefon. Als ich nicht antwortete fuhr er fort. „Bist du daheim, Bella? Ich meine, warum nimmst du jetzt erst meinen Anruf an?"

„Es war ein verrückter Abend", sagte ich, ohne genauer auf die Ereignisse einzugehen. Die gingen ihn nämlich absolut nichts mehr an. „Ich habe dabei ein bisschen vernachlässigt, auf mein Handy zu schauen."

„Vernachlässigt auf dein Handy zu schauen? Ein verrückter Abend? Jetzt erzähl schon, was passiert ist", sagte er und klang leicht wütend. Aber was für einen Grund hatte er bitte, wütend zu sein. Er war es doch gewesen, der es zugelassen hatte, dass ich aus dem Auto gestiegen war.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen sollte, Edward", antwortete ich kalt. Ich war ihm keine Rechenschaft mehr schuldig. Zumindest nicht mehr, seit wir Schluss gemacht hatten. Besser gesagt, als er mir gesagt hatte, dass er nur mit mir gespielt hatte.

Ich spürte einen Stich in meiner Brust bei diesem Gedanken. Es tat noch immer weh und dass er jetzt den besorgten Freund spielte, machte die ganze Situation nicht gerade besser. Ich verstand Edward einfach nicht.

„Was mich das angeht?", fragte er entgeistert am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Bella, du bist aus meinem Auto gestiegen und bist eine Landstraße entlang gelaufen, während es dunkler geworden ist. Ich denke, dass ich ein Recht darauf habe, zu erfahren, was passiert ist."

Langsam wurde ich wütend. Er sollte ich endlich entscheiden, welche Rolle er übernehmen wollte. Das kalte Arschloch oder der gutherzige Edward, den ich gedacht hatte zu kennen. Denn beide gleichzeitig war etwas, was eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte.

„Du willst also wissen, was passiert ist?", zischte ich ins Telefon. Es war still, also nahm ich an, dass Edward einfach darauf wartete, dass ich weiter reden würde. Den Gefallen wollte ich ihm tun.

Ich legte meinen besten sarkastischen Ton auf und begann zu erzählen: „Es war eigentlich alles ganz lustig. Ich bin die Landstraße lang gelaufen und habe glücklich vor mich hin gepfiffen."

Ich konnte Edward am anderen Ende knurren hören, weil ihn mein Verhalten zu stören schien. Doch das war mir egal und ich fuhr einfach fort: „Und dann hab ich mich mit jemandem angefreundet. Da ist nämlich so ein netter Kerl auf einem Motorrad vorbei gefahren und hat gehalten."

Edward schnappte nach Luft und ich konnte nicht glauben, wie besorgt das schon wieder klang. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur sicher gehen, dass er nicht indirekt Schuld an einer Vergewaltigung hatte, das war auch schon alles.

„Wie gesagt, er hat angehalten und wir haben uns ganz nett unterhalten. Das mit dem Motorrad war allerdings unpraktisch, also hat er sich entschieden abzusteigen und wir haben ein bisschen Fangen gespielt. Da bin ich aber nicht so gut drin, also hab ich leider verloren."

Inzwischen war jeglicher Sarkasmus aus meiner Stimme verschwunden und ich merkte, wie die Tränen bei der Erinnerung wieder aufstiegen. Um mich zu beruhigen nahm ich einen Schluck von meinem Tee.

„Oh Gott, Bella, sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist", rief Edward ins Telefon. Nach einem Moment schien er sich Mut zugesprochen zu haben und sprach weiter: „Oder erzählt du mir jetzt nur so etwas, damit ich mich schuldig fühle? Ernsthaft, das ist richtig scheiße von dir."

Wie betäubt saß ich auf meinem Stuhl und ließ diese Worte auf mich einwirken. Ich wusste doch, dass ich auf diese gespielte Sorge nichts hätte geben dürfen. Doch ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass er mir so einen Vorwurf machte.

„Ja, Edward, du hast natürlich Recht. Ich denke mir die Vergewaltigung aus, damit du dich schuldig fühlen kannst. Natürlich."

„Also doch", murmelte er in das Telefon, vermutlich unbewusst.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", rief ich ins Telefon, einen dicken Klumpen im Hals, während ich aufsprang, „Wäre Jakob nicht zufällig vorbei gekommen und hätte mir geholfen, wäre ich vergewaltigt worden. Und du wirfst mir vor, dass es mein einziges Ziel ist, dir Schuldgefühle zu machen? Ich weiß ja inzwischen, dass du ein Arschloch bist, aber das du so ein großes Arschloch bist hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Die Tasse, die ich zitternd mit der linken Hand umklammert hatte, entglitt mir und fiel zu Boden. Ein lautes Klirren war zu hören, bestimmt kam das Geräusch auch noch bei Edward an, gemeinsam mit meinem erschrockenen Aufschrei.

„Bella? Das kann nicht sein. Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Was war das für ein Geräusch?", brüllte Edward panisch in den Hörer, wohl um mich wieder auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen.

„Edward, lass mich einfach in Ruhe", flüsterte ich und legte auf. Danach schaltete ich mein Handy aus, bevor er auch nur die Chance hatte, mich zurückzurufen. Ich stützte mich auf dem Tisch ab und ließ mich dann auf den Stuhl sinken und spürte nur, wie meine Tränen stumm über meine Wangen liefen.

„Bella?", fragte es leise und verschlafen aus der Küchentür, die Richtung Wohnzimmer führte. Ich wusste nicht, ob es mein lautes Rufen war oder erst die Tasse, die ich fallen gelassen hatte, aber mit einer dieser Taten hatte ich meine Schwester geweckt.

Müde rieb sie sich die Augen, bevor sie sich erneut in der Küche umblickte. Dann riss sie die Augen auf und lief auf mich zu. Ich freute mich zwar, dass sie bemerkt hatte, dass es mir schlecht ging, doch diese hastige Reaktion wunderte mich dann doch etwas.

„Bella, deine Hand", exklamierte sie dann, was mir deutlich machte, was sie eigentlich bemerkt zu haben schien.

Verwirrt blickte ich auf meine Hand und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie blutete. Und das nicht eben. Eben als ich beim Telefonieren aufgesprungen war, musste ich aus Versehen auf die zerbrochenen Scherben gestützt haben. Einige steckten sogar in der Hand und es sah aus, als wären sie tief drin.

„Das muss behandelt werden", erklärte Rosalie nur knapp und wies mich dann an, mir ein Tuch zu nehmen, dies mit kaltem Wasser anzufeuchten und es dann um meine Hand zu wickeln, während sie die Autoschlüssel holte.

Während sie schon aus der Tür war, blickte ich ein wenig stumpf auf meine Hand. Ich spürte nichts von den Verletzungen, vermutlich weil ich noch so viel Adrenalin im Blut hatte, wegen meinem Streit mit Edward. Dann riss ich mich von dem Anblick los und tat, wie mir geheißen war.

Keine von uns zog sich um, also saßen wir mit Schlafanzügen in Roses Auto, in dem wir uns auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus machen. Ich unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Ich hatte generell keine guten Erinnerungen an Krankenhäuser, weil ich als Kind viel zu oft in solchen gewesen war, doch meine letzte Erinnerung nach dem Vorfall im Wald war noch sehr frisch und das alles mit den heutigen Vorfällen verbunden, nahm mich sehr mit.

Auf dem Parkplatz dort angekommen, lief Rose mit mir in die Notaufnahme. Es war nicht viel los, aber was erwartete man auch bei einer Kleinstadt wie Forks. Die einzigen Personen, die uns gegenübersaßen, waren ein kleiner Junge und seine Mutter.

Sie sah uns an und sagte dann leise: „Er ist die Treppe runtergefallen", bevor ihr Blick auf meine Hand fiel und sie hinzufügte: „Das sieht aber nicht besonders gut aus."

Ich konnte ihren mitleidigen Blick gerade nicht ertragen, also sah ich weg, auch wenn ich wusste, dass er rein auf meine Hand bezogen war. Fünf Minuten später wurde sie mit ihrem Sohn in die Notaufnahme gerufen.

Weitere zehn Minuten später wurde auch ich von einer Krankenschwester hinein gerufen, während meine Schwester draußen bleiben musste. Ich wurde in einen kleinen Raum geführt und mir wurde aufgetragen zu warten, bis ein Arzt zu mir kommen würde.

Ich musste nicht lange warten, bis ich Schritte hörte und als ich aufblickte erkannte ich Doktor Cullen. Nicht Carlisle, sondern Edwards Vater, dem sein Sohn sehr ähnlich sah. Er kam freundlich lächelnd auf mich zu und ich schluckte. Warum hatte ich immer so viel Glück?

Hier bin ich überpünktlich mit neuem kapitel :D

Seid stolz auf mich :P  
freue mich über meinungen ;)

Und auf geht's morgen in den Urlaub juchhee

Lg Scara


	43. Behandlung bei Doctor Chris Cullen

_**Behandlung bei Doctor Chris Cullen**_

„Bella", sagte Chris Cullen erfreut, als er mich sah. Dann blickte er auf meine Hand und schaute wieder besorgt zu mir auf. „Was ist passiert?"

„Nicht viel", murmelte ich, „ich hab nur eine Tasse fallen lassen und mich dann aus Versehen auf den Scherben abgestützt."

Ich hatte nicht vor ihm zu erzählen, warum genau das Ganze so abgelaufen war, denn ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, dass er wusste, wie es zwischen mir und Edward inzwischen stand. Natürlich hatte er über unsere Beziehung irgendwann Bescheid gewusst, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob Edward ihm auch von dem Ende eben jener Beziehung erzählt hatte.

Besorgnis zeigte sich auf Chris Gesicht, als er sich meine Hand ansah. Er holte einige Sachen aus dem Schrank und ich war mir sicher, dass sie zum Desinfizieren gedacht waren. Dazu war ich schon oft genug im Krankenhaus gewesen.

Und tatsächlich begann er zuerst damit, die restlichen kleinen Glassplitter mit einer Pinzette aus meiner Hand zu holen, wobei ich hin und wieder zusammenzuckte, da einige von ihnen wirklich sehr tief drinnen war. Doch als er dann begann, die Verletzung mit einem Wattebausch zu desinfizieren und das übrige Blut an meinem Arm und meiner Hand zu reinigen, stiegen mir von dem Brennen sogar Tränen in die Augen.

„Das ist ganz schön tief, Bella", sagte er und sah mir in die Augen, „Das werde ich nähen müssen, das heißt, dass du nächste Woche noch einmal hierher kommen musst, damit die Fäden wieder heraus geholt werden können."

Ergeben nickte ich. Was brachte es auch, sich dagegen zu wehren? Was gemacht werden musste, musste eben gemacht werden. Auch wenn mir der Gedanke nicht gefiel, noch einmal ins Krankenhaus zu müssen.

„Warte einen Moment hier", wies Dr. Cullen mich an und verließ den Raum, vermutlich um die benötigten Utensilien zu besorgen.

Ich sah ihm hinterher und seufzte leise. Es war sehr schwer Chris anzusehen, da er seinem Sohn so ähnlich sah. Und was noch mehr störte war, dass ihr Charakter dafür so unterschiedlich war.

Schließlich kam er mit den Fäden und allen anderen Werkzeugen, die er für das Nähen brauchen würde, wieder in den Raum. Freundlich lächelte er mich an und es schien mir, als wolle er mich beruhigen und mir die Angst vor dem Kommenden nehmen.

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor mir zog ein kleines Tischlein heran. Dann nahm er meine Hand und legte sie darauf. Zum Schluss holte er noch eine Lampe, die in der Ecke des Raumes stand, damit es hell genug zum Behandeln meiner Wunde war.

Ich schloss die Augen, als ich spürte, wie er die Nadel ansetzte. Ich hatte schon als Kind nie zuschauen können, wenn ich genäht worden war, denn heute war nicht das erste Mal. Das erste Mal war es jedoch, dass ich den Arzt, der mir gegenüber saß, nicht ansehen könnte, wie ich es als Kind immer gemacht hatte. Die einzige Möglichkeit die mir einfiel war also die, die Augen zu schließen.

Unerwartet begann Chris Cullen jedoch zu sprechen, während ich die Augen geschlossen hatte: „Und wie läuft es so, zwischen dir und Edward? Du warst schon lange nicht mehr bei uns zu Besuch."

Ich riss die Augen auf und sah ihn nun doch an und rang um eine Antwort. Was sollte ich ihm sagen? Chris war so ein freundlicher Mensch, ich konnte ihm doch nicht einfach sagen, dass sein Sohn ein Arschloch war, das mich einfach nur für seine Unterhaltung benutzt hatte.

Er schien jedoch zu erkennen, dass nicht alles in Ordnung war, denn er hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne und er sah mich mit einer neuen Besorgnis an, bevor er fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

Ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, währen Chris vorsichtig mit dem Nähen weiter machte. Noch immer hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm erklären sollte, was zwischen seinem Sohn und mir passiert war.

Ich tat etwas, was ich bisher immer vermieden hatte. Ich blickte auf meine Hand, wo Chris gerade schweigend die letzten benötigten Stiche tat. Dann schnitt der den Faden ab, noch immer schweigend, bevor er die nun vernähte Wunde noch einmal desinfizierte.

Als er schließlich fertig war, gab er meine Hand wieder frei und lehnte sich ein Stück zurück. Dann sah er mich an und ich glaubte eine Spur Mitleid in seinem Blick zu erkennen.

Schließlich sprach er doch: „Bella, es tut mir wirklich leid, was auch immer Edward gemacht haben sollte?"

Ein bisschen verwirrt sah ich ihn nun doch an und fragte: „Was meinst du damit? Wie kommst du darauf, dass Edward etwas getan hat?"

„Ich bin nicht blind, Bella. Als wir noch in New York gelebt haben, musste ich oft mit ansehen, wie Edward Mädchen, die genauso nett waren wie du, das Herz brach, auch wenn ich nie genau wusste was vorgefallen war. Und doch gab es nicht viel, was ich dagegen tun konnte. Elisabeth hat sich früher sehr stark durchgesetzt und war der festen Überzeugung, dass Edward das tun und lassen sollte, was er wollte, selbst wenn ich nicht damit einverstanden war."

Das musste ich erst einmal verdauen, da ich niemals erwartet hätte, dass Chris über Edwards Verhalten Bescheid wusste. Deswegen fragte ich auch ein wenig verletzt: „Warum hast du mir denn nichts davon erzählt?"

Ich verstand es wirklich nicht, denn ich war oft genug mit ihm allein gewesen und wir hatten uns immer ganz gut unterhalten. Ich hatte wirklich den Eindruck, dass er mich leiden konnte.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte es dir erzählen sollen. Aber ich dachte, dass Edward sich geändert hätte. Allein von der Art, wie er sich dir gegenüber verhalten hat, war völlig anders, als bei den anderen Mädchen. Ich dachte, dass er dich wirklich mag."

Ich schnaubte leise, doch erneut beteuerte Chris, dass er es wirklich so empfunden hatte. Doch ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich anders war, als die Anderen. Den Fehler hatte ich einmal gemacht, den würde ich nicht noch einmal machen. Aber ich erkannte eine andere Möglichkeit, die sich mir gerade eröffnete. Ich konnte versuchen den Grund dafür heraus zu finden, dass Edward sich so verhielt, wie er es eben tat.

„Darf ich fragen… weißt du warum er das tut? Ich meine, gibt es dafür irgendeinen Auslöser oder etwas ähnliches, Chris?"

Er räusperte sich kurz und sah mich dann an und begann mit seiner Antwort: „Ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen, aber ich denke das ist die Schuld von mir und Elisabeth. Vor ein paar Jahren stand unsere Beziehung kurz vor dem aus."

Das konnte ich mir zu gut vorstellen. Ich konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, wie die beiden überhaupt zusammen gekommen waren. Ich konnte Elisabeth Cullen einfach nicht ausstehen, ich hasste ihre komplette Art mit anderen Leuten umzugehen. Mir gegenüber war sie zumindest immer sehr herablassend gewesen, weswegen meine Meinung von ihr nicht besonders hoch war. Aber ich hörte weiter Chris zu, dem es sichtlich nicht gefiel, die Geschichte zu erzählen. Er hatte wohl das Gefühl, mir diese Antwort schuldig zu sein.

„Das war genau zu der Zeit, als Edward in die High-School kam. Alle seine Freunde aus seiner alten Schule waren an andere Schulen gegangen und er kannte niemanden dort. Er hatte einige Probleme sich doch einzufinden, ob du es dir vorstellen kannst oder nicht, so wie er heute ist."

Das konnte ich mir in der Tat nicht vorstellen. Der selbstbewusste Edward, den ich kennen gelernt hatte, sollte Probleme gehabt haben, Freunde zu finden? Was war passiert, dass er sich so sehr verändert hatte?

Das war eine Frage die Carlisle mir nun beantwortete: „Er war ein Außenseiter und das ist etwas, was niemand gerne ist. Meine Frau und ich haben es in unserer eigenen Krise nicht mitbekommen und konnten ihm nicht helfen, ich denke deswegen hat Edward sich seinen eigenen Weg gesucht. Ich kann nur vermuten, dass er sich mit seinen vielen Freundinnen Status verschaffen wollte. Und dann ist er an die falschen Leute geraten, war abends oft zum Trinken weg und mehr. Ich denke, dass es damit angefangen hat."

Ich nickte, denn ich konnte nachvollziehen, wie das Ganze abgelaufen war. Vermutlich war Edward so an die Jungs geraten, die Wetten machten, wann Mädchen entjungfert wurden und ähnliches.

Ein wenig konnte ich Edward sogar verstehen, was nicht bedeutete, dass ich ihm auch vergeben würde. Egal was die Umstände waren, sie gaben ihm kein Recht mir so etwas an zu tun. Doch etwas anderes wollte ich aus der Welt schaffen.

„Chris, ich denke nicht, dass es deine Schuld ist. Niemand kann dir einen Vorwurf machen, dass dich deine eigenen Krisen beschäftigen. Und Edward hätte auch direkt zu euch kommen können, oder? Aber ich danke dir, dass du mir das alles erzählt hast. Ich denke, dass ich Edward jetzt ein bisschen besser verstehen kann."

„Danke Bella", sagte der Arzt aufrichtig und lächelte mich erleichtert an, „ich hoffe auch, dass du Edward eines Tages vergeben kannst, egal was er getan hat. Und jetzt auf, Rosalie wartet doch noch draußen und macht sich bestimmt Sorgen, oder?"

Stimmt, meine Schwester, die mich mitten in der Nacht ins Krankenhaus gefahren hatte. Ich sollte sie wirklich nicht zu lange warten lassen. Ich verabschiedete mich und ging zurück zu Rose. Ich hatte nun einiges, über das ich nachdenken musste.

Ich entschuldige mich direkt für nächsten Sonntag, da ich nicht sicher bin, ob ich wegen dem Konzert was ich organisiere und was da ist, bis dahin das nächste Kapitel hab, was nicht heißt, dass ich es nicht versuchen werde ;)

Aber davon abgesehen, was denkt ihr?

Lasst es mich wissen okay? :)

Nebenbei… 500 reviews… gott ich liebe euch okay? Ganz einfach, ich liebe euch :)

LG Scara


	44. Frühstück

_**Frühstück**_

Wie mich Chris angewiesen hatte, ging ich wieder nach draußen zu Rosalie. Tatsächlich saß sie sehr unruhig auf der Bank und sprang erleichtert auf, als sie mich aus der Notaufnahme kommen sah.

„Bella, ist alles in Ordnung?", rief sie und rannte mir entgegen, „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!"

„Ich… gleich im Auto, okay?", bat ich sie leise. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand anderes die Probleme von Edwards Familie mitbekam, nachdem Chris sich mir regelrecht anvertraut hatte.

Rose sah mich einen Moment prüfend an, dann nickte sie und wechselte vorerst das Thema, indem sie mich nach der Verletzung in meiner Hand fragte. Dementsprechend erklärte ich ihr, dass es genäht worden war und dass ich nächste Woche erneut ins Krankhaus musste, um die Fäden zu entfernen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir am Auto waren und uns auf dem Heimweg befanden. Meine Schwester sagte nichts und wartete darauf, dass ich ihr erzählte, was vorgefallen war.

Ich wollte sie nicht zu lange warten lassen, also begann ich: „Du hast ja eben schon gesehen, dass es Chris war, der mich verarztet hat. Und er hat mitbekommen, dass irgendetwas zwischen mir und Edward vorgefallen ist."

Rosalie nickt, wartete jedoch darauf, dass ich fortfuhr, also tat ich ihr den Gefallen: „Dann hat er mir davon erzählt, wie Edward früher war und seine Vermutung, warum er sich so entwickelt hat. Das kann ich dir allerdings nicht erzählen, Rose. Weil Chris hat dabei auch von einer Angelegenheit erzählt, die ihn betraf. Das kann ich nicht einfach so weitererzählen. Ich hoffe, dass verstehst du."

Rose nickte und antwortete: „Natürlich, Bells. Das ist nichts, was du weiter erzählen dürftest, nicht wahr? Aber gibt es denn einen Grund, warum Edward das getan hat, was er nun einmal getan hat? Du musst mir den Grund ja nicht nennen."

Ich blieb still. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich meiner Schwester auf diese Frage antworten sollte, denn ich wusste es nicht. Ich konnte Edward ein bisschen verstehen, denn durch was er durch gemusst hatte, hörte sich nicht leicht an. Aber das gab ihm doch noch lange kein Recht, mich und andere Mädchen so zu verletzten, oder nicht?

„Es gibt einen Grund, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es Grund genug ist, um ihm zu verzeihen", sagte ich dann ehrlich, mit einer sehr leisen Stimme.

Zu viel war die letzten Tage passiert. Erst die Verhandlungen über den Plattenvertrag, dann die Trennung von Edward und dann die Fast-Vergewaltigung und der nächtliche Krankenhausbesuch. Konnte ich nicht einfach mal einen Tag meine Ruhe haben?

Durch und durch erschöpft kamen wir dann wieder daheim an und wir waren beide fast sofort in unseren Zimmern verschwunden, nachdem ich Rosalie versichert hatte, dass ich okay war und sie nicht bei mir im Bett schlafen musste.

Und das war ich wirklich. Ich hatte verarbeitet was passiert war. Vermutlich hätte ich sehr viel länger gebraucht, eine richtige Vergewaltigung zu verarbeiten, aber eigentlich war ja gar nichts geschehen.

Allerdings war das allein deshalb der Fall, weil Jakob aufgetaucht war. Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken, was passiert wäre, wenn er nicht an dieser Stelle lang gefahren wäre oder wenn er einfach weiter gefahren wäre.

Mir schauderte bei dem Gedanken und schob ihn beiseite. Allerdings landeten meine Gedanken nun wieder bei Edward. Rasch zog ich mich um und ging ins Bett, in der Hoffnung, dass ich so all diese Gedanken loswerden würde.

Tatsächlich hatte ich Glück, denn nach dieser langen Nacht war ich wirklich müde, weswegen es nicht lange dauerte bis ich einschlief, nachdem ich mich ins Bett gelegt hatte.

Diesmal träumte ich nicht von dem Vorfall, sondern von Edward. Erst beobachtete ich, wie aus weiter Ferne, wie er in seiner High School keinen Anschluss fand und auch daheim niemanden zum Reden hatte.

Danach begann er mir Jungs rumzuhängen, die ihn jeden Tag zum Trinken mitnahmen, weswegen er betrunken nach Hause kam. Dann wurde ein Teil der Erzählung, die ich in der Nacht gehört hatte, übersprungen.

Edward stand nun vor mir, mit dem kalten Blick, wie er ihn in meinem Traum bekommen hatte. Ich blickte in diese kalten grünen Augen. Sie waren auf mich gerichtet.

„Dich bekomme ich auch noch, Babe!", flüsterte er und wandte sich um.  
Mich packte die Angst. Ich war erst fünfzehn! Und ich wollte es doch gar nicht. Wie sollte ich ihm entkommen.

Wie betäubt lief ich durch die Gegend. Dieser Junge würde mein Tot sein, ich sah es schon kommen. Ich wollte nach Hause. Und ich rannte, in der Hoffnung all meine Ängste hinter mir zu lassen…

Erschrocken fuhr ich aus dem Schlaf hoch. Dieser Traum war so real gewesen. Ich konnte es kaum glauben, dass ich von Edwards Vergangenheit, wie sie sich in meiner Fantasie abgespielt hatte, geträumt hatte.

Und danach der Moment, wo Edward mir fast gedroht hatte. Ich wusste mit diesem Traum nicht viel anzufangen. Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf. Vielleicht lag das nur an dem Wirrwarr, das auch in meinem Kopf herrschte.

Rasch zog ich mich an und ging in die Küche, um zu frühstücken. Rosalie war noch nicht wach und ich konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Ich hatte ihr die Nacht nicht gerade leicht gemacht.

Ich war gerade dabei ein paar Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank zu räumen, als es klingelte. Ich öffnete die Tür und vor mir stand Jakob. Verwundert sah ich ihn an. Was machte er hier so früh am Morgen?

„Hey Bella, hättest du Lust mit mir Frühstücken zu kommen?", fragte er und lächelte mich freundlich an.

„Ich… uhm, wenn du einen Moment wartest, dann gerne", sagte ich lächelnd, bevor ich wieder in die Küche ging, wo ich Rosalie einen Zettel schrieb.

Danach lief ich kurz hoch in mein Zimmer, um mein Portemonnaie in eine kleine Tasche zu packen, die ich mir über die Schulter hing. Dann ging ich wieder nach unten, zog mir ein Paar Chucks an und war bereit.

Wir gingen zu Jakobs Auto, wo er mir galant die Beifahrertür aufhielt und ich dankend einstieg. Es war eine komische Stimmung, aber es störte mich irgendwie auch nicht mehr so sehr.

Eine Weile waren wir still, während Jake den Motor anließ und losfuhr. Ich blickte aus dem Fenster und bemerkte, wie wir in Richtung des Cafés fuhren, in dem ich damals auch mit Edward gewesen war.

„Wie geht es dir, Bella?", fragte Jakob und klang deutlich besorgt.

Ich sah zu ihm hinüber und lächelte: „Mir geht es gut. Dank dir, würde ich sagen. Ich möchte mich noch einmal bedanken, ich weiß nicht was ohne dich gestern passiert wäre."

„Nichts zu danken, ich bin nur froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist", antwortete Jake.

Erneut lächelnd hob ich meine Hand und strich mir eine Haarsträhne hinter mein Ohr. Dies erregte jedoch Jakobs Aufmerksamkeit, denn ich hatte die linke Hand genommen, an der noch immer der weißt Verband war.

„Bella, du hast doch gemeint, dass dir nichts passiert ist? Was ist mit deiner Hand passiert?", fragte er besorgt und klang dabei fast panisch.

„Das war gestern Nacht. Ich hab mir einen Tee gemacht, weil ich noch nicht so gut schlafen konnte, dann ist mir die Tasse runtergefallen und ich hab mich in die Scherben gestützt, talentiert wie ich bin."

Ich vermutete, dass es besser war, wenn ich Edward in diesem Zusammenhang nicht erwähnen würde, da Jakob auf ihn schon vor dem Vorfall gestern nicht besonders gut zu sprechen war.

Der Fahrer nahm die Erklärung hin, ohne weiter nachzufragen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis wir bei dem Café angekommen waren, also gingen wir hinein und setzten uns an einen Tisch gegenüber.

Die Bedienung kam und nahm unsere Bestellung entgegen und warf Jakob dabei einige Blicke zu. Natürlich, er war nicht verkleidet, also wurde er von seinen Fans erkannt. Allerdings wurde er in Ruhe gelassen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis unser Essen kam, da heute nicht viel los war. Es war schön mit Jakob hier zu sitzen und einfach mit ihm zu reden. So zog es sich einige Minuten hin.

Irgendwann hörte ich das Klingeln der Tür und blickte auf. Im gleichen Moment wünschte ich, dass ich es gelassen hätte. Herein kam Edward, mit Jessica an seiner Seite. Auch er blickte zu mir, ignorierte mich dann jedoch und suchte sich mit Jessica einen Tisch.

Hey Leute, da bin ich wieder :)

Hoffe ihr vergebt mir die Pause :)

Na, was haltet ihr von dem Kapitel?

Lg Scara


	45. Bella, geh aus mit mir!

_**Bella, geh aus mit mir!**_

Ich schluckte kurz und wandte meinen Blick dann wieder von dem Paar ab. Als meine Augen wieder auf Jakob lagen, bemerkte ich, wie er mich besorgt ansah, weswegen ich meinen Blick auf das Rührei unter mir richtete, auf das ich plötzlich nicht mehr besonders viel Lust verspürte.

„Bella?", fragte Jakob. „Was ist los?"

Ich schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf. Da er diese Antwort wohl nicht hinnehmen wollte, wandte sich Jake jedoch um und entdeckte recht schnell Edward und Jessica. Er sah mich besorgt an.

„Schau mich nicht so an Jake, das war zu erwarten", murmelte ich, auch wenn ich mich fühlte, als müsste ich mich übergeben.

Tat er das extra? War er mit Jessica hier, weil er mich noch mehr quälen wollte? Doch diesen Gedanken schlug ich mir jedoch schnell wieder aus dem Kopf. Woher hätte er wissen sollen, dass Jake und ich hier sein würden? Das war genauso lächerlich, wie der Gedanke, dass er einen Vergewaltiger zur Hand hatte, den er auf mich gehetzt hatte.

Ich musste aufhören, ihm für alles die Schuld zu geben. Ja, Edward war ein Arschloch und er hatte keine Rechtfertigung für das was er mir angetan hatte, egal ob durch die falschen Freunde dazu verleitet oder nicht, aber er war kein Mafia-Boss. Ich hatte einfach zu viel Fantasie.

„Bella, das schlimmste, was du jetzt tun kannst, ist mit niemandem zu reden. Vielleicht willst du nur mit mir nicht reden, aber bisher hast du es auch immer getan, also nehme ich das nicht an."

„Jake", sagte ich knapp, „es gibt nichts, worüber man reden könnte. Was passiert ist, ist passiert und ich kann es nicht ändern, selbst wenn ich es möchte. Und das muss ich akzeptieren."

Doch er ließ nicht locker: „Und was musst du akzeptieren?"

„Das er es nie ernst gemeint hat und weiterhin mit anderen Mädchen zusammen sein wird. Ich muss akzeptieren, dass es vorbei ist. Und ich werde ihm keine Träne mehr nachweinen."

„Und du musst akzeptieren, dass du ihn immer noch liebst?"

„Ja, das auch.", sagte ich, bevor ich erkannte, was ich gerade zugestimmt hatte. „Warte nein, das meinte ich nicht so, das stimmt nicht. Ich, also, ich weiß nicht, verdammt…"

Ich verlor mich in dem Gerede. Denn Jakob hatte Recht, ob ich es mir eingestehen wollte oder nicht, ich hatte noch immer Gefühl für Edward, deswegen tat es auch so weh, ihn mit einem anderen Mädchen zu sehen. Insbesondere wenn es sich bei diesem Mädchen um jemanden wie Jessica handelte.

„Bella, ich habe eine Bitte an dich", sagte Jake und sah mir in die Augen.

Einen Moment hielt ich seinen Blick, doch dann senkte ich die Augen. Daraufhin spürte ich, wie sich eine Hand um meine schloss. Jakob hatte sich über den Tisch gelehnt und meine Hand genommen.

„Jake", begann ich, doch ich wurde unterbrochen.

„Bella, geh aus mit mir!"

Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Das konnte Jakob doch nicht so meinen. Gerade hatte er mir noch klar gemacht, dass ich noch immer in Edward verliebt war und jetzt bat er mich darum, mit ihm auszugehen?

Da ich ihm nicht antwortete, sprach Jake weiter: „Versteh mich nicht falsch. Du bist ein tolles Mädchen und eine gute Freundin, aber das war es. Ich möchte dir helfen. Wenn du mit mir ausgehst, kannst du versuchen, Edward eifersüchtig zu machen."

Ich entspannte mich ein wenig und antwortete: „Jake, danke für das Angebot, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas bringt."

„Wirklich? Weil ich habe Edward die letzten Tage und Wochen beobachtet. Seine Art und Weise mit dir umzugehen, vor und nach der Trennung. Ich glaube nicht, dass er nichts für dich empfindet. Vielleicht möchte er das glauben, aber seine Blicke verraten das Gegenteil. Ich vermute, selbst wenn du jetzt zu ihm siehst, dann wird er wie gebannt auf uns schauen, einfach nur, weil ich deine Hand halte."

Ich blickte aus dem Augenwinkel zu Edward. Tatsächlich blickte er zu uns herüber. Als gebannt hätte ich es nicht bezeichnet, aber es war durchaus etwas Dunkles darin zu erkennen, was Eifersucht sein könnte. Vielleicht wollte ich mir das aber auch nur einbilden.

Doch was konnte es schaden, wenn ich es testete? Offensichtlich konnte ich ihn noch vergessen, also konnte ich doch auch versuchen herauszufinden, ob er vielleicht doch noch etwas für mich empfand.

Aber hatte er an dem Tag vor unserem Haus nicht deutlich genug gesagt, dass er von Anfang bis Ende nur mit mir gespielt hatte? Warum sollte er so etwas sagen, wenn es nicht stimmte? Allerdings hatte ich schon damals das Gefühl gehabt, dass er nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Niemand konnte seine Gefühle derart vorspielen, oder nicht?

Ich seufzte leise und entschied mich dann. Ich musste es einfach herausfinden. Und der einzige Weg dazu, der mir einfiel, war mit Jakob auszugehen, wenn auch nur gespielt. Es würde nicht direkt funktionieren, aber je nachdem wie Edward reagierte, würde mir deutlich genug zeigen, wie es wirklich aussah. Wieso war ich auf diese Idee nicht schon vorher gekommen?

Ich lächelte Jake an und teilte ihm meine Entscheidung mit: „Lass es uns versuchen, Jake. Einen Versuch ist es wert. Vielleicht ist ja doch noch nicht alles verloren, richtig?"

„Genau, Bells, das ist die richtige Einstellung!"

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an, genossen wir unser Frühstück. Natürlich schmerzte es noch immer, wenn mein Blick auf Edward und Jessica fiel. Es war jedes Mal wieder wie ein Stich ins Herz.

Jakob hatte mir wieder Hoffnung gemacht. Einmal mehr hatte er sich als ein sehr guter Freund erwiesen. Ob die Hoffnung berechtigt war, würde sich natürlich erst zeigen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er für mich da sein würde, egal was geschah.

Nach einer Weile waren wir mit dem Essen fertig und winkten die Bedienung zu uns, um zu bezahlen. Jakob winkte ab, als ich meinen Geldbeutel herausholen wollte, wovon ich nicht besonders begeistert war.

Ich warf beim Verlassen des Cafés einen letzten Blick auf Edward und seine Begleitung. Sein Blick war düster erneut auf uns gerichtet. Ich wandte mich ab und folgte Jake zu seinem Wagen.

„Jake", setzte ich an, sobald wir im Auto saßen, „auch wenn wir jetzt ‚ausgehen', möchte ich nicht, dass du mir Sachen ausgibst. Ich werde die den Preis für das Frühstück noch zurückzahlen."

„Nein, das wirst du nicht, Bella. Und das hat gar nichts damit zu tun, dass wir ausgehen oder eben auch nicht. Das hat damit zu tun, dass ich dich eingeladen habe. Und wenn Edward in der Nähe ist, werde ich das auch weiterhin so machen, damit es realistisch wirkt, dass wir ausgehen. Wenn dir das unangenehm ist, kannst du mir das Geld jeweils zurückgeben, aber mehr auch nicht."

Der Blick, den Jake mir dabei zuwarf, ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, also nickte ich ergeben. Seine Argumentation machte tatsächlich Sinn, so ungern ich es auch zugeben wollte.

„Eine Sache müssen wir noch klären, wem erzählen wir die Wahrheit? Ich meine, wenn uns jemand sieht und Edward irgendwas Falsches erzählt, dann fliegt unsere Tarnung direkt auf", sagte Jakob und sah mich fragend an.

„Nun, allzu vielen würde ich es nicht erzählen. Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Angela und Ben. Das sind diejenigen, denen ich es sagen würde, sonst niemanden", antwortete ich unsicher.

„Gut, in Ordnung", war die ruhige Antwort.

„Ist da niemand, dem du die Wahrheit sagen möchtest?", fragte ich verwirrt nach.

„Doch, eine Person auf jeden Fall, aber die ist nicht an unserer Schule, von daher ist das eher unwichtig. Was ist mit der Band?", fragte er weiter.

Natürlich, in der Band begegneten Edward und ich uns natürlich jetzt auch häufiger. Und als Freund würde Jakob natürlich hin und wieder vorbei kommen, wie Edward es ja damals auch getan hatte.

„Ich vertraue ihnen, Edward nichts zu sagen. Jedem von ihnen, also würde ich auch ihnen die Wahrheit sagen. Wem möchtest du es denn nicht sagen?", bohrte ich neugierig nach.

„Das erzähle ich dir irgendwann anders, okay? Ich habe schon so viele Ideen! Zum Beispiel auf dem Weg zu eurer Bandprobe, könnten wir Edward mitnehmen und direkt vor ihm im Auto verliebt spielen", grinste Jake.

Und damit entbrannte eine Diskussion, wie wir Edward am besten eifersüchtig machen konnten. Dabei entschlossen wir zum Beispiel auch Dinge, wie dass wir uns nur im Notfall küssen würden, denn wir beide sahen einander nun einmal nur als gute Freunde. Es wurde jedenfalls noch eine sehr interessante Autofahrt und ich war gespannt auf die Ergebnisse, die wir erzielen würden.

Ja ich weiß, es ist lange her, aber ich bin zurück :)

Mit einem ganz neuen Kapitel wohooo :D

Ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir die längere (und zugegeben unangekündigte) auszeit, aber ich hatte meine schriftlichen Abiturprüfungen und war froh um jede minute, wo ich nichts tun musste ;)

Freue mich über kommis :)

Lg Scara


	46. Pläneschmieden

_**Pläneschmieden**_

Bevor wir allerdings den nächsten Schritt ausführten, mussten wir erst einmal unsere Freunde einweihen. Um dies möglichst bald zu erledigen, riefen wir die betreffende Gruppe an und baten sie vorbei zu kommen.

Glücklicherweise konnten sie alle, da heute Sonntag war. Nur Angela hatte zuerst ein paar Probleme, da ihr Vater Pfarrer war und es nicht gerne sah, wenn sie sonntags aus dem Haus ging, auch wenn es ein wenig altmodisch war. Doch da sie gesagt hatte, dass es sehr wichtig war, konnte sie ihn schließlich doch noch überreden.

Nach etwa einer Stunde war dann die ganze Truppe versammelt. Jasper, Emmett, Ben, Angela, Alice, Rosalie, Jakob und ich saßen in unserem kleinen Wohnzimmer, in dem es still war.

Alle starrten mich und Jake an, da wir es ja gewesen waren, die sie angerufen hatten. Jetzt fühlte ich mich ein bisschen unwohl. Wo sollten wir anfangen, ihnen die Situation zu erklären? Unsicher warf ich Jake einen Blick zu.

„Wir wollen euch nicht lange auf die Folter spannen", begann dieser schließlich. „Bella und ich sind jetzt zusammen."

„Was?", riefen fast alle gleichzeitig und starrten uns ungläubig an.

Natürlich, wir waren immer nur gut Freunde gewesen und das hatten sie alle gewusst, also war diese Entwicklung für sie ein wenig ungewöhnlich. Allerdings hätte ich mir auch gewünscht, dass Jakob die Situation ein wenig unmissverständlicher erklärt hätte.

„Wir sind nicht wirklich zusammen", sprang ich also ein, bevor ich fortfuhr: „Wir tun nur so. Ich… ich möchte versuchen Edward eifersüchtig zu machen."

„Bella", sagte Rose, die neben mir saß, und legte einen Arm um mich. „Du solltest es dir nicht noch schwerer machen, Süße. Akzeptier, dass es vorbei ist und lass es darauf beruhen."

„Nein, Rose, das ist es nicht. Schon damals, als wir uns getrennt haben, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Und nach dem, was Chris mir erzählt hat…"

Ich brach ab, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich weiter vorgehen sollte. Keiner im Raum, außer mir wusste irgendetwas, nicht mal Rose, die dabei gewesen war und Jakob, der maßgeblich an dieser Aktion beteiligt sein würde. Aber es war nun mal nicht meine Position diese Geschichte weiter zu erzählen. 

Alle fingen an, untereinander zu tuscheln und zu überlegen, warum ich das vorhatte, doch ich unterbrach sie alle: „Leute, es tut mir echt Leid, dass ich euch nicht alles erzählen kann, aber ich hoffe, dass ihr mir einfach vertraut. Ich habe Grund zu Annahme, dass Edward mir nicht alles erzählt hat und vielleicht auch nicht alles so gemeint hat. Und das möchte ich rausfinden. Wenn ich enttäuscht werde, dann kann ich mir zumindest nicht vorwerfen, dass ich es nicht versucht hätte."

Es war still geworden, während ich geredet hatte. Nach und nach nickten sie und stimmten mir zu. Ich merkte deutlich, dass insbesondere Angela, Rose und Japser immer noch nicht von der Idee überzeugt waren, doch trotz allem würden sie mich unterstützten. Und dafür liebte ich sie.

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich richtig stolz, weil ich solche Freunde hatte. Sie standen immer hundertprozentig hinter mir. Und sie würden mich immer wieder auf den Weg führen, sollte ich einmal davon abkommen. Ich wusste, würde ich mich bei dieser Sache zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen, dann würden sie mir das sagen und mir helfen, wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu kommen.

„Worauf warten wir also? Lasst uns einen Plan schmieden!"

Emmett war wohl neben Jake derjenige, der am meisten Spaß an der Sache hatte. Ich kannte meinen Teddybär und wusste, wie sehr es ihn noch immer störte, dass er Edward nicht durchschaut hatte und mir nicht hatte helfen können, egal wie oft ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass er nichts hätte tun können.

Mit viel Elan setzten die beiden sich daran, eine Taktik auszuarbeiten. Es fühlte sich komisch an, wie bei einem Meeting, wo die Geschäftspläne durchgegangen wurden. Die Anderen mischten sich jedoch weniger ein und gaben nur hin und wieder ein paar Kommentare zu dem ganzen ab.

„Also, womit fangen wir an?", fragte Jakob schließlich.

„Naja, zu Anfang müsst ihr euch einfach nur zusammen zeigen, in der Schule und in der Bandprobe, da wo Edward es eben mitbekommt", erklärte Emmett. Ihm schien diese ganze Charade wirklich zu gefallen.

Aber seine Idee erschien eigentlich sehr logisch. Zu Anfang sollten wir uns tatsächlich zusammen zeigen, wenn Edward in der Nähe war. Also planten wir, dass Jakob mich zur Schule abholen würde und wenn wir zusammen aus hatten, würde er mich auch wieder heimbringen.

Während der Schulzeit würden wir gemeinsam von Raum zu Raum gehen und auch in der Mittagspause zusammen essen. Und Jakob hatte sich auch bereit erklärt, zur nächsten Bandprobe zu fahren.

Natürlich konnte er nicht immer da sein, immerhin hatte er auch noch seine eigene Karriere, aber diese Woche hatte er keinen Termin. Das reichte eigentlich vorerst, bis Emmett auf einmal noch eine weitere Idee hatte.

„Warum nehmt ihr ihn nicht mit zur Probe?", fragte er.

„Was meinst du, Em?"

„Naja, bis Mittwoch hat Edward bestimmt mitbekommen, dass ihr ‚zusammen seid'", dabei machte er mit den Fingern Gänsefüßchen. „Dann könnt ihr ihm doch anbieten, ihn im Auto mitzunehmen, damit er euch live erleben kann."

„Am besten fragst du ihn einfach per SMS, ob wir ihn mitnehmen sollen. Und ich meine wirklich wir. Du schreibst nicht Jake und ich, sondern einfach ‚wir'. Er wird bestimmt davon ausgehen, dass du damit Rose oder Alice meinst, oder nicht?"

Ich hielt das für eine gute Idee, also schnappte ich mir mein Handy vom Tisch und begann durch meine Kontakte zu scrollen, bis ich auf Edwards Namen stieß. Dann drückte ich auf Nachricht schreiben.

_Hey Edward,_

_Mittwoch haben wir ja wieder Probe, also wollte ich fragen, ob wir dich mitnehmen sollen. Du musst ja nicht immer selbst fahren._

_LG Bella_

Ich besorgte mir den Segen der Anderen, dann schickte ich die SMS an Edward ab. Dann machten wir den Fernseher an, denn wir konnten nur auf seine Antwort warten, der Rest war geklärt.

Wir blieben bei irgendeiner Quizshow hängen, die gerade lief. Es war sehr lustig, denn jeder von uns versuchte als erstes zu antworten, wenn möglich natürlich auch die richtige Antwort.

In dem Gewirr hätte ich es beinahe nicht mitbekommen, wie mein Handy in meiner Hosentasche, wo ich es nach Senden der SMS hin getan hatte, vibrierte. Ich zog es aus der Tasche, um zu sehen, was Edward geschrieben hatte. Denn ich war mir sehr sicher, dass es Edward war, der geschrieben hatte. Und ich sollte nicht enttäuscht werden.

_Hey,_

_nett von euch mit mitzunehmen. Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wann ihr vorbei kommt._

_LG Edward_

Nun, er hatte es geschluckt. Er hatte nicht einmal gefragt, wer fahren würde. Einen kleinen Stich versetzte es mir jedoch, dass wir so normal miteinander schrieben, als wäre nie etwas passiert, obwohl ich das natürlich nie zugeben würde. Rasch antwortete ich ihm mit der Uhrzeit, dann legte ich das Handy weg.

Ich teilte den Anderen mit, dass Edward zugestimmt hatte mit uns zu fahren, bevor wir uns alle wieder der Quizshow zuwandten. Jedoch konnte ich mich nicht so recht darauf konzentrieren. Plötzlich war ich sehr unsicher über diese ganze Aktion.

Was, wenn Edward nonchalant darüber hinweggehen würde, dass Jakob und ich angeblich zusammen waren? Hatte ich nicht vielleicht seine Gefühle ein wenig überschätzt? Allerdings hatte er doch besorgt bei mir angerufen, nachdem er mich am Straßenrand aussteigen ließ. Andererseits hätte das wohl jeder getan, der nicht Mitschuld an einer Vergewaltigung sein wollte, oder?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Anderen zu. Jetzt war es zu spät sich noch um zu entscheiden, ich würde die Sache auf jeden Fall durchziehen.

Und wie versprochen habt ihr hier euer neues kapitel ;)

Freue mich über rückmeldungen :)

Lg Scara


End file.
